Queen Mary II
by Gilrasir
Summary: Harry Potter creyó que ser elegido Ministro de la Magia en contra de su voluntad y realizar un presuntamente aburrido viaje en barco constituía un gran problema. Pero la repentina aparición de una ex novia de él después de seis años sin verse las caras puso todo patas arriba, sobre todo, cuando ella era la prometida a la fuerza de su peor enemigo. ¡Terminado!
1. Sin alternativa

**Nota del Autor: **Quiero comenzar admitiendo que estoy furioso. No tengo idea quién se metió en mi cuenta sin mi permiso; lo único que sé es que no es un hacker (no perdería el tiempo con historias basadas en otros libros, sin fines de lucro) Cuando entré en mi cuenta, una mirada bastó para darme cuenta que alguien había borrado varias de mis historias. Curiosamente, las que estaban completas se salvaron de la purga. Hallaré al responsable de esto y tomaré acciones en su contra, no me importa si lo pongo tras las rejas por esto :(

Por un momento, pensé en borrar todas mis publicaciones, pero me di cuenta que era una actitud infantil hacerlo. Por otra parte, revisando unos DVD de respaldo, hallé este FF perdido entre la montaña de documentos que había allí. Curioso, lo comencé a leer y me dio risa, por la calidad de la narración y me propuse un reto: mejorar lo que había escrito hace ya tres años y medio atrás. Y, aquí está el primer capítulo. Varió bastante del original, pero creo que está mejor :)

Una última cosa: respecto a mi prolongada ausencia, fueron dos cosas las que me alejaron de la página: una, fue el trabajo (debería adquirir un modem inalámbrico) y segundo, es que no tenía ganas de escribir nada, porque mi novia, lamento decirlo, falleció en un accidente de tránsito. Estábamos comprometidos cuando ocurrió :'(

Eso era todo lo que debía decir, aparte de pedirles disculpas por estar tanto tiempo sin publicar nada.

Los saluda desde el Kremlin… Gilrasir.

* * *

**Capítulo I: Sin alternativa**

Hace seis años que todo el mundo de la magia estuvo sumido en un caos absoluto, pero aún se trabajaba en la reconstrucción y en la dolorosa tarea que tenían por delante los afectados por la guerra. Asumir que muchos de sus seres queridos hubieran partido a fuerza de magia negra, o debido a sus muchas consecuencias, era una labor comparable a la que tuvieron los antiguos esclavos egipcios para levantar las pirámides. Los suicidios se podían considerar como normales en esos días y el Ministerio había ordenado el retiro momentáneo de pociones peligrosas del mercado con el fin de contrarrestar la ciega voluntad de muchos magos para quitarse la vida. Por otro lado, las críticas contra la actual administración en el Ministerio de la Magia se alzaban como un maremoto que amenazara con arrasar playas y casas. Cada día acontecía un nuevo incidente relacionado con el descontento del común de la población mágica y gente era arrestada o muerta en proporciones alarmantes. Los Aurors trabajaban horas extras, las cuales empleaban para disolver protestas o poner bajo arresto a extremistas que abusaran de la fuerza para hacer públicas sus demandas.

Uno de ellos se pasaba la manga de su túnica por la frente para limpiarse la transpiración. Guardaba su varita en el bolsillo, cansado como si hubiera trotado por semanas sin respiro alguno y se disponía a retirarse a su domicilio, esperanzado por una ducha fría, una cena abundante y la comodidad de su cama…

Aquellas esperanzas se hicieron añicos cuando escuchó su nombre ser pronunciado en la distancia. Bajando los brazos cansinamente, se volvió y divisó a un mago enano, con calva de fraile y un rostro redondo como un plato de sopa. Apenas vislumbró su anatomía, supo que estaba en problemas. Ese hombre parecía ser el heraldo del infortunio, pues cada vez que se encontraba con ese sujeto, una desgracia caía como un yunque sobre su cabeza.

-¡Harry! Menos mal que te encuentro.

Harry resopló de indignación. Nada en ese hombre le era de su agrado, desde sus zapatos hasta sus noticias.

-¿Qué se te ofrece, Marcus? –quiso saber Harry, en medio del cansancio y la expectación.

-Tienes que venir conmigo, ahora –dijo el hombre llamado Marcus-. No hay tiempo para que vayas a tu casa.

Era lo único que le faltaba. Una cita inamovible con algún alto personero del Ministerio. Por eso, Harry detestaba ver a Marcus, porque siempre lo buscaba a él y, para peor, siempre lo conducía a una entrevista con algún miembro de las altas esferas del poder en el universo de lo imposible. E, invariablemente, la discusión terminaba con una proposición, una pregunta que Harry se la sabía de memoria ya.

"¿Le gustaría ser Ministro de la Magia?

A lo que Harry siempre respondía que prefería luchar contra insurgencias y magos tenebrosos en terreno a hacerlo detrás de un escritorio. Nada le hacía pensar que en esta ocasión iba a ser diferente, porque aquella situación se había repetido en muchas ocasiones durante los últimos seis meses.

-No sé por qué tus amigos se afanan en subirme al trono –dijo Harry al fin, sonriendo forzadamente y mirando con decisión a Marcus-. Mi respuesta no va a ser diferente de las otras mil veces que me han dicho lo mismo. Aunque me llama la atención que me entrevisten a mí antes que a otro viejo canoso con más aptitudes para el puesto que yo.

El rostro de Marcus permaneció imperturbable.

-Bueno, si ya sabes la respuesta, no tienes nada que perder.

Harry se mordió el labio. Marcus tenía razón. Fastidiado, salió en solitario de la oficina de Aurors, y subió hasta el piso primero, donde estaba el despacho del Ministro. Para su consternación, no sólo estaban los tipos usuales, sino que, contando las caras presentes allí, había alguien más. Y Harry no tardó en darse cuenta de quién era. Además, para su horror, también supo lo que significaba todo el gentío.

Iban a meterle el cargo con calzador, sin preguntarle su opinión al respecto. Podían hacerlo porque, por lo que tenía entendido, nadie se había presentado para ocupar la silla que se sostenía detrás del escritorio victoriano que relucía a la luz que se proyectaba por la ventana. Era como si sentarse allí fuera una maldición, o peor, un portento de muerte y desdicha para el hombre o mujer que se convirtiera en Ministro, ya sea por voluntad o por fuerza. Lo curioso era que, antes de la Segunda Guerra, había una guerra tácita entre los funcionarios del Ministerio para ver quién se quedaba con el título. Después de ella, todos huían de ese despacho como las hormigas escapaban del agua. Y Harry no era la excepción.

-¿Van a hacerme Ministro, lo quiera o no?

-No es eso, señor Potter –dijo un tipo barbudo que se mecía en la elegante silla detrás del escritorio-. Lo que sucede, es que usted es el único candidato con las aptitudes necesarias para tomar el puesto, sobre todo, en estos tiempos. Seis años llevamos tratando de apaciguar los humos de la guerra, pero el actual Ministro sólo está dando soluciones de parche. Necesitamos decisión y coraje para tomar decisiones críticas, y esas son las cualidades que usted tiene de sobra.

Harry no se dejó impresionar por los elogios anacrónicos del sujeto con barba. Sabía que lo hacían para tentarlo. Si iban a ponerlo entre todos en esa silla, no les haría el trabajo demasiado fácil.

-Bueno, todavía sigo sin entender por qué me llamaron a mí. Tener decisión y coraje para tomar decisiones críticas en cuestión de segundos y bajo intensa presión es una habilidad estándar de cualquier Auror. –Harry se quedó de pie, sopesando al ejército de agentes Ministeriales, sabiendo que sus palabras había llegado a los cerebros de aquellos políticos envejecidos.

-Lo sabemos –respondió el hombre que se mecía en la silla del Ministro-. Pero también está el hecho que usted es un héroe para toda la población mágica. Su voz difícilmente será cuestionada. Tiene las dotes de un auténtico líder, señor Potter. La historia lo recordará tanto por sus hazañas como por su habilidad para ordenar una sociedad después de una guerra que casi la destruyó.

Harry conocía las artimañas de los políticos para engatusar y convencer a sus objetivos para hacer lo que ellos querían. Y una de ellas era apelar al ego de una persona para hacerlo ver como alguien imponente. La respuesta de Harry no iba a cambiar ante una jugarreta que ya se sabía de memoria.

-Lo siento muchachos. Tendrán que esforzarse más. Si quieren convencerme, deberán usar otros trucos… y las triquiñuelas políticas no servirán. –Harry giró sobre sus talones y justo cuando iba a abandonar la sala, dio una última mirada a los desconsolados políticos-. Si me disculpan, tengo que tomarme una ducha y comer. El trabajo de un Auror es muy sacrificado.

Y Harry abandonó la sala.

* * *

El concepto de la ducha y la cena había cambiado un poco en el trayecto a su casa.

Harry yacía recostado en su cama, pero no estaba solo. A su lado, en igualdad de condiciones que él, una chica resoplaba, mirando intensamente a nuestro protagonista. Era obvio que habían acabado de hacer el amor hace minutos atrás, pues las secuelas dejaban huellas visibles a millas.

La ducha aún estaba húmeda, había restos de comida en la mesa, pero dos platos y dos sets de cubiertos descansaban sobre ella y había un sendero salpicado de ropa que iba desde la sala de estar hasta la puerta del dormitorio. Ninguno de esos detalles hablaba de la ducha y cena en solitario que Harry mencionó en el despacho del Ministro. En realidad, estaba diciendo la verdad hasta que se encontró con esa chica mientras viajaba en su vehículo particular hacia su lugar de residencia. Tampoco era la primera vez que habían estado juntos más allá de lo aconsejable para dos personas como ellos.

-¿Sabes? –decía Harry a la chica cuando ella comenzó a tranquilizarse-. Creo que es la última vez que estoy contigo.

La chica lo miró, extrañada.

-Es como que estamos tratando de huir de nuestros pasados –manifestó Harry-, estando contigo así. Eras mi mejor amiga, hasta que nos separamos de nuestros novios. Como que, de ahí en adelante, tratáramos de buscar consuelo en el otro. No creo que pueda seguir funcionando así.

La chica no dijo nada por unos momentos, luego de los cuales, habló con un entendimiento claro.

-Tienes razón, Harry –dijo ella, suspirando y abandonando la cama. Agitó su cabello castaño reluciente con una mano y procedió a cubrir su atractivo cuerpo con sus ropas-. Nos estamos comportando como unos niños.

-Hermione. Esta es la enésima vez que tienes razón —sentenció Harry, sonriendo y levantándose también de la cama-. Pero primero deberíamos ducharnos.

-Mmm…de acuerdo –accedió Hermione y juntos fueron al baño a asearse un poco. Además, la ropa estaba diseminada por toda la casa y había que hacer poco menos que un tour para poder vestirse-. Y… ¿jugarías conmigo una última vez en la ducha?

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo –murmuró Harry entre dientes, pero visiblemente contento. Y juntos, fueron al baño a divertirse un rato más…

-Hay algo que no entiendo –decía Hermione mientras deslizaba el jabón muy cerca de las partes íntimas de Harry-. ¿Cómo Ginny pudo abandonarte si eres un amante tan genial?

La pregunta pareció pegarle en la cara a Harry. Para empezar, ella no lo había dejado. Había sido en términos menos triviales lo que había sucedido entre ambos. La Segunda Guerra tocaba a su fin, el Innombrable acababa de ser derrotado, aunque a un alto precio. Harry había tenido que hacer cosas reprobables para poder sobrevivir y destruir a su más temido adversario y, entre ellas, tuvo que traicionar la confianza de Ginny al involucrarse con otras mujeres en busca de información y, como ocurrió en una ocasión, obtener uno de los dichosos horrocruxes. Pero Harry le había dicho a Ginny que quizá tuviera que seducir mujeres para lograr ciertos objetivos, y eso obviamente a la pelirroja no le gustó, pero lo dejó hacer.

Para el final de la guerra, Ginny no pudo soportar el peso de saber que Harry le estaba siendo infiel a propósito y por motivos pragmáticos, y un día de Abril, ella se dejó llevar y le dijo todo lo que sentía, con amargura y tristeza añadidas. Y Harry, al contrario de lo que ella esperaba, dio razón a todos sus alegatos y entendió su rabia e incomprensión, lo que motivó a terminar la relación. Le había dicho que si no era capaz de tolerar una relación en esos términos y en las peligrosas circunstancias en las que tuvo lugar, ella tenía la decisión de terminar con lo que llevaban juntos.

-Fue un acuerdo mutuo –dijo Harry, sin darse cuenta que Hermione lo estaba enjabonando en la entrepierna-. Los dos decidimos terminar con la relación. Ambos comprendíamos los riesgos.

Hermione quedó en silencio unos momentos. Acto seguido, lo abrazó fuertemente, dejando caer el jabón y dejando que el agua fresca los mojara sin contemplaciones.

-Lamento haber sido tan insensible contigo –dijo, besándolo con dulzura y saboreando un poco de acondicionador para pelo-. Como amante tuya, sólo me preocupé de complacerte y nunca te pregunté nada. Supongo que ya nos conocíamos bastante bien desde antes.

-Yo tampoco te he preguntado qué demonios pasó entre tú y Ron –añadió Harry, en el mismo tono de disculpa que empleó Hermione segundos atrás. Bueno, creo que es la única desventaja de ser amantes es que apenas nos preguntamos cosas y nos dedicamos simplemente a amar.

-Y está claro que necesitamos más que eso –dijo Hermione, separándose de Harry y recogiendo el jabón para proseguir con su pequeño juego, pero Harry se lo arrebató.

-Creo que es mi turno —susurró juguetonamente.

* * *

Harry y Hermione eran amantes, pero a los ojos de la gente, parecían sólo amigos. Tal vez se tratara de la única pareja en el planeta que no acostumbraba tomarse de la mano. Ambos sostenían conversaciones completamente normales, conversaciones de amigos, ninguna pista indicaba la más ligera posibilidad que fueran algo más. Pero esta vez, ya no tenían que disimular nada, porque el amorío que tenían los dos se había terminado apenas estuvieron vestidos en la sala de estar de la pequeña pero acogedora casa de Harry.

-Fue muy tonto lo que ocurrió con Ron –decía Hermione, caminando a paso ligero, al tiempo que la brisa nocturna mecía perezosamente sus cabellos-. Atravesábamos un estado constante de celos. Él pensaba que me acostaba con el primer hombre al que le sonreía y yo creía prácticamente lo mismo, aún cuando no hubiera nada. Todo llegó a un punto en el que ya no podía más y corté por lo sano. Lo boté.

-Bueno, incluso antes que fueran novios se peleaban por celos –comentó Harry, lanzando una carcajada corta-. Supongo que lo recuerdas todavía.

-¡Por favor, Harry! No hagas que me sonroje –exclamó Hermione, poniéndose roja.

Pero Harry no respondía. Era más, no estaba a su lado. Hermione miró hacia atrás y lo divisó, a diez metros de distancia, mirando algo con una expresión entre perplejo e impresionado por algo. Ella siguió la línea de visión de su amigo y supo de inmediato cuál era el objeto que miraba.

Para empezar, no era un objeto. Era una mujer. Y una muy hermosa. Ostentaba un cabello rojo encendido, ondulado y brillaba seductoramente a la luz de las luminarias nocturnas e iba ataviada con una blusa de un rojo vaporoso pálido y una falda, de un rojo más intenso y que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas. La ropa parecía susurrarle al oído, como describiéndole el cuerpo que cubría de una manera tan obvia y rotunda que Harry parecía no respirar. Lucía como una víctima de parálisis o como un paciente en coma.

-¡Ay!

Sintió un dolor punzante en el brazo derecho. Hermione lo había pellizcado. Dicho de otra manera, lo había bajado de la nube.

-¿Por qué eres tan cruel? –inquirió Harry, dolido por la invasiva intervención de su amiga.

-Tengo que serlo –se excusó ella, mirándolo con una seriedad que hace tiempo que no veía. Para ser más precisos, desde cuando ella y él eran amantes-. ¿No te fijaste con quién está?

Harry se sintió estúpido cuando, de la mano de aquella mujer, iba un tipo alto, de un inconfundible cabello rubio platinado y maneras típicas de un miembro de la aristocracia. Y del estupor, pasó a la rabia. Él, especialmente él, no podía estar al lado de una chica como ella. Era como, de repente y sin quererlo, pasara a una dimensión donde todas aquellas cosas que no ocurrían en el mundo real, tuvieran perfecto sentido.

-¿Ginny… y él? –masculló Harry, crispando los puños sin darse cuenta de ello. Sentía una ira irracional, como si aquella mujer fuera suya y otra persona tratara de arrebatársela.

-Sé lo que me vas a preguntar ahora –dijo Hermione, adoptando un tono inusualmente serio, frunciendo el ceño para realzar la gravedad de la situación-. Y la respuesta es no. No puedo decirte qué ocurrió, porque Ginny me hizo prometer que no diría ni mu acerca de todo eso.

-¿Por qué? –inquirió Harry con más prepotencia de la necesaria.

-Ay, Harry, no es algo que sea fácil de contar. Es un cuento largo y doloroso. Por favor, no preguntes más.

Al chico le costó desviar sus ojos de Ginny y fijarlos en los de Hermione. Cuando lo hizo, se sintió como si hubiera contenido la respiración por varios minutos.

-Tardaré en olvidarla –murmuró, derrotado y triste.

-Pero lo harás.

-¿Cómo?

Hermione no contestó por unos pocos segundos. Lucía meditabunda. Harry esperó hasta que tuviera una respuesta. Y, para su desgracia, no le iba a gustar nada.

-Bueno, al menos para mí, la mejor forma de olvidar a alguien es ocupar tu mente con otra cosa, algo que sea tan absorbente que no tengas tiempo para nada más que eso.

Al principio, Harry estaba confuso.

-Pero, ¿qué podría requerir de toda mi concentración y mi tiempo?

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Harry caminaba hacia su lugar de trabajo, sintiendo que había dos personas dentro de él: una le impelía a hacer lo que debía hacer y la otra, lo disuadía de hacerlo. Por un lado, no le gustaba la perspectiva que le ofrecía la solución de Hermione y, por otro, la imagen de Ginny junto a su némesis del colegio era como una fotografía pegada a su retina; la veía en todo lugar, en toda situación. Dicho de otro modo, tenía que recurrir a un mal para sacarse otro de encima.

"La solución del mal menor"

Suspirando pesadamente, como si estuviera saliendo de su trabajo en lugar de entrando, Harry saludó a varios colegas que pasaban por el mismo estado que él y se dirigió como un autómata hacia el ascensor que lo conduciría a su perdición.

Tocó tres veces a la puerta, y ésta se abrió sola. Harry pasó con algo de tiento y se quedó de pie, mirando a todas esas caras de las que se había burlado recién ayer. Lo cruzó un sentimiento de ignominia antes de dirigir la palabra a los presentes.

-Con profundo respeto, solemnidad y responsabilidad, acepto el cargo de Ministro de la Magia, de este momento en adelante.


	2. Los azares del destino

**Capítulo II: Los azares del destino**

Harry despertó con una inexplicable jaqueca al día siguiente. Parecía ser que el sólo hecho de haber aceptado el cargo de Ministro supusiere un esfuerzo horroroso, como trotar dos horas de forma ininterrumpida. Sobre el velador que reposaba al lado de su cama, había un memorando corto, pero que implicaba hacer demasiadas cosas. El pergamino rezaba: "Tareas Prioritarias: Reunirse con el Ministro Chileno de la Magia para buscar cooperación para la Reconstrucción" Harry supuso que era la primera idea inteligente que tenían sus asesores. Solicitar ayuda a otras naciones para proporcionar insumos y recursos en aras a una más expedita labor de reconstrucción debería haber sido una de las primeras cosas que un Ministro con sentido común hubiera hecho.

Junto con el memorando, había otro papel, pero no pergamino. Era un papel con muchos arabescos y letra estilizada y lucía de carácter oficial. Entre toda la parafernalia, pudo ver un número grande: 50.000. Eran 50.000 dólares. ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Qué podía valer tan absurda cantidad de dinero? No había que ser un experto en tipo de cambio para darse cuenta que con esa cantidad de dinero podría donar un set de Saetas de Fuego para un equipo completo de Quidditch. Examinó con más detenimiento el trozo de papel y se le cayó el alma a los pies.

Era un pasaje de barco, pero no de un barco cualquiera. Se trataba de un transatlántico y tampoco de cualquier transatlántico. Había sido construido hace sólo un año atrás y era el más grande y lujoso de su clase. Se trataba del Queen Mary II.

Harry apenas se lo podía creer. Iba a viajar a un país a casi medio mundo de distancia en un buque que podía albergar tres canchas de fútbol en hilera, viajando a una velocidad promedio de 20 nudos, lo que significaba unos diez días y medio de viaje. Diez días y medio de profundo aburrimiento, pues no iba a aprovechar ninguna de las fabulosas entretenciones que proporcionaba el barco. Estaría ocupado pensando en las cosas que debía hacer en el Ministerio chileno: pensar en la mejor forma de relacionarse con su par, a quien presumía con más edad y más experiencia, realizar un discurso que diera a conocer la grave situación por la que estaba pasando su país y establecer las condiciones bajo las cuales Chile podría ayudar a Inglaterra. Harry no tenía el don de la palabra: él era un hombre de acción, le gustaba tomar decisiones rápidas, un sí o no en fracciones de segundo, no pensar y pensar por largos periodos de tiempo en algo que le causaba un sopor insufrible. No, era mejor la labor de terreno.

Pero había una razón de peso para continuar con ese juego, ese juego que le recordaba a las clases de Historia de la Magia hace años ya.

Trabajar en cosas aburridas y absorbentes le reportaba un solo beneficio: alejaba a la chica de sus sueños de su cabeza. Anoche, cuando se fue a la cama, su mente divagaba por documentos, discursos, entrevistas con políticos y pasajes de barco. No pensaba en absoluto en ninguna chica, ni siquiera en Hermione, quien le había escrito una carta ayer. En su interior venía una serie de recomendaciones para que se concentrara en sus quehaceres y que no se extraviara por chicas, aunque fuera ella.

"Lo necesitas" le había escrito. Era verdad. Harry necesitaba estar solo, lejos de cualquier contacto con el sexo opuesto, por al menos tres meses. Sí, tres meses serían suficientes para evacuar su mente de toda pena, angustia o remordimiento. Y, por sobre todas las cosas, quería olvidar su cuerpo, tentador, provocativo… sensual, su cabello rojo encendido flameando al viento, sus ojos, invitadores y laberínticos… Lo último que deseaba era encontrarse con ella, en el lugar que fuera, arrinconarla contra una pared y hacerle el amor loca, y apasionadamente. Harry jamás había tenido un encuentro sexual con Ginny, lo que empeoraba las cosas y lo motivaba a enfrascarse en la lectura del Código Civil del Mundo Mágico, el manuscrito más aburrido del planeta. De hecho, ella era la única chica que conocía con la que no se había acostado.

Harry, después de la Guerra y de terminar su relación con Ginny, había decidido que la mejor forma de rehacer su vida era… viviendo. Por eso, buscó en su agenda las direcciones de todas sus amigas del colegio y las invitaba a salir. Y, aunque no tuviera el don de la palabra para expresarse como orador, sí lo tenía para conquistar y seducir chicas. Muchos de sus trucos los aprendió de un libro perdido en la pequeña biblioteca de su primo Dudley con el cual Harry se topó por casualidad. Después de cuatro años, no podía contar la cantidad de chicas con las que se había acostado. Desde luego, todas sus amigas del ED habían pasado un gran momento en su cama; Cho vino por más después…

Pero, lo que en un principio vio como una gran forma de vivir, se convirtió en una rutina y cada vez salía menos y pensaba más en quien lo había vuelto loco desde un comienzo. Un año después, se la pasaba encerrado en su casa, con la mano en el mentón, sentado en un sillón de su sala de estar, perdiéndose en el recuerdo de una relación que había cambiado su vida. Ginny era la más hermosa y la más alegre de cuantas hubiera conocido, la que más deseaba e, irónicamente, la única que no había compartido lecho con él. Y, para ahogar aquel ardiente deseo, leía, pensaba en su trabajo, jugaba Quidditch con sus amigos. Y ahora, que tenía un trabajo que demandaba más tiempo y energía, podía dedicarse por entero a sus labores sin tener que desear cosas imposibles.

Se quedó dormido contemplando el boleto que le daba una habitación de primera clase en el Queen Mary II.

* * *

Harry conducía su vehículo a través de la carretera en dirección al puerto de Liverpool, desde donde partiría el monumental buque hacia el distante país de Chile, más específicamente, al puerto de Valparaíso, lugar que había visto sólo a través de unas postales turísticas. Eran las nueve de las mañana y el barco partía a las cuatro: tenía una hora y media para comerse un refrigerio antes de subir a cubierta. Aceleró un poco más, adelantando misteriosamente a una cola de automóviles que esperaban a causa de un accidente de tránsito. El banderero no se dio cuenta que Harry pasó a 120 por hora por su lado, haciendo a un lado camiones y furgonetas como si éstas tuvieran miedo de chocar con el bólido que se les aproximaba.

Era la una de la tarde y Harry ya conducía tranquilamente por las calles del gran puerto inglés. Se estacionó frente a un restaurante cuya especialidad era la comida de mar. Llevó consigo un bolso que contenía un libro de ley mágica, por si hallaba alguna distracción que le entorpeciera lo que sea que estuviera haciendo. No quería sentirse atraído por un cuerpo bonito en ese momento. Era una labor de mucho cuidado, porque en el puerto, las chicas hermosas eran tan comunes como las embarcaciones que plagaban los muelles. Harry no había previsto una situación como esa, por lo que debió improvisar.

De la guantera sacó unas gafas que había comprado hace tiempo ya y que creyó que jamás iba a usar. Se las puso y salió con prisa de su vehículo, cogiendo el bolso de forma obsesiva. De esta forma, luciría como alguien inseguro y con la autoestima por el subterráneo, y las chicas no se fijarían en él como lo harían normalmente. Entró al local y se dirigió a la mesa más alejada de la ventana, sin quitarse las gafas y llamando al mesero para ordenar su almuerzo.

Resultaba ser que el mesero era una chica. Harry trató de mirar a otro sitio cuando supo que se le acercaba, pero cuando le echó un ojo para decidir si debía seguir con la política del avestruz, supo que no tenía nada que temer. Se trataba de una chica rolliza, como una versión rejuvenecida de la señora Weasley.

-Buenas tardes, señor. ¿Qué se va a servir?

Harry suspiró de alivio y examinó la carta en busca de algo delicioso para comer.

* * *

Dos horas después, Harry se estacionó frente al muelle, encargó a un joven pecoso vestido con el uniforme del buque a que le llevara el equipaje. Mientras el empleado resoplaba y ponía esmerados esfuerzos en poner todo sobre un carrito de dos ruedas, Harry caminó hasta el muelle, desde donde partía un puente inclinado hasta la cubierta del enorme barco. Se afirmó de la baranda y comenzó su ascenso, dando constantes miradas hacia arriba, donde la única chimenea marcaba el punto más alto de la embarcación, apenas visible a causa de la torre de habitaciones, la cual daba la sensación de ser una fortaleza flotante. Tan monumentales eran las dimensiones del barco, que Harry sentía náuseas al mirar hacia arriba o hacia los lados, pues parecía extenderse hasta el horizonte.

Una vez estuvo dentro de la "ballena de acero", Harry pudo respirar más tranquilo. Dentro del boleto salía consignado el número de su habitación, y cuando lo vio, supo que su viaje no había terminado aún.

Su cuarto estaba en el último piso, hacia proa. Dirigió sus pasos hacia el enorme vestíbulo, cuyo techo de vidrio parecía estar a kilómetros de altura y, en el centro, cuatro ascensores subían y bajaban en medio de una maraña de escaleras mecánicas. Palmeras habían sido plantadas en anillos ubicados cada tres pisos y abajo y, en la planta baja, había una fuente que actuaba como una plazoleta. Tragando saliva, Harry caminó hasta un ascensor que disponible y, cuando otras diez personas entraron junto a él, el transporte inició su ascenso.

Eran una sensación irreal. Estaba dentro de un buque de pasajeros, pero parecía estar dentro de un centro comercial, en tierra firme. Aparte que el barco no se zarandeaba hacia los costados, resultado de un excelente sistema de mamparos, se sentía como si hubiera ido de compras y no como si fuera a viajar.

Mientras observaba las escaleras mecánicas desfilar por sus ojos, sintió un repentino retortijón en el estómago cuando, por una de las escaleras, vio una cabellera rojiza. Segundos después, le dirigió una segunda mirada y se trataba de una mujer entrada en años ya y no de la joven en la que pensaba casi a diario antes de ser Ministro. Sacudiéndose la cabeza y juzgando que estaba comportándose como un tonto, Harry miró hacia las palmeras y las luces que adornaban el titánico vestíbulo.

El ascensor llegó hasta el último piso, y Harry salió de él como si fuera un sarcófago en lugar de un medio de transporte. Sacó el boleto de su bolsillo una vez más y se dirigió al sector de proa, maravillándose de los extensos pasillos y las pinturas que embellecían las paredes, la mayoría de ellas relacionadas con el mar. Después de caminar unos cien metros, Harry se halló en un vestíbulo más pequeño, pero de similares características al primero en el que estuvo. Había banquillos, plantas en anillos y una pequeña pileta con varias monedas dentro, y alrededor, una serie de puertas, todas con un número de bronce en ellas. Harry se dirigió a la que tenía al frente y la abrió.

Sintió su mandíbula caer al vislumbrar el mundo en el que acababa de entrar.

Estaba justo al frente del transatlántico. Toda la pared frontal de su cuarto era un ventanal que daba vista a una piscina de respetables dimensiones, tan grande que no era totalmente visible desde su habitación. Ya había gente lanzándose al agua o tomando sol al borde de ésta. La cama era de dos plazas, de sábanas satinadas y de aspecto cómodo. El piso estaba recubierto por una alfombra de un color azul marino y una mesa ratona, rodeada de sillones descansaba en el centro de la habitación. Varios muebles barnizados dos veces, hechos de cedro y que lucían como recién fabricados, cubrían las paredes.

Harry vio una línea en forma de rectángulo que apenas se notaba en el techo. Entre tanta opulencia y perfección, supuso que se trataba de un error de diseño y se recostó en la cama, en la cual rebotó un par de veces antes de quedar quieto. Encima del velador había un control remoto que pertenecía a algún televisor que retiraron del cuarto por un motivo desconocido. Aburrido, jugó un poco con los botones, aunque sabía que ninguno de ellos funcionaría. Y, entre tanto juego, uno de los botones sí hizo algo.

Harry no lo supo hasta que miró al techo… un televisor de pantalla plana había aparecido en el lugar donde vio la línea en forma de rectángulo. Harry prendió el aparato y supo que había estado equivocado respecto al error de diseño. Tenía más de cien canales para ver, más de los que tenía el televisor en casa de Tío Vernon: podía ver las noticias, deportes, películas y hasta cine erótico. Estaba acostumbrado a los dos mundos, al mágico y al _muggle_ y disfrutaba de los placeres que le proporcionaba ambos.

Estaba viendo un partido de fútbol entre dos equipos locales cuando la puerta se abrió y el sujeto pecoso con el que se había encontrado llevaba el carrito con el equipaje. Su cara brillaba de sudor mientras extraía las ropas del huésped y las ordenaba en los muebles correspondientes. Harry se puso de pie para decirle que no era necesario que lo hiciera, pero el tipo se dio la vuelta, sacándose el gorro de la cabeza, haciendo que el recién electo Ministro sufriera una incómoda descarga eléctrica.

-¿R… Ron? –balbuceó Harry, mirando de forma incrédula a su mejor amigo, vestido con el uniforme del Queen Mary II.

-Me preguntaba si me irías a reconocer con este traje –repuso Ron, sonriendo alegremente. Pero Harry, en lugar de sentirse contento, tenía un rostro de desconcierto grabado en su cara.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó, sin saber si era lo más correcto decir eso. Sin embargo, Ron no se puso colorado ni nada parecido. Lucía extasiado con el trabajo que hacía.

-Trabajo a bordo –dijo, como si no hubiera nada mejor que hacer la cama a extraños, llevar ropa y atender cualquier cosa que los pasajeros necesitasen-. No es como todos piensan. Aquí todos son amables cuando se les brinda un buen servicio, por lo que no tengo razón para hacer mal mi trabajo, aparte que he aprendido un montón de idiomas, teniendo que lidiar con personas de todo el mundo.

-Me alegro que estés contento con tu trabajo –dijo Harry, palmeando el hombro de Ron. Él siguió desempacando la ropa del dueño de la habitación como si fuera la suya-. Por cierto, ¿has sabido algo de… ya sabes… ella?

Harry no se lo esperó. Lo normal, era que a su amigo se le pusieran las orejas coloradas cuando se abordaban temas delicados, tuviera pudor recordar algo o estuviera muy furioso. Pero en esta ocasión, Ron siguió con sus quehaceres como si Harry no hubiera dicho nada.

-No sé de Hermione desde hace unos… dos años –dijo despreocupadamente-. No nos hemos visto desde que se acabó nuestra relación. ¿Es una buena compañera de cama?

Esto Harry tampoco se lo esperó. ¿Cómo demonios sabía Ron que había estado acostándose con Hermione? No sabía qué lo tenía más impactado: el hecho que lo supiera, o la tranquilidad con la cual se tomaba ese hecho. Fue él quien se puso rojo y entrelazó las manos, jugando pulso chino consigo mismo.

-No me malinterpretes –añadió Ron, abriendo uno de los muebles para colocar impúdicamente la ropa interior de Harry-. Sólo quería saber tu opinión. Bueno, eso ya es lo de menos. Al menos, Helen no se enoja cuando le hablo de Hermione.

-¿Helen? ¿Quién es ella?

-Ah, no te lo había dicho. ¿O sí? Bueno, son tantas las cartas que te mando que ya no me acuerdo. –Era raro en Ron ese comportamiento. Harry jamás lo había visto actuar de esa forma, como si aceptase todo lo malo que le hubiera ocurrido y viera todo bajo una nueva lupa-. Helen es la chica con la que he estado saliendo desde hace un año ya. También trabaja aquí. La conocí cuando recién entré a trabajar al barco. Fue amor a primera vista.

Rió alegremente.

Harry estaba entre dos aguas. Por una parte, estaba contento a propósito de que a Ron le estuviera yendo tan bien, sobre todo, después de romper con Hermione, y por otro, le causaba envidia saber que su mejor amigo lo estaba pasando mejor que él.

-Bueno, creo que he terminado –suspiró Ron, secándose el sudor casi seco de su frente-. Disculpa, pero tengo que atender la habitación de Ginny. Adiós.

Ron no había dado ni dos pasos cuando oyó la voz de Harry llamarlo.

-¿Ginny… está a bordo?

-Desde hace una hora atrás –respondió Ron-. Esta toda mi familia aquí también. La madre de ese rubio malnacido costeó los pasajes de todos. Supongo que ya sabes que ese idiota es el prometido de mi hermana.

Harry no decía palabra alguna. No tenía ninguna para describir lo que estaba sucediendo. Ginny, ¿a bordo del Queen Mary II? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál era su destino? Tenía que saberlo…

-Sé lo que estás pensando –dijo Ron de repente y, como Hermione, puso una cara seria cuando lo encaró-. Lamento tener que decirte esto, Harry, pero ella también me hizo jurar que no diría nada a nadie, menos a ti. Dice que no quiere hacerte daño, nada más.

Harry, en lugar de sentirse derrotado, por haber obtenido de Ron la misma respuesta de Hermione, estaba más curioso por saber qué le había sucedido a su antigua novia. ¿Se trataba de algo grave? Y si así era, ¿implicaba que él estuviera lejos de ella? Los hechos indicaban que sí.

-¿Ni siquiera puedes mandarle saludos de mi parte?

-Me temo que no… ella no quiere verte, Harry –respondió Ron, ya no con la alegría de cuando entró a la pieza de su amigo-. A mí tampoco me gusta que ese imbécil millonario esté con ella, pero ella tiene sus razones para quedarse con él. Te recomiendo que me mantengas lejos de Ginny y de los demás, si no quieres meterte en problemas.

Y Ron abandonó la habitación, dejando a Harry con un cúmulo de preguntas sin respuesta en su mente. Sabía que su amigo tenía razón; aparte, debía de trabajar en todos los otros asuntos que debía atender, con motivo de su visita al Ministro chileno de Magia.

No sabía que una parte de él quería descubrir el secreto que Ginny le estaba ocultando.


	3. Paseos por cubierta

**Capítulo III: Paseos por cubierta**

Faltaban cinco minutos para que soltaran las amarras y Harry todavía estaba de pie, como inmóvil, aturdido por las últimas palabras de Ron acerca de su hermana. Habían sonado cinco pitidos y ninguno de ellos lo escuchó. Había una actividad efervescente en cubierta: marineros deambulando de un lado a otro, entrando y saliendo por puertas, haciendo aseo de última hora o esperando las órdenes del capitán para levar anclas y soltar amarras. Los últimos pasajeros estaban subiendo por la rampa, corriendo con sus bolsos, mochilas o carritos.

Harry salió de su ensimismamiento y salió de su habitación, mirando en todas direcciones, como si el ambiente que le rodeara fuera una auténtica revelación. Se sentó en uno de los banquillos, reflexionando, pensando en alguna razón contundente para que Ginny estuviera lejos de su vida, pero no hallaba ninguna plausible. Tal vez había pasado demasiado tiempo e ignorara varias cosas, porque en los seis años que pasaron desde la última vez que se vieron las caras no había tenido ninguna carta o alguna cosa que le recordara que ella existía. ¿Qué, de entre todas las cosas que habían sucedido entre los dos, era capaz de crear una brecha tan grande? No alcanzaba a imaginar algo. Al fracasar en su intento por responder tantas cuestiones, se puso de pie nuevamente, justo cuando Ron salía de una habitación que estaba dos puertas más allá de la suya. Haciendo como que no se había dado cuenta de nada, Harry caminó por el extenso pasillo hasta el enorme vestíbulo, descendió por una escalera mecánica hasta el nivel de la cubierta, momento en el que toda la nave vibró. Los gigantescos motores del buque habían cobrado vida, dando comienzo a, según anticipaba él, una de las experiencias más deprimentes de su vida.

Salió a la iluminada cubierta, viendo a cientos de personas arrimadas a las barandas, despidiéndose alegremente de sus seres queridos, amigos, amantes… Harry hizo caso omiso de la gente y se dedicó a esquivar a marineros, oficiales y pasajeros que todavía no hubieran reconocido su habitación. Notó que el sector de proa estaba menos abarrotado que los lados y se dirigió hacia allá, caminando casi como un androide, indiferente a la felicidad de los demás. La marea de gente comenzó a ralear y, cuando estuvo a metros de la proa, se dio cuenta que había una sola persona mirando hacia el horizonte: su cabello se agitaba a la brisa marina, el sol los iluminaba, y Harry se dio cuenta de quién estaba allí.

Por momentos, Harry quiso que sus pies cobraran conciencia propia y lo llevaran lejos de allí, de vuelta a su habitación y ver algo de deportes para distraer su mente y decidir sus prioridades reales. Pero, parecía que no respondían, o peor, que hubieran pisado pegamento de secado rápido, porque no podía moverse en ninguna dirección. Y, la mujer que miraba hacia el horizonte se dio cuenta que alguien la observaba y se volvió, y vio la cara que había evitado desde hace varios años ya.

-¡Harry!

Ginny se llevó las manos a la cara, entre la sorpresa y la nostalgia. No sabía que decir ante lo que estaba pasando, no esperaba que él apareciera de forma tan repentina en su vida, sabiendo la forma en que lo había amado, pese a tener que soportar el hecho que debiera seducir a otras mujeres para conseguir sus objetivos. Había sido una prueba muy dura y, al final, no fue capaz de aguantar las circunstancias y había encarado muy amargamente a Harry.

Ahora estaba arrepentida de haber sido tan inmisericorde con él.

Pero había hecho un compromiso de matrimonio y no podía deshacerlo, por mucho que amara al hombre que tenía frente a ella. Además, habían pasado tantas cosas en los últimos seis años que, sencillamente, no tenía más alternativa que aceptar casarse con un sujeto al que odiaba con toda su alma. Debía fingir amor y deseo por un hombre a quien no amaba ni deseaba, pero la necesidad motivaba a hacer muchas cosas, a veces, en contra de la voluntad de uno.

-Hola Ginny –saludó Harry de forma acartonada.

-¿Co… co… cómo estás? –balbuceó Ginny, juntando las manos y las piernas, haciéndole ver más como una chica insegura que como una mujer atractiva y deseable.

Por momentos, Harry no supo qué contestar. Esa no era la Ginny de antes. Parecía una desconocida a quien él acababa de conocer. Estaba acostumbrado a la mujer atractiva, alegre y graciosa con la que había salido hace ya media década.

-Bien –mintió Harry, aunque le puso cierto aplomo a su voz, como para que creyera que todo estaba bien, cuando eso pudiera definirse como un contrasentido en esos momentos tan tensos. Ginny no respondió. Era como una traición a ella misma decir que estaba bien, porque su cuerpo hablaba por ella como si llevara una gran pancarta proclamando "soy infeliz".

-¿A qué lugar de Chile vas? –preguntó Harry con voz trémula, aunque tratando heroicamente de modularla para que sonara más decidida y menos miserable-. ¿Algún lugar bonito para el matrimonio?

Harry sintió un horrible nudo en el estómago cuando pronunció la última palabra. Estaba a días de perderla, quizá para siempre. Suponía un esfuerzo similar al de Atlas para soportar el peso de esa verdad, saber que otros brazos la iban a soportar, que otra boca la iba a besar, que otro hombre la haría suya. Aquel último pensamiento traía nubes de tormenta a la mente de Harry, sabiendo que era la única mujer que conocía con la que no había hecho el amor. Estaba tan cerca, pero la sentía a años luz de distancia… era como las estrellas; las podía ver, pero tocarlas jamás… sueños sin posibilidad de materializarse. A veces, cuando estaba solo en su cama e incapaz de conciliar el sueño, se hacía las mismas preguntas: ¿qué había sucedido? ¿Cómo era capaz de soportar la agonía de no tener a la mujer de sus sueños en sus brazos? ¿Cómo podía tolerar el paso de los días, las semanas, los meses… los años sin tocar su piel de seda, sin besar sus labios? ¿Cómo podía pensar sólo en ella, cuando había estado con decenas de chicas? Preguntas sin respuesta, noches en vela tratando de responderlas… frustración en aumento. Lo único que tenía por cierto era que había algo especial en ella que lo volvía loco, y que iba más allá de lo obvio, de lo que estaba a la vista. Tenía algo que las demás no, de eso estaba seguro.

-El sur es lindo –dijo Ginny, tratando de sonar casual-. Hay más verdor allá. Pensé en un campo extenso, verde, con flores… aunque no creo que haya muchas en esta época de año.

Harry acababa de tragarse una pregunta que podría haber espantado a Ginny al punto de caerse por la barandilla. Era la típica pregunta que un ex novio le hacía a alguien cuando está a punto de casarse y Harry se dio cuenta justo a tiempo y se quedó en silencio, mirando hacia el mar, como queriendo obviar a la mujer que lo miraba sin poder descifrar su expresión. Normalmente le bastaba una mirada para saber qué le ocurría, cuando eran novios y sus manifestaciones de amor, como siempre, hablaban de un romance eterno. Pero ahora, parecía haber una misteriosa niebla entre los dos que les impedía reconocerse bien, haciéndolos ver como si fueran conocidos ocasionales, como si jamás hubieran tenido algo más.

-¿Tienes visto el vestido que vas a usar?

Ginny hizo una mueca parecida a la que uno hace cuando le pisan el pie. Después de unos momentos, ella contestó, aunque miró levemente hacia abajo cuando lo hizo.

-Mi mamá tenía un vestido de novia precioso guardado en su habitación. Era el mismo que había usado cuando se casó con mi padre. Pero Narcissa no quiso. Decía que era demasiado anticuado y que mi madre tenía un pésimo gusto por la moda y, por eso, mandó a hacer un vestido más al estilo actual. A mí no me gustó mucho, pero a Draco le encantó y, por fuerza, tendré que usarlo-. Ginny se encogió de hombros-. Bueno, es sólo un vestido, de todas maneras. Supongo que no será un suplicio llevarlo puesto.

Harry, cegado como lo estaba ella, no pudo ver que, pese a la voz calma de Ginny, tenía los hombros caídos y los brazos lánguidos, como resignada a aceptar que no iba a ser feliz.

-Supongo –dijo Harry por puro compromiso, sintiendo otro ligero temblor. El Queen Mary II se había puesto en movimiento. El viaje más aburrido de su vida había comenzado, o al menos eso creía.

-Bueno, supongo que debo marcharme –dijo Ginny, mirando de repente hacia Harry, y él se sorprendió de lo sería que lucía-. Harry, te voy a pedir, por favor, que no trates de encontrarte conmigo, no me mandes mensajes. No hay nada que puedas hacer para evitar mi casamiento.

Harry no podía sentir sus vísceras en su interior. Ron, Hermione, y ahora Ginny, le decían prácticamente lo mismo. Mientras contemplaba a su media naranja alejarse de él, creyó seriamente que debía hacer caso a su consejo y alejarse de su vida… para siempre. Con algo más de decisión que antes, Harry caminó hacia popa, mirando cómo la gente se iba retirando de las barandas y entrando al edificio principal o, como él, paseando por cubierta. Cuando estaba a medio camino entre las dos puntas del buque, en medio del gran pasillo que conectaba el sector de proa con el de popa, se podía ver un gran agujero, el cual correspondía al monumental vestíbulo. Pero, lo que lo sorprendió (aunque no tanto a estas alturas) era la cantidad de restaurantes y locales de comida rápida que abarrotaban la "planta baja" del transatlántico. Incluso había uno cuyos ventanales daban una espectacular vista del océano. Curioso, Harry se dirigió a una mesa que estaba justo allí y se sentó, creyendo que comiendo algo y distrayéndose con el discurrir de las gaviotas en el mar iba a poder olvidar el incómodo episodio que vivió recién.

* * *

Estaba en lo cierto y estaba equivocado a la vez.

Cuando salió del restaurante, Harry había recordado lo que era comer de verdad, y las coreografías de las gaviotas habían sido memorables. No recordaba nada que hubiera ocurrido entre cuando entró al local y cuando salió. Tenía el estómago lleno y deleitaba la vista con las coloridas pinturas que decoraban las paredes entre local y local. Era más hermoso que un centro comercial, y la atención era más personalizada.

Pero, poco tiempo pasó para que el rostro de Ginny, marcado por la seriedad, apareciera de nuevo frente a él. Y supo que, no importaba lo que hiciera para distraerse, iba a pensar en ella de todas formas. Lo único que podía realmente hacerle olvidar a las chicas era hacer su trabajo: y supo que estaba en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado. Era tiempo de abandonar las niñerías y dedicarse a trabajar, a convertirse en un político de verdad y vender con palabras la verdad.

La tentación estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Harry vio una cabellera rojiza en la barandilla, pero esta vez, estaba en la popa. ¿Se acercaba a ella, o daría media vuelta y seguiría con lo que se había propuesto? No recordaba qué iba a hacer ahora, apenas podía escuchar a su propia conciencia, la cual le repetía hasta el punto de la irritación que fuera sensato y le hiciera caso para no meterse en problemas.

Se acercaba más rápido de lo necesario a esa persona, a veces tropezando con un oficial de a bordo, quien lo acompañó por unos cincuenta metros sólo para gritarle que tuviera más cuidado o lo encerraría en la bodega de carga hasta que llegaran a Alejandría. Cuando el oficial se fue, Harry se quedó pensando en otra cosa que le quedó dando vueltas en su mente.

Con la vista fija en la mujer del cabello rojo, Harry masticaba una sola palabra: Alejandría. Esa ciudad era el principal puerto de Egipto, donde había sido quemada la famosa biblioteca. Eso significaba que no irían por el Atlántico hasta Chile, sino que atravesarían el Canal de Suez para navegar por el Índico, el Sudeste Asiático y toda la extensión del Océano Pacífico hasta anclar en el dichoso puerto de Valparaíso. ¡Pasaría más de un mes en el mar! Un mes de papeles, un mes de lectura de documentos, un mes de preparación de discursos… ¿por qué los encargados de Logística Mágica no le reservaron un pasaje de avión? Hubiera ensayado en su casa y después, habría tomado el avión para llegar a Chile en un par de días y hablado con su par chileno, todo en una semana, como máximo.

No tenía forma de saber que, un mes después, se haría la misma pregunta.

Estaba a metros de la chica pero, se dio cuenta, entre la desilusión y la sorpresa, que había sido el efecto de la luz del sol de la tarde el que había teñido de rojo unos cabellos que en realidad eran castaños. Y, por lo enmarañados que estaban, supo de inmediato de quién se trataba, aunque no entendía qué hacía a bordo del transatlántico más lujoso del mundo.

-¿Hermione?

Ella se dio la vuelta, mirando por un par de segundos a Harry antes de darse cuenta que era su amigo. Y tardó otros dos en extender sus brazos y abrazarlo fuerte contra ella. Cuando Harry se separó de ella, vio que estaba llorando, pero una amplia sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara.

-¡Hola Harry! –exclamó ella, como si él estuviera en la proa antes que frente a ella-. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Has seguido mi consejo?

Por un momento, Harry vaciló, sopesando la posibilidad de decirle a ella que había hablado con Ginny hace una hora atrás. Decidió que ella se había ganado el derecho hace tiempo ya, por lo que optó por la verdad.

-No pude, no con intención –dijo Harry con una rápida excusa-. No sabía que era Ginny hasta que fue muy tarde. Aunque hablamos poco. Me contó sobre su casamiento y otras cosas intrascendentes.

La expresión de Hermione era inescrutable.

-¿Por casualidad, te dijo lo mismo que te dije yo? ¿Eso de que te mantuvieras lejos de ella?

Harry asintió levemente.

-¿Y estás preparado para cumplir con esa promesa?

Harry recordó la seriedad del rostro de Ginny cuando le dijo que no se acercara más a ella, evocó la forma en que hablaba acerca de su casamiento. Todas aquellas señales le indicaban que enfrentaba algo inevitable. Sabía lo que debía hacer.

-Lo estoy –dijo Harry, alzando la vista y sonriendo, aunque de forma algo tosca.

Hermione estaba radiante.

-¿Te parece si paseamos un poco?

Ella accedió, y tomó del brazo a Harry, quien se sintió un poco incómodo, y caminaron por un pasillo lateral que pasaba por encima de la planta baja. Semejaba a un mirador, pero más largo que uno normal, la brisa entraba a éste y alborotaba los cabellos de ambos. A mitad de camino, se detuvieron y miraron hacia popa. El puerto de Liverpool se veía como un línea marrón en el horizonte, el cielo estaba haciéndose un poco más oscuro, lo que motivó a Harry a mirar su reloj.

-Son las seis de la tarde –informó. Pero a Hermione no parecía importarle mucho la hora. Miró intensamente a Harry y se acercó un poco a él, pero no tenía intención de nada más. Pero su amigo tenía la vista fija en otro lugar.

Un grupo reducido de gente, todos pelirrojos, se acercaban desde la proa. Todos hablaban animadamente, aunque sus voces sonaban algo forzadas. Harry, con un desagradable sobresalto, vio a Ginny, hablando con su madre, algo más contenta que antes. Sin embargo, cuando ella lo vio, transitó de una moderada alegría a ¿enojo? No entendía por qué Ginny estaría furiosa con él, si se habían despedido en términos neutrales ni había dicho algo que la hubiera herido.

Cuando la familia se alejó de él, Hermione miró al mar casualmente, como si su peculiar comportamiento fuera algo normal en ella. Harry desvió la vista hacia su amiga y vio que estaba pensativa, como recordando algo que le causara dolor.

-¿Qué sucede?

Hermione no respondió. Harry supo interpretar su silencio y le ofreció el brazo una vez más. Ella lo tomó y siguieron caminando hacia proa, a veces señalando algunas macetas con flores exóticas.

-Lástima que no se puedan coger –dijo Harry, tratando de animar un poco a su amiga-. A mi casa le falta un poco de color, pero creo que ya te diste cuenta.

Hermione sonrió.

-Me olvidé de comprarte algunos crisantemos y varias rosas para decorar tu antejardín –dijo ella, olvidando el mal momento de hace unos minutos atrás.

-Elige lo que quieras pero, bajo ninguna circunstancia compres jazmines.

Ambos rieron. A Harry los jazmines le recordaban a Ginny, pues su cabello siempre olía a aquella flor y era un aroma irresistible, le hacía desearla a todos los niveles. Y, relativizando aquel hecho, lo ayudaban bastante a ver su relación con ella como algo trivial y sin tanta importancia. Hermione ayudaba bastante a olvidarse de Ginny y concentrarse más en sus deberes: ella no iba a cambiar nunca.

-Te invito a cenar –dijo Harry.

-De acuerdo.

Y ambos, hablando acerca del trabajo de Hermione, se encaminaron hacia un local de comida en el pasillo principal. Pero, a varios pisos de altura, en una habitación lujosa y tirada sobre su cama, Ginny estaba recostada de cara a la cama, llorando en silencio.


	4. Navidad en alta mar

**Capítulo IV: Navidad en alta mar**

Dos días habían transcurrido desde que el Queen Mary II partiera de Liverpool. Acababa de abandonar Lisboa y ahora el enorme buque navegaba por las costas de Portugal antes de internarse en el Mar Mediterráneo. Era Nochebuena y había una actividad inusual en cubierta y en las dependencias del barco en general. En la sala de eventos, un recinto lo suficientemente grande como para rivalizar con las mejores discotecas de Ibiza, empleados decoraban las paredes, el techo, las mesas y el piso. Colgaban guirnaldas navideñas en todos lados, esparcían nieve de fantasía en los pasillos y réplicas a escala de Papa Noel y sus renos eran colocadas con cuidado en las zonas abiertas al público. El clima era el típico de esos días en esas latitudes, pero no había pronósticos de lluvia o tormenta por al menos uno tres días más, lo que no iba a opacar las festividades en el exterior del barco.

No obstante, pese al ambiente de jovialidad que reinaba en el transatlántico, había gente que no estaba en sintonía con el resto de los pasajeros, cuyos problemas o quehaceres eran más grandes que sus deseos de abandonarse a la diversión.

En el suntuoso dormitorio de Harry había varias hojas tiradas en el suelo con palabras tachadas con bolígrafo. Estaba sentado en la cama, escribiendo cosas muy rápido, como si su vida dependiera de terminar luego lo que sea que estuviera haciendo. Después de dos minutos de garrapatear notas, arrancó la hoja y la tiró al suelo, poniendo una cara agria cuando lo hizo. No hallaba la forma de poner en palabras el discurso que tenía planeado para cuando tuviera que exponer la situación de Inglaterra después de la guerra.

Se llevó una mano la cabeza y se la deslizó por su cabello y luego se puso de pie, estirándose y caminando hacia el baño personal de su cuarto para tomarse una ducha. No le importaba si estuviera vestido o no… quizá fuera mejor si llevara su ropa puesta. Era un trabajo monumentalmente depresivo y aburrido el tener que pensar en la mejor forma de expresar lo que debía decir, y más, si se trataba de un discurso con fines políticos. Para él, la política era uno de los tantos males necesarios de la sociedad, como los impuestos, la democracia y las centrales nucleares de las que tanto hablaban los políticos _muggle_.

Decidió quitarse la ropa para bañarse. Juzgó que hubiera sido poco higiénico haberlo hecho así como andaba, aparte que no contribuiría a limpiar su cuerpo en lo absoluto. Después de quedar en cueros en el baño, giró el grifo…

¡Que sensación! El agua caliente de la ducha era como un goma de borrar. Sentía cómo la pesadez del trabajo, los discursos políticos, los agravios personales, Ginny, se iban junto con el agua que mojaba su piel, yéndose por el desagüe, adonde realmente pertenecían todas esas cosas. Le dieron ganas de cantar. Segundos después, su voz coreaba una canción de un grupo conocido de _heavy metal_. Recordaba que a Ginny le molestaba que escuchara esa clase de música por ser muy ruidosa y que además, no pertenecía al mundo de los magos, a lo que Harry le respondía que el metal ya había cruzado la barrera hace tiempo y que ahora había bandas de metal conformadas exclusivamente por magos.

Era reconfortante reírse de cosas que hubieran ocurrido con Ginny que en su momento fueran pequeñas victorias en una relación donde era la pelirroja la que llevaba la batuta. Le ayudaba a relativizar aquellas cosas y a darles menos valor cuando se recordaban. Era la magia de la ducha caliente, algo cotidiano pero que obraba milagros en las mentes atribuladas y en los corazones resquebrajados por las mareas de las emociones.

Cuando salió del baño, era otro Harry Potter, una persona diferente de la que había sido cuando entró a éste. Era como si acabara de comenzar una nuevo noviazgo con otra mujer y Ginny jamás hubiera existido en su memoria. Había un visitante en su dormitorio, pero a Harry no le importó, pues Hermione ya lo había visto desnudo lo suficiente para no sentirse escandalizado.

-¿Qué deseas? –preguntó Harry, caminando como si estuviera en su propia casa hacia un armario para escoger ropa-. No es que me importe mucho que me veas así, pero debes tener una muy buena razón para entrar a mi cuarto sin que yo me entere.

Hermione sonrió.

-Sólo para invitarte a que vengas conmigo a la gala de nochebuena. ¿Te gustaría?

Harry se moría por tener una razón para dejar de trabajar, al menos por unas cuantas horas. Y juzgó que en compañía de su mejor amiga iría a ser mejor todavía.

-¿A qué hora comienza?

-A las nueve de la noche, en el salón de eventos.

Harry no pensó mucho.

-Espérame en el vestíbulo diez minutos antes –dijo Harry en tono definitivo-. Quiero terminar la primera parte de mi discurso y sería bueno si pudiera tener algo para poder decir ante el Ministerio chileno de la Magia.

Hermione no dijo nada. Se limitó a guiñarle un ojo y a desaparecer de la habitación. Harry, recordando que debía vestirse, abrió el armario y buscó algo como para amenizar con una gala. Pese a que Hermione era sólo su amiga, había aprendido a respetar el poder de una buena presencia, y eso se hacía extensivo a toda clase de personas, no sólo con la novia.

Y, como de la nada, había encontrado las palabras adecuadas para añadir a su discurso.

* * *

Era un cuarto para las nueve y Harry descendía por una escalera mecánica, arreglándose la corbata de moño mientras el aparato lo llevaba al segundo piso, donde se hallaba el salón de eventos. A la distancia pudo ver un vestido azul satinado con poco escote, usado por una mujer cuyo cabello lo tenía sometido en una anacrónica cola de caballo. Harry alzó una ceja ante el intento de su amiga de variar la decoración de su pelo, tratando de no reírse de Hermione.

-¿Qué tal? –saludó Harry alegremente-. Hace media hora que terminé.

-No te hagas el tonto Harry –dijo Hermione, mirándolo con una relajada severidad-. Sé que te da risa mi peinado. Aunque admito que debí alisarme el cabello antes de someterlo.

Harry le ofreció el brazo.

-No importa. En una horas más no querrás tenerlo peinado.

Y ambos rieron.

El salón de eventos lucía radiante con todos los adornos, guirnaldas, árboles y la nieve artificial que caía desde el techo. Ya había gente reunida allí y varios buscaban el mejor lugar para sentarse. En el escenario, los técnicos preparaban los equipos de sonido y la iluminación. Faltaban cinco minutos para las nueve y todo estaba casi preparado para una noche memorable, los técnicos ya se retiraban y, tras bambalinas, el espectáculo ya estaba cocinado. Sólo quedaba desplegarlo en toda su magnífica extensión.

Harry y Hermione escogieron una mesa en el centro de la sala. Los manteles llevaban los colores clásicos de la Navidad, encima había copas, cubiertos y servilletas, todo pensado para la opulencia. Además, había una carta con el menú de esa noche, el cual era extensísimo, desde fideos hasta platos orientales, más los postres, las ensaladas y los tragos. Cientos de personas más siguieron el ejemplo de Harry y su amiga y los garzones aparecieron, llevando tragos a los asistentes.

Harry escogió un whiskey y Hermione un mojito cubano.

-No conoces ningún trago –le murmuró Harry a su amiga sarcásticamente.

-Ni te imaginas cuantos –respondió ella, mirándolo con diversión.

Harry pensó que nada podía arruinar la noche, pero supo que las sorpresas no siempre son buenas.

Se le ocurrió mirar hacia la entrada, para ver quién más llegaba y, para su horror, la pareja que recién hacía su ingreso al local era precisamente la que podía echar a perder la velada. Draco y Ginny desfilaron con sus atuendos ridículamente pomposos y, para mayor irritación de Harry, escogieron una mesa cercana a la de él. El rubio miró en dirección a su enemigo y le dirigió una mueca de burla. Harry hubiera perdido el control y masacrado a golpes al novio de Ginny si no fuera por la patada en la pierna que le dio Hermione.

-No te preocupes –susurró Hermione tranquilizadoramente-. Tengo un plan.

Harry no quiso saber del plan de su amiga.

Mientras ambos amigos engullían alegremente su pavo asado, una mujer relativamente joven salió al escenario junto con algunos músicos y comenzó a cantar. Harry siempre disfrutaba escuchar su potente y melodiosa voz deambular por el amor, tanto filial como pasional, por el drama y por la felicidad, altibajos de emociones que no podía encontrar en el metal. Miró hacia donde estaban Draco y Ginny y sintió ganas de reírse. El rubio no parecía entusiasmado con la música, pero la pelirroja tenía una mano en el mentón y mirando fijamente hacia el escenario.

-Me gusta –dijo Hermione distraídamente-. Crecí con sus canciones. Mis papás fueron a verla a un recital hace unos años atrás y me llevaron con ellos. Fue una experiencia mágica.

-Bueno, ahora la estás reviviendo –comentó Harry, relajándose y bebiendo una copa de vino blanco-. A veces es bueno dejar de lado las guitarras eléctricas, las baterías y las voces rudas-. A ratos miraba de reojo a Draco y, para regocijo suyo, no la estaba pasando nada de bien. Era como una suerte de revancha saber que, en cierto modo, el hecho de tomar como mujer a Ginny le hubiera salido por la culata. A Ginny le gustaban cosas que sabía que al rubio le desagradaban, eso Harry lo había aprendido estando junto con ella y, al menos, él respetaba sus gustos.

Volvió a concentrarse en el escenario. La cantante había terminado su presentación, bajo nutridos aplausos y ovaciones por parte de los asistentes. Mientras hacía las reverencias correspondientes, las mesas y las sillas se removieron solas y comenzaron a descender, dejando un espacio enorme, lo suficiente para una pista de baile. La gente se emocionó. Harry y Hermione estaban nerviosos y expectantes, por una parte, por la clase de música que iban a colocar y por otra, porque nunca se sabía qué podía suceder. Aunque Harry no quería creer lo que en ese momento estaba pensando, si llegaba a ocurrir, iba a aprovechar la situación.

La música sonó. Era tango. Harry no tenía ni las más remota idea de cómo moverse ante un ritmo que no le era familiar para él pero, no contaba con la presencia de su amiga.

-¿Te enseño? –ofreció Hermione, viendo la cara de desconcierto de su amigo-. No es tan difícil, pero debes tener algo de gracia, fluidez en tus movimientos.

Harry miró a su amiga como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Sabes bailar tango? –dijo como no atreviéndose a creerlo.

-No tienes idea de la cantidad de ritmos que sé bailar –respondió Hermione con el rostro iluminado-. Desde ritmos latinos hasta bailes orientales. Desde hace unos dos meses que tomo clases de danza árabe.

Harry no creía nada de lo que la castaña estaba diciendo. No conocía a la persona que tenía enfrente. Siempre se la había imaginado en los últimos seis años devorando libros, efectuando viajes interminables a la biblioteca e incluso se la imaginaba con lentes, producto de tanto leer. Empezaba a creer que nada lo podría sorprender respecto a ella.

-¿Qué? ¿No puedo aprender a bailar también?

Harry no hallaba palabras para expresar lo que sentía. Sin embargo, Hermione lo tomó de la mano y guió las manos de su amigo de forma que con una de ellas le agarrara la cintura.

-Imita mis pasos. No titubees.

Harry trató de hacer lo mismo que ella, pero no podía evitar moverse como un androide sin lubricación. En tanto, Hermione creyó que enseñarle a bailar a Harry no era muy diferente a enseñarle a bailar a una barra de torsión. Sin embargo, pronto comenzó a dominar los principios básicos y dejó de hacer el ridículo. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Draco se movía como un zombie, haciendo que Ginny quedara de brazos cruzados, tamborileando con los pies en señal de aburrimiento.

-¿Por qué no hacen un vals? –se quejaba el rubio, quien no se sentía cómodo ni con la música ni con el ambiente. Harry pensó que estaba más acostumbrado a las galas de los aristócratas, donde había vals y otros bailes de alta alcurnia. Sin embargo, no parecía en sintonía con la diversión más simple y mundana.

Pasó media hora y el ritmo cambió completamente. Se trataba de otro ritmo latino en boga.

-Arrímate más –le susurró Hermione a Harry. Él obedeció pero lo demás no se lo esperó.

Era como tener sexo, pero bailando. Pensándolo bien, no era una experiencia tan distante para él, pues había realmente tenido sexo con su pareja de baile. Eran unos movimientos un tanto eróticos, pero a la gente parecía gustarle, a todos menos a Draco, quien se había ido a sentar a uno de los banquillos en los extremos de la sala, acompañado de su novia, quien tenía una cara como diciendo "urgente, sáquenme a bailar por favor". Sin embargo, después de otra media hora, Harry miró adonde estaba Ginny, pero su cara había cambiado por completo. Estaba decididamente enojada por algo que él no podía entender: lo único que sabía era que ella lo miraba a él. ¿Le había hecho algo malo? Era imposible, pues hace dos días que no le dirigía una sola palabra, en consecuencia, no dándole ninguna razón como para tener un temperamento de piraña. Pero, estando pasándola tan bien, no debía tener pensamientos lúgubres. Debía contagiarse con la alegría de su amiga.

Eran las una de la mañana. La mitad de los asistentes se habían ido, no por aburrimiento. La mayoría de las personas ausentes eran parejas jóvenes que habían ido a terminar la fiesta en sus dormitorios. Ahora Harry y Hermione bailaban al candente ritmo de la salsa. El ambiente se había vuelto febril, mágico, apasionado, y ambos amigos deseaban hacer el amor otra vez, como yendo hacia atrás en el tiempo, cuando se encontraron en el cumpleaños de un ex compañero de Hogwarts. Había sido bastante extraña la experiencia, tener sexo con su mejor amiga, aunque lo disfrutaron de todas formas.

Y ahora el deseo volvía a nacer. Fue de una forma tan violenta que, mientras Harry extendía el brazo, jaló a Hermione tan fuerte que sus narices se rozaron y, ninguno de ellos pudiendo evitarlo, ambos se besaron, enlazando brazos y pareciendo que en cualquier momento se fusionaran. Después de unos cuantos confusos segundos en donde nada tenía sentido, se separaron, apenas atreviéndose a creer lo que habían hecho, después de haber quedado como amigos.

-No te preocupes, no lo haremos más –dijo Hermione con una risita ante la cara de espanto de Harry al darse cuenta que había besado a su amiga sin que a él se le pasara la idea por la cabeza siquiera-. Estoy cansada. ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a dormir?

-Buena idea –secundó Harry apresuradamente. Era la mejor opción, antes que otro descuido los enviara a otra noche de pasión que no quería. Había prometido entregarse a su trabajo antes que entregarse a una mujer, e iba a cumplir con esa promesa, costara lo que costara.

Y ambos abandonaron la sala de eventos casi a la carrera. Pero, mientras caminaban por el pasillo que conducía hacia la habitación de Harry, oyeron pasos que se acercaban. Eran Ginny y Draco, quienes iban a su dormitorio a dormir después de una noche para el desastre. Hermione jaló a Harry dentro de su dormitorio y se quedaron pegados a la puerta. De pronto, Hermione se comportó de forma muy extraña.

Era como si estuviera teniendo un orgasmo. Su amiga gemía de forma muy ruidosa y lo hacía de una forma tan convincente que Harry creyó que realmente estaba excitada sexualmente, aunque desconociera los motivos. Cansado, se quitó la ropa, tirándola en cualquier lado y se embutió en las sábanas, esperando a que Hermione terminara con su pequeño show.

Dos minutos después, la castaña dejó de gemir y se sentó en la cama de Harry.

-Disculpa que hayas tenido que presenciar eso –se excusó Hermione, poniéndose roja de la vergüenza-. Es que cada vez que estoy excitada sexualmente y no quiero tener sexo, hago un ejercicio mental: me convenzo de que estoy en la cama con un hombre. –Hermione hizo una pausa para respirar y luego añadió-. No se lo digas a nadie, prométemelo.

-Lo prometo –repitió Harry, alzando la mano derecha.

Hermione sonrió.

-Debo irme a mi habitación. La pasé muy bien contigo Harry.

-Yo igual. Nos vemos mañana. Me cuentas acerca de tus regalos…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó como a las once de la mañana. Bostezó, se estiró debajo de su cama y la abandonó. Lo primero que vio fue una montaña de regalos junto a la mesita ratona. Alegría inundando sus venas, sin importarle cómo estuviera vestido, se dirigió a la pila de presentes y abrió el primer paquete, el cual era de sus tíos. Se trataba de un set completo de herramientas para toda ocasión. Desde que la guerra terminó, sus tíos habían cambiado lentamente de opinión respecto a él y ahora recibía regalos decentes de parte de ellos.

Aunque no pudiera acercarse a Ginny, igual recibió regalos de su madre. Junto con la sudadera tejida en lana con motivos navideños venía un pastel de melaza, del cual probó un poco antes de continuar abriendo regalos. Dos más, de parte de Ron y Hermione, los cuales eran una caja grande de ranas de chocolate y un libro respectivamente. Aunque el regalo de Ron era delicioso, el de Hermione le iba a ser más útil, pues se trataba de un volumen enteramente dedicado a la comunicación política, un gran aliado a la hora de expresar lo que deseaba ante el Ministro chileno.

Penúltimo había un paquete delgado pero voluminoso. Sabía de quién era. Lo abrió y supo que había acertado. Se trataba de una pintura hermosa de un valle fluvial iluminado por el sol. El uso del color y de las sombras era soberbio y, en la esquina inferior derecha, había una mariposa. Era la firma de la artista que le había mandado la pintura. Agradeciendo el detalle, había un último paquete. Era el más pequeño de todos… y no tenía remitente, sólo destinatario.

Lo abrió y vio que se trataba de una carta. Preguntándose quién demonios envolvería una carta en papel de regalo, tomó la carta y la leyó.

_Harry Potter_

_Eres el ser más vil y malvado que existe sobre la tierra. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme algo como esto? Sabías lo que yo sentía por ti, sabías que yo era capaz de ir por tierra, mar y aire sólo para sentir tu respiración. ¡Imagínate lo que haría por tener tu cuerpo! Me siento ultrajada, no entiendo cómo eres capaz de acostarte con otra mujer, sabiendo lo que yo sentía por ti. Nada, insisto, nada me hubiera impedido que me tomaras y me hicieras el amor cuantas veces lo quisieras. Pero preferiste esconderte antes de enfrentarme, más encima, detrás de otra mujer. Eres un cobarde, usas pañales en lugar de pantalones, no entiendo cómo pude enamorarme de alguien tan ruin y pervertido como tú…_

_Ojalá que te pudras en el infierno por haberme traicionado. No vuelvas a mirarme a los ojos nunca más en tu vida, aléjate de mí, porque no me causas más que dolor._

_Adiós, y que te salgan serpientes por los ojos._

Harry estaba desconcertado. ¿Quién, de entre todas las mujeres con las que había estado le guardaría tanto rencor? Porque estaba claro que había sido una de las chicas con quien había compartido lecho, porque de otro modo, la carta resultaría incomprensible. Pero, de cualquier modo, una preocupación más se añadía a todas las que ya tenía. Pensando en las hirientes palabras consignadas en esa carta, se vistió y fue a desayunar, todavía tratando de entender quién estaría tan furiosa con él como para desahogarse de una forma tan amarga.

El tiempo le traería las respuestas.

**Nota del Autor: **Mi nuevo trabajo en minería me ha quitado tiempo para escribir, aparte que no tengo un lugar cómodo para hacerlo. No quiero comprometerme a decir que tiraré un capítulo una semana por medio, sin embargo, trataré de hacerlo.

Los saluda desde el Arco del Triunfo… Gilrasir.


	5. Año nuevo, sentimientos viejos

**Capítulo V: Año nuevo, sentimientos viejos.**

Parecía ser que la amarga misiva que Harry recibió hace dos días atrás no le afectaba en lo más mínimo respecto a sus labores de Ministro. Ya tenía un borrador completo para el discurso y ahora debía planear estrategias políticas para convencer en la reunión previa y en las que vendrían después del discurso. El regalo de navidad de Hermione había jugado un papel decisivo en el aumento de la productividad del Ministro.

Había otra fiesta en camino. Todos los empleados del Queen Mary II trabajaban en algo multitudinario. Colocaban luces por todos lados, decoraciones que brillaban al resplandor de dichas luces, e incluso se podían ver hombres colocando tubos en lugares estratégicos del transatlántico. Harry sabía qué eran esos tubos. Para los magos eran objetos desconocidos, pero para el Ministro, eran lugares de lanzamiento de fuegos artificiales. Y, lo que era mejor, el pronóstico para la semana no podía ser más favorable.

Navegaban por el Mar Mediterráneo, rumbo al Canal de Suez, aunque harían una escala en el puerto de Alejandría. Estarían llegando allá en la mañana del día siguiente y la idea era festejar el Año Nuevo en medio del Océano Índico. Aquello dependía, en gran medida, de la pericia del timonel para navegar las estrechas aguas del Canal de Suez. No querían ningún apuro, pero tampoco deseaban hacer las cosas a velocidad de tortuga, por lo que los tripulantes del monstruo de los mares estaban siendo puestos a prueba, incluso en los detalles más irrisorios.

Harry, fuera de todas sus labores, paseaba por cubierta y por los diversos pisos del transatlántico, y a veces podía ver a Ginny caminar de la mano con su prometido, lanzándole miradas venenosas cada vez que lo veía. No era capaz de entender por qué ella estaba tan furiosa con él y menos aún, que sus signos de animosidad comenzaran en la fiesta de Nochebuena. ¿Sería porque creía que estaba saliendo con Hermione? Descartó la idea sólo de imaginársela. Sabía que ambas eran grandes amigas y se contaban todo. Incluso debió de haberle narrado con lujo de detalles las veces que él y la castaña habían compartido lecho. Era absurdo que recién ahora viniera a manifestar celos.

La mañana del 30 de Diciembre amaneció con nubes densas. Parecía que iba a llover. El Queen Mary II había anclado en el puerto de Alejandría y pasajeros subían y bajaban del buque. Camiones llenos de equipajes y cargamento pesado circulaban ora aquí, ora allá, como hormigas laboriosas que no conocieran el descanso. Harry miraba desde su habitación la actividad, tanto en cubierta con en el puerto, vestido con una bata y el control remoto de la televisión en su mano derecha. La noticias se podían escuchar desde éste, hablando de cosas como los vaivenes de las bolsas de comercio, de guerras civiles, desastres naturales y accidentes de tránsito. Harry creía que había una estrecha relación entre el contenido de los noticieros y la tasa de suicidios en el mundo. Muchos fanáticos de las conspiraciones alegaban que era una forma de controlar la población mundial y que a las personas poderosas les importaba un comino las vidas de las personas, mientras fuera rentable y conveniente realizar todas aquellas truculentas maniobras políticas.

Faltaba media hora para zarpar. Harry decidió comer a bordo, pues no tenía tiempo para bajar del barco, recorriendo medio kilómetro de distancia para ello, caminar otro medio kilómetro más para hallar un buen restaurante, comer y volver. Harry creía que emplearía la media hora sólo en encontrar un lugar donde desayunar. Lo bueno, pensaba el Ministro, que el cielo comenzaba a aclararse. Después de todo, la fiesta no se iba a aguar.

Harry se vistió, ordenó sus papeles y salió de su habitación, caminando apaciblemente, con las manos en los bolsillos. Sin embargo, una puerta a su derecha se abrió, y Ginny salió de ella, con un rostro que podía hacer llorar a un payaso. Por unos tensos momentos, Harry no supo qué hacer. Se quedó como enraizado al piso, mirando a la demacrada figura que caminaba como un muerto viviente en dirección a él. Sus piernas no reaccionaban, pese a que las intentaba mover para irse lo más lejos posible de ella y de sus padecimientos. Tenía que ser fiel a la palabra de Hermione y no intervenir en nada que tuviera que ver con su ex novia.

Pero sentía sus extremidades como si fueran de plomo.

Ginny estaba a escasos pasos de él. Harry trató, inútilmente, de hacer algo con los brazos, lo que fuera, para espantar a la pelirroja de su vista. Ella se detuvo a escasa distancia de su humanidad, indecisa por un momento, sin saber si abrazarlo o golpearlo. Estuvieron varios instantes sin hacer más que mirarse, como si ambos cuerpos pesaran toneladas, tantas que les imposibilitara moverse, agredirse, besarse, o lo que fuera que quisieran hacer. Minutos después, Ginny siguió su camino, sin mirar atrás, dando un paso tras otro como si fuera un robot. Y, repentinamente, Harry pudo mover todo su cuerpo. Se sintió como si hubiera sido puesto en animación suspendida por varios años, sentía sus miembros dormidos. Tratando de recomponerse de nuevo, Harry siguió caminando como si no hubiera visto a Ginny, recuperando la agilidad perdida de sus músculos.

-¡Hola Harry!

El aludido pegó un brinco que le lastimó las rodillas. Cuando la sorpresa se hubo disipado, miró a su izquierda y vio a Hermione, sonriente y con una mano arriba para llamar la atención de su amigo. Harry dio un cuarto de vuelta sobre sus talones y abrazó a Hermione, casi levantándola del suelo.

-No nos vemos desde la fiesta de Nochebuena –dijo Harry, soltando a su amiga-. ¿Qué has estado haciendo, aparte de coquetear con los marineros?

Hermione rió.

-No sólo eso –respondió ella sarcásticamente-. También he estado revisando unos papiros de hace dos mil años lleno de runas que jamás he visto en mi vida. –Hizo una pausa-. Además vi a Ron con una chica. No puedo creer que estén saliendo juntos… él, con una empleada del barco.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Simple. Los vi besándose en el primer piso.

Harry sintió las mandíbulas flojas porque, sin que se diera cuenta, las tenía abiertas a causa del estupor y la sorpresa. Definitivamente, era otra la Hermione que caminaba junto a él. En circunstancias normales, ella no hablaría con ese tono tan desenfadado al tratar un tema como ese porque, básicamente, la castaña no toleraba ver a Ron con otra chica. Sin embargo, ahora ni siquiera arrugaba el entrecejo ni le temblaba el labio. Y era más: empleó un tono de chismorreo cuando se refirió al asunto.

-¿Por qué pones esa cara? –quiso saber Hermione. Harry arregló la expresión de su rostro al instante. Supuso que debía de parecer un estúpido con la cara de antes.

-Es sólo que me dejaste boquiabierto –admitió Harry humildemente-. Creí que, después de ver a Ron besarse con otra mujer, ibas a llegar en plan estampida aquí.

-¿De verdad? –dijo Hermione, mirando con ojos incrédulos a su amigo-. Bueno, así era yo hace unos tres años. Pero Ginny me abrió los ojos. Me dijo que no vale la pena perder la cabeza por un hombre que sé que ya no me va a ver como una novia o algo parecido. Me animó a salir con otros hombres y, me di cuenta que tenía razón.

-Ron también aprendió a conllevar los celos –añadió Harry-. Me lo encontré en el primer día en el barco y me habló de su novia. Le dio lo mismo saber que nos acostábamos juntos.

-Es bueno saber eso –dijo Hermione-. ¿Sabes? De todos los chicos con los que he salido, eres el mejor. Creo que Ginny debió haberte perdonado por hacer todas esas cosas durante la Guerra. Era necesario. Corriste muchos riesgos también. A veces pienso que Ginny fue muy dura contigo.

-¿La condescendencia, a razón de qué…?

-Lo que quiero decir es que eres un buen hombre Harry –dijo Hermione. Ella se detuvo sólo para darle un cariñoso beso en la mejilla y continuó caminando-. Lo que ella hizo, es como si un automovilista cambiara un Rolls-Royce por un Volkswagen.

Harry soltó una sonora carcajada.

-¿Estás tratando de decirme que soy el Rolls-Royce de los hombres?

Ambos rieron.

* * *

Varios pisos más abajo, Ginny estaba sentada en una mesa de un restaurante de comidas marinas. Estaba sola. Su plato yacía delante de ella, llena de comida. No había probado bocado alguno.

Lo que le impedía comer era una mixtura de nostalgia, angustia y miseria. Añoraba esos momentos de alegría, ternura y pasión, momentos que había vivido hace más de seis años atrás, cuando Harry era su novio, cuando tenía grandes proyectos de futuro con él, cuando se imaginaba a ella misma en el altar, con un espléndido vestido de novia, besando al hombre con el que pasaría el resto de su vida, con el que realmente quería estar, no con el que asía su mano ahora.

Era imposible sentir menos amor por un hombre. Su prometido no era para nada lo que buscaba en uno, menos lo que deseaba. Y, a veces, cuando la noche caía, cuando Draco quería hacerla suya, ella debía librar una contienda para que no poseyera su cuerpo. Y, muy a pesar de ella, pese a las necesidades que la empujaron a tomar la decisión que la tenía sentada en ese restaurante, había un solo hombre al cual se entregaría sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Irónicamente, nunca lo había hecho con nadie, ni siquiera con Harry.

Pero eso no era lo que la tenía tan melancólica.

Lo que la tenía con la cabeza entre sus brazos, apoyada sobre la mesa, sin probar nada del salmón ahumado que tenía delante, era otra cosa.

Ella sabía que su mejor amiga, Hermione, había estado durmiendo con Harry, porque ella le había contado. Ginny se reía con sus historias porque, para ser honestos, no las creía. Conocía lo suficiente a Harry para saber que, pese a que ya no estaban juntos, no sería capaz de siquiera quitarle el suéter. Pero ahora, después de la fiesta de Nochebuena, cuando iba a finalizar una noche para el olvido, oyó gemidos en la habitación de Harry. Y, para su horror, conocía la voz que gritaba en señal de placer.

Y supo que Hermione había estado en lo cierto todo el tiempo.

No guardaba rencor contra su amiga porque no podía hacerlo. Por ello, lo canalizó hacia Harry, con quien ya no tenía ninguna relación y no perdía nada con enojarse con él.

Pero lo que más le molestaba, era que enojándose con él, mostraba cuánto lo deseaba.

Anoche se sorprendió cuando amaneció después de un sueño que podía calificarse de extraño, porque aparecía Harry en él. Y no sólo aparecía, sino que había soñado una fantasía erótica en la que participaba él. Sudaba como pocas veces en su vida y, para desconcierto suyo, estaba sonriendo. Había olvidado que estaba enfadada con él y que su presencia dentro del barco era tan bienvenida como la de una babosa.

Alzó la cabeza, y miró su salmón, intacto y frío. Le dio hambre y, olvidándose de su tristeza, acercó el plato hacia ella y comió, todavía pensando en si había tomado la decisión correcta al comprometerse con Draco, después de todo lo que había ocurrido. En ese momento había sido buena, pero ¿lo era ahora?

El tiempo contestaría todas esas interrogantes.

* * *

Harry y Hermione la pasaban muy bien.

Estaban en la popa del barco, dialogando acerca de los ratos vividos en el colegio, cuando no tenían que salvar el mundo o dárselas de héroes. En esa ocasión, hablaban de una pequeña peripecia que habían pasado juntos en sexto año.

-¿Te acuerdas de cuando le hicimos esa broma a Crabbe y a Goyle? –preguntaba Hermione, sentada con la espalda apoyada en la barandilla-. ¿Cuándo les dimos esos caramelos longilinguos y ellos pensaron que eran bombones de menta?

-Jamás supieron quiénes les dieron esos dulces –añadió Harry partiéndose de la risa-. ¿Pero sabes lo que es más gracioso?

Hermione esperó a que Harry continuara.

-La cara de Snape cuando se enteró.

Y ambos patalearon de risa.

Era como en los viejos tiempos, cuando ambos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y se contaban todo, sentados al borde del lago. Se aproximaba el año nuevo, pero los sentimientos del uno hacia el otro seguían siendo los mismos. Pese a que habían compartido lecho, seguían siendo tan amigos como siempre. Y seguiría siendo así, siempre.

-Por un momento, pensé que Snape me había descubierto y temí que me echaran del colegio –dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie y tomando la mano a Hermione para ayudarla a levantarse-. Menos mal que no olvidaste colocarle la etiqueta de esa empresa… no sé cómo se llame.

Hermione se limitó a reír.

Y ambos se dirigieron al restaurante más cercano a comer algo. Harry, en su fuero interno, pensaba que todos esos años de amistad con la castaña lo irían a llevar a un gran y hermoso romance. Y, pese a que habían sido amigos por tanto tiempo, él deseaba amar a Hermione, ahora que estaba soltero y que podían ser buenos compañeros, tanto de cama como de vida. Pero no iba a intentar nada todavía, al menos hasta que terminaran las conversaciones con el Ministro chileno. Estaba seguro que iba a aceptar, porque ya habían demostrado que podían estar juntos como algo más que amigos. Pero, por el momento, seguirían siendo lo que habían sido por años.

-¿No es Ginny, la que está sentada allá? –dijo Hermione, mirando con extrañeza a una mujer pelirroja que comía tranquilamente salmón ahumado. Un rato después, la castaña dijo-. Sí, es ella. Podríamos ir donde ella –añadió pensativamente-. Se ve muy sola.

-¿Y qué era eso de que yo debía estar lejos de ella? –dijo Harry, confundido-. ¿Qué ella no quería verme y que podría ser… malo, que ella me viera.

-No si estás conmigo –dijo Hermione alegremente. Y ambos se acercaron a la mesa donde estaba sentada la pelirroja.

Ginny los había visto acercarse. Por una parte, quería reunirse con ellos y hablar, distenderse, olvidarse de todos los problemas que la asediaban. Pero por otra, ambos le recordaban aquellos mismos problemas y no quería que se acercaran a hablarle. Estaba tratando de tomar un decisión acerca de la repentina visita, pero ellos ya estaban frente a ella, ambos con sendas caras sonrientes.

-Hola Ginny –saludó Hermione-. Hace semanas que no nos vemos.

Por momentos, Ginny no supo qué decir. Era como si tuviera tapada la boca con cinta adhesiva.

-Pensé que le habías dicho que no se acercara a mí –dijo Ginny, recuperando la compostura y mirando con cara de pocos amigos a Harry-. Te expliqué las razones de por qué tiene que estar alejado de mí, te las repetí incluso, ¿y llegas y vienes con él a mi mesa?

Hermione sabía que Ginny iría a responder de esa forma y actuó en consecuencia.

-Lo sé Ginny, pero creí que te sería más fácil superar lo que te pasa si tus amigos están contigo. –Hermione le dirigió una mirada amable a su amiga, quien se ablandó un poco-. Y nosotros queremos acompañarte, ahora que no estás pasando por buenos momentos.

Ginny los miró por un buen momento antes de hablar. No era prudente que Harry estuviera cerca de ella, porque era parte de las condiciones necesarias para el compromiso y el eventual casamiento con Draco pero, por otro lado, si era cierto que él y Hermione estaban saliendo juntos, no habría de qué temer. Decidió darle una oportunidad.

-De acuerdo.

Y Harry y Hermione tomaron asiento junto a Ginny.

* * *

Ginny caminaba por los pasillos del enorme buque, arrastrando los pies, haciendo evidentes sus penurias, con sentimientos encontrados dentro de su mente.

Había sido un almuerzo agradable, el hablar con Hermione y Harry, recordando momentos pasados y reviviendo los mejores recuerdos de antaño, pero no podía soportar mirar a los ojos a Harry, pues lo deseaba, más que antes, más que nunca y saber que nunca podría estar con él. Además, estaban los celos, pues Hermione estaba disfrutando lo que ella nunca pudo probar. No se trataba de ninguna broma el hecho que su mejor amiga y su ex novio se acostaran juntos; el imaginarse la escena la torturaba hasta niveles ridículos, ambos, disfrutando de una pasión desconocida y ella sólo como testigo. ¡Cómo deseaba poseerlo toda una noche! Quería atreverse a probar, a experimentar por si misma lo que significaba hacer el amor con alguien prohibido, prohibido por las condiciones bajo las cuales vivía ahora, condiciones dadas a la situación por la que pasó hace unos dos años atrás, cuando había logrado dejar atrás el pasado y verse en un buen futuro.

Ahora maldecía su suerte por pasar por algo como eso.

Podía verse, como si lo hiciera a través de la ventana de una casa, en una cama con él, ambos desnudos bajo las sábanas, amándose en silencio, a la luz de las velas y pétalos de rosas diseminadas sobre la cama y sobre el suelo. Se trataba de una fantasía que la venía atacando desde que se separó de Harry, incluso cuando salía con otros chicos. Se trataba de una recreación que la hacía poner cara de estúpida, por eso la evocaba cuando estaba sola, las pocas veces que lo estaba de verdad, porque Draco siempre hallaba la forma de echarle un ojo para vigilarla y saber qué estaba haciendo.

Tenía la impresión que algo muy desagradable le iba a ocurrir pronto.

En cuanto abrió la puerta de su cuarto, supo que estaba en problemas. Draco estaba de pie, esperándola con los brazos en jarras y un rostro del demonio.

-Recuerdo haberte dicho que no te juntaras con Potter –dijo el rubio, entornando los ojos y dando un paso hacia su prometida-. Me da lo mismo que estés con Granger, pero de ninguna forma voy a tolerar que me faltes el respeto de esa forma.

Pero Ginny sentía algo fuera de lugar, un deseo de rebelarse contra el yugo que le había puesto Draco, contra sus órdenes y prohibiciones. En el fondo, ya estaba harta que la controlaran y le dijeran qué hacer o no.

-No me gusta que me andes vigilando todo el tiempo –dijo Ginny fríamente, dando un paso en dirección a Draco-. Sólo un celoso psicópata como tú haría algo así. Además, tú no puedes decidir con quién me junto o no.

Draco se sintió como si le pegaran con un bate en el estómago.

-Ten cuidado, Weasley. Recuerda con quién estás hablando. Olvidas que yo fui quien te solucionó la papeleta aquí, yo fui quien te sacó de la desesperante situación por la que atravesabas.

Ginny odiaba cuando Draco tenía razón, pero odiaba más cuando se lo sacaba en cara. Era como si necesitara justificar a través de argumentos que ella debía seguir a su lado, amor con condiciones. Y, para la mayoría de las mentes femeninas del mundo, eso no podía llamarse de ningún modo amor. Si al menos tuviera algo de consideración con ella podría ser más amable y respetar sus decisiones cuando sea que estén bien argumentadas. Éste no era el caso.

-Ya estoy harta de que me digas lo que debo hacer o no –rugió Ginny, no pudiendo controlar su enojo-. No soy tu sirvienta ni soy tu esclava. Soy tu prometida, y debes respetarme también como tal. Me tratas como si yo fuera uno de tus elfos domésticos.

-¡Te di razones para que no te acercaras a Potter! –gritó Draco, también perdiendo el control-. ¡No quería que cayeras de nuevo por él! ¡Recuerda que de mi depende que puedas vivir de forma digna!

-¡Esas razones no me bastan ni son suficientes! –estalló Ginny, poniéndose tan colorada como su cabello-. ¡Así como me tratas, es obvio que me enamore de alguien que me dé el cariño que tú no me das! En vez de alegrarme la vida, me la haces cada vez más amarga, poniéndome condiciones para que yo no pueda alejarme de tu lado.

-¡Pues vas a tener que aguantarte si no quieres perderlo todo! –exclamó Draco, furioso y acercándose más a Ginny-. Mientras estés a mi lado, vas a tener que obedecer mis reglas. Si no lo haces… ya sabes que va a suceder. Así que más te vale que me tengas algo más de respeto.

Ginny deseaba decirle que se fuera al demonio y que se metiera su dinero por donde le cupiera, pero eso significaba volver a la situación de antes, volver a lo que era después de separarse de Harry… volver a sufrir. No tenía forma de escapar del destino que le esperaba como la futura señora Malfoy. Nadie más podía ayudarla, nadie que fuera amable con ella podía hacerlo; la situación era muy complicada. Si no lo fuera, habría acudido de inmediato a Harry para que la ayudara.

-Me gustaría que fueras bueno conmigo –dijo Ginny en voz baja, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Se sentía humillada y sola cada vez que tenía un encontronazo con su prometido-. Que no me pusieras tantas condiciones y me pudieras dar un poquito de cariño.

Draco no se dejó conmover. Su tono de voz fue tan áspero como siempre.

-Lo único que te pido es que te alejes de Potter. Es la única condición que necesito. Pero insistes en juntarte con él, insistes en que va a volver contigo, insistes en que tu felicidad está con él. Recuerda que tú fuiste la que te metiste en ese problema para empezar.

Ginny admitió que el rubio tenía razón. Ella había tomado aquella fatídica decisión que la tenía en esa situación, estando comprometida con un hombre por el cual no sentía nada. Estaba empantanada en una situación horriblemente compleja, todo por tratar de solucionar un problema de la forma más rápida. Ginny no dijo nada ante las palabras de Draco. Se tenía ganada aquella reprimenda. Se prometió a ella misma no juntarse con ninguno de sus amigos, ni siquiera con Hermione, aunque ello supusiera una caída libre en lo referente a su vida personal. Dando una última mirada desconsolada hacia su prometido, caminó como por inercia hacia el baño, con el fin de tomar una ducha y, esperar que el agua tibia espantara todos los problemas que cargaba sobre sus hombros.

Mientras se quitaba la ropa para meterse a la tina, un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza. No estaba segura de si lo había imaginado o no, pero algo la había tocado de tal forma que no podía argüirse que fuera algo, sino alguien. Fue de una forma tal cálida, suave y sensual que sintió carne de gallina al recordarlo. Y comprendió que había alguien en este mundo que la volvía loca, que hacía hervir su sangre de pasión y deseo, que la hacía gemir aunque él no estuviera allí. Se trataba de un hombre con el que había estado, pero con el que nunca había compartido su cuerpo.

Y comprendió por qué se sentía tan miserable y solitaria.

Deseaba estar con un hombre pero necesitaba estar con otro. Y no podía amar al hombre que deseaba, un fruto prohibido que la necesidad le impedía comer, por mucha hambre que tuviera. Apenas podía creer que hubiera sido decisión de ella romper con Harry por haber seducido a mujeres para obtener información. Ahora podía ver lo necesario que era emprender esas acciones, que todo lo que él hacía era por el bien de todos… y ella, ciega a todo lo demás, sólo veía a su novio acostándose con extrañas.

Su vida se había venido abajo a caballo de malas decisiones suyas. Era culpa suya la situación en la que estaba inmersa, era culpa suya estar con alguien a quien no amaba, era culpa suya haber alejado de su vida al hombre que podía brindarle los mejores momentos de su vida.

Estaban en la víspera de un nuevo año, pero los sentimientos que asolaban la mente de Ginny eran los mismos que hace casi una década y media atrás, cuando vio al hombre de su vida alejarse de ella en un tren cuando tenía sólo diez años.

Dicho en palabras simples, era prisionera de un amor eterno que nunca llegaría a tener.

**Nota del Autor: **La misma excusa que presenté en mi otra historia es válida para ésta. Es que en minería se gana plata, pero hay que convivir con la incomodidad y otros factores que me impedían actualizar como es debido, aparte que me dio un ataque de frivolidad como nunca antes me había dado :D

Los saluda desde el Vaticano… Gilrasir.


	6. Risas y miradas

**Capítulo VI: Risas y miradas**

El Queen Mary II navegaba a paso lento pero firme por el Canal de Suez, a cuarenta millas náuticas del Océano Índico. Era mediodía y casi todo estaba preparado para la fiesta de Año Nuevo. Un aire festivo ya comenzaba a rondar el aire. Los lugares de lanzamiento de fuegos artificiales ya había sido revisados tres veces en busca de fallas y tres veces cada dos horas revisaban los reportes meteorológicos en el puente. Nadie, desde el capitán del buque hasta los barrenderos, quería algún fallo en el evento por venir. Los pasajeros, todos y cada uno de ellos, debían quedar conformes con el espectáculo, el cual iba a comenzar a las ocho de la noche con una cena masiva en el comedor principal del Queen Mary II y a las diez y media iba a comenzar el show con cantantes en vivo en el salón de eventos y, cuando fuera medianoche, el corazón de la fiesta iba a cobrar vida: la música bailable iba a sonar hasta las cinco de la mañana. Además, como condimento, se iba a organizar un concurso de baile a eso de las una de la mañana, algo que dos personas habían estado esperando por siglos.

Hermione pasaba por cubierta cuando vio el programa de la celebración del Año Nuevo a bordo. En el momento en que vio que iba a haber un concurso de baile, suprimió un chillido de excitación y corrió en dirección opuesta, hacia el último piso, donde presumiblemente estaría Harry, revisando planes de negociaciones en miras a una exitosa reunión con el Ministro chileno de magia. Hermione tocó dos veces a la puerta y ésta se abrió suavemente.

-Hola Hermione –saludó Harry alegremente, dejándola pasar e invitándola a sentarse en un sillón de aspecto cómodo-. ¿Qué te trae por estos lados?

-Quiero invitarte a la fiesta de Año Nuevo –dijo Hermione sin preámbulos-. Será como la de Nochebuena, pero con más diversión. Habrá un concurso de baile.

Las últimas palabras las dijo con especial énfasis.

-Suenas como si quisieras ir conmigo sólo por ese concurso de baile –dijo Harry, sentándose frente a ella con aspecto relajado-. ¿Cuál es el premio? Aunque me imagino que si es en dinero, será en libras.

-Algo por el estilo –dijo Hermione, sin poder evitar mover sus piernas en señal de ferviente entusiasmo-. El premio son pasajes gratis para el Queen Mary II para la pareja ganadora, uno para cada uno, con todas las comodidades. Sería bueno que ganáramos. Además, podemos hacer uso del premio dentro del plazo de dos años.

-Mmm –dijo Harry pensativamente. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, no había tenido unas vacaciones apropiadas desde que se separó de su novia. Era una oportunidad de oro para poder realizar uno de los sueños de su vida y viajar por el mundo por una mera cuestión de placer, no por algún trámite burocrático que tuviera que hacer por obligación.

-De acuerdo. Iremos juntos. Pero creo que necesito algo de práctica con esto del baile. Si quieres ganar, debes dejarme como un experto en la materia ¿no crees?

-¿Por qué razón piensas que estoy aquí? –dijo Hermione, poniéndose de pie y extendiendo una mano hacia Harry-. Vamos. Hay harto que debes aprender antes de ser un trompo en la pista.

La otra persona que estaba interesada en el concurso de baile era Ginny, quien había visto el programa a través del canal interno del barco. No bailaba de forma decente con alguien desde tercer año, aparte que estaba buscando una excusa para echar una cana al aire después de tanta cuadratura en su comportamiento a raíz del hecho de estar comprometida con un miembro de la antigua aristocracia, devoto de las antiguas maneras de los antiguos millonarios.

Ginny estaba sola en su cuarto, entretenida con un libro que le había regalado Hermione hace millardos ya. Pero su momento de soledad estaba por acabar, porque Draco había ido a reunirse con algunos colegas suyos a discutir temas aburridos para ella y ya habían pasado como dos horas.

Segundos después de pensar en ello, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y su prometido a la fuerza apareció por ella, con un rostro inexpresivo en su cara, como no queriendo decir mucho a través de su cara. Se sentó en un sillón y miró a Ginny como diciéndole que fuera a sentarse con él.

-Ya tengo a otros diez invitados para el casamiento –dijo, más para él mismo que para ella-. ¿Qué te sucede? –añadió viendo la cara de Ginny, la cual se había compuesto en una expresión mezcla de nervios y excitación mal disimulada.

-Es que… en la fiesta de Año Nuevo… va a haber un… un… concurso de baile…

-¿Quieres que haga el ridículo? –ladró Draco, sobresaltando un poco a si prometida, haciéndola callar-. Todavía recuerdo la vergüenza que me hiciste pasar cuando me sacaste a bailar en esa fiesta de Nochebuena. No va a pasar otra vez.

-Pero puedo enseñarte a hacerlo bien –dijo Ginny tímidamente-. Hazlo por mí, por favor. Si lo haces, no te discutiré nada y haré lo que tú digas. La pasaremos bien, te lo prometo.

Draco hizo funcionar los engranajes de su cerebro. Había aprendido a no confiar en la palabra de una mujer, pues ellas eran volubles y cambiaban de parecer en el momento más inesperado, y muchas de ellas en el momento menos indicado. Sin embargo, complacer una vez siquiera a su prometida, dada la situación por la que pasaba, era improbable que cambiara de parecer. Además, si cumplía, no tendría que perder la cabeza cada vez que discutía con Ginny. Había tomado una decisión.

-Está bien. Iré contigo. Pero asegúrate que no vaya a ser el payaso de la fiesta, o cambiaré de idea respecto a casarme contigo.

La sonrisa de Ginny ante estas palabras fue la primera que pudo esbozar en mucho tiempo.

-Prometo que te convertiré en un bailarín de primer nivel de aquí a las siete de la tarde –dijo Ginny, contenta, invitando a Draco a que se pusiera de pie para que comenzaran las clases de baile.

Faltaban diez minutos para las ocho de la noche. Mucha gente hacía fila para entrar en el comedor central, todas ataviadas con trajes de gala, algunos más aparatosos que otros, unos más llamativos que otros. El sol se estaba escondiendo en el oeste, hundiéndose bajo el Océano Índico, tiñendo de dorado la chimenea solitaria del buque, las luces de cubierta y de los interiores se encendían en todas partes. Los fuegos artificiales comenzarían a medianoche, cuando todos gritaran, saludando al nuevo año y desatando la fiesta y el desenfreno.

Harry y Hermione descendían por la escalera mecánica, luciendo anacrónicos con vestidos de gala avanzando gracias a un aparato tecnológico. Ella llevaba un vestido gris satinado con una cinta verde rodeando su cintura, su cabello lo llevaba sometido en una cola de caballo (esta vez recordó alisar su pelo antes) y el vestido ostentaba un escote amplio en la espalda de corte parabólico. Harry, por otro lado, combinaba un estilo clásico con uno minimalista: mientras menos adornos llevara, mejor sería. Cinco minutos después, se encontraban delante del comedor principal, cuyas puertas todavía estaban cerradas. En el momento en que se unieron a los demás, ambos vieron a una pareja que también esperaba la cena. Resultaba demasiado obvio para ellos saber de quiénes se trataban.

Era fácil identificarlos, pero era más difícil entender su comportamiento, sobre todo para Harry, porque ambos estaban abrazados cariñosamente, como si realmente se quisieran; tenía entendido que no podía haber menos amor entre ellos.

Ginny tenía la cabeza inclinada, descansando sobre el hombre de Draco, aferrándose suavemente a él con una mano en la cintura de él. No eran ideas suyas, como había pensado en un principio. Aparentemente, Ginny había aceptado que su vida la iba a compartir con un aristócrata podrido en riquezas que no la quería en lo absoluto, y que no tenía más remedio que fingir sentimientos que no sentía. Harry creyó que se trataba de la vida más miserable que alguien como Ginny podría tener.

Las puertas del comedor central se abrieron y todos los participantes de la multitudinaria cena entraron en orden y, después de un breve vistazo alrededor, tomaron sus asientos. Harry y Hermione se ubicaron al lado de la ventana, en el extremo más cercano a la proa del barco, mientras que Ginny y Draco lo hicieron en el extremo opuesto, diagonal a ellos. La idea era que hubiera máxima distancia entre ambas parejas para que no tuvieran que verse. Cinco minutos después, aparecieron los garzones con multitud de menús, cada uno de ellos del grosor de un libro de colorear para niños. El cielo ya se había oscurecido bastante y las primeras estrellas pugnaban por brillar en la bóveda celeste. No se podían oír las olas estrellarse contra el casco. Los candelabros, adornados con pedazos de vidrio que reflejaban su luz apenas se mecían. Sinónimo de un viaje pacífico y sin sobresaltos.

-Esto me recuerda cuando fui de vacaciones a Francia con mis padres –dijo Hermione después de engullir parte de la entrada, tomando la copa con vino blanco-. Sólo que los cocineros de este barco lo hacen mucho mejor.

-No me sorprende –dijo Harry, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta-. Con lo que cuesta el pasaje, es como raro que lo hicieran mal.

-50.000 dólares –dijo Hermione, como dándose cuenta recién de ese hecho-. Son como 7.500 Galleons. Estuve ahorrando por más de tres años para comprar un pasaje en este barco. Es lo que siempre soñé.

Harry le sonrió. Hermione sintió unas extrañas ganas de besarlo.

-¿Y piensas tenderle un lazo a algún hombre, ya que estás aquí? –quiso saber Harry casualmente-. Aprovechando que estás aquí para vivir un romance en alta mar.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, mirándolo a él.

-No lo creo. El único hombre que conozco que vale la pena está sentada delante de mí.

-No pienso que sea el único –objetó Harry, mirando en todas direcciones, como buscando a alguien para que Hermione se divierta un poco-. Deben haber otros por ahí, buscando a alguien entretenida y atractiva como tú.

-Por favor, Harry, no hagas que me sonroje –dijo Hermione, aunque su cara hablaba por ella: le gustaba que la hicieran sentirse linda, deseada e importante. Y su amigo había aprendido el arte de hacer sentir importante y deseada a una mujer, después de todas las veces que salió con chicas en el pasado.

-Te he hecho sonrojar varias veces, no veo cuál es la sorpresa –dijo Harry con socarronería burlona-. ¿Quieres sonrojarte más?

-Con esto me basta.

-De acuerdo –dijo Harry y comió algo de carne-. Con la condición que dejes de ser tan hermosa. No me permites pensar en mis deberes como Ministro.

-¡Harry!

-Ups.

Y ambos rieron.

En el otro extremo del comedor, Draco y Ginny conversaban también, pero de temas totalmente distintos, más serios, los que giraban en torno a su próxima unión en matrimonio.

-Quisiera poder elegir mi vestido de novia. He visto unos realmente lindos en Diagon Alley.

-Yo también tengo uno visto –dijo Draco, un poco más tranquilo que cuando estaba en su cuarto-. Si gustas, podemos ver ambos y tú decides cuál te gusta más.

-Me parece un trato justo –dijo Ginny, sonriendo y sacando una porción de su arrollado malayo-. Me imagino que ya sabes qué ponerte para la boda.

Draco asintió por toda respuesta. Tenía la boca llena de asado alemán, por lo que no podía hablar. Esperó a tragar lo que estaba masticando para hacerlo, pero algo se le quedó atascado en su garganta y comenzó a farfullar y a señalarse el cuello en señal que se estaba quedando sin aire. Ginny no perdió tiempo: hizo que su prometido se pusiera de pie y comenzó a presionar fuerte desde atrás la zona de la unión entre el esófago y el estómago. Repitió unas cuantas veces el proceso y aquello que bloqueaba la garganta de Draco salió disparado hacia la ventana. Draco resoplaba de alivio, apoyándose en un hombro de Ginny, para luego volver a sentarse.

-Gracias –dijo. Le costó cierto esfuerzo agradecer la ayuda de su prometida. Y ella sonrió a razón de aquello.

-Sabes, no eres tan irritante después de todo –dijo Draco, tratando de sonreír, aunque le temblaba un poco la comisura de su labio izquierdo cuando lo hacía. No había sonreído de forma sincera jamás en su vida, pero juzgaba que éste era un buen momento para tratar de hacerlo.

-No lo soy –aseguró Ginny, poniendo una mano en el hombro del rubio-. Nos odiábamos sólo porque estábamos en casas diferentes-. Si pones un poco de tu parte y me conoces mejor, creo que nos llevaremos bien. Dame una oportunidad. Tal vez, con un poco de suerte, puedas amarme de forma incondicional. Podríamos convertir este matrimonio en algo más que una herramienta.

Draco no sabía qué pensar. Por una parte, no podía evitar caer en la desconfianza ante las palabras de su prometida. Era extraño que, después de una década y media de odio, ella pudiera comportarse de forma tan sumisa. Y una persona sólo hacía eso cuando quería obtener algo a cambio de su mansedumbre, una persona oportunista haría algo así. Por otro lado, Ginny no sonaba como una persona aprovechadora. Su tono de voz comunicaba, no sumisión, sino comprensión, como si hubiera logrado entender que su futuro dependía de la eventual boda entre él y ella y que ahora, lo único que importaba era tratar que la relación, aunque forjada a la fuerza, fuera lo más estable posible. Se decidió por la segunda opción, después de un buen rato de intenso pensamiento.

-Te daré la oportunidad. Porque puede ser potencialmente bueno para los dos.

Ginny estaba radiante.

El postre transcurrió como una exhalación. Ya eran las nueve y media de la noche y los cubiertos yacían sobre los manteles, las copas y platos vacíos. En un extremo del comedor, Harry y Hermione no podían controlar sus risas, pues la anécdota que Harry acababa de contar había sido algo digno de un show de humor. Los demás comensales los miraban, unos con interés, otros con incredulidad y unos pocos con indignación mal disimulada, pero a ellos parecía no importarles las reacciones del resto del mundo.

-Queda una hora para el show –anunció Hermione, poniéndose de pie y tomando la mano de Harry-. Podemos dar un paseo antes, tenemos mucho tiempo para seguir poniéndonos al corriente.

Draco y Ginny miraron a ambos amigos salir del comedor, pero esta vez, la pelirroja no sentía ganas de patear cosas. Se dio cuenta que ya no le importaba mucho que ambos estuvieran juntos, pues ahora tenía a alguien que podría convertirse en algo parecido a lo que fue su ex novio. Se inclinó por seguir conversando con Draco, ganarse su simpatía para lo que se proponía hacer después.

En el lado de estribor, Harry y Hermione estaban apoyados en la barandilla, charlando alegremente.

-Tengo un buen presentimiento acerca de esta noche –dijo Harry, una mano en la barandilla y otra en la cintura de Hermione-. No sé, algo bueno va a pasar.

-No sé por qué creo que estoy pensando lo mismo que tú –dijo Hermione, mirando al suelo por unos momentos y luego dirigió su vista hacia los ojos de su amigo-. No te lo diré, por supuesto, porque quiero que sea una sorpresa para ambos. La duda acerca de si va a suceder o no es, de alguna manera, excitante.

-¡Hermione! –protestó Harry en broma-. ¡Baja la voz!

-¿Y qué?

-Después van a pensar que eres…

-¡Lo sé, lo sé!

Y volvieron a reír.

Harry dudaba que hubiera pasado un mejor momento en los últimos seis años, ni siquiera con la mejor de las mujeres con la que había salido antes de Hermione. Era casi como si la castaña fuera la mujer que estuvo buscando por años. Y pensar que estuvo a su lado todo este tiempo y jamás se hubo interesado románticamente en ella. Era como si ahora la estuviera viendo bajo una luz nueva: una mujer joven, inteligente, atractiva y que había aprendido a compatibilizar la seriedad con la diversión. Eran muchas cualidades buenas en alguien, sobre todo, de una persona a la cual ya le conocía sus defectos. Pero no iba a dejar que aquellas revelaciones echaran a perder la velada: no había nada mejor que echar un manto de misterio al asunto para que resulte más excitante cuando se descubre.

-¡Diantres, cómo vuela el tiempo! –dijo Harry sorpresivamente cuando miró su reloj. Sin decir nada más, tomó de la mano a Hermione y caminó a paso raudo hacia el salón de eventos, donde continuarían las actividades de Año Nuevo.

Ya había un grupo grande de gente aglomerándose frente a las puertas del salón de eventos. Draco y Ginny no se veían por ningún lado: tal vez estaban de los primeros y sus cabezas no se veían entre tantas sombras ajenas. Harry consultó su reloj nuevamente y supo que faltaban sólo cinco minutos para la apertura. Ambos, él y Hermione se frotaban las manos mentalmente, preparados para una noche muy, muy larga. No sabían qué podía pasar y eso, en palabras de Hermione, era lo emocionante, lo desconocido. Si fuera ocho o nueve años menor de lo que era ahora, no pensaría de esa forma: estaría siempre tratando de prever todo, de conocer antes de lanzarse a hacer algo. Gracias a Ginny, ya no tenía esa mentalidad, al menos en lo que guardaba relación con la diversión y, por supuesto, los chicos.

Parecieron horas desde que Harry miró su reloj hasta que las puertas se abrieron. Esta vez hubo menos educación al ingresar al recinto, tal era la prisa de los asistentes por copar un asiento, el cual después de una hora y media no iban a necesitar. Para cuando Hermione y Harry entraron, casi todos los asientos estaban ocupados y tuvieron que vadear el océano de personas para hallar un par de puestos ubicados en un extremo de la sala.

-Al menos estamos sentados juntos –dijo Hermione alegremente-. No nos vamos a extraviar cuando tengamos que bailar. Hablando de eso, ¿recuerdas los pasos que te enseñé?

-Cada uno de ellos.

Hermione lo miró con una sonrisa radiante en su cara.

Mientras tanto, en uno de los primeros asientos, Draco y Ginny hablaban de cosas similares.

-¿Recuerdas los movimientos que te enseñé? –quiso saber Ginny, mirando intensamente a su prometido.

-Como si me los acabaras de enseñar –dijo Draco seriamente-. Trataré que ésta sea una noche para recordar.

Ginny sonrió de una forma similar a Hermione.

En el escenario, varios cantantes, especialmente música romántica y alegre, desfilaron ante los ojos de cientos de pares de ojos, haciendo gala de lo mejor de su repertorio para encantar a sus oyentes con sus voces, inundar los oídos del público con la magia de las celebraciones del Año Nuevo, con la alegría de estos momentos, impulsando, incitando a festejar con más fervor lo que estaba por venir. Y los espectadores escuchaban, algunos coreaban las letras y unos pocos hasta gritaban. Todo aquello era prueba de la disposición de los asistentes por querer un rato de diversión, un momento de sano desenfreno en el que los problemas del día a día, los deberes y algunos derechos quedaran olvidados.

La cuenta regresiva había comenzado.

-¡Diez, nueve, ocho, siete! –gritaba Ginny, poniéndose de pie.

-¡Seis, cinco, cuatro, tres! –chillaba Hermione, siguiendo el ejemplo de su amiga.

-¡Dos, uno… Feliz Año Nuevo! –exclamó Harry y abrazó a Hermione. Muchos asientos más allá, Draco abrazaba tímidamente a Ginny, quien devolvía el abrazo con mucho más entusiasmo, animando a su prometido a que hiciera lo mismo. Unos pocos instantes bastaron para que el rubio tomara confianza. Harry podía ver a su ex novia abrazar a Draco: tenía la impresión que ella lo estaba mirando también por encima de los hombros de su prometido.

Y así era. Ginny, si bien estaba envuelta en un abrazo, sus ojos estaban puestos en Harry, mirándolo con una indescifrable expresión: ¿era provocación? No estaba seguro, pero tenía la sensación que ella lo miraba con una intención, ¿pero cuál?

Los asientos estaban descendiendo y los asistentes se ponían de pie, preparándose para saltar por el precipicio de lo frívolo. La banda que iba a tocar la música para bailar ya había aparecido y también preparaban sus instrumentos para una larga y, posiblemente, mágica noche. Minutos después, el sonido claro y potente inundó la sala y las parejas presentes comenzaron a bailar. Hermione se acercó al centro de la pista junto con Harry y, ambos sabiendo lo que debían hacer, calentaron los pies con movimientos un tanto esquemáticos, mientras que Draco y Ginny comenzaron de inmediato, sin poder esperar más.

Después de unos cuarenta minutos de baile, Harry y Hermione ya lo hacían en serio: estaban cerca de Draco y Ginny y ésta última dirigió su vista hacia Harry.

Ya no se trataba de una mirada indistinta. Definitivamente trataba de provocarlo, de causarle celos. Y, desde ese momento, Ginny comenzó a usar un nuevo arsenal de movimientos, tratando de tentar a su ex novio con algo irresistible, con algo que nunca le había ofrecido y que sabía que deseaba poseer. Sin embargo, para Harry, estar con Hermione era como tener un escudo en contra de los intentos de provocar celos en él. ¿Quería jugar? Pues iba a hacerlo. E iba a ganar, como siempre lo hacía.

Dejó de mirar a Ginny y dirigió su vista a los ojos de Hermione, señalando que era el momento de dejar la timidez a un lado y dejar paso al atrevimiento, a la osadía y a la provocación directa y llana. Iba a ganarle en su propio juego, una especie de venganza por haberlo dejado, mostrando lo que había perdido al abandonarlo. Aprovechó la nueva música que estaba sonando para elevar la cota de sensualidad y Hermione captó la señal de inmediato. Ginny, un par de parejas más allá, vio que su juego preliminar no había funcionado y se sintió ligeramente desilusionada. Draco notó esto y le dijo algo al oído que, en medio del estrépito de los teclados, las guitarras, las baterías y los gritos de la gente, no se podía escuchar para nada. Sin embargo, sea lo que fuere, Ginny asintió, una sonrisa dibujándose en su cara y siguió bailando con su pareja, más atrevida que nunca y miró a Harry otra vez.

Él también buscó los ojos de Ginny. Y vio, para su asombro y diversión, que ella parecía entregarse en cuerpo al rubio, bailando de la forma en que lo hacía. Sintiendo una ligera pizca de celos, sonrió brevemente antes de concentrarse en Hermione, quien también estaba haciendo lo suyo. Era una competencia de provocación, un intento de provocar celos, hacerse ver como objetos de deseo, la moral abandonada… todo sea por ganar un juego en el que el ganador todavía no se erigía.

Una voz tremebunda sonó en el salón.

-¡Señoras y señores! –pregonó la voz de un anunciador que había aparecido misteriosamente en medio de la pista, junto a los músicos, quienes habían dejado de tocar-. ¡El concurso de baile está a punto de empezar!


	7. A una pared de distancia

**Capítulo VII: A una pared de distancia**

-¡Por favor, que las parejas participantes den un paso adelante!

Unas diez parejas dieron un paso adelante, incluidos Harry y Hermione, y Draco y Ginny. Los demás juzgaron que harían el ridículo en el concurso y se contentaron con hacer de espectadores.

-¡El concurso es bastante simple! –anunciaba el anunciador-. ¡Nosotros ponemos el ritmo y ustedes lo bailan! ¡Así de fácil! ¡El jurado será compuesto por los mismos espectadores! ¡Ustedes deciden quién se va y quién se queda! ¡El que reciba menos aplausos se irá con las manos vacías!

Harry y Hermione se miraron, y ambos asintieron en señal de mutuo entendimiento. Sonrieron al ver a Ginny y Draco mirando al techo, como buscando concentración. Y ambos supieron que iban con ventaja; ellos iban sólo a pasarlo bien, en tanto que Ginny quería poner celoso a Harry. Se concentraron sólo en disfrutar cada paso y cada roce como si fuera el último.

-¡El concurso comenzará cuando comience a sonar la música! ¡Buena suerte a todos!

E intempestivamente, segundos después que el anunciador terminara de hablar, la banda comenzó a tocar. Harry y Hermione reaccionaron al instante, tomándose de una mano y haciendo un trompo de forma violenta. Inmediatamente los aplausos se hicieron audibles en medio del salón. A metros de ellos, Draco y Ginny estaban enlazados por ambas manos, haciendo complicados giros. Harry alzó una ceja; no lo hacían nada mal.

-¿Desde cuándo que Malfoy sabe bailar? –preguntó Hermione, mientras giraba sobre si misma con la mano en alto, la cual era sostenida por Harry-. Por lo que tengo entendido, es más tieso que un tronco de sequoia.

-Seguramente Ginny le enseñó unos trucos –dijo Harry, ahora él girando sobre su brazo derecho, sostenido por Hermione-. Apuesto que ella lo convenció de algún modo para que fuera hasta acá.

-Y parece que quiere el premio tanto como nosotros –añadió Hermione, ahora haciendo ese complicado movimiento que hicieron Draco y Ginny al comienzo, sólo que a ellos les salió más grácil y fluido-. Vamos a usar la estrategia. No tratemos de lucir mucho, sólo lo suficiente como para mantenernos en la pista. Se nota que los demás no lo están haciendo bien.

Hermione estaba en lo cierto. En los últimos cinco minutos se habían ido cuatro parejas, y en ese momento, dos más ya estaban en la cuerda floja.

De repente, la música cambió. Ya no era el mismo ritmo de antes. Los músicos habían pasado de merengue a salsa a la velocidad del rayo, lo cual tomó a varios desprevenidos. Una pareja más fue descalificada por el público y ahora, con sólo diez minutos de competencia, la mitad ya no tenía posibilidad de tener un viaje gratis en el barco.

-¡Es uno de mis ritmos favoritos! –exclamó Hermione, pero sólo Harry la oyó. La algarabía era tal que las voces se confundían y la música se imponía por sobre todos los sonidos del salón-. Pégate más Harry, así, y trata de acoplarte a mis pasos. Imita todo lo que yo haga pero a la inversa, como lo ensayamos en la tarde.

Pero no era fácil. Al menos lo era en un cuarto donde nadie estaba mirando y la música provenía de un equipo de sonido. En el salón, con diez personas contra las cuales estaba compitiendo por un premio equivalente a cien mil dólares y una música estridente, era otra cosa totalmente distinta…

Era más divertido.

Y Harry hizo todo cuanto Hermione le indicó. Entre dos parejas que bailaban lo mismo, vio a Draco y Ginny pasándola en grande, ambos pegados al otro como si les hubieran rociado con pegamento en las ropas. Hermione sonrió cuando Ginny la miró y se dieron un guiño mutuo antes de volver a posar sus miradas en sus parejas de baile.

La música volvió a cambiar. Esta vez era tango. Con esto, dos parejas más se fueron eliminadas de la competencia y ahora, veinte minutos de competencia habían transcurrido y quedaban sólo tres parejas. Draco y Ginny cambiaron de movimientos casi al instante, mientras que a Harry y a Hermione les tomó unas cuantas décimas de segundo para adaptarse. Hermione era una experta en tango, y le había enseñado a Ginny a bailarlo, por lo que tenía una ligera ventaja sobre ella. Pero Ginny gozaba de más soltura, lo cual equiparaba las cosas. Y ambas parejas supieron que el premio oscilaba de una pareja a la otra, pues los aplausos se iban apagando para la tercera pareja y, cinco minutos después, abandonaba la pista de baile, quedando sólo Hermione y Harry, aparte de Ginny y Draco, quienes mostraban lo mejor de sí para ganar.

Ambas parejas sabían que el cambio de ritmo se avecinaba. El sudor corría raudo por las pieles de los concursantes y ya comenzaban a jadear. Media hora de baile ininterrumpido estaba haciendo que las piernas de Harry comenzaran a vibrar y a doler. Delante suyo, Hermione resoplaba un poco, pero era poco notorio. Y, como ellos esperaban, el cambio de ritmo llegó, con una sorpresa que desequilibraría la balanza a favor de una de las parejas.

-¡Es lambada! –exclamó Hermione, jubilosa y excitada por alguna razón desconocida-. ¡Ginny no sabe bailar esto!

Y Harry, supo que el concurso era de ellos. Habían practicado también ese ritmo erótico de último como un complemento, pero nunca creyeron que saldría en la competencia. Y los ánimos se encendieron entre los asistentes, contemplando los movimientos del de cabello negro y la del cabello castaño, realizando movimientos candentes y subiendo la temperatura del local. Frente a ellos, Draco y Ginny hacían lo que podían, pero ya no estaban llamando la atención como antes, sino que todas las miradas de los espectadores se dirigían hacia Harry y Hermione, quienes desprendían un aura de sensualidad que hizo que varios chicos patalearan en señal de envidia, al igual que unas cuantas chicas. Y el anunciador se dio cuenta rápido de esto, porque tomó el micrófono e hizo parar la música. El ganador estaba decidido.

-¡Señoras y señores! ¡Ustedes han decidido al ganador! ¡Y… la pareja ganadora es… ésta pareja! -gritó, señalando a Harry y a Hermione, quienes se habían detenido y jadeaban pesadamente, cansados como pocas veces. –Señorita, ¿puedo preguntar su nombre?

-Hermione… Granger.

-Mmm… lindo nombre –halagó el anunciador-. ¿Y el caballero, puede darnos su nombre, para que las chicas presentes lo recuerden?

Harry no respondió al instante. Esperó a recuperar el aire para contestar.

-Harry Potter.

Se sintió extraño cuando ninguna de las personas murmuró ni dirigió su vista hacia su frente, viendo como obsesos la cicatriz en forma de rayo que ostentaba desde que tenía memoria. Sin embargo, algunas chicas le silbaron exclamando cosas que sólo le gritarían a alguien muy apuesto y desde luego, Harry no se consideraba lindo en lo absoluto. Sus encantos eran internos, no externos.

-Bueno, ¡pues ambos se han ganado un pasaje gratis a bordo del Queen Mary II con todos los lujos imaginables incluidos! ¡Recuerden que pueden hacer uso del beneficio dentro de un periodo de dos años! Sus nombres quedarán registrados y, todo lo que tienen que hacer es mostrar estas tarjetas que voy a entregar ahora en cualquier oficina de reservaciones y decidir la fecha de su viaje. ¡Disfruten el premio, señor y señorita!

Harry y Hermione guardaron celosamente las tarjetas y, después de mirarse con sendas sonrisas en sus caras, se dirigieron a la salida del salón, pero fueron interceptados por Ginny, quien tenía cara de haber aceptado la derrota con deportividad.

-¡Los felicito! –dijo, con una cara roja como su cabello, pero sonriente-. Draco no está tan contento, pero le haré cambiar su carita por una más alegre.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –quiso saber Hermione, aunque Harry ya conocía la respuesta. La sabía al mirar a Ginny a los ojos, los cuales brillaban como diamantes.

-Conozco formas de subir la moral –dijo simplemente, y los dejó, yendo donde su prometido para consolarlo por la derrota. Harry y Hermione siguieron su camino, todavía respirando agitadamente.

-Esto hay que celebrarlo –dijo Hermione, agitando su mano como lo haría con un abanico-. Y no creas que lo vamos a hacer con champaña y galletitas. Lo vamos a celebrar a lo grande.

-Hermione… creo que no…

Pero ella no estaba para indecisiones. Tomó la mano de Harry y se dirigió a las escaleras mecánicas, subiéndolas de dos en dos, ignorando los ascensores. Harry no entendía nada. Aunque supo qué quería hacer Hermione, no creía que fuera una buena idea, estando al lado del cuarto de Ginny, quien debía de estar pensando en lo mismo que Hermione. Pero, lo quisiera o no, iban a haber dos parejas en el último piso cuya noche se iba a alargar bastante.

Hermione apaciguó su marcha y ahora caminaba. Harry miró hacia atrás y, para su sorpresa, vio a Draco y a Ginny. El rubio parecía haber olvidado que había perdido el concurso de baile y sonreía de forma burlona a Harry; sabía que iba a comer del fruto que él nunca pudo sacarle siquiera una mascada y eso hizo que Harry se incendiara en celos. Hermione notó que su amigo estaba apretando su mano con más fuerza y se acercó a él, de forma que pudiera susurrarle al oído.

-Ella tampoco ha comido de su fruto –dijo Hermione en voz baja, lamiendo subrepticiamente la oreja de Harry-. Sólo compórtate como un objeto y disfruta del efecto.

Harry supo que Hermione tenía razón. Compuso una sonrisa maliciosa, mirando traviesamente a Ginny, quien hizo el mismo gesto. Mientras caminaban por la alfombra del último piso, mientras veían desfilar cuadros cuya temática era el océano, Harry y Ginny supieron que estaban por jugar un juego peligroso, el truculento juego de los celos y sabían que uno de ellos iba a salir herido de la batalla. Harry vio a Draco y su prometida desaparecer por una puerta, mientras que él y Hermione entraban a su dormitorio. Apenas entraron, Hermione lo agarró por el cuello de su camisa y lo arrojó a la cama, mientras que ella se bajaba la cremallera de su vestido y lo arrojó lejos, al igual que su ropa interior. Al otro lado de la pared, Ginny hacía lo mismo.

-Te dije que no habría champaña –dijo Hermione, avanzando a gatas sobre la cama, quedando encima de Harry, quien miraba a su amiga con una cara mezcla de susto y emoción-. El baile va a continuar, pero la música esta vez será el deseo.

-Hermione –dijo Harry, sin poder evitar tomar a su amiga por la cintura-. No creo que sea una buena idea… Ginny está justo al otro lado de esta pared, haciendo lo mismo con Draco.

-¿Y crees que no lo sé? –dijo Hermione, acercando su boca a la de Harry-. Piensas que puedes ocultarme cosas, pero siempre has sido transparente para mí, Harry Potter.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Qué sé que te gusto y sé que quieres que yo sea tu novia –dijo Hermione, ahora acercando su cuerpo al de él-. Y yo digo, ¿por qué no? ¿Por qué no podemos ser novios? Ya estoy harta de ser sólo tu amiga, cuando podemos ser algo más que eso. Nos conocemos lo suficiente como para aventurarnos más allá, ¿no crees?

Todo eso lo dijo muy lentamente y en un ronroneo seductor.

Harry pensó que todo esto estaba fuera de lugar. Allí había algo raro. Hermione jamás se había comportado de esa forma con él, ni cuando salían juntos como meros compañeros de cama. Jamás, en los trece años que se conocían, se le había insinuado de esa forma, tan abierta, tan desvergonzada… tan obvia. Hermione jamás hacia cosas sin propósito, así que, por lógica, lo que estaba haciendo ahora debía esconder algún motivo, uno distinto al que pretendía exteriorizar con palabras. Podía oír a Ginny con voz velada cosas como "me aseguraré que esta noche quede grabada en piedra en tu mente" o "vas a arder, mi dragoncito". Todo eso no hacía más que echar leña al fuego.

-Hermione… ¿qué pretendes?

Ahora la castaña estaba moviendo sus caderas, frotando su cuerpo con el de él, haciendo que sintiera unas extrañas ganas de quitarse la ropa lo más rápido posible.

-Te amo, Harry Potter.

Eso ya era demasiado. Harry, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, se sacó a Hermione de encima, pero no resultó como lo había imaginado. Ahora él estaba encima de ella, lo cual actuó como una poderosa droga, vaciándolo de pensamientos, de dudas o de temores. Lo único que importaba era besar, lamer y calentar ese cuerpo, ese invitador cuerpo que sentía en toda su extensión en ese momento.

Hermione acercó su boca a la oreja de Harry otra vez y le dijo… sólo sígueme el juego.

Y Harry comprendió en un instante las intenciones de Hermione. Debió haberlo sabido hace siglos ya qué era lo que pretendía su amiga. Y se maravilló de la sutileza con la que actuaba.

-Yo también te amo Hermione –dijo, besándola al fin, mientras se quitaba sus prendas una por una-. Quiero tu cuerpo, quiero tu sexo, quiero todo de ti –añadió, echándole más pimienta a la situación, y asegurándose que Ginny pudiera oír todas y cada una de sus palabras.

Y, sin margen de error, oyó a Ginny decirle a Draco-. Quiero que me devores, que me quemes, hasta que me consuma en llamas…

Y, a partir de ese momento no hubo más palabras. Harry se había despojado de toda su ropa y volvió a su lugar junto a Hermione, besándose y tocándose como si sus manos fueran independientes de ellos, como si fueran capaces de sentir deseo también. Hermione, al parecer, no quería esperar mucho tiempo para sentir placer, porque envolvió en un abrazo apretado a Harry y lo obligó a hundirse en ella, y Harry quería explorar, una vez más, sus profundidades.

-¡Ay, Harry! –exclamó Hermione, arañando un poco la espalda de su amigo. Harry sintió las uñas de la castaña morder su piel, y se hundió más en el cuerpo de ella, y Hermione gimió fuerte, sujetando los postes de la cama con sus manos y aferrándose con fuerza a la espalda de Harry. Él pudo escuchar a Ginny gemir del otro lado de la pared, incluso podía oír cómo los postes de su cama chocaban contra la madera y el metal. Al parecer, lo de ella y Draco parecía ir en serio.

Sin embargo, ni Harry ni Hermione dijeron algo, al menos en tono de conversación. A veces gritaban cosas, para que la pareja de al lado pudiera escucharlos.

-¡Párteme el alma, Harry! –clamaba Hermione-. ¡Hazme vivir de verdad!

Harry se sintió más animado y redobló la intensidad con la cual brindaba placer a su amiga. Ahora era ella la que estaba encima de Harry y su cabello húmedo de sudor se derramaba sobre la cara de Harry. Hermione lucía hermosa, mirándolo con unos ojos de intenso deseo, su boca entreabierta, lista para besarlo, lista para llevarlo a una dimensión donde la felicidad era la regla universal. Era secundario el propósito de poner celosa a Ginny: el verdadero motivo era pasarlo bien, de una mejor forma en que lo hubieran hecho en el pasado. Lentamente, abandonaron el juego de los celos y pasaron a uno más íntimo, más de los dos.

-¿Recuerdas una vez que te dije que eras el mejor con el que he salido? –susurró Hermione, haciendo una breve pausa en su danza sensual. Harry la tomaba por las caderas cuando se vio sorprendido por la interrupción.

-Sí, me acuerdo. Pero…

Hermione hizo un gesto de silencio y Harry no dijo nada más.

-Pues es verdad –dijo ella, esta vez en su oído para que sólo él pudiera escucharla-. Eres el mejor. Y por eso mereces estar con la mejor, y ambos sabemos que ella es Ginny.

-Pero dijiste que no debía involucrarme con ella, porque su situación era muy complicada y que no quería verme y todo eso –dijo Harry, sin una pista acerca de adonde quería llegar-. Lucías seria cuando lo hiciste. ¿Por qué quieres que vaya por ella ahora?

Hermione seguía mirándolo fijamente.

-Porque te la mereces Harry –dijo simplemente-. No importa con quién se vaya a casar, no importa con quién comparta su cuerpo, sea para poner celoso a alguien o no. Ella piensa todo el tiempo en ti. No me lo dice, pero lo puedo intuir, lo veo en sus ojos, en la forma en que te mira a veces. Ella quiere estar contigo, pero las razones por las que está lejos de ti son tan difíciles de entender y de sobrepasar que la sientes a océanos de tus brazos.

Harry había perdido el deseo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se sentía como si una extraña a la que no conocía estuviera encima de él, desnuda y con ánimos de tener sexo. Quería levantarse, tomarse una ducha y dormir, pero Hermione no se movió de su sitio. Al parecer, quería continuar lo que había dejado inconcluso.

-Pero eso no significa que tengamos que dejar esto a medio acabar –dijo Hermione, retomando la actitud de antes, la que los había llevado a la cama en primer lugar-. ¿Quieres continuar, o quieres dejarlo hasta aquí? Aceptaré lo que decidas.

Harry quería dejar el juego, pero algo en la mirada de Hermione hacía que yaciera inmóvil en la cama, como que sus pensamientos y sus deseos no quisieran las mismas cosas. Después de unos minutos de silencio, algo dentro de él decidió que sus deseos debían quedar satisfechos antes de dormir. Tomó las caderas de Hermione una vez más; ella lo tomó como que deseaba continuar y se inclinó hacia él de nuevo y la danza se reanudó, con más calma, menos impetuosa, pero no con menos pasión.

* * *

Al otro lado de la pared, Ginny tenía acorralado a Draco entre su cuerpo y la cama. Él lamía sus pechos mientras ella ondulaba su cuerpo como si bailara danza árabe, él tomaba su cintura con firmeza, saboreando su cuerpo, imaginándose que ese Potter estuviera sentado en una silla frente a ellos, atado de manos y pies, viendo cómo su enemigo tenía sexo con su ex novia. Sentía un macabro placer en su interior cada vez que Ginny se movía, ver sus labios relucientes y húmedos, su boca entreabierta, su cuerpo trémulo y deseoso de más. Era suya, totalmente suya, no importaba cuántos gemidos escuchara desde la pared, no importaban las palabras que pronunciara esa odiosa sangre sucia, no importaban los juramentos que ese cabeza rajada pronunciara al aire; sabía que deseaba a la mujer con la que estaba disfrutando y esa era una buena venganza por haber perdido el concurso de baile.

Sin embargo, ciego por el placer que sentía Draco al comer del fruto que a Harry le fue negado, no era capaz de ver los sentimientos que inundaban a Ginny, y que la estaban disuadiendo lentamente de lo que estaba haciendo.

Ginny estaba sintiendo sólo placer físico, un placer que se acaba cuando el sexo se acaba. Aunque su actitud externa expresara que la estaba pasando en grande, la verdad era que otros pensamientos se inmiscuían sin misericordia dentro de ella, haciendo que el sexo con Draco fuera un veneno que la fuera adormeciendo despacio. Sí, era cierto, se movía como si en verdad deseara pasar una noche con su prometido a la fuerza, pero los gemidos, los juramentos y los gritos que provenían del otro lado de la pared la hacían sentirse como si fuera una prostituta en lugar de una mujer que estaba a punto de convertirse en esposa de alguien. No quería lo que estaba haciendo, no deseaba el placer que sentía en sus entrañas. Quería que el hombre que estaba debajo de ella fuera otro, uno que la hiciera sentir una mujer de verdad, que tuviera sexo con ella porque la amara y porque la deseara de verdad, no por un acuerdo ni por un contrato. El verdadero amor no necesitaba pautas escritas en un papel para florecer ni para brillar. Y pensar que un arrebato suyo la había alejado del hombre que debería estar besando sus pechos en ese momento…

Pero la inercia estaba ejerciendo su efecto sobre ella, y era la inercia la que la hacía moverse encima de Draco, una inercia que comenzó con el baile de Año Nuevo. Nada la había hecho pensar que la arrastrarían a la cama, con el personaje con el cual jamás compartiría lecho.

Pero allí estaba, deleitando a su prometido con algo que quería darle a otro.

Su deseo se fue apagando de a poco, moviéndose con menos ímpetu que antes, cada vez más cansada, no por la larga noche, sino por los pensamientos tormentosos que la acosaban. Al final, cuando eran las cuatro de la mañana, Ginny se derrumbó sobre el pecho de Draco y se quedó dormida. Afortunadamente, él creyó que había bailado mucho y no dijo nada. Sólo se limitó a tomar su cabeza y quedarse dormido también, con el agradable pensamiento de haber poseído al fin a la ex novia de Potter.

* * *

Harry y Hermione yacían abrazados sobre la cama, agitados, buscando respirar libremente. El sudor corría por sus pieles, haciéndolas brillar a la luz de los candelabros. Eran las seis de la mañana y era evidente que ambos la habían pasado muy bien.

-Te lo digo una vez más, Harry. Eres el mejor –dijo Hermione tras aspirar un gran bocanada de aire. Su corazón todavía palpitaba fuerte y la corriente de endorfinas ya estaba asentándose en su cuerpo-. Pero ésta será la última vez que hagamos el amor.

Harry acariciaba el cabello de Hermione, respirando todavía de forma superficial.

-Tienes razón –dijo-, ésta es la última vez que lo haremos. ¿Dijiste eso de que estabas cansada de ser mi amiga sólo para poner celosa a Ginny?

Hermione suprimió unas ganas locas de reírse.

-Es cierto, pero no le digas a nadie que lo hice.

Harry hizo un gesto de cerrar una cremallera a lo largo de su boca, señalando que podía contar con su silencio. Hermione sonrió.

-Ahora, antes que nos quedemos dormidos, una ducha.

-¿Juntos?

-Como quieras.

Hermione se puso de pie y se encaminó al baño, contoneándose levemente, como queriendo invitar a su amigo a que la acompañara. Harry también se puso de pie, siguiendo a su amiga, pero algo lo detuvo. Un pedazo de pergamino en el suelo. Harry, intrigado, lo tomó. Estaba plegado en dos y vio que estaba cerca del lugar donde el vestido de Hermione había caído.

-¡Hermione!

Pero ella no escuchaba. El sonido del agua caer de la ducha amortiguaba cualquier sonido. Harry tomó el trozo de pergamino, lo extendió y lo examinó detenidamente. Parecía ser una simple cuenta por algún libro que compró Hermione…

Pero no era ninguna cuenta de Hermione.

Era algo mucho más complejo que eso.

Al parecer, era una de las razones por la cual Ginny debía comprometerse con Draco. Nunca, en todo lo que llevaban separados, se pudo haber imaginado que aquello pudiera significa una vida junto a alguien indeseable.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Para la escena del concurso de baile me inspiré en un concurso de baile real en el que participé y gané junto a mi ex novia (que en paz descanses, amor mío) la noche en que la conocí, claro que fue en una discoteca y sólo se bailaba reggaetón.. jajaja…

Los saluda desde la Torre Sears… Gilrasir


	8. Historias a medias

**Capítulo VIII: Historias a medias**

Hermione tenía el cuerpo mojado ya cuando salió de la ducha a ver lo que había hallado Harry en el suelo de la habitación, llenando de huellas la alfombra.

-¿Qué encontraste?

-No estoy seguro –respondió Harry-, pero creo que tú sabes qué es, porque estaba cerca de tu cartera.

Hermione se acercó al lugar donde su amigo había hallado el papel, lo tomó, lo examinó por un breve instante para luego llevarse una mano al pecho y abrir la boca en señal de incomprensión. Al parecer, ella tampoco entendía cómo había llegado a su cartera aquel documento, porque no era una cuenta ni una boleta y, por lo borrosa de las letras, supuso que debía ser una copia. Era ilógico que algo tan importante pudiera terminar olvidado allí, en el lugar menos indicado.

-Es una copia de un documento legal que autoriza el uso de recursos maritales para resolver litigios por mora –dijo Hermione, con repugnancia mal disimulada-. Los nombres de las personas fueron ocultadas para proteger sus identidades, pero sólo conozco una persona que pasa por exactamente esta misma situación.

-Creo que estamos pensando en lo mismo –dijo Harry, arrodillándose al lado de su amiga y observando con la misma intriga aquella copia-. No me extraña que Ginny no luzca tan alegre como antes. Pero, lo que no alcanzo a entender es porqué usarían un recurso de este tipo.

-Ginny siempre ha sido muy moderada con sus gastos –dijo Hermione, frunciendo el ceño al tiempo que miraba las letras mecanografiadas del documento legal-. Lo que tengo claro, es que si estaba en una situación financiera terriblemente precaria, lo más probable es que no haya tenido elección.

Harry se sentía asqueado por la forma en que Draco había logrado tener pareja.

-¿Quieres decir que Ginny le debe dinero a Draco y él le propuso casarse con él como forma de pago? Esto es increíble, y a la vez ilegal. Esto equivale a chantaje. ¿Cómo alguien podría legalizar algo así?

-Créeme Harry –dijo Hermione, guardando el papel en su cartera-, yo me estoy preguntando lo mismo.

* * *

Ginny abrió los ojos, y supo que estaba dentro de una pesadilla. Debajo de ella, el cuerpo de Draco se antojaba frío y distante, como si en ese momento estuviera abrazando un bloque de hielo. No podía creer cómo pudo permitir que algo como eso ocurriera. ¿Tan divorciada de la realidad estuvo durante la fiesta de Año Nuevo? ¿Tal era el afán de poner celoso a Harry? Luego se dio cuenta de lo que implicaba todo aquello.

_Todavía lo deseo._

¡Cuánto daría por cambiar el cuerpo que sentía ahora por el de Harry! Él la hacía sentirse mujer, no una ramera cualquiera. Porque así se sentía ella, como una prostituta chantajeada para deleitar a su cliente gratis. Pese a que fue su culpa haber llegado a esos límites, jamás se atrevió a pensar que él la usaría de esa forma para alcanzar sus propios fines. Ahora, mientras lo veía dormir con una sonrisa triunfante en su cara, entendió que ella era una mera herramienta para su actual pareja. La angustia era casi intolerable. No sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a ser capaz de fingir cosas que no sentía, sobre todo, cuando sus sentimientos giraban en torno a otra persona.

_Perdóname Harry_

Seis años sin estar con él. Seis años de virtual soledad. Aun estando acompañada, se sentía sola, como parada en medio de un gran salón cuyos asistentes se mimetizaran con el entorno. Nadie escuchaba sus gritos de auxilio, porque era forzada a mostrar una sonrisa, cuando todo lo que deseaba hacer era deshacerse en llanto y correr a los brazos del hombre a quien de verdad pertenecía… o a morir. Todo era demasiado injusto. Hasta las razones que dio para separarse de Harry se burlaban de ella ahora. No habían sido razones legítimas. Él le había puesto bajo aviso de lo que pretendía hacer, le dijo que tendría que seducir mujeres para lograr sus propósitos. Propósitos que no solo beneficiarían a ella, sino a todos. No fue capaz de ver que todo lo que hacía Harry, no lo hacía porque quisiera serle infiel, sino porque no había otra alternativa. Era eso, o morir. Eso, o vivir siendo esclavos del poder de un mago que quería ver muerto a Harry desde que él cumplió un año de vida. Pero su ego saltó hacia delante como un león furioso que viera amenazado su territorio, y ahora estaba pagando el precio por su impulsividad.

Pero no todo era culpa suya.

Ginny se culpaba a causa de su brutal ruptura con Harry, pero no del resto, a excepción de lo que hizo anoche. La situación era desesperante cuando Draco Malfoy le propuso aquella fatídica alternativa.

"Podrás eximirte de todas tus deudas con una condición"

Ginny sabía que aquella condición no podía significar nada bueno, pero seguramente era mejor que cargar con aquel fardo financiero.

"La única forma en que puedas eximirte de tus deudas, es que te conviertas en mi esposa. De esa forma, tus cargas pasan a ser mías y no tendrás que pagarlas"

Sonó mejor de lo que en realidad era.

Y la hizo firmar un documento que legalizaba la utilización de recursos maritales para resolver temas tributarios. Se aseguró de leer bien el texto, tanto grande como pequeño, antes de firmar.

_Creí que sería mejor_.

Dicho de otro modo, la cura era más dolorosa que la misma enfermedad.

Desde que ambos anunciaron su compromiso, Ginny había tenido que vivir una vida que no le correspondía. Poco tiempo pasó para que comenzara a extrañar la diversión y los juegos apasionados que hacía con Harry cuando estaban solos. Aunque nunca tuvieron sexo, sí estuvieron bastante cerca de conseguirlo. Pero Harry no deseaba seguir adelante por temor a hacerle daño o dejarla embarazada, ambas objeciones totalmente legítimas, y Ginny respetó sus reparos. Sin embargo, aquellos hermosos recuerdos se vieron opacados por la estructurada vida del aristócrata. Poco tiempo pasaba en la mansión: los viajes hacia otros castillos o casas enormes eran constantes. Conoció otra gente como su prometido, gente despreciativa hacia los estratos más bajos (no importando cuán bien lo disimularan) gente que sólo hablaba de dinero y poder y negocios… y, por supuesto, el tema central de la alta sociedad mágica: la pureza de sangre. Nunca creyó posible llegar a aburrirse de la opulencia y de los delicados gustos de los ricos. No había pasión entre los dos, no había diversión más mundana y rica en alegría en el mundo por el que vagaba, no había calidez humana en ninguna de las personas con las que se relacionaba. Ella se sentía tan adaptada al mundo del dinero como un indigente. A veces creía que Draco se paseaba por los amplios salones de sus congéneres con ella sólo para lucirla, como si ella fuera una prenda de ropa especialmente suntuosa, como un trofeo. Pero, se decía Ginny cada vez que deseaba estallar en llanto a causa de su nueva vida, eso era mejor que vivir con deudas que sabía que jamás iba a pagar en su vida.

Deudas astronómicas.

Si no hubiera ocurrido aquel incidente.

Lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

_¡Todo esto está mal!_ exclamó Ginny dentro de su conciencia. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el baño, para ver si una ducha fría era capaz de contrarrestar todo el mal que había llegado a ella.

Cuando abrió el grifo, supo que haría algo más que eso para ser feliz otra vez.

* * *

Harry, en el instante en que Hermione salió, totalmente vestida, del baño y se sentó a su lado con un rostro meditabundo, supo que la fiesta de la que disfrutó anoche sería la última en aquel viaje. El documento que acababan de ver era suficiente excusa como para pasar un año completo sin salir de parranda.

-¿Tú sabías esto, Hermione? –inquirió Harry, mirándola con una atención rayana en la obsesión-. Porque ese papel salió de tu cartera, no puedes negarlo.

La castaña podía sentir el viso de acusación en la mirada de su amigo. Tenía razón, pero sólo hasta cierto punto. Ginny le había contado parte de su problemática, parte de las razones por la cual debía comprometerse, casarse y vivir con un hombre que ninguna mujer en su sano juicio escogería como marido.

-Harry… esto no será fácil de digerir, por lo que trataré de hacerlo con el mayor cuidado posible.

Harry gruñó. Nada que tuviera que ver con su ex novia era simple.

-Verás. Después que Ginny rompió contigo, se mudó un tiempo conmigo. Estaba destrozada. Vivía arrepintiéndose de lo que hizo, decía que tú tenías razones para hacer lo que hiciste y que en ese momento no lo vio. Quería volver contigo y disculparse por ser tan impulsiva, pero yo le dije que tú ya estabas superando lo ocurrido y estabas saliendo con varias chicas, decidiendo con cuál te ibas a quedar al final. Aquello terminó de hundirla. Se creía poca cosa, pues creía que ella no era importante para ti. Yo le dije que ese era su ego hablando y que tú estabas haciendo algo para olvidar lo ocurrido y seguir viviendo, mientras que Ginny se lamentaba y se miraba en menos por todo.

Harry no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-¿Y por qué no permitiste que pidiera perdón? Estaba en su justo derecho de hacerlo, no importando si yo hice mal o no. Sabes de largo que yo prefiero a Ginny antes que a cualquiera.

Hermione nunca pensó en aquello.

-Harry, discúlpame por eso, pero creí que ya tenías la situación bajo control.

-La tenía, pero habría sido mejor si Ginny tuviera una oportunidad para reivindicarse. Pero, es una estupidez hablar así de cosas que ya ocurrieron. Por favor, continúa.

La castaña suspiró hondo y continuó con el relato.

-Después de tres meses en los que vivió bajo mi techo, se sentía preparada para volver a su casa y empezar de cero. Pero, a medio camino, una trágica noticia impactó su ya deteriorada vida.

"Un incendio acabó con la Madriguera. Ginny pudo sentir un poco de alivio cuando supo que sus padres y hermanos estaban bien, pero cuando llegó al lugar del siniestro, supo que sus intentos por comenzar de nuevo tendrían que esperar… mucho tiempo.

"Nadie supo las causas del incidente hasta unos ocho meses después, cuando una investigación formal halló evidencias de una negligencia en el manejo de una chimenea. El señor Weasley… mmm… fue acusado de cuasi delito de homicidio al ser él quien estaba usando la chimenea para comunicarse con el Ministro de la Magia por unos temas que en este momento no manejo. Fue hallado culpable y, hasta el día de hoy, está en una celda de Azkaban. A mediados de este año sale libre.

Harry estaba horrorizado. Por supuesto, sabía algunas cosas gracias a El Profeta, pero ya tenía amplia experiencia con el periódico como para esperar más información de parte de la prensa. Intuyó que la mayor parte del tema fue silenciado para que nadie se alarmara más allá de lo tolerable.

"Para empeorar las cosas, hubo una pelea familiar después que al señor Weasley fuera puesto en prisión. La mayoría de ellos creía en su inocencia, pero Percy se tragó todo el cuento y, como consecuencia, volvió a emplear la táctica del avestruz y cortó toda relación con su propia familia…de nuevo. Como fue natural, nadie podía costear la construcción de una nueva casa, pues Bill, Charlie y George tienen familias que mantener y Ron no gana lo suficiente como para ponerse con los gastos. Ginny era la única que tenía un buen trabajo y toda la presión fue a parar a ella pero, debido a lo que ocurrió contigo, cometió errores y perdió su empleo. Estuvo cuatro meses tratando de hallar un nuevo trabajo, pero no hubo caso. La familia estaba dividida. Entre todos juraron levantar de nuevo la Madriguera, y lo hicieron. Estaban felices. Pero, dos meses después, se dieron cuenta que el terreno había sido comprado antes por los Malfoy y deseaban construir otra mansión allá. Después, sobrevino un enojoso litigio para ver quien se quedaba con el lote, en el cual, como era natural, los Malfoy ganaron e iban a demoler la casa cuando a Draco se le ocurrió una idea.

"Permitieron que usaran el terreno para vivir pero, a cambio, tendrían que pagar una cierta cantidad de dinero por cada mes que vivieran en ese lugar. Los Weasleys accedieron pero, pocos meses después, se dieron cuenta que haber demolido la casa tendría que haber sido la mejor opción. Si bien hay límites en los cuales uno puede cobrar por el uso de un terreno por parte de terceras personas, los Malfoy bordeaban aquel límite y se les hizo muy difícil a los Weasleys estar al día con las deudas. Estuvieron repactando deudas por más de tres años hasta que la situación se hizo insostenible. La cantidad de Galeones que debían era escandalosa y, sin embargo, los Malfoy no habían roto ninguna ley.

Harry no podía hablar a causa de tanta injusticia, sin embargo, dejó que Hermione continuara.

"Durante esos tres años, Ginny se las arregló para hallar un buen trabajo y se convirtió en el pilar de la familia por esos momentos. Como no tenía un lugar propio para vivir, dirigía la mayoría de sus ingresos a pagar las deudas pero, como te dije anteriormente, no era suficiente. Los Weasleys debían tanto dinero que, aun cuando Ginny trabajara por diez años seguidos con el sueldo que gana, no terminaría de ponerse al día. Desde luego, el Ministerio hizo la vista gorda al respecto porque, según ellos, los Malfoy estaban actuando dentro de los marcos legales apropiados.

"Hubo un momento en que los Malfoy ya no podían aceptar que los Weasleys repactaran las deudas y exigieron un pago definitivo para ponerse al día. Ellos sabían que aquello era imposible, lo que les permitía embargar las pertenencias de la casa y demoler la vivienda. Pero no lo hicieron. Draco hizo un movimiento inesperado. Pudo haber barrido con la Madriguera y vendido las posesiones de los Weasleys a cualquier precio pero, en lugar de ello, prefirió tenderles una mano.

"Lo que Draco propuso fue tomar por esposa a Ginny, de tal forma que los Malfoy cargaran con las deudas, lo que significaba que los Weasleys jamás tendrían que pagar dinero alguna vez. Era la salida perfecta. Ellos estaban desesperados y ahora, el eventual matrimonio de Ginny con Draco aseguraría la permanencia de los Weasleys en la Madriguera, específicamente, el señor y la señora Weasley, y Ron. Ahora ves por qué es tan complicada la situación de Ginny. No tiene otra alternativa. O se casa con Draco, o el resto de la familia Weasley se iría a la calle, o a las casas de sus otros miembros, lo cual sería un problema a la larga. Está muy presionada, porque sé en que en el fondo de su corazón desea estar contigo. No sabes en qué manera ella piensa en ti. Todos los días y a cada momento piensa en ti. No debería contarte esto, pero me cuenta que, cuando nadie la ve, se toca sola pensando en ti. Pero no puede, porque tiene esa carga, una carga que debe soportar todos los días. Por eso te advertí que no te acercaras a ella, pues podrías poner en peligro todo lo que ella ha logrado con su compromiso con Draco. Él podría creer que su prometida todavía siente algo por ti. Ya sabes cómo es Draco, especialmente cuando se trata de tu persona.

Harry no tenía un nombre para todo lo que había ocurrido mientras él se ocupaba en vivir la vida conociendo chicas, saliendo con chicas, pasándola bien con chicas… teniendo sexo con chicas, mucha de ellas conocidas del colegio y siendo una de ellas su mejor amiga. Era una mezcla de tristeza, alegría, injusticia, mala suerte, chantaje, abuso y juegos de poder. Era como si contemplara el resultado de mezclar varios colores dispares en una lata de pintura. Ahora entendía perfectamente por qué debía mantenerse al margen de lo que ocurriera con Ginny y, de repente, todo deseo de estar con ella, de ponerla celosa, en definitiva, cualquier juego que implicara tenerla de vuelta a sus brazos, se evaporaron de un plumazo. Prefería verla en manos de otra persona a echar a perder la vida de gente a la que le tenía cariño sólo por quererla a su lado.

-Hermione –dijo Harry al final, sus ojos revelando una absoluta decisión-. Hiciste bien en contarme el problema que tiene Ginny, al menos, una parte de éste. Ahora entiendo que ella ya no pertenece a mi futuro. Si trato de interferir, arruinaría el suyo, y eso no lo puedo permitir.

Hermione no dijo nada por momentos. Luego, habló en tono definitivo.

-Te lo diré una vez más, y te lo diré siempre. Eres el mejor.

* * *

Eran las cinco de la tarde, y el mar se extendía majestuosamente en todas direcciones. Los únicos sonidos que interrumpían la quietud de cubierta era el bullicio de la gente y las olas que se producían al romper contra la quilla del enorme buque. Harry contemplaba el azul del océano, apoyado en la barandilla de popa. La brisa marítima acariciaba su rostros con femenina suavidad. Su cabello lucía más revuelto de lo normal a causa del viento. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara. Saber lo que había ocurrido con Ginny no hizo otra cosa que quitarle un enorme peso de encima. Entendió que haber estado con tantas chicas en el pasado era una forma de compensar su abrumadora soledad pero, sabía que una sola persona podía llenar el vacío que sentía cada vez que terminaba de hacer el amor con una mujer.

Ese vacío ya no existía.

No existía porque había aceptado, al final, que Ginny ya no volvería a besarlo jamás. Había vuelto a ser como era antes que se sintiera atraído por primera vez por una chica, como si Ginny y Cho Chang jamás hubieran existido…

Alguien estaba detrás de él.

Hablando del rey de Roma.

-Hola Harry.

No era Ginny ni era Hermione. Una mujer de una conmovedora belleza estaba plantada delante de él, sonriendo despreocupadamente, su cabello negro, largo y brillante ondulando en la brisa oceánica. Se trataba de otra visita inesperada, sobre todo, a bordo del Queen Mary II.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estoy de viaje por supuesto –dijo la mujer, todavía sonriendo-. Aprovecho que este barco atraca en Tokio también. Voy a ver a mis padres. Seguramente me extrañan demasiado.

Cho supo que había metido la pata.

-Disculpa. Supongo que no debí hablar de mis padres cuando los tuyos…

-No te preocupes –la tranquilizó Harry, recuperándose de la incomodidad previa y sonriendo también-. Eso pasó hace tiempo atrás y ya lo superé. Supongo que ya lo sabes.

-Ups, se me olvida. Es que hace tres años que no te veo.

-¿Qué deseas? ¿Hablar un rato para recordar viejos tiempos?

Cho lo miró intensamente.

-De acuerdo. ¿Te apetece un paseo por cubierta?

-¿Es esto una cita?

Harry no iba a caer en la trampa. Nunca lo había hecho y nunca lo haría.

-¿Dije eso? Recuerdo haber hablado de un paseo, no de una cita.

-Paseemos entonces.

Y Harry y Cho caminaron lentamente en dirección a proa, hablando y riéndose de cosas pasadas, sin saber que unos ojos miraban la escena, y no con mucho agrado.

* * *

Ginny paseaba por la cubierta superior del transatlántico, sola, cuando sus ojos se desviaron solos hacia la sección de popa, donde se podía discernir claramente a Harry hablando con una mujer de cabello negro y brillante. No había que ser demasiado observador para darse cuenta de quién era esa mujer. Sabía que ella tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo, aunque nunca supo de qué se trataba exactamente, pero jamás creyó concebible que una chica como la que estaba dialogando con _su_ Harry tuviera dinero como para costear un pasaje en uno de los buques más lujosos del mundo. Lo último que supo de esa mujer, fue que había pasado no menos de dos veces en casa de él, y no sólo para conversar. ¿Lo estaría seduciendo otra vez?

Sea como fuere, a Ginny no le gustaba lo que estaba presenciando. Siempre había estado celosa de Cho Chang, aun cuando ella no fuera su novia y Ginny sí. Sobre todo, porque tenía idénticas armas que ella para conquistarlo. Sabía que no ganaba nada con ponerse celosa, puesto que ya estaba comprometida con otro hombre, pero algo en su interior la impulsaba a degollar a la chica que acompañaba a Harry en esos precisos instantes. Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada: si actuaba, revelaría sus verdaderos sentimientos y la vida de su familia se vería arruinada en un dos por tres. Aparte de volar en pedazos la casa de sus padres, tendrían que estar pagando de por vida las deudas que acarreaban.

Y aquello era algo que no estaba dispuesta a permitir que ocurriera.

No importando si Harry estuviera con otra mujer.

Sin embargo, su corazón latía con rapidez cada vez que se imaginaba a Harry y a Cho en una cama, haciendo lo que jamás hizo ella con él. Sus manos se comprimían en puños sin que ella se diera cuenta de ello siquiera, las venas de su cuello se tensaban y su cuerpo por entero se ponía rígido de tanta rabia. Estaba dolorosamente dividida. ¿Por qué jamás Harry le hizo el amor? ¿Habrá sido en realidad por no hacerle daño? ¿Estaba siendo considerado o egoísta? Recordó la primera vez que se hallaron en aquella situación, un día que terminaba, luces de velas que olían a jazmín.

Ella y Harry se besaban apasionadamente, sentados en la cama, las manos de él en las piernas de ella, Ginny, subiendo lentamente la falda de su vestido. Ella arqueaba hacia atrás el cuello, permitiendo que Harry lo besara y lo mordisqueara a voluntad. Eran muy jóvenes todavía y no sabían las consecuencias de hacer lo que estaban haciendo. Estaban cegados por la pasión. Ella deseaba que él la hiciera suya, quería ser completamente suya esa noche, sin importar las repercusiones de lo que hicieran.

Harry besaba más abajo, y tocaba cada vez más arriba. Ginny tenía cerrados los ojos, gimiendo suave y sensualmente, abriendo las piernas por instinto, como si supiera lo que él deseaba hacer. Los labios de él se acercaban inexorablemente a sus pechos, mientras que las manos acortaban distancias con su entrepierna. Estaba a punto de experimentar algo desconocido…

-Ginny. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

La pelirroja dio un salto antes de girar sobre sus talones. La persona que le había hablado no era otra que su prometido. Ostentaba una cara de preocupación mezclada con enojo.

-Só… sólo paseaba.

Draco no le creyó. Estaba mirando fijamente hacia popa, extraviada en pensamientos que la hacían poner cara de estúpida. Seguramente tenía que ver con ese odioso Potter. Miró en la dirección que sospechaba y, supo que sus corazonadas habían dado de lleno en el blanco.

En realidad se trataba de Potter, pero no esperó que estuviera con otra mujer. Conocía de vista a la chica. Recordó que una vez, Pansy Parkinson, su mejor amiga, la vio junto con Potter en quinto año, un día 14 de Febrero de 1996. Día de San Valentín. Día de los Enamorados. ¿Estarán saliendo juntos otra vez? Si era así, aquello era una buena noticia. Ginny ya no tendría que estar perdiendo el tiempo mirando a ese desgraciado y se concentraría en hacerlo feliz a él, Draco.

-Vamos –le dijo en tono imperativo-. Ya casi es hora de la cena. Deja de mirar a ese idiota y acompáñame. Quiero mostrarte algo.

Ginny desvió su mirada y adoptó una postura de resignación.

Draco la tomó del brazo y, dando una última mirada hacia donde Harry y la mujer del cabello negro paseaban a paso lento, caminó hacia uno de los ascensores. Sonriendo, el rubio giró su cabeza hacia delante y, como si llevara a un perro malamente amaestrado, tomó del brazo a Ginny y se dirigió al enorme salón central. Últimamente, las cosas estaban saliendo sobre ruedas, y no había razón para que aquella situación cambiara. Ginny se convertiría en su esposa y no había nadie que pudiera detenerlo.

Sin embargo, las sorpresas de ese viaje no se acabarían allí.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Pido disculpas por haberme atrasado tanto con éste. Estaba tan concentrado en terminar "The Cage" y ensimismado con "El efecto Imperius" que me olvidé que debía escribir éste también. A veces pasa que un escritor le toma tanto cariño a una obra que se olvida de otra. Me ha pasado incluso con mis historias propias.

Los saluda desde la Abadía de Westminster… Gilrasir.


	9. Cuando estoy a solas

**Capítulo IX: Cuando estoy a solas**

Ginny amaneció al día siguiente sin recuerdos de lo que vio en la popa del transatlántico el día anterior. De hecho, se sentía curiosamente libre, como si estuviera soltera y sin necesidad de buscar novio. No había nadie en la habitación. Draco debió de haber salido otra vez para engrosar la lista de invitados para el matrimonio. Sin embargo, aquello no preocupaba a Ginny en lo absoluto. Era como si aquellos seis años sin estar con Harry jamás hubieran transcurrido, como si estuvieran en la plenitud de su relación, hablando con entusiasmo de lo que harían cuando la guerra terminara.

Anoche estuvo más cerca de Harry que en los últimos seis años.

Pero le daba vergüenza admitir lo que había hecho para lograr tal cosa.

Apartando aquella idea de su mente, Ginny salió de su habitación y caminó hasta la terraza del último piso, sintiendo la brisa marina enredar sus cabellos. Estaba contenta con aquello que hizo anoche, algo que no había hecho desde que el buque zarpara de Liverpool.

Recordó el poema que una vez le escribiera a Harry un día 14 de Febrero de 1993.

_Tiene los ojos verdes como sapo en escabeche_

_Y el cabello negro como pizarra cuando anochece_

_Quisiera que fuera mío, porque es glorioso_

_El héroe que derrotó al hechicero tenebroso_

¡Cuánto daría por decirle esas mismas palabras en ese momento! Aunque fueran estúpidas, eran las primeras palabras de amor que le dedicó a Harry en su vida. Pronto fue consciente del peso que debía cargar y la hermosa escena que guardaban en su memoria se esfumó. Ahí terminó el día agradable para ella. Suspirando, se alejó de la barandilla y caminó hacia el Salón Central a engullir un desayuno con el que distraerse.

* * *

Harry se sentía como un hombre nuevo. Su conversación con Cho el día anterior estuvo cargado de estímulos y risas. La oriental había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que compartieron lecho: lucía más independiente y alegre, como jamás la pudo ver desde que se conocieron cuando él cursaba tercer año en el colegio. Transmitía un magnetismo difícil de sostener cuando hablaba y Harry se preguntaba de dónde demonios había sacado ese talante aquella muchacha.

-Me alegro que estés comenzando de nuevo –decía Hermione, quien acompañaba a Harry en el desayuno-. Cho no parece la misma de antes. Anoche hablé con ella un rato, y me sorprendió lo alegre que era. Por supuesto, ella está soltera, pero dice no preocuparle mucho. Desde que terminó con Michael Corner, hace un par de años atrás, ha cambiado bastante.

-Espera un momento –dijo Harry, dándose cuenta de un detalle que había captado recién-. ¿Dijiste que terminó con Michael hace dos años?

-Eso dije. ¿Hay algún problema?

-La última vez que nos vimos, y no precisamente para conversar, fue hace dos años-. Harry se detuvo, tratando de ponderar las implicaciones de lo que estaba procesando-. Puede que yo sea el culpable de su rompimiento. Puede que Michael haya descubierto que Cho se acostaba conmigo.

Hermione, después de un breve silencio, lanzó una risotada tal que hizo a todos los comensales girar la cabeza para ver quién había hecho ese sonido. Pasaron varios segundos antes que se le pasara el ataque de risas.

-No seas tonto Harry –dijo ella, riéndose a veces-. Michael jamás supo que Cho estuvo contigo. Ella me contó que rompieron porque Michael tuvo una aventura por ahí, y ella lo descubrió. Apuesto cualquier cosa a que adivinas con quién engaño Michael a Cho.

Harry no podía imaginar quién pudo haber sido. Él no era entendido en chismes amorosos, y no había cosa menos interesante para él que los líos románticos de los demás. Sin embargo, justo en ese momento, alguien entraba al Salón para desayunar, y se sentó en una mesa que no estuviera ocupada por nadie. De repente, Harry alzó ambas cejas. Hermione sonrió.

-Exactamente –dijo, mirando a quien acababa de sentarse y tomar el menú-. Michael le hizo una pequeña gran visita a su antigua novia del pasado. Y Ginny accedió, contra su buen juicio, a acostarse con él, pero después, ella me dijo que ya no era lo mismo y que el sexo con él no le satisfacía en lo absoluto.

-Y parece que no disfrutará del buen sexo en toda su vida –comentó Harry despreocupadamente-. No me gustaría tener su destino. Ojalá que hubiera alguna forma de sacarle ese peso de encima, pero esos Malfoy son muy poderosos.

-Es muy triste todo lo que le ocurrió –dijo Hermione, ahora con un rostro triste y preocupado-. A veces la vida es muy injusta. Me dan ganas de asesinar a Draco y a su familia, pero lo único que puedo hacer es crispar mis puños y ahogarme en impotencia cada vez que ese idiota anda de la mano con Ginny, como luciéndose a costa de ella.

Hermione dio un último trago a su café turco y se puso de pie. Harry hizo lo mismo.

-Supongo que tienes deberes que hacer –dijo Hermione.

-No me queda mucho para terminar mi discurso de presentación –dijo Harry, entusiasmado con la idea de finalizar una tarea carente de excitante diversión-. Por la tarde puedo tenerla lista y, después, me juntaré con Cho en la proa del buque.

Hermione alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué? ¿No te gusta?

-No. No es eso –negó Hermione-. Es que me extraña que hayas aceptado tan de repente que Ginny ya no está a tu alcance y que ahora vayas por una mujer que sabes que sólo quiere una cosa de ti. Y no me digas que van a terminar casándose, porque sabes que eso jamás va a ocurrir. Puede que ella sea más alegre y divertida que antes, pero eso no quiere decir que no haya cambiado en lo que respecta a lo que puede esperar de ti.

Esta vez fue el turno de Harry para enarcar las cejas.

-Si más no recuerdo, fuiste tú y tu enrevesada historia la que me disuadió de que fuera por Ginny, y ahora me estás diciendo que Cho no me puede dar la felicidad que busco y que estoy tirando la toalla respecto a Ginny. ¿Qué esperas que haga? Se supone que tú eres la experta en el tema romántico, pero me estás pidiendo que haga dos cosas a la vez e incompatibles entre sí.

Hermione se mordió el labio. Harry no la miraba con enojo, sino con seriedad. Mientras buscaba una respuesta, tomó del brazo a Harry para que la acompañara a un lugar menos atestado de gente.

-Harry. Sé que debí pensar cómo tomarías el cuento de cómo Ginny terminó en esa situación y lamento habértelo dicho, pero también es cierto que si no supieras lo que le ocurre, habrías corrido con los ojos tapados hacia ella y habrías arruinado su vida. Por eso te dije que era muy complicado todo el asunto. Debía elegir entre dos males, y opté por el mal menor. Pero también creo que Cho no es la mujer que buscas. Ella no es Ginny.

Harry puso los brazos en jarras.

-Precisamente por eso es que me interesa –replicó Harry, tratando de mantener la calma para no enojarse con su mejor amiga-. No hay mejor manera de olvidar a una persona que estando con otra totalmente diferente. Sé que a Cho le gusta la diversión y el buen sexo sin compromiso, pero eso no quita que tenga sentimientos y que desee una relación seria. Y yo estoy dispuesto a dársela. No tengo por qué dejar que un amor pasado me ahogue en desesperación.

Hermione otra vez se mordió el labio. Harry tenía razón en cada razonamiento que puso en palabras.

-Es la primera vez que fallo en darte un buen consejo –dijo, avergonzada y mirando al suelo, como fascinada con sus sandalias. Acto seguido, sonrió ampliamente-. Te acabas de graduar de la escuela del amor. Ya sabes con precisión qué deseas hallar en una mujer y, ya sabes desde mucho antes cómo llegar a estar con una.

-Bueno, debía pasar alguna vez –añadió Harry, también sonriendo-. ¿Pero sabes qué? Creo que no debería olvidarme de forma tan violenta de Ginny. No creo que haga algún mal ser su amigo, sin abrazos, sin caricias, sin nada que sugiera que podríamos ser algo más.

-Es una buena idea –admitió Hermione-. Pero debes tener en cuenta también que Ginny te desea en secreto, así que te sugiero que pongas bien los puntos sobre las ies y le dejes claro que sólo pueden ser amigos.

-Lo tengo presente.

Hermione consultó su reloj de pulsera. Luego miró a Harry.

-Bueno, debo irme a mi habitación. Tengo runas que descifrar antes de darme un baño en la piscina. Nos vemos amigo.

Y, después de plantarle un fugaz beso en su mejilla, Hermione se alejó a pasos cadenciosos en dirección a la popa del barco. Harry tampoco perdió mucho tiempo y ascendió por las escaleras mecánicas hasta llegar a su cuarto. Estaba solo. Había una colección de papeles encima de su cama, los cuales ordenó antes de seguir con su trabajo. Sin embargo, fue inevitable pensar en la historia que Hermione le contó ayer. ¿Por qué no le dijo antes la verdad acerca de Ginny y su forzado compromiso con Draco? Había sido cruel de su parte haberle contado en ese momento, cuando sus deseos de estar con Ginny una vez más estaban creciendo. A veces fantaseaba con un romance prohibido en las entrañas del transatlántico con Ginny, haciendo el amor en algún corredor desierto y a medio iluminar. Soñaba con fugarse con ella en un bote salvavidas hacia una isla desierta y hacer cosas que no quiso hacerle antes, y hacerle creer al estúpido de Draco que su adorada pelirroja se había suicidado. Tenía toda una lista con todas las fantasías eróticas que tenía pensado hacer realidad con Ginny.

Se rió de sólo pensar en ese arrugado pedazo de papel perdido en las profundidades de su maleta.

Sin embargo, había trabajo que hacer.

Tomó un papel, lo apoyó sobre un libro de naturaleza y comenzó a pensar en algún otro argumento para añadir a su discurso, golpeándose el lápiz contra su frente, chascando la lengua y ladeando la cabeza en señal de estar en un profundo trabajo mental. Pero ninguna idea acudía a su mente: sólo venían unas palabras que le dijo Hermione mientras conversaban ayer.

_Cuando nadie la ve, se toca sola pensando en ti._

-Pero yo no haré lo mismo –se dijo Harry, aunque las imágenes que obnubilaron su conciencia hicieron que sintiera una incomodidad situada a medio camino entre su cabeza y sus pies. Sólo después de imaginarse un montón de papeles con discursos políticos, pudo espantar aquellas ideas de su conciencia. Al parecer, la mayoría de los hombres del planeta fantaseaban con ver a una chica tocándose sola, preferentemente desnuda, sobre una cama y haciendo gestos de intenso placer. Había algo en esa idea que le resultaba irresistiblemente atractiva y no sabía muy bien por qué. Al final, supuso que la industria pornográfica había hecho muy bien su trabajo. A continuación, trató de imaginarse a Cho en esa situación.

No pudo evitarlo.

Los papeles cayeron al suelo, haciendo poco ruido. Harry se había tendido sobre la cama, pero no precisamente para descansar. Sus manos parecían ser gobernados por otra conciencia, alguien que le restregaba aquellas imágenes eróticas en la pared de su inconsciente, apartaban el cinturón de sus pantalones, queriendo compartir el placer imaginario que estaba viendo en esos instantes. No se dio cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que se encontró a sí mismo gimiendo en silencio. No le importó que lo que sea que estaba haciendo fuera poco higiénico; sólo quería extraviarse, ser uno de los tantos esclavos de una de las mayores fantasías de la mayoría de los hombres de la Tierra.

* * *

Minutos antes, Ginny había terminado de desayunar y se dirigió casi como un zombie de vuelta hacia su habitación. Había estado tan cerca de Harry anoche, que juzgó que no haría ningún mal en volver a reunirse con él, aunque fuera sólo en sus sueños y fantasías. No obstante, sentía un cansancio que le impedía concretar aquello. No se trataba de algo físico, no. Era un cansancio mucho más corrosivo, más descorazonador y menos tomado en cuenta por la mayoría de la gente. Sentía su mente agotada más que sus piernas, como si no tuviera energías para crear imágenes fantásticas y apasionadas que la hicieran sentirse bien. Razonaba como si hubiera ingerido un par de litros de cerveza, su cabeza daba vueltas y su visión parecía ladearse repetidamente hacia la izquierda. Cerró la puerta de su habitación y, quitándose los incómodos zapatos de taco alto que por ley debía usar para lucir como alguien respetable (aunque sabía que Draco la obligaba a hacerlo para resaltar más su torneado trasero), Ginny se derrumbó sobre la cama, extendiéndose de brazos y piernas y suspirando tristemente.

_Si tan sólo fueras mío, Harry Potter._

_Deseo entregarme en cuerpo y alma a ti, amor mío, mi verdadero amor, mi príncipe de ojos verdes._

Y, como tantas veces, maldijo su ego por meterse en asuntos que no le incumbían. Era culpa de su ego que Harry se hubiera alejado de ella y que comenzara a salir con tantas mujeres. ¿Habría pensado en ella mientras acariciaba la piel de otra chica? Después se dio cuenta de lo egocéntrica que estaba siendo. Por supuesto que no había pensado en ella mientras miraba otros ojos, saboreaba otros labios, olía otros aromas, escuchaba otros gemidos. Aquello la hizo sentir más mal que antes: se sentía como un bien desechable, como un juguete que un niño usaba antes que se aburriera de éste. Sin embargo, la diferencia entre Harry y Draco, era que ella había alejado a uno y estaba obligada a estar con otro. Deseaba sentir amor de verdad, amor fogoso, apasionado, amor que le quemara las entrañas e hiciera latir su corazón con fuerza, amor que la hiciera ser protagonista de una vida auténtica y no de una vida manufacturada y diseñada para que jamás fuera feliz.

Sin embargo, había un escape, una solución temporal a ese problema, en apariencia insoluble.

Ginny cerró sus ojos, abandonándose al recuerdo que evocaba cuando Draco la encontró el día de ayer. Sin embargo, añadió unos detalles de su propia cosecha para que fuera una fantasía con todas sus letras.

Harry y Ginny estaban en la habitación de ella. No había nadie en la Madriguera. Todos habían salido a ver a los gemelos Weasley para comprobar con sus propios ojos el éxito que estaban teniendo. Pero Ginny alegó que ya había tenido bastante participación en el negocio de Fred y George como para mostrarse mayormente interesada en la cuestión. Harry dijo que no le convenía estar ahí, pues también estaba, en cierto modo, involucrado en el negocio, aunque no se refirió explícitamente a su papel como financiador de la empresa. Aunque la excusa de Ginny resultaba convincente, la historia de Harry hablaba a las claras que deseaba quedarse a solas con ella. Pero la señora Weasley confiaba en que Harry iba a ser caballeroso con ella y no hizo ninguna objeción.

Pero Ginny no quería recordar eso. Quería ir al grano.

Harry y Ginny estaban en el dormitorio de ella, completamente solos. Ni el espectro del ático se dignaba en hacer alguno de sus lamentos. Recordaba que Harry le sonreía de una forma en que jamás había visto sonreír a otro hombre en su vida. Era una sonrisa que inspiraba confianza, al tiempo que la seducía. Sus ojos la traspasaban de una forma cautivadora y única, y la expresión que transmitían era de cariño, ternura, pero era a la vez sensual y volcánica. Tales contrastes en su mirada y en la sonrisa que le dedicaba la enajenaban hasta límites absurdos. Envolvió su cuello con ambos brazos, tratando de usar la misma mirada que empleaba él, pero sin éxito. Estaba claro como el agua: Harry no iba a recibir, iba a dar… y lo daría todo.

Aquello terminó de hacerla rendirse. Jaló el cuello de Harry hacia ella, de forma de tener su alcance esa boca que le sonreía de forma ambigua, y besarlo lenta y sensualmente, sin que su lengua hiciera alguna intervención… no todavía. Era un mero roce de labios y, sin embargo, cerró sus ojos, sintiendo sólo la respiración cálida de Harry colisionar con su piel, escuchando sus plegarias por aire, el silencio envolviendo a ambos y haciendo de cómplice del secreto del amor de un hombre y una mujer que estaban encerrados en una habitación, lejos de los ojos de la gente, lejos de los problemas, lejos de todo.

Harry y Ginny ya no se besaban. Ella estaba en sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza llameante en uno de los hombros de su novio y sus piernas se derramaban delante de las suyas, él sosteniéndola por la cintura y acariciando suavemente sus piernas. Ginny disfrutaba de ese juego. Su mano libre iba ascendiendo por las extremidades de la pelirroja lentamente, casi sin que ella se diera cuenta, mientras él se encargaba de distraer la atención de ella besándola suavemente en el cuello, lamiendo y mordiendo de vez en cuando. Se apoyaba en la cama con un brazo y se sostenía de la cintura de Harry con el otro, dejándola indefensa ante las caricias y los besos de él.

Ginny ya no pudo sentir la mano que acariciaba su pierna. Sin embargo, supo qué había hecho cuando sintió una agradable humedad recorriendo algún lugar de sus pechos. Harry demostraba su sutileza para tocar y acariciar cuando la mano que habría descubierto parte de su intimidad volvió a sus piernas, acercándose a otro secreto que deseaba desvelar. Subía y subía, por sus muslos ahora, tocando con dulzura sus caderas, yendo lenta e inadvertidamente hacia el interior, atraído por un tesoro que Ginny ocultaba con celo. Descubrirlo, dependía de lo que estaba haciendo con su boca.

Ginny gemía dulcemente cuando Harry besaba sus pechos con delicadeza y ternura, cerrando los ojos e inclinando su cabeza de forma que le hiciera llegar el mensaje a ella: un mensaje de deseo e inequívoca entrega. Aquello hacía que Ginny concentrara todo su ser en lo que estaba ocurriendo cerca de su corazón. Se lamía sus propios labios, llevando su cabeza hacia atrás, derramando su apasionado cabello rojizo sobre la cama, sin poder darse cuenta que Harry estaba a punto de brindarle el mayor placer de su vida…

Ginny, de algún modo, estaba tendida sobre su cama, en aquella habitación del Queen Mary II, su vestido y su ropa interior olvidados a un costado, tocándose con pasión. Su mano derecha acariciaba suavemente sus pechos y su vientre, a veces pasando sólo un dedo humedecido por su piel. Con su mano izquierda, sin embargo, hacía otra cosa pero, sea lo que fuese, era el responsable de los gemidos que escapaban de su boca. Movía su mano izquierda también con suavidad, sintiendo que era mucho más placentero que cuando era algo más impulsiva. Deseaba perpetuar aquel momento, aunque sólo formara parte de su imaginación. Por otra parte, el placer iba en aumento, incrementándose hasta el absurdo, desquiciando a quien yacía recostada en su cama. Definitivamente, lento era mejor, mucho mejor.

Dos horas pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Ginny disfrutaba enormemente de esos momentos a solas, pues era la única forma en que Harry podía estar con ella y cumplir sus fantasías en su imaginación, un escape inocuo a su miserable situación actual. Aunque hubiera sido mucho mejor tener al Harry de carne y hueso en su cama, tocarse sola era un remedio que curaba bastantes síntomas producto de su forzada relación con Draco. Estaba a punto de culminar una mañana gloriosa de fantasías sin cumplir, cuando escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse.

Ginny abrió los ojos.

Cuando vio la mirada, confundida y furiosa que se reflejaban en aquellos ojos de iceberg, supo que acababa de descender varios peldaños en la escalera de la felicidad. Se sintió vacía, mostrando a su prometido la típica cara de desconcierto cuando a uno lo pillan en una actitud comprometedora.

-La próxima vez que te veo en esa situación, anularé el compromiso y destruiré aquella apestosa Madriguera de gusanos. ¿Te quedó claro?

Ginny asintió levemente con la cabeza. Pero a Draco eso no le satisfizo. Se acercó a ella y le propinó una virulenta bofetada en la mejilla a Ginny, quedando enrojecida. Un hilo de sangre corrió por su piel, pero a Draco pareció importarle poco.

-¿TE QUEDÓ CLARO?

-S… sí… amor.

Draco, sintiéndose más conforme, caminó hacia el baño y cerró la puerta de éste con furia tormentosa. Ginny se quedó mirando a la nada por varios instantes, sin atreverse a formular siquiera un pensamiento. La lógica no tenía sentido en ese momento.

Después, Ginny se derrumbó boca abajo sobre la cama, rompiendo en llanto desconsolado.


	10. Hombre al agua

**Capítulo X: Hombre al agua**

Harry acababa de terminar el discurso de presentación de la problemática de Inglaterra para reconstruir las ciudades destruidas por la guerra y solicitando la ayuda del Ministro chileno. Ahora, debía estructurar un esquema de diálogo cuando la reunión con su contraparte tuviera lugar. Lo creyera o no, la inspiración provino de lo que había hecho en la mañana, cuando no pudo resistirse al poder de su imaginación. También supo que no iba a ser tan fácil olvidar a Ginny, pues todavía se sentía atraído por ella, aunque no en la forma de antes, eso estaba claro. Acababa de comer en su habitación y los platos vacíos ya habían sido retirados por su amigo Ron, quien se detuvo a conversar acerca de sus planes de casamiento con su actual pareja.

-Helen es magnífica –decía Ron-. Fue ella la que me propuso matrimonio. Al principio pensé que me estaba tomando el pelo, pero cuando me mostró el anillo, supe que era verdad. Sé que es poco ortodoxo que una mujer te pida casarte con ella, pero salió así. ¿Qué le voy a hacer?

-¿Y para cuando piensan hacerlo?

-Cuando este barco llegue a destino, celebraremos la boda a bordo, junto con mis colegas. Es una lástima que tú no puedas estar. Gajes del oficio, me imagino.

Harry asintió, sin saber precisamente qué comentar.

-Por cierto, ¿has visto a alguien con quien salir? –quiso saber Ron, mirando escrutadoramente a su amigo.

-Ginny ya es cosa del pasado –respondió Harry-. Y sí, estoy saliendo con alguien, aunque como amigos todavía. Pero creo que, tarde o temprano, el romance saldrá a flote.

-¿Se puede saber quién es?

-Bueno, es alguien que conozco desde cuando estaba en el colegio. Salió conmigo un par de semanas y luego me dejó por algo estúpido, en realidad.

Ron lucía pensativo. Luego, sus ojos se abrieron como si una repentina idea hubiera acribillado su cabeza.

-No me digas que estás saliendo… otra vez… con…

-Si –admitió Harry, sonriendo-. Ella misma.

Ron puso, sin que Harry lo esperara, un rostro preocupado.

-¿Qué ocurre? –inquirió el moreno.

-Harry… ella no es la mujer indicada para ti.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –El Ministro sintió un incierto temor. ¿Qué podría estar mal con Cho?

-Ella no es una mujer normal. Créeme. Cuando la vi, hace un año atrás, casi me caí para atrás del desconcierto. Esa mujer no es la mujer indicada para ningún hombre.

Harry pensó que todo eso se trataba de una broma.

-¿Estás celoso porque Cho es más linda que tu Helen?

-Ojalá tuvieras razón –dijo Ron con cara de circunstancias-. Disculpa, tengo que irme. Hay otras personas a las que debo atender, y pronto. Adiós, y recuerda lo que te dije.

Desde ese momento, Harry sintió un pequeño temor. ¿Qué secreto podría ocultar Cho? ¿Sería tan grave como para querer alejarse de ella? No podía olvidar la cara de preocupación de Ron cuando se enteró que tenía intenciones de salir con ella. Pero si la oriental parecía tan alegre, tan independiente. No era capaz de imaginar qué clase de cosa haría de ella una mujer a la que ningún hombre se atrevería a acercarse. Cuando habló con ella, lucía completamente normal, dialogando, riendo y disfrutando como el que más. No parecía demasiado interesada en un romance, pero Harry ya sabía lo suficiente acerca de las chicas como para darse cuenta que ellas rara vez manifestaban explícitamente sus intenciones románticas. Para qué hablar de sus intereses sexuales. No iba a abandonar hasta comprobar por sí mismo que Cho no le convenía, por la razón que fuese.

Harry había quedado en juntarse con ella después del almuerzo, como a las tres y media de la tarde. Iba caminando por la cubierta, hacia el sector de proa, como habían acordado ambos y, apoyada en una baranda de estribor, estaba ella, su larga melena oscura ondeando al viento oceánico. Era como una sirena, pero con piernas en lugar de aletas.

-Hola –saludó Harry, colocándose al lado de Cho, quien lo miró con una cara sonriente.

-Llegaste temprano –observó la oriental, consultando su reloj de pulsera-. Creí que ibas a demorar más con tus labores.

-Bueno, eso es lo que ocurre cuando tienes a una sabelotodo como mejor amiga.

Cho sólo se dedicó a mirar a su acompañante. Recordaba cuando se había puesto celosa a razón de enterarse, de la boca del propio Harry, que tenía un encuentro con esa chica sabelotodo. No podía recordar su nombre, pero eso era lo de menos.

-Supe que te acostaste con ella la noche de Año Nuevo –dijo Cho al fin. Aquel comentario puso a Harry nervioso, pero se recuperó segundos después. Supo que ese era precisamente el propósito.

-Poco menos que me echa un maleficio para que yo accediera a ello –repuso Harry, soltando una risa para trivializar más la cuestión-. Pero no me malinterpretes. Hermione no es de esas que saltan de cama en cama. Es demasiado inteligente como para caer en eso.

Cho sonrió. Le agradaba saber que Harry, pese a todo, tenía en alta estima a sus amigos y amigas.

-Sabes, me hubiera encantado salir contigo antes, cuando visitaba tu cama. Haber sido tu novia. No se me ocurrió nunca.

Harry no habló por varios segundos. El hecho que ella estuviera hablando en condicional acerca de su posible noviazgo con él hizo que parara las antenas en señal de alerta. ¿Tendría que ver con lo que le dijo Ron? Decidió presionar un poco más para ver qué resultaba. No perdía nada con intentarlo pues, después de todo, gracias a los experimentos había logrado convertirse en una persona seductora.

-¿Crees en las segundas oportunidades?

Aquella pregunta tomó a Cho por sorpresa. Era como si Harry quisiera volver a salir con ella. Sin embargo, esa posibilidad ya no estaba al alcance de ella.

-Harry –dijo, ahora componiendo un rostro de pesadumbre-. Es demasiado tarde para nosotros. Lo siento. Pero no espero que entiendas lo que me ocurre. No estoy triste por eso. Lo estoy porque temo que no te tomes bien lo que me sucede ahora.

-¿Qué te sucede?

Cho derramó unas lágrimas silenciosas.

-Es que… no puedo decírtelo Harry.

Y ella salió corriendo hacia el sector de popa, limpiándose las lágrimas. Harry se quedó mirándola hasta que desapareció entre el gentío. Definitivamente, había algo extraño en el comportamiento de Cho. Ayer estaba contenta, radiante, pero ahora, una oscura nube de tristeza parecía haber invadido su cabeza. ¿Por qué no podía salir con él? ¿A qué se refería con es que "era demasiado tarde para nosotros"? ¿Acaso tenía alguna enfermedad incurable? Descartó la posibilidad. No estaba triste por lo acaecido, sino por cómo se lo tomaría él si se enterase. ¿Acaso estaría saliendo con otro hombre?

Desconcertado por la breve charla que tuvo con la oriental, Harry no tuvo más remedio que volver a su habitación y continuar con su trabajo. Alejando a Cho de su mente, subió al último nivel, cerró la puerta de su habitación tras él y comenzó a hacer esquemas, líneas y diálogos con tal de enfrentar satisfactoriamente la tarea de obtener el apoyo del Ministerio chileno de la Magia.

* * *

A miles de kilómetros de distancia, encerrados en una sala circular, varios representantes del Ministerio estaban sentados en una mesa rectangular, dialogando acerca de temas trascendentales para los intereses de quienes se miraban unos a otros bajo unas luces mortecinas.

-Pero, ¿crees posible que pueda hacer el trabajo?

-Eso es lo de menos.

Silencio.

-Él es el único que tiene sentido común para darse cuenta de lo que tratamos de hacer. Por eso era necesario sacarlo del medio para que no nos estorbara.

-Entonces, ¿todo eso es una farsa?

-Absolutamente. Podemos cuidarnos fácilmente de nosotros mismos. Lo que debe quedar claro, es que debemos mantener el caos el mayor tiempo posible, al menos hasta que él vuelva de sus deberes. Es más fácil llevar a cabo ideas con la población mirando en otra dirección. Ahora, creo que es tiempo de llevar a cabo la primera fase de nuestro plan.

-¿Y cuál es?

El hombre de barba plateada fue terminante.

-Tenemos que asegurarnos que nuestro objetivo siga distraído. Cuando sepa que todo esto es un fraude, querrá meter las narices y es eso precisamente lo que debemos evitar. Y conozco la distracción perfecta para que él no se afane en levantar el velo de la mentira.

Los asistentes se pusieron de pie, dando por sobreentendido que la reunión había concluido.

-Marcus –dijo el hombre de la barba-. Sabes lo que debes hacer.

El hombre asintió.

-Tengo la orden aquí mismo.

-¿Todas las firmas están presentes y en orden?

-Todo en orden –afirmó Marcus.

-Bien. Esa orden debe llegar en menos de tres horas a su destino.

Marcus asintió por toda respuesta.

* * *

Ginny, recostada boca abajo sobre la cama, se había quedado dormida. Había estado llorando por al menos dos horas antes de caer presa del sueño. Draco ni siquiera se molestó en despertarla y salió de la habitación con un rostro venenoso en dirección a una junta que tenía con otros personajes. Las lágrimas secas manchaban el rostro suave y sedoso de Ginny y el plumón de la cama. Las luces estaban apagadas. El sonido del mar apenas se podía escuchar. El atardecer estaba dando paso lentamente a la noche. Un rayo errante se coló por la ventana abierta, haciendo que Ginny parpadeara y abriera los ojos. Bostezó. Sintió las lágrimas secas en sus mejillas y se las limpió con un pañuelo de seda.

Se puso de pie, pensando en lo que ocurrió antes de caer víctima del sueño. ¿Sólo por una inocente fantasía tenía que abofetearla? ¿No podía siquiera tocarse sola? Draco estaba matando de a poco sus deseos y sus sueños y ya no tenía ningún abrigo ante la tormenta que se avecinaba, la tormenta de su forzado matrimonio. ¿Hasta cuándo iba a seguir descendiendo? Caminó lentamente hacia la ventana. Todavía no se podía atisbar nada de tierra, sólo océano ocupaba su campo visual. Era una metáfora de lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Se suponía que la majestuosidad del mar era una belleza digna de contemplar, pero en ese momento, era como una prisión de quinientos millones de kilómetros cuadrados de extensión. Y cuando estuviera casada no sería diferente, sólo que la celda sería más pequeña y los tormentos serían peores. Aquel no podía llamarse un futuro.

Cuando se asomó a la ventana, le dio cierto vértigo mirar hacia abajo. Sesenta metros le separaban del agua, del Océano Índico, si no eran más. El cielo se estaba oscureciendo, el sol se ponía lejos al oeste, por el lado de popa del buque. ¿Las cosas volverían a ser como antes? Segundos después, Ginny comprendió que era una pregunta superflua. Nada volvería a ser como antes. Absolutamente nada. Menos si Harry estaba lejos de ella.

_Harry._

Su corazón palpitaba con violencia cada vez que recordaba su nombre. Ese hombre la volvía loca, la desquiciaba, hacía patear a su razón al más oscuro rincón de su mente. Si no existiera aquella condenada deuda, hace siglos que se hubiera abandonado a sus brazos, pertenecer por completo a él, al único hombre en la Tierra que era capaz de hacerla sentirse una verdadera mujer. Era tal la locura que sentía cada vez que recordaba ese momento en el cual casi concretó su sueño, que caminar le era incómodo. Un escalofrío recorría su espina, sus pechos se endurecían casi al instante, sufría una impresionante transformación cada vez que pensaba en Harry. El recuerdo de su aroma, de su apasionado amor, del roce de su piel con el de ella, la hacían extraviarse, tropezar con gente o con cosas. Se comportaba como una estúpida cuando pensaba en él, en sus ojos verdes, en su sonrisa ambigua, en las fuerzas contradictorias que parecían emanar de su presencia irresistible. Tan dulce, pero tan imponente a la vez.

Sin embargo, había una pregunta por contestar.

El Harry de ahora, ¿era el mismo de antes?

Pero sabía que era una pregunta que era incapaz de responder. Harry jamás volvería a su lado, reemplazado por un tirano apuesto. Aunque Ginny consideraba que Draco tenía una genética superior a la de Harry, este último tenía ese algo más que la mayoría de los hombres como su actual prometido carecían. Gente con Draco creía ser capaz de comprar a las personas, en especial a las mujeres. Y funcionaba: joyas caras, pendientes, vestidos, cosas materiales que las mujeres deseaban. Lo que ignoraba la gente con dinero, eran los sueños y las fantasías de ellas, cosa que Harry sabía aprovechar a su favor para brindar una experiencia única a las chicas que conquistaba, de forma que no podían recriminarle nada, pese a que veía a otras mujeres.

Había perdido al amor de su vida. Y lo abandonó por una tontería.

La noche estaba a minutos de caer. El aire fresco se convirtió en un aire frío, al menos así lo sentía Ginny, pero no acudió a su guardarropa en busca de abrigo. Era mejor así. Facilitaría lo que haría después. Sentía un enorme vacío dentro de ella, juzgaba que los cráteres de la luna no eran nada comparado con la sensación que intuía dentro de su vientre. Harry estaba con otra chica, quizá haciendo el amor en ese preciso momento. La sola idea le quemaba las entrañas, hacía su cabeza girar de tanta rabia, de tanto dolor y soledad. Quería que todo ese tormento terminara de una vez, de forma repentina e indolora, tal como la anestesia antes que le hicieran una operación quirúrgica. Y, mientras contemplaba el mar volviéndose oscuro, creyó hallar una solución, una idea inesperada acababa de manifestarse en ella.

Era la única alternativa.

* * *

Harry acababa de cenar y ahora paseaba junto con Hermione por la cubierta. Él estaba poniendo a su mejor amiga al corriente de lo ocurrido por la tarde, cuando Cho protagonizó una desconcertante égida. Al parecer, la castaña también lucía extrañada por el comportamiento de la morena.

-Me pregunto qué pudo haberle pasado –dijo Hermione, llevándose una mano al mentón-. Cada vez que la veía, se comportaba como si no tuviera preocupaciones.

-Me dijo que lo que le ocurría no era el problema, sino lo que yo le diría si me enterase de ello –acotó Harry, compartiendo las inquietudes de su amiga. No podía entender de qué naturaleza podría ser aquello que no podría tomárselo bien.

Hermione parecía tan perdida como Harry.

-Es extraño –dijo-, pero no creo que eso sea lo más importante.

-¿Tú crees?

-Por supuesto. –Hermione ahora compuso una pequeña sonrisa-. Lo que importa ahora, es que estás en el camino correcto. Terminaste el discurso y ahora estás diseñando un plan de acercamiento al Ministro chileno de la Magia. Se nota que no has pensado mucho en Ginny y en sus problemas.

-Pero sigo con la idea de ser su amigo.

-No te lo discuto –dijo Hermione, poniendo un brazo en el hombro de su amigo-. Pero, lo relevante es que has avanzado en dos días lo que te habría tomado dos semanas. Se nota que le sacas el jugo al libro que te regalé.

Harry rió efusivamente.

-No tienes idea de cuánto me ha servido-. Harry se acababa de acordar de algo que no le había contado a su amiga-. Hermione, hay algo que creo que debes saber, aunque no sé cómo plantearte la cuestión, porque es un tema de hombres y tú eres una chica. Pero tengo la impresión que me podrías dar una respuesta.

Hermione la pensó unos momentos antes de responder.

-Tienes razón, no soy un hombre, pero conozco lo suficiente acerca de ellos como para tratar de darte una respuesta coherente. No te prometo nada, eso sí.

Harry tomó aire. Era necesario para contar algo sólo para oídos de hombres a una mujer.

-Estaba pensando en la mejor forma de esquematizar mi reunión con el Ministro chileno cuando, de pronto y sin que yo lo quisiera, pensé en Ginny. Recordé lo que me dijiste acerca de que se tocaba sola y, como que la imagen cristalizó en mí, no me permitía concentrarme en lo que debía hacer. Luego me imaginé a Cho haciendo lo mismo y, me tiré a la cama como si alguna otra persona ganara posesión de mi cuerpo, unas imágenes de hace tiempo atrás quedaron grabadas en piedra en mi mente y no pude evitar hacer lo mismo que dijiste que hacía Ginny cada vez que pensaba en mí.

Hermione lucía impertérrita.

-¿Qué imágenes venían a tu cabeza?

-Me imaginé que Ginny se desnudaba y se tocaba sola. Gemía de forma seductora. Me fue imposible sacarme esa idea de la mente.

Hermione no dijo nada por varios instantes. Había escuchado historias similares de varios chicos, todas las cuales tenían un denominador común: en todas aquellas evocaciones aparecía una mujer en cueros y tocándose. Cuando leyó más acerca del tema, supo que la mayoría de los hombres tenían aquellos pensamientos y que era una fantasía masculina bastante recurrente.

-Harry –dijo al fin la castaña-. No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. A la mayoría de los hombres les pasa lo mismo. Es una fantasía masculina común. Sabes que el hombre se comporta de forma promiscua frente al sexo, y pocas cosas excitan su imaginación que el hecho que una mujer se preste para acostarse con él sin mediar provocación. El hecho que se toque sola es una invitación poderosa, una tentación irresistible, una oportunidad de lujo para comportarse de forma promiscua. Les pasa incluso a los hombres que son bastante selectivos, como es tu caso. –Hermione rodeó el hombro de su amigo con uno de sus brazos-. Como dije, no te sientas avergonzado. Es parte de ser hombre.

Harry se sintió más tranquilo con la explicación de Hermione.

-Me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si lo nuestro hubiera funcionado –dijo Harry, mirando hacia el horizonte, el cual se iba haciendo cada vez más oscuro.

-Es imposible que funcione de todos modos –sentenció Hermione-. Somos muy amigos, tenemos mucha complicidad, conocemos demasiados secretos entre nosotros como para que una relación sea excitante. Pero, teorizando un poco y estirando un poco la verdad, creo que lo nuestro no tendría nada que envidiar a lo que tú tuviste con Ginny.

Harry sonrió.

-Me alegro que seas mi amiga, Hermione –dijo, abrazando a la castaña-. Hemos pasado por todo tipo de situaciones pero, nuestra amistad queda intacta.

-Tienes razón –coincidió Hermione, separándose de su amigo y poniéndose de pie-. ¿Te parece si me acompañas a mi habitación?

-De acuerdo. Total, ¿para qué están los amigos?

Harry y Hermione no alcanzaron a dar dos pasos, cuando un grito estridente y grave recorrió el barco de proa a popa. Todos los presentes giraron la cabeza hacia el puente del gigantesco buque y divisaron a un oficial que señalaba con un dedo hacia abajo, hacia las oscuras aguas del Índico.

-¡Hombre al agua! –repitió el oficial.

Hermione se vio arrollada por un súbito temor, pero cuando iba a manifestárselo a Harry, supo que él no estaba por ningún lado. ¿Adónde pudo haber ido? No se podía ver en medio de los pasajeros. ¿Habrá desaparecido? La castaña caminó frenéticamente entre los hombres, mujeres y niños que se apiñaban por el lado de babor del transatlántico. Hermione se hizo un hueco a golpe de varita y, asomándose a la barandilla, pudo ver que un cuerpo se alejaba del buque, cabeza abajo flotando en el océano. No se podía discernir quién pudo ser el desventurado que cayó al mar, sin embargo, Hermione podía distinguir claramente un detalle que ninguno de los otros testigos se había percatado. Y, cuando lo supo, se arrepintió de haberse fijado en ese detalle.

El buque aminoraba la velocidad, pero el cuerpo ya estaba varios metros más allá de la popa, por lo que los perplejos y asustados pasajeros se desplazaron en esa dirección, Hermione junto con ellos. Pero, cuando ella y unos cuantos más se afirmaron en la barandilla, el cuerpo ya no era visible. ¿Se habría hundido? Si era así, significaba que la víctima estaba condenada a fallecer. Aquello hizo paralizar el corazón de Hermione y temió por un paro cardíaco. Y, al parecer, los demás pensaron que el cuerpo se había hundido a las profundidades. Esto terminó por desmoronar emocionalmente a la castaña. Afirmándose en la barandilla fría, terminó por apoyar su cabeza en ella, llenándose de pesadumbre, tratando de luchar contra las ganas de llorar.

Había perdido a una de las personas más importantes de su vida.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en los pasillos superiores del Queen Mary II, Harry caminaba toscamente, una mano sosteniendo una escoba y con el otro brazo sostenía una figura exánime. Estaba ligeramente mojado, pero la persona a la que acababa de rescatar del frío océano estaba calada hasta los huesos. Con dificultad, abrió la puerta de su habitación, tiró la escoba hacia cualquier sitio y depositó gentilmente a la persona en su cama, quitándole la ropa antes de secarla con una toalla que sacó de su baño personal. La arropó con suavidad en la cama antes de darle respiración boca a boca. Pasaron varios momentos antes que volviera a respirar, pero seguía inconsciente. Era un milagro que hubiera sobrevivido a una caída tan grande. Dejó que reposara y él, no queriendo interrumpir, pescó unas cobijas y se dirigió al sillón, observando a la mujer, de un cabello rojizo intenso, el mismo que recordaba, el mismo que olía a jazmín.

_Ginny_.

Harry se vio asaltado por una infinita lástima por la mujer que yacía inconsciente en su propia cama. Era bastante obvia la razón por la cual tomó tan drástica decisión: maldijo una vez más el nombre de Draco Malfoy por poner a Ginny en una situación tan desesperante. Se lo habría tomado bien si Draco amara en realidad a Ginny pero, desafortunadamente, lo que acababa de ocurrir probaba exactamente lo contrario. Y más encima, la había chantajeado para que se casara con ella a cambio de sus astronómicas deudas. Golpeó el sillón con fuerza, sintiendo una rabia infinita por ese rubio malnacido y una compasión abrumadora por la mujer que descansaba en su cama. En ese momento sintió una arrolladora necesidad de darle lo que Draco no podía, por definición, brindarle. Darle verdadero amor, cariño, arropo, ternura y pasión. Y, si era necesario, ayudar a su familia a pagar las deudas, puesto que el cargo de Ministro era, entre otras cosas, muy bien pagado. Además, podía elaborar leyes que abolieran aquellos códigos legales que permitían usar recursos maritales para resolver litigios financieros y territoriales. Esa, se prometió, iba a ser lo primero que hiciera cuando volviera de Chile.

Se puso de pie, se acercó a Ginny, sus ojos cerrados y, apartando su cabello apasionado de su rostro, besó dulcemente su mejilla. Le susurró palabras cariñosas antes de abandonar su cama, tenderse en el sofá y taparse con las cobijas, para ver si podía quedarse dormido.


	11. Tan cerca y tan lejos

**Capítulo XI: Tan cerca y tan lejos**

Ya era de día. Un glorioso amanecer se podía atisbar por los ventanales de la amplia habitación de Harry a bordo del Queen Mary II. El dueño del cuarto se hallaba dormido, cobijado por unas mantas que se derramaban hacia el suelo, los lentes ladeados y la boca abierta, olvidado de que una persona muy importante para él yacía dormida en su cama, reposando tranquilamente por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pese a que llevaba sólo seis meses de compromiso con Draco. La habitación estaba en silencio, ni ronquidos se escuchaban allí. Los rayos del sol comenzaban a penetrar en la estancia, dibujando sombras en el suelo y en las paredes, haciendo despertar a quien dormía en el sofá.

Harry, desperezándose a voluntad, se puso de pie, estirando las piernas y los brazos, entrecerrando los ojos a causa de la intensidad de la luz del sol. Cuando se sintió algo más despierto, instintivamente dirigió su vista hacia su cama, sólo para comprobar lo que ya sabía: Ginny seguía durmiendo, y de forma relajada y apacible. Dejó que siguiera descansando y se encaminó hacia el baño para tomarse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa, puesto que había dormido vestido.

Apenas podía dar crédito al giro inesperado que habían dado los acontecimientos. Le sorprendía que Ginny no se hubiera arrojado antes a las aguas del Índico, dada la desesperante situación por la que pasaba. Supuso que su experiencia debió de ser muy similar a la de un navegante novato que debiera atravesar una tormenta en altamar para llegar a destino. Bueno, después de todo, Ginny era una mujer fuerte, y él lo había comprobado hace seis años, cuando la Segunda Guerra estaba en pleno apogeo. Sin embargo, los momentos por los que tuvo que pasar en compañía de Draco desarmarían hasta a la mujer más firme. En esas cosas pensaba mientras las gotas de agua provenientes de la ducha golpeaban y limpiaban su piel a una agradable temperatura. Se enjabonaba su cuerpo cuidadosamente, pensando en la persona que dormía en su cama, pensando en que jamás había hecho el amor con ella, jamás había podido oler en toda su magnitud el seductor perfume que le gustaba usar a Ginny, jamás había podido llevarla a la luna, sentirse piel contra piel. Aquellos pensamientos hicieron que enjabonarse la entrepierna fuera un desafío.

Tratando de pensar en su trabajo más que en la mujer que usaba su cama, Harry terminó de asearse, se secó la piel y el pelo y se tapó de la cintura para abajo con la toalla. Salió del baño, dando una mirada a Ginny, quien todavía tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta. Sonrió y se sentó en el sofá, deshaciéndose de la toalla para secarse bien los pies, cuando se le ocurrió una repentina idea para el esquema de conversación que estaba realizando desde hace unos dos días atrás. Olvidando que estaba desnudo, se dirigió hacia el guardarropa para coger ropa casual. Ya con los atuendos en la mano, se dirigió hacia el sofá para vestirse…

-¿Harry?

El aludido, sorprendido por la voz que escuchó en medio de su propia habitación, giró su cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de Ginny fijarse en los suyos. Contempló a la pelirroja sonrojarse furiosamente, paralizada y sentada sobre la cama, pues sabía que jamás lo había visto en cueros. Sin embargo, Harry también se quedó de piedra, pues las sábanas de la cama se habían deslizado hacia abajo, mostrando los pechos firmes y perfectos de Ginny. Había olvidado por completo que le había removido la ropa para que no muriera de hipotermia. En ese momento no se había fijado en su anatomía pues corría peligro. Pero ahora, que estaba segura y viva, aquel cuerpo no podía pasar desapercibido ante sus ojos.

-¡Ginny!

Ella, al parecer sin darse cuenta que no andaba sin nada de ropa, se destapó y se puso de pie, plantándose frente a Harry. Al parecer, el rostro ausente de él le hizo ver que estaba desnuda frente al hombre de sus fantasías. Inmediatamente, sus ojos marrones brillaron de un infinito deseo, y sus pasos la llevaron lentamente hacia donde estaba Harry mirándola, quizá con el mismo deseo de ella. La oportunidad era demasiado perfecta como para no aprovecharla. Ella se acercó unos pasos más hacia él. Ahora estaban a centímetros de su piel, muy poca distancia como para resistirse. Ginny mostraba una sonrisa cálida, mirando a los ojos verdes de Harry con un intenso deseo. ¿Qué importaba su compromiso en ese momento? ¿Qué importaba Draco y la deuda? El hombre que estaba de pie delante de ella hacía que todos los problemas se fueran por el desagüe, adonde realmente pertenecían. Sus entrañas ardían, no podía esperar a entregarse, dejarse caer a sus brazos y sentirse viva por primera vez en demasiado tiempo.

Sin embargo, Harry se alejó de ella, en dirección al sofá, tomando unas prendas para vestirse. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué no la hacía suya? Si sabía que él la deseaba tanto como ella lo deseaba a él.

La respuesta llegó cuando Harry estuvo completamente vestido. Miraba a Ginny de una forma muy extraña. ¿Sería resignación? Estaba equivocada.

-Ginny –dijo Harry, invitándola con un gesto a que se sentara a su lado-. Necesito hablar contigo. No puedo permitir que te entregues de esa forma. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

Ginny, todavía en cueros, se sentó al lado de Harry, con una expresión de profundo desconsuelo. Parecía que el Harry de ahora no era el mismo de hace seis años atrás.

-Harry –dijo Ginny, en tono implorante-. He vivido en una prisión estos últimos seis meses. Draco podrá resolver el tema de mis deudas, pero me es imposible negar que vivir a su lado es una condena. ¡Quiero estar contigo, Harry! ¡No quiero volver al lado de ese malnacido infeliz! –Y Ginny lloró en el hombro de Harry, quien nada podía hacer para que ella impidiera desahogarse de todo lo que le había ocurrido. Sin embargo, la verdad era inapelable.

-Ginny. Entiendo tus deseos y tus miedos, pero piensa en lo que podría ocurrir si abandonas a Draco y te vas conmigo. Toda tu familia se verá afectada por culpa de tus decisiones.

-¡Ya no me importa Harry! ¡No me importa que mi familia se hunda en el fango! ¡Sólo me importas tú!

-¡No seas estúpida Ginny!

La pelirroja se quedó de piedra, atolondrada por el repentino cambio de actitud de Harry. Aquello le dio tiempo para llevar a palabras sus razonamientos en un momento en que no podía razonar a causa de quien estaba sentada a su lado.

-Yo sólo quiero que estés bien –dijo, retomando su tono conciliador-. Sé que Draco es un imbécil manipulador pero, lo quieras o no, de él depende el bienestar o la ruina de tu familia y de ti misma.

Ginny miró hacia el suelo cuando habló. No sabía qué había ocurrido con el Harry que conoció en el colegio, pero decididamente, no era el mismo. Al Harry de antes le hubiera importado un pepino que Draco tuviera su vida en un puño.

-No sabes lo que se siente estar con él, vivir con él, sentir su gélida piel cada vez que duermo con él. ¡Me siento como una prostituta a su lado Harry! ¿Cómo no puedes ver que te necesito, ahora más que nunca? ¡Te deseo Harry! ¡Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré, no importa con quién esté!

Pero Harry permaneció impasible. Era como si le diera igual la vehemencia con la cual Ginny dijo aquellas palabras. Al menos por fuera lucía impertérrito, porque por dentro, un animal estaba cobrando vida, un ser que deseaba el cuerpo de esa mujer de cabello apasionado.

-No quiero poner en peligro a tu familia Ginny-. Harry comenzó a lucir apesadumbrado, como si en realidad tuviera deseos de aprisionarla contra la cama y amarla hasta la muerte y no pudiera hacerlo-. Créeme que yo igual te deseo. ¿Tienes idea de cuántas veces me imaginé a nosotros dos en una cama, o en la playa? Tengo una lista de fantasías que desearía cumplir contigo, pero desafortunadamente, hay que ser pragmáticos. Draco tiene la sartén por el mango y no hay nada que podamos hacer por el momento.

Ginny lucía totalmente descorazonada. Sin embargo, no podía echarle la culpa a Harry pues, de todas formas, seguía deseándola en secreto. La culpa la tenía ese maldito Draco y sus chantajes legales.

-Te pido disculpas –dijo Ginny simplemente.

Harry no esperó aquella declaración.

-¿Por qué?

-Por abandonarte. –Ginny lucía genuinamente arrepentida de aquella fatídica decisión-. No sé en qué estaba pensando. Sabía que debías seducir chicas para obtener información, y lo acepté. No sé qué me hizo cambiar de idea y dejarte.

Harry, en un gesto de compasión, rodeó su hombro con su brazo derecho, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Luego, la abrazó firmemente, aspirando su perfume de jazmín que tanto lo enajenaba. Ginny correspondió al abrazo, rozando sus labios el cuello de Harry, derramando algunas lágrimas silenciosas. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que podía sentirlo a él tan cerca pero, al mismo tiempo, estaba tan lejos, inalcanzable, como lo eran las estrellas del cielo.

-Quisiera besarte Harry –susurró Ginny, separándose un poco de él, sus bocas a escasa distancia, tanto que podían sentir sus respiraciones-. Quisiera todo contigo Harry, realizar juntos tu lista de fantasías. Y yo inventar la mía para que las hagamos realidad.

Harry, a pesar suyo, sonrió.

-¿No tienes una lista?

-Sí, si la hay, pero no la he escrito en ningún lado –dijo Ginny, ahora más animada que antes, después de saber que el Harry de antes no se había perdido después de todo. Todo lo que había que hacer era sacarlo a la superficie.

En otras palabras, había que volver a seducirlo.

* * *

Draco Malfoy apenas podía creer lo que había sucedido anoche. Por supuesto, fue uno de los primeros en enterarse que su prometida se había suicidado, dejándose caer a las aguas del Índico. Lanchas de rescate fueron enviadas en busca del cuerpo, pero aquellos eran esfuerzos estériles. El cadáver no se podía hallar por ningún lado, ni siquiera en la estela del enorme barco de pasajeros que era el Queen Mary II.

Al menos, eso era lo que aparentaba.

La carta que había llegado ayer, tres horas antes que Ginny se precipitara al océano, fue bastante clara. Provenía de Inglaterra, de una persona que conocía bien. Ese personaje necesitaba con premura la autorización de demolición de unas instalaciones bastantes problemáticas. Aunque Draco estuviera al tanto de la operación, no podía entender en qué podría ayudar a la causa el suicidio de Ginny Weasley. Y no era a razón que le importara aquella condenada pelirroja: no sentía ningún amor por ella por varias razones: había pasado por otros brazos que no eran los de él. No podía asegurar su lealtad. Pero, por encima de todo, no la amaba porque era una traidora a la sangre. Un hombre de sangre pura no podía darse el lujo de amar a una mujer que hubiera dado la espalda a su linaje, al igual que toda su maldita familia.

Las lanchas de rescate habían regresado. Draco interrogó al encargado de la búsqueda, sólo cosechando fracasos. No había podido hallar el cuerpo de Ginny en un radio de veinte millas náuticas. Pero Draco pudo ver el significado subyacente tras las palabras del rescatista. Alguien pudo haberla salvado antes que muriera congelada y fuera arrastrada por las corrientes. El enorme barco estaba detenido, a la espera de noticias respecto a la búsqueda, pero cuando el informe llegó a manos del capitán, éste supo que no había nada que hacer, más que mandar una carta de condolencia a los familiares de la víctima y reanudar la travesía. Ya se acercaban al conglomerado insular de Indonesia e iban a virar hacia el norte, hacia Tokio, para luego navegar a través del Pacífico hasta las islas Hawai. Después, torcerían hacia el sureste, en dirección a Chile, donde atracarían en Puerto Montt para finalizar el crucero en el famoso puerto de Valparaíso. O al menos eso escuchó Draco.

Draco sintió un acceso de rabia cuando se dio cuenta que Ginny fue rescatada antes. Sabía el nombre de la única persona en el barco que podía hacer algo de esa naturaleza. Luego, se sintió confundido, pues la carta que recibió ayer le indicaba explícitamente lo que debía hacer, pero no salía consignado el por qué. ¿Acaso alguien buscaba una excusa como para que él rompiera el compromiso con Ginny? Aquella posibilidad era la más plausible. Aunque no pudiera tolerar el oprobio, sabía que aquella era la única forma en que podía lograr sus fines. Además, la carta tenía una postdata que hacía las cosas más fáciles de entender.

El compromiso con Ginny no era otra cosa que parte de un plan. Un plan implacable que no se iba a detener por nada ni por nadie para conseguir lo que tanto deseaba. Sueños ambiciosos colmaron la mente de Draco, quien se fue mostrando cada vez más tranquilo al saber que la última puerta hacia sus metas se acababa de abrir.

* * *

Hermione no durmió anoche. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo, cuando podía ver con toda claridad la forma de su mejor amiga flotar sin vida en el océano? Ninguna lágrima había sido derramada, pero el recuerdo de su muerte golpeaba duro en su pecho. Sin embargo, todavía tenía fresco en su mente el recuerdo de Harry desaparecer súbitamente en el momento del suicidio. Porque eso había sido. Claro como el agua. Las motivaciones eran igual de prístinas. ¡Cómo odiaba a ese personaje de Draco! ¿Cómo se le ocurría tratar a Ginny como a una esclava? Recordaba cuando ella le contó cómo había sido tener una relación sexual con alguien así: se sentía como un instrumento, un juguete que se usaba por diversión, desechable para cuando se aburría de éste. También podía ver con toda claridad la primera vez que golpeó a ese rubio desgraciado. Se moría de ganas por encajarle un puño en el vientre, o mejor, darle un taconazo a su entrepierna, para que la pensara dos veces antes de utilizar a una mujer como si fuera una cosa.

Todavía vestida, salió de su habitación, sin siquiera probar bocado alguno y se dirigió hacia el último piso, donde estaba el amplio dormitorio de Harry, en busca de alguna respuestas. ¿Se habrá enterado de la muerte de Ginny? ¿Por qué desapareció de forma tan repentina de cubierta?

Las respuestas la desconcertarían.

* * *

Ginny ya se había vestido con las mismas ropas con las que había caído al océano, con la diferencia que Harry las había secado usando su varita. Ahora, estaba sentada junto a él, comiendo un desayuno que Harry había ordenado, aprovechando de avisar a Ron, quien había acudido a su habitación con el desayuno, que Ginny estaba con vida y segura. El pelirrojo, pálido como un espectro al saber que su hermana había tratado de suicidarse, asintió y salió de la habitación, dando gritos de júbilo.

-Sabes Harry –dijo la pelirroja, no pudiendo evitar mirar de manera intensa al moreno-, cada vez que estoy en la cama con Draco, aunque sea para dormir, trato de imaginarme que eres tú el que está a mi lado por las noches. Nunca he hecho el amor con alguien, y las veces que he estado en la cama con alguien, me he sentido usada.

Harry trataba de serenarse ante las palabras de Ginny, pero el nuevo ser que había despertado en él rasgaba su interior, haciendo que sintiera escalofríos y comenzara a añorar estar en la cama con la hermosa pelirroja que le miraba en esos precisos instantes.

-Por favor, no digas eso –pidió Harry, poniéndose un poco colorado-. Me haces desearte, y no quiero eso, no por ahora.

-Pero Harry –soltó Ginny, sonriendo esta vez. No podía evitar hacerlo cuando estaba con él-. Sé que me deseas, sé que quieres tirarme a tu cama y dar rienda suelta a tu pasión. ¿No ves que es eso precisamente lo que yo quiero?

-¿Y si Draco se entera?

-No tiene por qué enterarse.

Harry no pudo evitar la cadena de acontecimientos que ocurrió después que Ginny terminó de hablar. Ella se acomodó más cerca de él, lo abrazó por el cuello y lo miró con esa mirada que tenía reservada sólo para él, una mirada que sabía que no podría resistir.

-Ginny, por favor…

La inercia impidió a Ginny alejarse de él. Tenía sed. Quería probar sus labios, ahora, en ese preciso momento, quería ver si sabían igual que antaño, quería comprobar que no habían perdido la costumbre de amar, de besar, de acariciar. Sus labios rozaron tentadoramente con los de él, para luego presionar con un poco más de firmeza. Respiraba de forma agitada, como si tuviera prisa por alcanzar sus deseos. Harry no podía hacer nada, tenía muy abiertos los ojos, sus manos apoyadas en el sillón para evitar caer sobre éste. Sentía que si lo hacía, no podría resistirse al avasallador encanto que estaba desplegando Ginny.

Unos golpeteos se escucharon en la puerta. Ginny no hizo caso de las llamadas y siguió besando a Harry apasionadamente, su lengua tratando de penetrar la fortaleza en la que se había convertido la boca de Harry. Estaba loca por él, siempre lo había estado, desde que tenía diez años, cuando lo vio por primera vez en el andén nueve y tres cuatros. Aunque cuando niña era una admiración inocente, a medida que crecía, lo hacía también su atracción y su deseo por ese hombre de ojos verdes. Al principio, no entendía por qué lo deseaba tanto, por qué se despistaba con su sola presencia y se ponía roja con tan solo verlo. Después, mucho después, supo la razón de su admiración y de su apasionado deseo por tenerlo.

Él era un héroe para ella, siempre lo había sido, y siempre lo sería. Ahora, él estaba ahí para liberarla de las garras de Draco, de una persona que la había utilizado como a un juguete. Redobló la fuerza de sus besos, tratando de incursionar más hondo dentro de su boca, pero Harry se negaba a dejar entrar a su lengua. Tamaña resistencia no hacía más que aumentar las ganas de tumbarlo en el mismo sofá y arrancar de un solo tirón las ropas que se había colocado hace sólo unos minutos atrás.

Los golpeteos seguían haciendo eco en la habitación.

Ginny no parecía escuchar nada que no fuera su propia respiración y la de Harry. Estaba en una burbuja, aislada del mundo, aislada de la gente que tratara de importunar. Sin embargo, Harry trataba de zafarse para atender a la puerta y, después de varios forcejeos, logró librarse de los brazos de Ginny y abrió la puerta. El sentido común había ganado una vez más, porque la persona que estaba esperando a que le abrieran no podía ser la menos indicada para que lo encontrara besándose con una ex novia.

-¡Hermione!

-Harry, ¿dónde estuviste anoche?

Él se rascó la cabeza en señal de incomodidad. Sin embargo, se recuperó casi al instante.

-Pasa y lo verás por ti misma.

Hermione no era capaz de decirle que Ginny se había suicidado, no podía vaticinar cómo se lo tomaría, pues sabía que él todavía sentía cosas muy fuertes por ella, pese a que deseaba intentar un romance con otra persona. Sin embargo, cuando entró en ese cuarto ya conocido por ella y vio quien estaba sentada en el sofá, pudo sentir su corazón saltar a su cuello, le faltaba piel para estirar los párpados. No podía creer que ella estuviera allí, sentada como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

-¡Ginny!

La aludida giró su cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de su mejor amiga.

-¡Hermione!

Y ambas corrieron al encuentro de la otra, abrazándose en medio de la habitación como si quisieran creer que no eran productos de su imaginación, sino que eran reales, de carne y hueso. Se separaron después de varios segundos de sentir calor humano.

-¡Pensé que habías…!

-Harry me rescató de las aguas.

La castaña entendió, sólo en ese instante, la razón de por qué Harry desapareció de forma tan repentina en la cubierta y también, supo por qué no halló ningún cuerpo alejándose del barco. No había que ser muy inteligente como para darse cuenta que la única forma en que Harry pudo haber rescatado a Ginny de las aguas del Índico era mediante una escoba voladora. Y, cuando miró al suelo, sus suposiciones se vieron confirmadas al ver la Saeta de Fuego descansar sobre la alfombra.

-¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros Hermione? –invitó Harry a su amiga. Ella aceptó, contenta por ver aclarados todos aquellos asuntos sin resolver y de estar con Ginny después de creer que había muerto.

Segundos después, los tres estaban charlando en el sofá, a veces tomando algún refrigerio de la bandeja que yacía sobre la mesa ratona.

-Ese Draco jamás va a cambiar –decía Hermione, indignada y tomando una galleta con más fuerza de la deseable, haciendo que se deshiciera en migajas sobre la alfombra-. ¡Cómo me gustaría dejarlo estéril de por vida!

-No es una mala idea –accedió Ginny, para la hilaridad de Harry-. Después podrías cocer sus cosas y dárselas a tus perros. Sólo tienes que mezclarlos con comida para perro para que no sospechen.

Los tres rieron con ganas.

-¿Y? ¿Todavía piensas ser amigo de ella? –retó Hermione con sorna, cuando pilló a Harry mirando a Ginny.

Él no se sintió incordiado. Sonrió cuando torció la vista hacia su amiga.

-Creo que la mejor forma de tenerla de vuelta es partiendo desde el principio otra vez –respondió, provocando la sonrisa de Hermione-. Y creo que Ginny también podría estar de acuerdo conmigo. Hace minutos atrás trató de comerme la cara a besos y no sé cuánto tiempo intentó colar su lengua dentro de mi boca.

Hermione se atragantó de la risa. Ginny también se unió a las carcajadas.

-Creo que Harry tiene razón. No nos hemos visto las caras desde hace seis años.

Ginny se puso de pie. No pudo evitar componer un rostro de resignación ante la idea de comenzar con Harry como amigos otra vez. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, rumbo a convertirse en la esclava que era desde hace seis meses.

-Ginny –inquirió Hermione-, ¿adónde vas?

-Draco no puede enterarse que Harry me rescató, sino me va a matar –adujo Ginny, abriendo la puerta y mirando con renovada intensidad a Harry-. Pero, él no será capaz de matar mi amor por Harry, nadie lo hará.

Y Ginny abandonó la habitación.

_Por supuesto que nadie me podrá arrebatar a mi Harry, ahora que sé que me sigue amando como siempre._

Ginny lo sabía a causa de la forma en que él se había resistido a sus besos y a sus tentativas de hacerlo con él. La resistencia no era otra cosa que una forma de gritar en silencio que alguien te deseaba con toda su alma, cuando se trataba de hombres. Eso, más que ninguna otra cosa, le convenció que él sentía las mismas cosas que cuando estaban a solas en la Madriguera, cuando casi sucumbieron ante el fuego de la pasión. Ahora, recién en ese momento, supo por qué Harry no había querido seguir adelante. No era porque no deseaba hacerle daño; él estaba consciente que jamás podría hacerlo. Lo hizo para no parecer fácil ante ella y, al mismo tiempo, para que ella no pareciera fácil ante él. Aquello hizo que su deseo creciera más aún. Pero, todas esas cosas no servían de nada cuando Draco estaba en medio de todo. Hacía sentir a Harry tan lejano, tanto como lo estaba la luna de la Tierra, pero lo que acababa de entender, la hacía sentir como si él estuviera cerca, como si residiera dentro de su corazón.

Y supo que no iba a amar a otro hombre como amaba a Harry Potter.

Con aquel feliz pensamiento, entró a su dormitorio, el cual estaba vacío. Se recostó sobre la cama, con una radiante sonrisa en la cara, esperando que el amor le ganara la batalla a los intereses económicos. Sin embargo, tenía el incierto pensamiento que estaba a punto de ocurrir algo totalmente diferente a todo lo vivido por ella, por sus amigos, por sus enemigos y, por sobre todo, por Harry.

Lentamente, se quedó dormida con una sonrisa pacífica.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Supongo que han notado que el romance no se ha dado aún. Eso es porque quería crear el marco adecuado en el cual éste se desarrollaría. Pero los próximos capítulos serán más encendidos, y se irá revelando el plan de Draco y sus misteriosos socios.

Los saluda desde Putre (literalmente)

Gilrasir.

**Nota del Autor 2:** Debo dejar un aviso muy importante. Desde hoy, me iré a trabajar a un lugar muy apartado, donde no tengo acceso a internet (ni siquiera con mi módem inalámbrico) y, por lo tanto, no podré actualizar en un buen tiempo. No estoy seguro cuándo podré hacerlo, eso depende de si en el lugar de trabajo puedan instalar una conexión a internet o no, pero lo más probable es que lo exijan. Siento dar noticias como ésta, pero mi trabajo me lleva a todas partes de mi país y muchas veces me toca trabajar en lugares donde no hay conexión de ningún tipo.

No quiero que piensen que hago esto a propósito: son simplemente gajes del oficio. Sin embargo, en cuanto tenga acceso a internet (lo más probable que tome entre dos y tres meses) actualizaré. Además, no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados y, mientras no tenga internet, igual seguiré escribiendo, para cuando tenga acceso a mi cuenta tenga muchos capítulos para subir. Además, si instalan internet en mi lugar de trabajo, estaré dos años allí, por lo que tendré tiempo de sobra para terminar todas mis historias y descansar en paz.

Ojalá que pronto pueda continuar.

Saludos desde en medio de la nada… Gilrasir.


	12. Magnetismo natural

**Capítulo XII: Magnetismo natural**

Ginny amaneció al día siguiente con nuevas energías. Se sentía curiosamente alegre, como si la perspectiva de casarse con alguien indeseable fuera lo mejor que le hubiera acaecido. Pero no era eso lo que la tenía con ese humor: era otra cosa, algo con lo que siempre había soñado, pero que ahora, podría convertirse en una realidad. Draco no se podía ver por ningún lado: debía estar coleccionando invitados para el casamiento, el cual prometía ser más opulento de lo normal. Sin embargo, Ginny no tenía la menor intención de pensar en aquello. No tenía tiempo para reflexiones deprimentes.

Lo que estaba a punto de hacer la pelirroja podría poner en peligro la supervivencia de su familia, pero no le importó. El extraño poder de la intuición femenina la guiaba, sabía que si a Draco se atrevía a barrer la Madriguera, sus intenciones serían prístinas. Además, su intuición le decía que Harry podría saber algo que podría ayudarla en alguna forma. Ginny, percatándose de los derroteros por los cuales discurría su conciencia, supo que las cenizas que se habían consumido cuando, por decisión de ella abandonó a Harry, estaban a punto de encenderse nuevamente. Cuando estaba con él, usaba poco o nada su pensamiento constructivo, no podía hacerlo porque su mera presencia no le permitía pensar; actuaba por instinto, abandonándose a sus brazos cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, una vez casi llevándola a la cama. No obstante, estaba segura que esta vez, no habría barrera alguna para experimentar cosas nuevas. Se aseguraría personalmente de aquello.

Ginny se quitó la bata y se metió a la ducha para un buen baño matutino. Mientras se enjabonaba la piel, cerró los ojos y se imaginó que otras manos la acariciaban, recreando en solitario la forma en que su hombre la tocaba en ese momento perdido en su propia habitación, completamente a solas, sin personas que molestaran, aunque fueran miembros de su propia familia. Era tan poderoso el deseo que sentía por Harry que estaba dispuesta a correr cualquier riesgo sólo para sentirlo junto a ella. Había olvidado lo mucho que lo deseaba, lo mucho que necesitaba su calor… hasta que lo vio por primera vez en seis años, a bordo del barco en el que ahora navegaba hacia algo que no quería, hacia algo que la necesidad le impuso.

Por momentos, se imaginó a Draco caminando por un pasillo desierto y descubriéndola a ella haciendo algo que le gustaba con otro hombre. Una sonrisa boba se dibujó en su cara cuando pudo ver dentro de su mente a Harry dándole una golpiza inolvidable a ese rubio infeliz, dejándolo en el suelo, tomándola de la mano y fugándose a otro lado para continuar con su incendiario juego.

Ginny se excitó con aquella simple fantasía.

Pero no podía permitir que sus deseos fueran primero que las precauciones. Ayer en la tarde, Ginny se había inscrito en varias actividades nocturnas, pero aquellas acciones eran parte de un plan concebido por ella para que no tuviera ningún percance cuando pudiera encontrarse con Harry en términos menos pragmáticos. Aquello le acordó que debía enviarle una carta para asegurarse que viniera. No era la típica carta de invitación: era algo más provocativo, algo que le diera plena certeza en que él vendría a verla y, al mismo tiempo, asegurarse que la pasaran muy bien.

Con el ánimo por la estratósfera, comenzó a escribir.

* * *

Harry hallaba inconcebible que, hace diez atrás, Ginny no quisiera hablarle, y ahora, casi se derritiera por un simple beso de sus labios. Sin embargo, deseaba ir despacio por las piedras, no apresurarse, pues si lo hacían, Draco podría descubrirlos y la vida de Ginny sería arruinada. En ese momento, él paseaba por cubierta: ya casi había finalizado su esquema de discusión en las reuniones que tendrían lugar en su visita al Ministro chileno de la Magia y podía darse el lujo del tiempo. Había algo, de entre todo lo que le había ocurrido desde que el transatlántico zarpó de Inglaterra, que deseaba aclarar. ¿Por qué Cho no podía estar con él? ¿Por qué le haría mal saber que le ocurrió?

Fue en ese momento de reflexión cuando, como si la realidad se estuviera adaptando a sus pensamientos, vio a una mujer de cabello negro, brillante y liso de pie junto a la barandilla de popa. Lo que sorprendió más a Harry, fue que Cho no estaba sola. Conversaba con la persona que menos esperaba que la oriental hablara.

-No quiero que se lo digas a nadie, por favor –pedía Cho en una voz un poco más fuerte que un susurro-. Ni menos a Harry. Él no lo entendería.

Su interlocutora negó con la cabeza.

-Sabes que no le guardo secretos a Harry. Es mi mejor amigo.

Cho no habló por momentos. Parecía sopesar sus opciones. Luego, habló una vez más, bajando un poco la voz para que sólo pudiera escuchar la persona con quien estaba conversando.

-Desde la última vez que estuve con Harry, me asaltaron unos extraños deseos de probar cosas nuevas. No es que estuviera aburrida de los hombres, pero quería aventurarme con otras mujeres. Es más, mi cuerpo me lo pedía de forma casi natural. Y, después de estar con varias, me di cuenta de lo obvia que era la verdad.

Quien la escuchaba no reaccionó en lo absoluto, como si estuviera completamente segura de lo que iba a decir la morena.

-Me di cuenta que… me gustan las chicas.

-¿Eres lesbiana?

Cho sonrió.

-Lo soy. Me encanta serlo, me encantan las chicas, me encanta el reto que supone conquistarlas, y de lo que recibo cuando lo hago. Me gustan los amantes sensibles y sensuales y las mujeres somos buenas en eso, ¿no lo crees?

-Supongo.

-Que quede entre nosotras, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo Cho, no sin antes añadir-. Si se lo vas a decir a Harry, hazlo jurar que no se lo dirá a nadie. ¿Puedo contar contigo?

La otra mujer asintió enérgicamente. Cho sonrió a modo de aprobación y se alejó del sector de popa tranquilamente, como si tratara, con mucho éxito, de no levantar sospechas. Harry salió desde detrás de un banquillo y, emulando el comportamiento de Cho, se acercó a quien había hablado con la oriental.

-Hola Hermione.

La castaña sonrió ampliamente al verlo.

-¡Hola Harry! ¿Cómo vas con tus deberes?

-Ya casi termino con todo. Sólo queda afinar unos detalles, corregir unos cuantos errores ortográficos y ensayar.

Hermione lo abrazó alegremente.

-Sabía que ibas a necesitar ese libro. Lo presentí.

-Me salvaste la vida con ese regalo. –Y Harry besó cariñosamente la mejilla de su mejor amiga-. ¿Puedo sentarme contigo un rato?

-Por supuesto.

Harry se puso cómodo junto a la castaña y cruzó las piernas.

-¿Alguna novedad?

-Nada que te interese –contestó Hermione evasivamente. Pero, a juzgar por la mirada de su amigo, supo que él sabía que ella le ocultaba algo. ¿Cómo pudo saberlo?

-Si necesitas saberlo, te escuché hablando con Cho mientras yo estaba sentado allá, en ese banquillo. No fue mi intención meterme en sus asuntos.

Hermione miró hacia el suelo.

-Lo sé.

-¿Era eso lo que me iba a afectar mucho si me enterase? ¿Qué Cho es lesbiana? –Harry rodeó con un brazo el hombro de Hermione-. Por favor Hermione, no me hagas reír. No me parece algo malo. Es más, me parece genial que se haya atrevido a experimentar con chicas y le haya gustado. Sí, es verdad, es una lástima que ya no pueda tener un romance con ella, pero si cree que es lo mejor, ¿quién soy yo para hacerle creer lo contrario?

Hermione seguía mirando al suelo. Harry la abrazó con más firmeza.

-No es eso lo que me tiene así –dijo la castaña al fin-. Hemos sido amigos por tanto tiempo. Hemos estado juntos casi desde que nos conocimos, me has comprendido, te he ayudado y así vivimos. Pero… no sé… esto es lo más difícil que he tenido que decirte y no sé cómo te lo vas a tomar.

Harry la estrechó con más firmeza.

-Estoy contigo. Es todo lo que necesitas saber. Cuéntame.

Hermione titubeó antes de hablar. Trató de no llorar ni de sonar demasiado triste.

-Es que yo… yo también quiero… quiero experimentar con chicas. –Hermione sintió que le fallaban las palabras. ¿Por qué las cosas del amor tenían que ser tan complicadas? Pero esto superaba todo lo que ella había podido concebir-. Y hay una con quien deseo hacerlo más que con ninguna otra.

Harry pensó que no había nada de malo en que Hermione quisiera experimentar con otras mujeres.

-Ay, Harry. Perdóname.

-¿Por qué?

Hermione no pudo resistirse al llanto.

-Es que… es que… ¡me gusta Ginny!

Harry sintió que sus entrañas hubieran desaparecido. La declaración de Hermione sobrepasaba todo lo que había imaginado, y eso que su mente generaba cosas realmente descabelladas. Trató, con todas sus fuerzas, de razonar, de hallar una solución al terrible problema que acababa de surgir entre ellos, pero no podía pensar. Un horrible pensamiento se inmiscuía en su cabeza una y otra vez.

_Te la quiere arrebatar, te la quiere arrebatar._

Con un gigantesco esfuerzo, Harry razonó con su conciencia y no con sus emociones.

-¿Y se lo has dicho? ¿Ella sabe que te gusta?

Hermione sollozó antes de hablar.

-No… no se lo he dicho.

-Creo que es lo mejor –sentenció Harry-. Ella debe saber que deseas y preguntarle si quiere experimentar también. Pero, te tengo que advertir, que Ginny no es como tú. Tú ya sabes lo colada que está por mí, y no quiero que después me digas que yo tuve la culpa. Ahora, límpiate esas lágrimas y déjame acompañarte hasta tu pieza.

-Gr… Gracias Harry.

Hermione sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de sus pantalones, se sonó la nariz varias veces y se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su sudadera. Abrazaba a Harry por la cintura y él la abrazaba por el hombro. La castaña se disculpaba cada cierto tiempo por lo que dijo y Harry, con la misma frecuencia, decía que no pasaba nada. De hecho, él estaba más tranquilo que su amiga, pues sabía que Ginny estaba lo suficientemente loca por él como para negar de forma tajante a Hermione. Y él lo estaba también por la pelirroja, sólo que era menos demostrativo.

Desde lo alto, unos ojos veían cómo Harry abrazaba a Hermione de una forma en que sólo los amigos podían hacerlos. Ginny miraba, enternecida, el cariño que sentía el hombre de su vida por su mejor amiga. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que ambos se burlaban de ella acostándose juntos? Se sintió indigna al sólo pensamiento. Sonriendo al saber que Harry seguía siendo así con sus amigos, se puso a pensar en lo que iba a ocurrir esa noche.

Si hubiera sabido la razón de por qué Harry abrazaba de esa forma a Hermione, tal vez una gran amistad estaría en la cuerda floja.

* * *

Estaba atardeciendo y las primeras estrellas titilaban en el firmamento lejano. El cielo iba cambiando lentamente de color y los últimos rayos del sol teñían de un color rojizo los estratos en el horizonte. Harry había estado todo el día al lado de Hermione, consolándola por lo que ocurrió en la mañana, por los dichos de la castaña acerca de querer experimentar con Ginny. Y, aunque Harry estaba seguro que no le iba a resultar, encontraba incomprensible que Hermione se hubiera interesado precisamente en la mujer que él amaba.

-Discúlpame Harry.

El aludido se puso de pie, puso una mano en el hombro izquierdo de la castaña y sonrió.

-Cuando se lo digas, vas a tener que redirigir tus disculpas. Ya lo verás.

Y con una última mirada conciliadora, Harry abrió la puerta de la habitación de Hermione y salió al pasillo del tercer piso, caminó hacia algún ascensor que estuviera disponible. Cuando pilló alguno, subió hasta el último piso, atravesó el umbral de la puerta que daba paso a su amplio dormitorio. Encendió las luces y no halló nada fuera de lo ordinario hasta que acudió a su cama.

Encima de todos sus papeles con discursos, esquemas y estrategias políticas, había un rollo de pergamino y una flor que despedía un aroma seductor. Identificó a la flor como un jazmín, tomó tanto el jazmín como el pergamino, desenrolló este último y leyó la carta, la cual despedía ese mismo aroma tan provocativo.

_Harry_

_Puedo saber que ya sabes de quién es esta carta. La de veces que has aspirado ese perfume._

_ También puedo sentir lo que tú sientes. Mi corazón late con más fuerza cada vez que estás cerca y nada de lo que diga o haga cambiará eso, ni siquiera el hecho que tenga que convivir con alguien a quien no amo ni deseo. Es más, la clandestinidad de mi amor por ti me impele a desearte, a querer desnudarte con la mirada, a hacer cosas que jamás nos atrevimos a hacer antes. Todas esas cosas que quise hacer contigo hace seis años, quiero hacerlas ahora, avivar el fuego de nuestra pasión y no dejar que se extinga._

_ Me gustaría esperarte recostada en tu cama, tocándome, excitándome, para cuando tú abras la puerta, sientas lo mismo que yo, me poseas y me desees como yo te deseo a ti. Eres el único por el que haría semejante cosa. Te esperaría en la ducha para que nos bañemos juntos, nos acariciemos y nos amemos con tal ardor que haría hervir el agua que nos moja. Me gustaría abrir la puerta de tu habitación y encontrarte recostado en tu cama, sin ropa alguna, pétalos de rosas rojas guiándome hacia tu cuerpo. Ansío hacer el amor contigo en una piscina a la luz de la luna y las estrellas. Añoro bailar contigo a la luz de las velas, que me toques suavemente y yo pueda mirarte a esos hermosos ojos verdes mientras acaricio tu cabello y beso tus labios tan dulcemente que creerás haber probado una cucharada de miel. Y, hablando de miel, me echaría miel sobre mi cuerpo para que pases tu cálida lengua por mi piel y me hagas estremecer. Me encantaría burlarme de mi prometido haciéndome tuya en su propia habitación y sepa lo que se siente tomar un trago amargo. Sacrificaría mi vida por ti, pero espero no llegar a eso pero, si lo llego a hacer, es sólo porque te amo demasiado como para soportar verte morir._

_ Bueno, ahora escribí mi lista de fantasías (menos la parte de morir por ti) para que las conozcas y las hagamos realidad. Por ahora, ven al salón de eventos a las diez en punto. Tengo una agradable sorpresa para ti._

_ Te espero con ansias._

_Ginny._

Harry apenas era consciente de lo que le rodeaba. La misiva de Ginny había conseguido algo más que llamar su atención. Había conseguido excitarlo, tentarlo con algo irresistible. Ginny era irresistible por sí misma pero aquellas palabras lo hacían sentir como si estuviera a pasos de ella, lista para entregarse a él. Y pensar que faltaban dos horas para las diez en punto.

Una eternidad.

Nada de lo que hiciera podía arrancarlo de las tenazas que le había puesto Ginny, un lazo hecho de palabras y unidas por un olor. Ni siquiera podía centrar su concentración en las tareas que le quedaban por delante, aunque fueran cosas pequeñas que no tomaran más de diez minutos cada una. Daba vueltas alrededor de su habitación, tratando que los minutos pasaran más rápido. Pero después de tres docenas de vueltas, consultó su reloj y se le cayó el alma a los pies.

Sólo quince minutos.

¿En qué podía matar el tiempo?

No se le ocurría nada. ¿Ver televisión? Era día domingo y, por lo general, ese día no se caracterizaba por tener programas entretenidos y estimulantes. ¿Tomarse una ducha larga? Tenía que hacerlo de todas formas, pero no conocía a ningún hombre que tuviera los redaños suficientes como para tomar un baño que durara más de una hora. La mayoría de los hombres tenía la creencia que si a alguien le tomaba más de media hora en ducharse, significaba que tenía altas probabilidades de ser afeminado. Pero Harry no creía plausible que el tiempo que se demora un hombre común en la ducha fuera capaz de elevar su nivel de estrógenos.

Harry resolvió tomar un baño. Sin molestarse en entrar luego a la ducha, se fue quitando la ropa lentamente, como si estuviera haciéndole un desnudo a alguna chica. Trató de no mirar su reloj de pulsera, el cual depositó encima de su cama y, enfundándose unas pantuflas, se dirigió al baño, abrió la llave de la ducha e, instantes después, vapor de agua escapaba del baño. Harry, tomándose con calma cada paso, sintió la agradable sensación del agua caliente mojando su cuerpo.

* * *

Faltaban diez para las diez de la noche. Harry iba ataviado con una indumentaria que creyó que jamás iba a usar en su vida. Aprovechó que la noche era fresca y no hacía frío y se puso una camisa púrpura, pantalones negros con cinturón de cuero negro y zapatos del mismo color, lustrados hace diez minutos atrás. Sin embargo, no se peinó; le daría un aire de rebeldía que sabía que a Ginny le iba a gustar. Para rematar, llevaba el jazmín que la pelirroja le envió junto con la carta en el bolsillo de la camisa.

Tres minutos para las diez. Harry abrió la puerta doble del salón de eventos y divisó a varias parejas, muchos de ellos jóvenes que no alcanzaban los treinta años y unos pocos con más edad. Sólo una de las jóvenes estaba sola, apoyada contra la pared contraria a la puerta, sonriendo coquetamente. Harry sintió que su mandíbula se aflojaba sola, sin permiso de su conciencia. Era imposible reaccionar de otra forma.

Ginny le había hecho algo a su cabello. Normalmente lo usaba lacio y suelto, pero ahora lo tenía más brillante que antes y se curvaba en rulos que se movían como resortes cada vez que oscilaba su cabeza al son de la música. Los rulos hacían que su boca luciera un poco más ancha y, Harry no supo si lo imaginó o no, sus ojos lucían un poco más oblicuos que antes. Incluso el color de éstos, un marrón bastante típico, destellaban con un fulgor único, como si dos estrellas se hubieran colado dentro de sus ojos. Sus labios estaban pintados con un vibrante bermellón reluciente, haciendo juego con su apasionado cabello. Pero los detalles no terminaban allí.

A medida que Harry se iba acercando a Ginny, supo por qué ella lo volvía loco de remate, como ninguna otra mujer que hubiera conocido. El vestido que usaba Ginny era de un color añil satinado con tirantes delgados. Pero eso no era lo que tenía a Harry al borde de salivar como un degenerado. Era la forma en que aquel simple atuendo podía comunicar tantas cosas a la vez. Normalmente, aquellos vestidos no se usaban ajustados al cuerpo, pero la pelirroja era la excepción a la regla. El vestido se soltaba a la altura de las piernas, pero para arriba, parecía no haber distancia entre la seda y la piel. Su cintura era perfectamente visible y, el hecho que se soltara en las piernas ayudaba a insinuar sus caderas más que mostrarlas abiertamente. El vestido le hablaba a Harry de lo plano de su vientre y de lo firmes que eran sus pechos, en general, de lo tentador que era su cuerpo. Harry supo en ese instante que Ginny había cambiado mucho en los últimos seis años, no sólo por dentro, sino que por fuera también. Era más atractiva y bella que antes y, supuso que tanto tiempo de estar prácticamente encarcelada en las manos de Draco Malfoy no hizo otra cosa que hacerla más atrevida, como si su anatomía fuera el fiel reflejo de su personalidad. Harry se sintió animalmente atraído por Ginny y, a juzgar por la mirada que le dirigía ella, los párpados entrecerrados, mirándolo de lado y con una media sonrisa en sus labios, ella también se sentía ferozmente atraída por él.

Por el lado de la pelirroja, cuando vio a Harry asomarse por la puerta, no pudo evitar estremecerse. Para empezar, él no estaba usando lentes. Su cabello lucía más revuelto de lo normal, como si acabara de ducharse y hubiera olvidado peinarse. Su indumentaria lograba evocar sus fantasías: era simple, incluso casi monocromático, pero había algo en él que la cautivaba. ¿Era su personalidad? ¿Era su forma de mirar? ¿O era como una combinación entre un caballero moderno y un rebelde? ¿Romanticismo y pasión en una sola persona? Era lo ambigua de su forma de ser con ella lo que la enloquecía, porque no sabía qué imaginarse acerca de él, no podía decidir hasta que se daba cuenta que sus propias fantasías tomaban la decisión por ella y la llevaban por caminos que ningún hombre había recorrido con ella. Era verdad, había tenido sexo con otros hombres, pero tan intenso era aquello lo que sentía por Harry que la llevaba a pensar que no se había tenido sexo de verdad con alguien, jamás.

Ambos regresaron al presente, mirándose, acercándose, disfrutando cada paso. Ginny se contoneaba lentamente al caminar, notando que Harry llevaba la flor que le había enviado junto con la carta en el bolsillo de su camisa. Sonrió más pronunciadamente. Se dio cuenta que no le daba miedo acercarse a él de la forma en que lo hacía, provocativa y sensual… alegre y sin preocupaciones. No podía estar preocupada cuando Harry estaba a su lado. Ahora estaban frente a frente, ambos sonriendo levemente.

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta –dijo Harry, tomando por la cintura a Ginny como si fuera algo que ambos hicieran normalmente y llevándosela a un banquillo cercano-. ¿Por qué haces esto ahora? ¿Qué cambió desde que nos vimos por primera vez a bordo de este barco?

Ginny supo que era una pregunta legítima, por lo que respondió con honestidad.

-Verte otra vez cambió todo –respondió Ginny, reduciendo su sonrisa de tal forma que se viera más seductora-. Al principio, te odié porque creí que era la única forma de alejarte de mí y así vivir en paz. Pero, cada vez que te veía, sólo o con Hermione, entendí que yo nunca podría vivir en paz hasta que me tuvieras en tus brazos y me hicieras el amor una y otra vez. –Los ojos de Ginny brillaban más que antes cuando dijo las últimas palabras.

-Pero, debes entender que si Draco se entera que te estás viendo conmigo en secreto, no dudará en arruinar a tu familia.

-Lo sé. Estoy al tanto de los riesgos que estoy corriendo. Y acepto las consecuencias de mis acciones de ahora en adelante. –Ginny ahora miró directamente a los ojos verdes de Harry-. ¿Sabes por qué estoy dispuesta a hacer esto, sabiendo lo que hay en juego?

Harry no dijo nada. Sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero quería oír esas tres palabras de la boca de Ginny.

-Lo estoy porque te amo Harry. –Ginny sonrió burlonamente a quien la acompañaba-. ¿Creíste que iba a decir sólo tres palabras? Pero lo importante es que te amo, que estoy loca por ti y que estoy dispuesta a enfrentar cualquier peligro sólo para estar contigo.

Harry alzó una ceja.

-¿Y por qué no estabas dispuesta a correr riesgos antes?

-Porque creía que no volvería a sentir lo mismo por ti después de tanto tiempo sin vernos. Para alegría mía, me equivoqué.

Ginny se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a Harry.

-¿Quieres bailar?

Harry tomó la mano de Ginny y ambos caminaron hacia el centro de la pista, con calma, como si lo que fueran a hacer fuera una tarea cotidiana. Y luego, como si nada, ambos desataron su pasión, moviéndose al son de los candentes y sensuales bailes latinos. Harry apretaba con firmeza la cintura de Ginny y ella tomaba con su mano derecha el hombro izquierdo de él, dando vueltas y más vueltas. Luego, como si fuera un hecho de la naturaleza, la pelirroja se inclinó hacia atrás, arqueando la espalda y levantando una de sus piernas. Harry supo leer la señal y envolvió la cintura de Ginny para sostenerla mientras que con el otro brazo libre, tomó la pierna derecha de la pelirroja y deslizó su mano hacia arriba, lentamente, en la misma medida que Ginny se iba inclinando cada vez más hacia atrás, ahora arqueando el cuello. Y la mano libre de él subía más por las piernas de ella, cuidando que pasara por encima del vestido en lugar de por debajo. Aquello sería para cuando estuvieran solos. Por ahora, se contentaba por seguir deslizando su mano hacia las caderas de su compañera de baile, tentado por tocar otra parte del cuerpo que sostenía. Ginny, de improviso, se irguió y tocó su frente con la de Harry, plegando su pierna derecha y poniéndola al lado de la de él. Segundos después, Ginny tenía ambos brazos envueltos alrededor del cuello de su pareja de baile, sus caras muy cerca, sus respiraciones mezclándose, a punto de besarse.

Pero ese no era el plan.

Los movimientos de Harry y Ginny parecían adecuarse uno con el otro, como si bailaran por instinto antes que por técnica. Eran como el dedo y la uña, inseparables, no importando qué clase de cosas hicieran. Pronto, los demás abandonaron sus propios asuntos y se dedicaron a ver cómo el moreno con la pelirroja bailaban, se juntaban, volvían a separarse violentamente y, después de varios giros, volver a juntarse como si fueran dos imanes de carga opuesta. El instructor de bailes latinos sabía que sólo había una forma en que dos personas pudieran congeniar tan bien y bailar de forma tan armoniosa sin conocer tantas técnicas. Y aquello iba más allá del baile.

Magnetismo natural.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Lo mismo que he dicho en mis otras historias. No pude publicar por mi operación a la espalda y mi total incapacidad de mover brazos y piernas durante mi recuperación. Pero ahora volví a la carga y espero que no me de otra cosa como ésta (últimamente estoy teniendo una suerte horrenda con mi salud)

Los saluda desde el Palacio de Versalles.

Gilrasir.


	13. El fuego de la pasión

**Capítulo XIII: El fuego de la pasión**

Draco llegó a su camarote y supo que Ginny no lo estaba esperando en la cama, como de costumbre. Sin embargo, encima de ésta había una nota corta, explicando por qué ella no estaba allí. De acuerdo con la carta, Ginny se había inscrito en varias actividades nocturnas para, según ella, distraerse de la presión que significaba casarse con él. El rubio hallaba sospechoso que, de la noche a la mañana, su prometida quisiera tomar alguna clase de cualquier cosa. ¿Sería una oportunidad para ver a Potter? Era poco probable; ese cabeza rajada tenía que estar revolcándose con esa tonta de Chang, posiblemente en ese mismo instante. Su habilidad para saltar de cama en cama era legendaria entre las mujeres que él conocía. Era virtualmente imposible que pusiera a su Ginny en un pedestal después de enterarse de cómo desfilaban las chicas por su dormitorio.

Por primera vez en lo que iba de su compromiso con la pelirroja, se atrevió a confiar en ella, dando por sentado que sólo iba a distraerse de las presiones de los eventos por venir.

No tenía idea de lo ingenuo que estaba siendo.

* * *

Harry y Ginny salieron del salón de eventos, sus pieles brillando de sudor y sus rostros ruborizados a causa del esfuerzo que realizaron en la pista de baile. No hubo ningún aplauso. Sólo mudo desconcierto. Cada rostro en la sala expresaba descortés incredulidad. Hasta el instructor de baile estaba conmocionado con lo que acababa de registrar en su memoria.

-Hermione es una excelente profesora de baile –decía Ginny, tomando a Harry por la cintura, usando su mano derecha como abanico para espantar el calor de sus mejillas-. Además, lo que mostré mientras bailaba con Draco sólo fue la punta del iceberg.

-No me digas –repuso Harry sarcásticamente.

Ginny, de forma intempestiva, se puso delante de Harry, ambas manos de ella tomando la cintura de él y mirándolo con un brillo radiante en sus ojos. Harry sabía lo que venía a continuación pero, a diferencia del día de ayer, ahora no iba a poner barreras.

-¿Ahora sí quieres besarme? ¿Qué cambió desde ayer?

Harry le dedicó una provocativa sonrisa de lado.

-Tu atuendo.

Ginny no se sonrojó, pero aquello era nuevo. Harry siempre era ambiguo para referirse a ella, pero esta vez, fue directo al hueso. Un ataque al corazón que la pelirroja no esperó. Atravesó su coraza de racionalidad e impactó tan de lleno en sus emociones que llegó a estremecerse. Todavía no terminaba de idear una reacción cuando Harry se adelantó sutilmente y la besó suavemente, tomando su cintura y apretándola contra él, dejándola completamente indefensa ante Harry. La mente de la pelirroja se vació de repente. Sólo quería sentir sus labios presionando los de ella. Aquella emoción se hizo cada vez más fuerte a medida que Ginny se iba acercando más a él, hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron juntos. Los brazos de la pelirroja se desplazaron hasta el cuello de Harry, sujetando con fuerza y firmeza, mientras la colisión de labios se abría paso hacia un juego de lenguas. Avanzaban solos, dando tumbos hacia la barandilla de estribor, girando sobre sí mismos, Harry aspirando el seductor perfume que flotaba desde el cabello de Ginny y ella recibiendo el perfume a pino que tanto le gustaba.

Estaban a centímetros de la barandilla de estribor y ambos sintieron el aire marino acariciar sus rostros. Se separaron y miraron hacia el océano que parecía confundirse con la noche.

-Demonios –dijo Harry, llevándose una mano a la nuca y riendo nerviosamente-. Un poco más y somos náufragos.

Ginny no dijo nada pero también mostraba la misma risa floja que él.

Ambos se tomaron de la mano y caminaron por el lado de estribor, relajándose, calmándose después de lo que hicieron hace sólo instantes atrás. La brisa marina revolvía los cabellos de Ginny, deshaciendo los elaborados rizos en éste, dejándolos ondulados. Harry, al verla, se dio cuenta de lo sexy que lucía ella con el cabello suelto y con ondas.

-Eres hermosa Ginny –dijo el moreno, apretando su mano con más firmeza. La pelirroja lo miró con una bella sonrisa en su boca y un brillo mágico en sus ojos-. No paro de pensar en una cama con nosotros dos sobre ella. No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, nunca pude.

Ginny sonrió más pronunciadamente.

-Vaya. Me has robado las palabras de mi boca.

Y siguieron caminando.

Cuando iban a internarse en el cuerpo del barco, Harry y Ginny vieron un letrero que decía "Prácticas de teatro. Las personas que están inscritas pueden traer a un acompañante. El horario es de 11:00 p.m. a 1:30 a.m." Ginny tomó fuertemente la mano de Harry, quien estaba a punto de escaparse hacia otro sitio.

-¿Pero qué…?

-Sólo sígueme.

Ambos entraron a la sala, la cual era lo suficientemente espaciosa como para presentar una obra y acomodar a cien espectadores. Ginny mostró una especie de tarjeta de papel con su nombre y puntualizando que Harry era su acompañante. En ese momento, las sillas para los espectadores habían sido removidas, cosa que todos tuvieran espacio para practicar.

-Ginny.

-Dime, amor.

-¿Por qué rayos estamos aquí? –preguntó el moreno entre dientes.

La pelirroja rió alegremente.

-Quiero dejar con la boca abierta a más gente. ¿Te atreves?

-¿Atreverme a qué? –Harry ya estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso.

-Ya lo verás.

Y Ginny le dedicó una sonrisa ardiente. Y las intenciones de la pelirroja se hicieron prístinas, como si él pudiera verlas dentro de la mente de su amante. Harry, de estar nervioso, pasó a estar emocionado y, por qué no, excitado.

Harry y Ginny llegaron justo en el momento en que todas las parejas se ponían de pie para mostrar el resultado de sus prácticas. A la pelirroja no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo haber llegado tarde, lo que hizo que Harry respirara tranquilo. Por ahora, se contentarían con ver el desempeño de los demás antes que ellos saltaran a la palestra. Harry estaba seguro que Ginny pensaba en lo mismo que él y ambos se miraron de manera cómplice. Rieron silenciosamente.

La primera pareja se subió al escenario, hizo la correspondiente reverencia ante el público y comenzó a actuar. Se trataba de una escena dramática, una discusión fuerte, a juzgar por las apariencias. Parecía ser la escena típica de una infidelidad por parte de él. Ella lucía realmente enojada por lo que le hizo su pareja, y él parecía realmente impactado por el hecho que ella supiera. Los demás comenzaron a aplaudir cada vez más a medida que se aproximaban a la parte culminante del acto, donde ella le arroja una carta a los pies de su marido, quien la tomó y tembló de pies a cabeza, delatándolo ante ella. Acto seguido, la mujer le dirige las típicas últimas palabras a su esposos, hablando de divorcios, papeleos, que él debe pagar la educación a los hijos, cosas por el estilo. Por último, ella abandonó el escenario hecha una furia, dejándolo a él clavado en el piso, sin saber qué rayos decir.

El público se puso de pie y acribilló a aplausos al tipo que todavía tenía la boca abierta. Lentamente, con un rostro para el olvido, descendió del escenario y salió del recinto, arrastrando los pies. Los aplausos lo siguieron hasta que desapareció del lugar. Sin embargo, Harry y Ginny estaban conmocionados. Ambos sabían la verdad. Aquella había sido una discusión real y ella de verdad se iba a divorciar de ese hombre. No obstante, no dijeron nada acerca de aquello y se distrajeron con la nueva pareja. Eran dos hombres, lucían muy fuertes y vestían armaduras de aspecto pesado. Seguramente iban a representar una escena de combate.

Los dos hicieron una reverencia y, segundos después, el frenesí comenzó. Ambos desenvainaron sus espadas y se movieron como si realmente quisieran matarse mutuamente. Sus movimientos eran bastante rápidos para estar vistiendo placas de acero que debían pesar lo suyo. Estocadas y mandobles volaban por doquier, los guerreros esquivando cortes como si evadieran barras de hule y el acero de las espadas brillaban con un fulgor brutal cada vez que estaba a punto de chocar con la armadura del contrario. Diez minutos duró el combate hasta que uno de los combatientes cayó al suelo intencionalmente para dar un mandoble con el cuerpo de la espada sobre las piernas de su oponente con el objeto de hacerle perder el equilibrio y derrumbarse sobre el suelo. Después, con un movimiento mortal, quien derribara a su enemigo hundió la espada en su pecho.

Segundos después, quien hubiera sido derrotado se puso de pie, los dos haciendo otra reverencia. El público tardó varios instantes en aplaudir, pues estaban atónitos con el despliegue de fuerza y agilidad que ambos hombres realizaron frente a ellos. Parecía como si realmente se odiaran y quisieran luchar hasta la muerte. Harry y Ginny también estaban impresionados con las habilidades de aquellos sujetos para simular un combate tan rápido y real. Ambos no podían esperar a realizar su espectáculo.

Poco a poco, las restantes parejas fueron mostrando sus talentos sobre el escenario. Algunos lo hacían muy bien y otros necesitaban más práctica… mucho más práctica. Hubo muchos llantos a causa de presentaciones bastante desastrosas, incluso rabietas y algunos golpes. Los dos instructores tuvieron que recurrir a algunos guardias de seguridad para controlar los disturbios. Después de muchos gritos, pataletas y llantos, fue el turno de la última pareja.

Harry y Ginny se pusieron de pie, se dieron una última mirada antes de subirse al escenario. Después de la acostumbrada reverencia, comenzaron su presentación de una forma muy similar a la primera pareja que se presentó. Parecía ser que ellos dos también querían desahogarse de sus problemas personales en el escenario de un teatro.

-¡Tanto tiempo esperaste para que volvieras a mí! ¡Tanto tiempo esperé para que me hicieras tuya! –exclamaba Ginny, vociferando algunos de los amargos pensamientos que tuvo mientras Harry cortejaba y seducía otras mujeres-. ¡Permitiste que un idiota millonario se convirtiera en mi prometido y ahora, soy infeliz! ¡Mírame! ¡Mira mis ojos! ¿No ves la tristeza, la desesperación que hay en ellos? ¿No puedes ver el deseo cuando está parado delante de ti? ¿Qué cambió en los últimos seis años? ¡Dímelo!

Harry se quedó un momento, deliberadamente, en silencio. Por supuesto que sabía la respuesta a todas aquellas preguntas, pero quería dar un toque dramático a lo que iba a decir, de lo contrario, no sería convincente.

-No vi deseo alguno cuando te dije que quizá deba seducir mujeres para conseguir información –dijo Harry, sin desesperación, sólo fría calma en su voz-. Fue después que rompiste conmigo cuando volvió ese deseo que conocía a tus ojos. Y, permíteme recordarte que, mientras yo trataba de vivir de nuevo en compañía de otras mujeres, tú te ahogaste en el dolor y te arrepentiste de haberme dejado por que te diste cuenta de lo que perdiste. ¡Eso fue lo que cambió en estos seis años!

Ginny se quedó en silenció también, intencionalmente sin saber qué decir.

-Y, si quisieras haberme pedido perdón, sólo tenías que buscarme. Tú sabías que hubiera dejado a cualquier mujer por ti si quisieras arrepentirte por haberme abandonado. Lo sabes muy bien.

La respuesta de la pelirroja no se hizo esperar.

-¿Y por qué rayos tengo que buscarte para pedirte perdón? ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Acaso me ves tan desesperada como para hacerlo?

Harry rió de forma casi cruel, descarnada.

-Según tengo entendido –respondió el moreno con gélido sarcasmo-, fuiste tú la que no soportaba saber que yo seducía mujeres por información. Sabías que estábamos en guerra, sabías que había que hacer sacrificios para ganar y aun así me permitiste hacerlo hasta que no lo toleraste más. ¡Me lo permitiste! Y después te echaste para atrás. ¡Y ni siquiera sabías si podías con la carga! ¡Te lo dije! ¿Y ahora me vienes a decir que no veo deseo en tus ojos? ¿Qué clase de hipócrita crees que soy?

Ginny no podía decir nada. Estaba realmente conmocionada con las palabras de Harry, pues parecía que estuviera hablando desde el fondo de su corazón. Y, lo peor, es que todas aquellas palabras eran ciertas. Ginny se sintió abrumada por la vergüenza. Harry fue capaz de leer todo lo que pasaba por la mente de la pelirroja. No pudo resistirse las ganas de excusarse y disculparse por haberse esfumado de la vida de Harry por tanto tiempo.

-¡Harry! ¡Perdóname! –Ginny cayó de rodillas al suelo teatralmente y se tapó la cara con las manos-. ¡Fui una tonta! ¡Hermione tenía razón! Debí pedirte perdón en cuanto tuve la oportunidad. ¡Era tan miserable sin ti! ¡Cómo deseaba fundirme contigo y deshacerme en pasión!

Los espectadores sentían como se dilataban los párpados sin que se dieran cuenta. Al parecer, ésta no era una actuación cualquiera.

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste antes? –quiso saber Harry, ya sin el tono frío y distante de antes, sino que hablaba de forma condescendiente, como si la discusión precedente jamás hubiera ocurrido-. Cualquiera la mujer con la que hubiera estado en ese momento, aunque estuviera en la cama con ella, la hubiera abandonado para cogerte en brazos y hacerte el amor toda la noche.

-Si lo hubiera sabido, habría llegado desnuda a tu casa para que te fuera más fácil poseerme –respondió Ginny, quien ya se había puesto de pie y miraba a Harry con los ojos entrecerrados y una media sonrisa ya en su lugar. Quienes veían a la pareja actuar ahora tenían los ojos como platos y las bocas entreabiertas. Nadie podía creer el atrevimiento de ese hombre y aquella mujer, confesando sus deseos a todo pulmón… aunque cuando lo pensaban con más detalles, era sólo una actuación, no podía ser real…

Al menos hasta ese momento.

Los espectadores veían como ambos personajes se abrazaban, atraídos como si fueran imanes de cargas opuestas, sus labios colisionando repetidamente, ya no pensando que podría tratarse de una representación dramática, sino que algo un poco más subido de tono, porque ahora ambos se fueron dando tumbos y, al fin, cayeron sobre una cama que convenientemente estaba allí para ayudar a la escena que montaban aquellos dos locos de remate. El moreno era quien estaba de espaldas a la cama y era la pelirroja quien se había sentado encima de él, clavando ambos brazos cerca del cuello de él y haciendo algo que ninguno de los espectadores esperó: ella estaba moviéndose encima de él. Los asistentes estaban atónitos: ¿realmente estarán haciendo lo que pensaban que estaban haciendo? Pero… era imposible. Nadie podía explicárselo.

En el escenario, Harry y Ginny sonreían en sus mentes. Sabían que la gente estaba pensando en sexo, pero no era eso lo que estaban haciendo. De hecho, sólo estaban jugando pero igual les causaba placer aquel juego, lo que hacía gemir débilmente a la pelirroja. Harry también podía sentir la intimidad de ella rozar con la suya, jugar con el placer y con el deseo, un deseo largamente adormecido en ambos, un deseo aletargado por seis años y que ahora, volvía por lo que había sido suyo desde un comienzo.

-¿Te gusta? –quiso saber Ginny, su voz convertida en un susurro inaudible para el resto de la gente congregada en el teatro-. ¿Te gusta sentirme tan cerca de ti después de tanto tiempo?

Harry no dijo nada. No quería darle el placer de admitir que le gustaba. Deseaba que ella tomara la conclusión por sí sola. Quería que viera en sus ojos verdes que sí le gustaba, que sí deseaba seguir con ese pequeño juego adelante, no importando que un medio centenar de personas estuvieran observándolos con estupor. Ginny comenzó a gemir cada vez más fuerte, los espectadores ostentaban expresiones en sus rostros que iban más allá de la incredulidad. Expresaban algo parecido a espanto: toda aquella actuación lucía aterradoramente real, como si estuvieran justo en el momento en que se estaba filmando una escena erótica de una película para adultos.

Minutos después, Ginny arqueó la espalda violentamente, respirando rápida y superficialmente, sus gemidos yendo de más a menos, el público levantándose sin quererlo del suelo. Segundos después, el aplauso que sonó en el teatro fue similar al del despegue de una turbina de avión comercial preparándose para el despegue. Aquella había sido una actuación magistral para una escena típica de una pareja peleándose antes de una gloriosa reconciliación. Harry y Ginny se levantaron de la cama e hicieron una tímida reverencia ante un público cautivo por lo que acabaron de hacer.

-¿No lo hicieron de verdad? ¿Verdad? –preguntó uno de los instructores.

Harry se llevó una mano a la nuca mientras que Ginny se ponía roja.

-Por supuesto que no –dijo el moreno, riéndose nerviosamente-. ¿De verdad crees que íbamos a cometer semejante tontería? No nos íbamos a arriesgar a que nos echaran de aquí por falta a la decencia.

Y él y Ginny se fueron de la sala, abrazados por la cintura y riéndose sin control. El instructor se quedó rascándose la cabeza mientras los demás seguían aplaudiendo la osadía de la pareja al representar tal escena.

Harry y la pelirroja dejaron de hacerse los tímidos para seguir comportándose como una pareja que estuviera en su primera cita, ciegos de amor y deseo. Él, de forma inesperada, dio una especie de medio giro y aprisionó a Ginny contra la pared, tomándole ambas manos, elevando sus brazos por encima de sus cabezas y apoyándolas también contra la pared, como si la pelirroja estuviera encadenada en una prisión pero, a diferencia de un recinto penitenciario, a ella le gustaba ser encadenada por los brazos de él, sentir que se acercaba cada vez más, su aroma comenzando a ahogarla en pasión, necesitaba su cercanía, ansiaba su respiración más que la suya propia. Harry juntó su cuerpo con el de ella, haciendo un movimiento con sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás, ligero, lento, besándola apasionadamente, lenguas batallando desesperadamente, como si ambos estuvieran teniendo sexo en ese preciso instante. Nadie estaba presente como para ver lo que ocurría en el sector de proa, sólo las estrellas lejanas y la luna brillante tiñendo todo de plata.

_Lo amo, más que nunca_ pensó Ginny mientras sentía el cuerpo de él rozar con el suyo, sentía su lengua penetrar en su boca, metaforizando lo que deseaba hacer más tarde en el dormitorio de Harry. No podía esperar a que la hiciera suya, no podía esperar a entregarse, de una vez por todas, a quien realmente se merecía su cuerpo, su deseo, su amor y su vida. Era una de sus mayores aspiraciones, un inocente deseo adolescente que se convirtió en una explosión atómica de proporciones inverosímiles. No parecía haber límite en lo que se podía llegar a sentir en compañía de un hombre como Harry.

Ella deseaba más que su cuerpo. Deseaba lo que le daba vida a ese cuerpo, aquella parte de él que la amaba. Y no podía esperar a toda la noche para cumplir con una de sus fantasías. Había que hacer algo.

Y, en un relampagueo, supo qué hacer.

-_Petrificus Totalus!_

La escena romántica se quebró al instante. Harry se quedó de piedra y se derrumbó sobre el suelo como si su cuerpo fuera una tabla de surf. Ginny le robó las llaves del cuarto y se fue del lugar, a toda la prisa que podía sin tener que correr. Tomó un ascensor y se dirigió al último piso, rogando al cielo para que Harry no volviera a la normalidad demasiado pronto.

* * *

Harry no supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que pudo recuperar la movilidad de sus brazos, piernas y cuello y estuvo en capacidad de consultar su reloj de pulsera. Las dos de la mañana. Estaba solo. Pero podía recordar que Ginny estaba a su lado hasta que sintió que se caía, sus miembros rígidos como una viga. Sin duda ella, la muy pícara, le había hechizado pero, ¿por qué?

Tenía la extraña sensación que en su cuarto hallaría respuestas.

Caminando como si acabar de ser despertado después de haber pasado años en animación suspendida, dirigió sus pasos hacia el ascensor, el cual estaba desierto y subió hasta el último piso, donde estaba su pieza. No sabía por qué tenía ese presentimiento, palabras que danzaban alrededor de su cabeza. No sabía cuáles palabras pero, de alguna forma, lo estaban guiando hacia su propia habitación. ¿Estará Ginny allá? Era como ilógico, puesto que él tenía las llaves de su pieza. ¿O no? Revisó sus bolsillos, pero las llaves no estaban en ningún lado. ¿Las habrá tomado Ginny? ¿O lo habrá hecho alguien más sin que se diera cuenta? De estar ensimismado, pasó a estar preocupado. ¿Y si alguien en realidad le hubiera robado la llave y ahora no pudiera entrar a su propia habitación? Algo le decía que la posibilidad era muy remota.

Harry llegó a la puerta de su pieza. Tentativamente, giró el pomo y supo, con sorpresa, que la puerta no estaba con llave. Con un poco más de confianza, abrió la puerta.

Podían escucharse unos jadeos. ¿Tendría Ginny la televisión prendida y estuviera viendo una película para adultos? Pero bastaron unos segundos para darse cuenta que no era la televisión. Una luz estaba prendida. Harry supo que era la luz del velador al lado de su cama. Y, de repente, un pensamiento profundamente erótico, ineludible, llenó por completo su mente. ¿Estaría haciendo Ginny lo que creía que estaba haciendo? Y, sin ningún margen de duda, cuando se acercó a su cama, la encontró, tal como lo había manifestado en esa carta.

La pelirroja miraba con ojos llameantes a Harry mientras sus manos recorrían suave y sensualmente su cuerpo, su boca entreabierta, jadeando levemente.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Ginny-. ¿Creíste que lo de la carta era pura palabrería hueca?

Harry no dijo nada. No podía hacerlo. No quería esperar ni un solo segundo más para crear una hoguera en ese preciso momento, en esa habitación.

-Vamos Harry –susurró Ginny coquetamente, arqueando la espalda y llevándose una mano a su hombro derecho, observando la magia, viendo cómo la mirada de él se desplazaba sola, sin permiso de su conciencia, hacia sus pechos-. Hazme tuya, cumple con nuestro sueño…

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** De este capítulo en adelante no me responsabilizo por subidas de presión, caídas de las sillas y sequías crónicas de uñas, pues no les espera más que ardiente pasión… recuerden mis palabras. Aunque también habrá unas pinceladas de lo que trama Draco y sus socios pero, la mayor parte de los próximos capítulos serán explosivos, llenos de deseo y amor apasionado. (Yo habría hecho lo mismo estando tan lejos de mi pareja por tanto tiempo)

Los saluda desde la Portada de Antofagasta (no es broma, porque el martes estaré allá)… Gilrasir.

P.S. Lo de arriba puede ser broma o no dependiendo de quién lea este capítulo y los siguientes... jaja


	14. Ardiendo

**Capítulo XIV: Ardiendo**

Hace una hora atrás, Harry juzgaba que Ginny lucía sexy con su cabello ondulado y suelto. Ahora, que miraba cómo su amada se tocaba sola, pasándose la lengua por su labio inferior, mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados y una ligera sonrisa puesta en su lugar, supo que debía cambiar su definición de lo que era sexy. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo allí de pie, parado como un estúpido? ¿Por qué miraba si podía tocar, saborear, sentir? ¿Por qué estaba con ropa? Cuánto tiempo deseó ese momento… Ginny tenía razón. Era su deber hacerla suya, cumplir con su sueño. Pero debía hacerlo sin prisas, con calma, como él sabía hacerlo.

Harry se inclinó lentamente hacia ese cuerpo servido en bandeja de oro. Primero, aprovechó que su lengua estaba afuera, y la rozó con la suya. Sus labios no se tocaban, sólo sus lenguas. Era una sensación nueva, increíblemente erótica, humedad con humedad rozándose, envolviéndose, encendiendo el ambiente. Luego, Harry fue descendiendo de a poco a través de las suaves llanuras de piel de su amada. Primero depositó besos en el cuello de la pelirroja, mordisqueando levemente la unión de éste con el hombro, sintiéndose salvaje, como un animal en pleno apareamiento, como si estuvieran en la selva en lugar de una cama a bordo del barco más lujoso del globo. Harry se iba guiando por los gemidos de Ginny, quien tenía la boca entreabierta y los ojos cerrados, tratando de disfrutar cada segundo que pasaba junto a él.

Ginny sentía la humedad de los labios de Harry recorrer lentamente su anatomía, besando y lamiendo de una forma en que ninguna otra persona había hecho. Los demás lo hacían rápido, impacientes por el plato de fondo, por decirlo de algún modo. Harry parecía determinado a memorizarse su cuerpo, quien ahora estaba besando el contorno de sus endurecidos pechos, a veces apenas rozando su piel con los labios. Ginny sentía carne de gallina cada vez que Harry hacía eso. El hombre que la amaba en esos instantes parecía dedicar tiempo extra a estimular aquella zona de su cuerpo, estremeciéndose de vez en cuando. El tiempo parecía dilatarse en esa cama: pareciera ser que los relojes fueran hechizados para que caminaran por el sendero del tiempo en cámara lenta. Y Harry seguía descendiendo.

Ginny convulsionó de placer cuando Harry besó su vientre, lenta pero repetidamente, como si en lugar de amarla a ella, amara a esa parte de su cuerpo. Mientras Harry besaba su abdomen, la tomaba por las caderas, acariciándolas de arriba abajo, llegando hasta sus muslos de seda. Minutos después, que a Ginny le parecieron horas, Harry otra vez se dirigía hacia el sur, pero por un camino que no esperó, por sus caderas, pasando de largo su destino final. Su boca tenía mucho para recorrer antes de descansar en el paraíso, mucha piel por besar, muchos lugares por conocer, puesto que jamás había podido tener el tiempo para disfrutar en toda su extensión el cuerpo de la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Harry se deshacía de su camisa mientras tomaba amorosamente los muslos de Ginny con sus manos, besándolos con adoración. La pelirroja casi lloró al ver la forma en que él la deseaba, de una forma en que jamás había sido deseada antes. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con un fulgor irresistible mientras su lengua hacía magia una vez más, y Ginny observaba, extasiada, como iba descendiendo hasta sus pies, lamiendo sus dedos tiernamente, ladeando la cabeza lentamente, mirándola de forma juguetona. Ginny sonrió. Era imposible no amar a un hombre así, de los que quedaban tan pocos. Harry se deshizo de su camisa y la tiró a cualquier sitio, volviendo sobre sus pasos, extendiendo su brazo derecho hacia ella. La pelirroja comprendió las intenciones de Harry al instante y tomó con sus dos manos la de él e introdujo uno de sus dedos en su boca, lamiéndolo con dulzura, ladeando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos. Harry se iba excitando cada vez más, mientras contemplaba cómo Ginny lamía su dedo dentro de su boca. Ella no podía esperar a repetir aquel acto, pero en otro sitio completamente diferente.

Ginny sintió dos poderosas manos tomarla por las suyas y darla vuelta, de forma que ella quedara boca abajo en la cama. Harry se quitó lo que le restaba de ropa y se trepó encima de ella, pero no para lo que Ginny, en un principio pensó. Ese hombre de ojos verdes conseguía sorprenderla a cada instante. Él la tomó por la cintura, aferrándose suavemente a su espalda y comenzó a besarla nuevamente, pero en los hombros, otra vez mordisqueando suavemente, deslizándose hacia afuera, hacia el nacimiento de los brazos. Horas después, o al menos eso le pareció a Ginny, Harry rozaba sus labios contra el contorno de su anatomía, lamiendo en la zona lumbar, siempre una parte sensible, otra vez tomando sus caderas, tocando por debajo de ella. Y seguía descendiendo en una cascada de placer, masajeando el trasero de la pelirroja con la ternura de un niño de cinco años, besándolo dulcemente, recorriendo su contorno, disfrutando del momento. Apenas recordaba lo que había pasado anteriormente, los recuerdos de esa noche antes de ver a Ginny desnuda en su cama le parecían unos borrones sin sentido, como si sólo existiera para hacer el amor con esa hermosa pelirroja que, tumbada sobre la cama, estaba dispuesta a entregarse a él. Y, sin que se diera cuenta, besaba la parte posterior de las piernas de Ginny, usando la punta de su lengua para lamer la zona posterior a sus rodillas, haciendo que ella temblara un poco.

Ginny aprovechó el momento en que Harry se erguía sobre sus rodillas para tomarlo de los brazos, jalarlo y hacerlo derrumbarse al lado de ella, quien lo abrazó, aferrándose fuertemente a él, sintiendo el calor de él transmitirse a su piel. Después de un largo beso, la pelirroja devolvió todos los besos y caricias que Harry le entregó, haciendo estremecer la piel de él, bombardeando su pecho y vientre con besos, lamiendo cuando tenía la oportunidad. Pero aquello no era otra cosa que una excusa para hacer algo que siempre soñó con hacerle a él y a ningún otro, porque se lo merecía, porque sabía que había tratado de recrear en solitario la misma sensación que ahora la pelirroja estaba a punto de entregarle. Pese a que Ginny jamás había hecho algo como eso en su vida, de alguna manera, sabía lo que debía hacer. Antes, Harry había hecho a solas, pero ahora, Ginny lo iba a hacer por él e iba a lograr que fuera algo de los dos y para los dos. La pelirroja, con un poco de coraje, sintió algo en su mano, moviendo ésta de arriba abajo, haciendo que Harry entrara en calor. Y, lanzando cualquier temor o prejuicio al aire, se inclinó sobre él.

Harry se vio arrollado por una sensación indescriptible en el momento en que Ginny se inclinó sobre él, parecida a cuando él estaba a solas y se imaginaba que la mujer que estaba delante de él se tocaba sola. Era como si un vacío se hubiera formado allí, donde la pelirroja le estaba dando un placer que no conocía. Hacía magia con su lengua, conseguía que Harry cerrara los ojos y profiriera gemidos leves, acariciando la cabellera rojiza de Ginny a medida que ésta subía y bajaba suavemente.

-Ginny –susurró Harry, sin esperar respuesta de ella. Amaba hasta pronunciar su nombre. Era un sueño, eso lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Jamás, en toda su vida, alguna mujer le había hecho lo que le estaba haciendo Ginny en esos instantes. Aunque, pensándolo bien, había que tener mucho coraje para hacer eso. Y Ginny era la única que lo deseaba tanto como para atreverse a brindarle un tipo de placer único.

-Eres increíble Ginny –dijo quien estaba tendido sobre la cama, sintiendo sacudirse por un magistral uso de la lengua de la pelirroja. Estaba en el cielo, Harry lo sabía, pero también tenía claro que el cielo no era el límite cuando de amor y pasión se trataba.

La pelirroja alzó la cabeza, mirando a Harry seductoramente, gateando hacia su boca.

-Dime, ¿te gustó?

Harry la jaló hacia él y la besó locamente, tocándola desesperadamente, ansioso por devolverle el favor. Penetró con su lengua tan profundamente en la boca de Ginny que, por un momento, pareció sofocarse, pero él se dio cuenta a tiempo y emprendió retirada, para volver a atacar, tumbándola de espaldas a la cama, lamiendo su camino hasta el oasis de su deseo, una llanura desprovista de vegetación, pero lleno de placeres que nunca había probado. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer lo había hecho con otras mujeres, pero esta vez, iba a gozar como nunca, cada segundo, como si fuera la última vez que compartiera su cuerpo con una mujer.

Y Harry se sumergió en la intimidad de Ginny por primera vez en su vida.

Ella se sintió desfallecer cuando eso ocurrió. Arqueó la espalda tan violentamente que temió que se rompería. El gemido que escapó de la boca de Ginny fue suave, pero cargado con una intensidad que hizo estremecer el cuerpo de Harry. Cerró los ojos, pasándose la lengua por sus labios nuevamente, sus manos tomando la cabeza de él, presionando un poco hacia abajo para que Harry la estimulara con más intensidad. Era como si agua caliente se colara en su interior y se extendiera a sus entrañas, a su corazón, escapando en forma de gemidos de su boca, incapacitándola de pensar, desconectando su mente de todo, incluso de la cama en la que yacía. Y sus manos abandonaron la cabeza de Harry para trasladarse, sin que ella lo advirtiera siquiera, a sus pechos, apretándoselos suavemente, gimiendo cada vez con más fuerza.

-Sí, así amor mío… -gritaba Ginny, guiando a Harry hacia la dirección que le causara más placer. Ahora los pechos de la pelirroja estaban siendo acariciados tanto por ella como por Harry, pero él parecía estar más interesado en sentir los latidos de su corazón, cada vez más impetuosos y rápidos. Ginny comenzó a respirar agitadamente, como si estuviera corriendo en lugar de haciendo el amor. Y después de minutos interminables un chorro de agua hirviendo, o esa impresión le dio a la pelirroja, se diseminó por su interior, haciéndola temblar como si estuviera convulsionando, su corazón latiendo a mil por segundo.

Sin que Ginny se diera cuenta, Harry estaba encima de ella, besándola más dulcemente que antes. Sus cuerpos estaban ardiendo, como si estuvieran en llamas, podían sentir los latidos de sus corazones como si quisieran escapar de sus cuerpos y fundirse en uno solo. Juraban que ni siquiera enterrados bajo varios metros de hielo podrían hacer que sus cuerpos dejaran de emitir semejante calor.

Pero Harry y Ginny estaban de acuerdo que todo el despliegue de pasión y deseo anteriores no era más que el comienzo.

* * *

Draco Malfoy se había quedado dormido vestido, esperando a que su prometida apareciera después de atender a sus actividades nocturnas. Eran las dos y media de la mañana y un leve golpeteo sonaba desde hace diez minutos atrás. El rubio murmuraba algo acerca de una mina de oro para él solo cuando despertó, y lo primero que pudo oír fueron los picoteos de una lechuza que estaba de pie frente a la ventana. Bostezando y frotándose los ojos con pereza, Draco abrió la ventana y una ráfaga fresca de brisa marina terminó de despertarlo. La lechuza entró al extenso dormitorio y depositó un rollo de pergamino encima de la cama y, sin más preámbulos, escapó por donde había llegado.

Draco, extrañado por la prisa de la lechuza por entregar la carta, desató el rollo de pergamino y lo extendió, leyendo con una rara aprensión oprimiendo su pecho.

_Sr. Malfoy._

_Siento molestarlo en horas tan poco ortodoxas, pero es un asunto urgente que necesita toda su atención._

_ Se trata del terreno sobre el que hablamos. Algunos expertos realizaron prospecciones en el lugar y descubrieron que, media milla bajo tierra, hallaron un enorme yacimiento de oro, como para diez años de explotación. El problema es que ya van como diez propuestas para la adquisición del territorio, todas millonarias. Si usted quiere apoderarse del terreno, le ruego que se dé prisa con sus asuntos, mire que usted, señor Malfoy, no es el único interesado en que esa adquisición tenga éxito. Tengo todos los papeles para la licitación, y lo único que falta, lo tiene que proporcionar usted. La licitación comienza en dos semanas, así que espero que tenga lo suyo para cuando el plazo se termine._

_ Esperando su comprensión, me despido cordialmente._

_M.T.A._

¿Sólo dos semanas? Draco nunca pensó que las cosas se precipitaran de esa forma. ¿Y hallaron una mina de oro en ese lugar? Aquello era inesperado, pero no era en ninguna forma perjudicial. Draco tenía pensado construir un condominio para gente con dinero sobre ese terreno, pero la lechuza le trajo mejores noticias. Pero sabía que restaban tres semanas de viaje y le iría a ser imposible concretar sus asuntos hasta que estuviera en Chile, con los dos pies sobre tierra firme.

Podría ahorrase una semana y media si no hicieran tantas escalas. Primero, harían una escala en Tokio, luego en el conglomerado de islas hawaianas, después en Puerto Montt, ya en Chile, para luego terminar su viaje en el puerto de Valparaíso. Un día por destino y los consiguientes desvíos harían que Draco perdiera la licitación para la compra del terreno. ¿Y si fueran derecho hacia Valparaíso? Se ahorraría diez días de viaje y podría concretar sus trámites y obtener ese preciado documento que le conduciría a una riqueza mayor que la que había soñado en un principio.

La gente con medios tenía el poder para hacer y deshacer en este mundo, y Draco lo sabía. Al menos tenía un arma a su favor para apresurar las cosas.

* * *

Ginny Weasley era la mujer más hermosa de mundo.

Al menos, para Harry lo era. Ella extendió su brazo izquierdo, recostada en la cama. Harry besó sus dedos, avanzando lentamente por su brazo, rozando sus labios con la piel, inclinándose lentamente hacia ella, pasando por el hombro de la pelirroja, besando su cuello, su mejilla hasta alcanzar su boca. Y él se dio cuenta que estaba encima de Ginny. Estaba perdido. No iba a poder resistirse a hacerla suya, no en esas condiciones. La besó locamente, hundiéndose en ella, extraviándose en su cuerpo, sin darse cuenta que Ginny esperaba por eso. Un sensación volcánica envolvió a ambos en llamas, haciendo que Harry se columpiara de adelante hacia atrás, lenta y provocativamente, apoyándose en sus brazos y mirando fijamente unos ojos de color marrón, brillando de deseo. Ginny lucía hermosa y sensual con la boca ligeramente abierta, su cabello ondulado derramándose sobre la almohada, gimiendo dulce y suavemente, su piel comenzando a perlarse de sudor. Sus respiraciones se oían seductoras en el silencio de la habitación, excitándolos cada vez más.

Harry y Ginny no se sentían como si estuvieran encima de una cama, sino como si hicieran el amor al aire libre. Estaban tan extraviados en el amor pasional de ambos, en el deseo libre de cadenas que ambos experimentaban, que sus mentes no podían procesar nada artificial, incluso habían olvidado que estaban en un barco de pasajeros. De todas formas, la luz de la luna, con sus hebras plateadas, atravesaba las ventanas de la habitación, bañando a la cama y a los cuerpos que se entrelazaban sobre ella. La complicidad que generaba esa penumbra parcial los excitó más, como si fueran sólo ellos contra todo el mundo, como si los demás, Draco incluido, quisieran ponerle las cosas difíciles. Eso, lo que estaban haciendo el moreno con la pelirroja era más que sólo sexo, más que hacer el amor. Era una comunión de cuerpo y alma, algo que sobrepasaba a la vida misma, porque sentían que ni siquiera la muerte iba a poder arrebatarles ese momento.

Las manos de Ginny resbalaban por la espalda de Harry al estar sudando como una persona que estuviera cargando fardos todo el día bajo un intenso sol. Ahora Harry se había derrumbado sobre ella, apoyando su cabeza contra la almohada, apretando el lazo, juntándose más con ella, corazón con corazón, latiendo casi al mismo tiempo, jadeando de placer. Ginny gemía cada vez más fuerte, su vientre lo sentía tenso, al igual que sus brazos y piernas y un calor infernal que provenía de su intimidad se extendía como un incendio por todo su cuerpo.

-Harry –gimió Ginny, aprovechando que sus cabezas estaban cerca para lamer su oreja-. No quiero que esto se termine. Me gusta tanto.

Él no dijo nada. Se limitó a seguir generando pequeñas explosiones en el interior de su compañera de cama. Él también deseaba que el sol no se asomara por el oriente, hacer esta noche eterna, un idilio que durara por siempre, placer sin fin. Harry enlenteció el ritmo al cual repartía fuego en el interior de su amada pelirroja, hasta hacerlo más exquisito que fogoso, al punto de sentir la más leve fricción de su piel con la de ella. Podía captar detalles que con otras chicas no podía: escuchaba cada roce de su piel con la de ella, las pequeñas vibraciones en los gemidos de Ginny, los vellos de sus brazos y piernas erizarse cada vez que los escalofríos recorrían las pieles de ambos, la suavidad de la piel de su amante de cabello apasionado, los reflejos de éste variar cada vez que ladeaba su cabeza de fuego, el aroma floral que hubiera aspirado hace ya años…

Ginny, no supo qué la motivó, sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y rodó sobre la extensa cama, haciendo que Harry estuviera de espaldas a ésta, envolviendo su cuello con ambos brazos y sonriendo coquetamente.

-Ahora es mi turno.

Y las palabras se acabaron. La pelirroja extendió sus brazos, apoyando su cuerpo en ellos, sin dejar de mirar aquellos ojos verdes que hacían que perdiera la razón. Hace rato que habían perdido la razón, ambos, desde que Harry la vio desnuda y en actitudes poco propias de ella. Pero él era una excepción, una excepción a todas sus reglas.

Era esa la razón por la cual Harry volvía tan loca a Ginny.

El largo cabello de Ginny se derramó sobre la cara de Harry, haciéndole cosquillas, cubriendo ambos rostros y aumentando la complicidad, el romanticismo y la sensación de ser dos locos en un mundo de cuerdos. Ella sonreía seductoramente, mientras Harry era presa del vaivén de caderas que estaba comenzando a excitarlo. Ginny ladeaba su cabeza de vez en cuando, sin dejar de clavar sus ojos marrones de los verdes de él, gimiendo sensualmente, apenas abriendo su boca.

-Tócame –susurró ella con condimento en su voz.

Harry obedeció, tomándola por la cintura, recorriendo el contorno de éstas con sus manos, a veces descendiendo un poco, acariciando las caderas de quien lo excitaba con sus movimientos tan sutiles, a veces ascendiendo hasta encontrarse con un lugar conocido, pero que no por eso iba a dejar de atraerle. Ginny pareció entender lo que su amado deseaba y se acomodó de forma que su cabello todavía cubriera ambas caras, pero ahora, sus pechos estaban a la altura de la boca de Harry, para que pudiera besarlos con toda libertad. El moreno no perdió tiempo y los tomó suavemente, depositando besos, mordiendo y lamiendo a destajo, como si, deambulando por días y días en el desierto, hallara una fuente de agua fresca y deliciosa.

Y Ginny seguía con sus movimientos sensuales e incendiarios.

La pelirroja, mientras sentía fuego en sus entrañas, podía ver las otras ocasiones en las que había compartido lecho con otro hombre como si varias pantallas se formaran dentro de su mente, divorciadas del explosivo placer que inflamaba su sangre: aquella vez que se encontró con una antiguo novio del colegio y cuando quiso poner celoso a Harry pretendiendo que le gustaba tener sexo con su prometido a la fuerza. La primera vez lo hizo más por lástima, ni siquiera por querer un poco de acción y en la segunda se sintió más como una chica de alquiler que como una mujer verdadera.

Ahora, mientras Harry la estimulaba como enamorado de sus pechos, tocándola de una forma en que nadie lo hacía, rozando su piel con la yema de sus dedos, sin prisas, disfrutando de su cuerpo, haciéndola sentirse deseada, hermosa y sexy. Había una delgada línea entre hacerla sentirse deseada y sentirse una ramera, y Harry sabía dónde estaba el límite. Siempre lo había sabido, desde la primera vez que se miraron con algo más que amistad brillando en sus ojos. Era como si ambos, desde que se enamoraron, hubieran esperado por lo que estaban haciendo sobre la cama de Harry, a bordo de un barco que los unió una vez más, pese a los problemas, pese a las amenazas de Draco y haber pasado seis años sin verse las caras. Ginny se estaba desahogando de todo aquello, duplicando la velocidad e intensidad de sus vaivenes, excitándose ella también, su cabello se iba humedeciendo a causa de la transpiración, pero aquello no mermaba la química en lo absoluto, sino que contribuía a aumentar la atracción entre ambos, como si el sudor llevara consigo un magnetismo secreto que los hacían atreverse a más, a estar más juntos de lo físicamente posible.

Y los minutos transcurrían a velocidad de tortuga. Harry ahora contribuía al placer de ambos, haciendo sus propios vaivenes, aprendidos de las clases de baile que tomó con Hermione hace millardos ya. Recordó cuando la castaña y él estuvieron en esa misma cama, haciendo lo que ahora hacía con Ginny. No había margen de comparación: hacerlo con tu mejor amiga no era lo mismo que hacerlo con una mujer a quien deseas más que a tu propia respiración. Y era precisamente eso, la respiración, lo que les estaba faltando a Harry y a Ginny, a medida que la danza que ambos protagonizaban aumentaba la velocidad de su ritmo. Ya era difícil de decir quién era quién; estaban ardiendo de tal forma en que casi se fundían el uno con el otro, daba la impresión que la cama se iba a incendiar de un momento a otro, pero a quienes hacían el amor encima de ésta no parecía preocuparles nada que fuera ajeno a sus propios cuerpos. Ginny se inclinó más sobre Harry, sus pechos aplastándose contra él y frotando su piel con la suya, abrazándolo firmemente, sus bocas acercándose pero sin besarse. Todavía no era el momento.

Harry nuevamente podía sentir la suavidad de la piel de la pelirroja en la las palmas de sus manos, el perfume de jazmín mezclarse con su aroma femenino, imposible de percibir pero que causaba estragos en su cuerpo, acelerando más aún su ritmo cardíaco, tensando todos los músculos de su cuerpo, abrazando a Ginny con más fuerza, quería que penetrara en su interior, tanta la intensidad con la cual la tenía en sus brazos. Todo se estaba descontrolando, ya no era pasión, era un frenesí incontrolable, imponente, sobrecogedor. Ambos gemían con sonidos más agudos ya, sus ojos brillaban con un fulgor intenso y seductor, sus pieles relucientes, sus respiraciones superficiales, sus pupilas dilatándose. Ambos se revolcaban y, Ginny sin percatarse de aquello, estaba de espaldas a la cama nuevamente, Harry encima de ella, piel contra piel, hombre contra mujer.

Era como si ambos amantes estuvieran a punto de morir.

Y, en efecto, murieron. Los dos. Ninguno pensaba, ninguno sentía. Estaban en el limbo, en un vacío que estaba lleno, en un infierno dulce y hermoso como el paraíso. Vivieron en un universo de contradicciones por un breve instante, tan corto pero a la vez eterno.

Y, como si de un milagro se tratara, ambos volvieron a la vida. Con un gemido agudo, casi un grito, Ginny volvió en sí, respirando como si jamás lo hubiera hecho desde que nació. Harry, en lugar de hacer algún sonido, se estremeció violentamente, abrazando a la pelirroja con fuerza, como si no quisiera abandonar el breve momento de vacuidad mental que experimentó. Ninguna chica antes de Ginny fue capaz de entregarle tanta pasión, tanto deseo y de forma tan desinteresada. Era el orgasmo más poderoso que hubiera sentido jamás en su vida.

Para Ginny era igual, con la diferencia que todavía gemía y temblaba mientras se recostó al lado de Harry, tratando de recuperar el aire. Apenas podía mover los brazos para envolverlos alrededor del cuerpo sudoroso de Harry. Ahora, todo era dulzura, una calidez típica de quien se abrigaba en invierno podía sentirse en el aire, como si todo el desenfreno previo fuera un mero vehículo para llegar a ese momento. Las sábanas de la cama estaban mojadas, olían a transpiración, pero aquello no hacía otra cosa que unirlos más.

Ginny tenía la más hermosa de las sonrisas en su rostro. Era un sueño hecho realidad, hacer el amor con el hombre que la volvió loca desde un principio. La frustración ya no existía en su mente, sólo amor, pasión, y placer. Estaba totalmente convencida de quién era el dueño de su corazón.

-Te amo Harry –dijo la pelirroja, tomando aire todavía.

El moreno se tomó su tiempo para responder. Cuando lo hizo, miró fijamente a los ojos marrones de Ginny.

-Creo que siento más que amor por ti –dijo él, sonriendo levemente-. Pero, si crees que esto se ha terminado, estás terriblemente equivocada.

Los ojos de la pelirroja brillaron de deseo. Harry se puso de pie de repente, tomando de la mano a Ginny y dirigiéndose a una puerta que estaba a la izquierda de la cama. Cuando supo adónde se dirigían, la pelirroja tuvo que admitir que Harry tenía razón respecto a lo que sentía por ella.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Repito la advertencia, en caso que no la hayan leído el capítulo anterior. Sólo pasión desenfrenada y locuras de amor en los próximos capítulos (obviamente sin descuidar lo que planea ese rubio malnacido) Tengo que admitir que todos aquellos sentimientos y emociones que describí durante este capítulo fueron sentimientos y emociones reales que yo mismo sentí. No es necesario decir con quién ni bajo cuáles circunstancias, lo importante es que los sentí, y me siento feliz de haber sentido esas cosas :D

Esperando no ser demasiado hablador, me despido desde la Casa Rosada (espero que no crean que esté realmente allí)

Gilrasir.


	15. Pasiones y obsesiones

**Capítulo XV: Pasiones y obsesiones**

Hermione despertó a las seis de la mañana, con una amplia sonrisa adornando su rostro. Había tenido un sueño particularmente agradable, aunque no estaba segura de si debía compartirlo con alguien, aunque ese alguien fuera otra mujer. Luego se dio cuenta que sus sueños estaban comunicando algo que la venía molestando desde hace mucho tiempo, aunque nada había dicho al respecto, ni siquiera a su mejor amigo, a quien le contaba todos sus problemas. Tal vez fue una de las razones que más contribuyó a salir con él como amante, tal vez creyó que no estaría tan obligada a contarle todo si no lo veía tanto como amigo. Pero ahora, las cosas habían cambiado. Ginny ya no mantenía una particular Guerra Fría con Harry, sino todo lo contrario. Había oído de las escenas que ambos habían montado en un salón de baile y en un teatro, pues todos hablaban de ello. Por supuesto, no sabían nombres, pero cuando oyó las descripciones físicas de ambas personas, supo de inmediato que eran Harry y Ginny. Era la única pareja en todo el Queen Mary II que no tenían reparos en hacer esa clase de cosas.

Ahora la situación era peor.

Harry no estaba al tanto de la verdadera razón por la cual Hermione le dijo que se mantuviera alejado de Ginny, pues si lo supiera, la castaña habría perdido a su mejor amigo de una forma segura y definitiva. No sabía si fue un error o no haberle contado a Harry que ella deseaba a su amante, pero el hecho que él estuviera tan confiado en que Ginny no tenía ojos más que para él la tranquilizó. Tenía la esperanza de poder acometer sus deseos con la pelirroja mientras esta última estuviera comprometida con Draco: sabía que si se atrevía a pasar una noche en compañía de Ginny, ella negaría tajantemente haber tenido ningún encuentro, incluso habría agradecido estar con alguien que la deseara, aunque ese alguien fuera otra mujer. Pero Harry se había metido en medio y Ginny no deseaba estar con otra persona pues era evidente que la pelirroja perdía completamente la razón cuando pensaba en él, sobre todo ahora, que estaba con él.

Y pensar que todo había comenzado hace sólo dos años atrás, cuando terminó su relación con Ron. Durante seis meses tuvo tres relaciones y ninguna de ellas duró más de dos meses. Las razones eran las mismas: los tres tipos con los que había estado la veían como un objeto y deseaban las mismas cosas con la misma urgencia. Hermione había pasado los últimos cuatro años de su vida siendo tratada como un objeto y eso no la entusiasmaba en lo absoluto. Necesitaba que la vieran como una persona, como una mujer, y había un solo tipo que conocía que cumplía con aquella importante característica. Sin embargo, esa persona era, al mismo tiempo, su mejor amigo y no quería echar a perder su amistad por querer algo más con él.

Necesitaba algo diferente.

E, inesperadamente, tuvo su oportunidad cuando regresaba de su trabajo. Se le había ocurrido tomarse un café en un local pequeño pero bien amoblado y, mientras esperaba por el mesero, una chica de cabello negro, largo y brillante se sentó frente a ella, sin que la castaña le diera pie a hacerlo. Pero Hermione no le dijo nada, pues se trataba de una mujer a la que conocía, al menos de vista. No la había visto desde hace cuatro años atrás y la conocía sólo porque había sido la primera novia de su mejor amigo. No había cambiado mucho: era la misma hermosa chica de siempre con evidentes rasgos orientales.

-Hola –saludó la recién llegada-. ¿Puedo acompañarte un rato?

Hermione tardó bastante en responder, más atenta a su pedido que a la mujer sentada frente a ella.

-Supongo –respondió la castaña distraídamente.

La chica sonrió.

-Supe que estás pasando por un mal momento –dijo la aparecida-. Parece que nadie te aprecia como la mujer que eres, al menos las personas que has conocido.

Hermione casi se atragantó al darse cuenta que la mujer sabía algo que estaba segura de no habérselo contado a nadie, al menos a nadie que no fuera su mejor amigo. Luego, una fuerte sospecha se abrió paso en su mente.

-¿Has estado con Harry últimamente?

La oriental asintió levemente.

-Un par de veces, aunque en la última ocasión que nos vimos no parecía muy alegre. Lucía apagado, distante, como si sus pensamientos anduviesen por la estratósfera en lugar de aquí. Aunque la pasamos bien, eso no lo niego. Me pregunto por qué no te atreves a ser más que una amiga para él. Creo que es el hombre ideal para varias.

Hermione ya había explicado miles de veces la razón de por qué no tomaba pasos más atrevidos hacia Harry, pero sentía que debía hacerlo una vez más, así que reunió toda la paciencia que pudo.

-Él es mi mejor amigo y no quiero arriesgarme a perderlo si comienzo una relación con él. ¿Qué pasaría si rompemos por cualquier razón?

La morena no hizo más que mirarla por unos instantes antes de responder. Hermione se sintió ligeramente incómoda cuando se dio cuenta que la chica la miraba sin pestañear.

-Buen punto –dijo la oriental-. No tiene sentido perder a alguien así de esa forma-. Hermione no pudo evitar componer una ligera sonrisa ante el hecho que ella hubiera entendido a la primera-. ¿Y, no te gustaría probar algo diferente, algo que jamás hayas hecho?

Hermione pensó bien su respuesta.

-Depende.

La morena siguió mirándola, como instándola a que siguiera hablando.

-Bueno, me gusta probar cosas nuevas, pero hay varias que no me atrevería a hacer ni aunque me pagaran.

La oriental la observó de una forma más atenta.

-¿Y qué pasaría si se tratara de algo que te hiciera sentir como una auténtica mujer y no como un juguete que se desecha después que alguien ha jugado demasiado con éste?

Hermione alzó una ceja cuando la oriental terminó de hablar. Sonaba tentadora la experiencia, puesto que ella jamás se había sentido de la forma en que la morena lo había planteado. Pero la castaña había aprendido también a ser muy suspicaz ante esa clase de situaciones y no podía confiar demasiado en una mujer a la que apenas conocía y que se había ocupado un asiento frente a ella sin siquiera pedirle permiso.

-¿Y por qué tendría que creerte?

La morena sonrió ampliamente.

-Es que… bueno… ya viste que los hombres rara vez te van a ver como una persona. Está en su naturaleza ver a las mujeres como objetos, sobre todo en estos tiempos, donde la apariencia es tan importante para los chicos. Y, bueno, si no puedes ir en una dirección, puedes ir en la opuesta. Estoy segura que se te ha pasado la idea por la cabeza, porque a todas las mujeres, de una u otra forma, les ocurre.

-No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando –dijo Hermione, con un leve tinte de exasperación en el tono de voz-. O me explicas de lo que se trata o te puedes ir yendo de este lugar.

Esta vez fue la oriental la que alzó una ceja.

-Vaya carácter. Así no vas a llegar a ningún lado.

Hermione resopló de indignación pero no dijo nada. La morena continuó como si la castaña no hubiera dado ninguna señal de molestia.

-Es que no puedo explicarte en qué consiste. La única forma en que lo entiendas, es mostrándotelo, que lo sientas. No sirve de nada darte palabras que describan aquello que deseo darte, porque las palabras se quedan cortas.

Hasta allí llegó el mal humor de Hermione. Ahora sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo la oriental. Y, lo que era más, la idea había pasado por su cabeza más de una vez, en el colegio y cada vez que un hombre le silbaba y le dirigía piropos tan imaginativos como obscenos. No tomaba ese camino porque no era algo aceptado en la sociedad, algo que incluso era penado por ley en el mundo de los magos. Pero su necesidad de sentirse mujer era más fuerte que sus aprensiones respecto al tema. Prestó más atención a la oriental.

-Ya he experimentado lo que te acabo de mencionar y es algo fantástico, indescriptible. No te lo puedes imaginar hasta que lo vives por ti misma. ¿Te gustaría darle una oportunidad? No es necesario que cambies tu orientación sexual para nada.

Y Hermione le dio una oportunidad. Al día siguiente, después de pasar una noche inolvidable en compañía de la morena, se convenció que se trataba de algo que formaría parte de su vida para siempre, no importando lo que ocurriese con ella. Y se dio cuenta que, al fin, después de aceptar que podía sentirse mujer en compañía de otras mujeres, supo que un desafío más grande se había puesto solo delante de ella.

Era ese desafío la que tenía a la Hermione de la actualidad con ese dilema tan complicado rugiendo en las aguas tormentosas de su conciencia. Todo ese tiempo asumió que Harry no estaría dando vueltas para que ella pudiera acercarse a Ginny sin ningún problema, pues Draco no era en absoluto una dificultad. Deseaba que su amiga pelirroja también supiera lo bien que se sentía en compañía de una mujer, pero no era aquella la única motivación por la cual Hermione deseaba estar con Ginny.

No sabía si era su necesidad de sentirse una auténtica mujer lo que la empujó a aquello, pero cuando tuvo su primera experiencia homosexual, supo que Ginny siempre había ocupado un lugar especial en su corazón, aunque ella no lo supiera en su momento. Creía que era una amiga muy especial, porque siempre estaban juntas en todo y habían sido compañeras inseparables desde que se conocieron.

Hermione, dándose cuenta que no tenía sentido tratar de quedarse dormida nuevamente, se levantó de la cama, estiró los brazos, mirando al techo y descorrió las cortinas. Una leve franja dorada en el horizonte le indicó que estaba por amanecer. Yendo hacia la ducha, pensó de nuevo en la diatriba mental que la tenía con la cabeza dando vueltas. Tenía que hablar con los dos, con Harry y Ginny, para ver si podía tener una oportunidad, aunque sabía a lo que conduciría aquel camino. Tal parecía que tenía que seducir a Ginny, era la única forma.

Y esa fue la primera vez que Hermione, una chica poco caprichosa, se obsesionó, sin saberlo, por algo que sabía que podría salirle horriblemente mal, pero como se sabe, quien está obsesionado por una cosa, difícilmente se da cuenta que tiene un problema.

* * *

Las gotas tibias de agua que caían de la ducha mojaban la piel de Ginny, logrando que su cuerpo se relajara después de toda la tensión que debió soportar a causa del placer que sintió hace minutos atrás. Unas manos que conocía tocaban su espalda, la empujaban hacia otra piel, otro cuerpo, otra persona. Sus ojos de color marrón miraban unos de color verde brillante que estaban muy cerca de ella. Aquellos brillaban con el mismo deseo que ella sentía por el hombre que la abrazaba, y eso no hizo más que confirmarle lo desquiciada que estaba por él, por Harry. Si fuera por ella, estaría junto a él, en la ducha, abrazándose por toda la eternidad, besándose por tiempo indefinido, como lo estaba haciendo ahora. El champú y el jabón quedaron completamente olvidados.

Ginny cerró los ojos mientras sus labios saboreaban el amor rebosante de quien le devolvía cada beso que recibía de ella. En parte, lo hizo para mostrar completa confianza en Harry, en parte para recordar todo lo que ocurrió desde que, desnuda en la cama de su enardecido amante, se acariciaba tentadoramente, hasta que cayó al lado de él en la cama mojada por el sudor de ambos. Lo extraño era que los detalles no le eran muy claros a la pelirroja, pero las sensaciones eran perfectamente evocables, como si alguien quisiera que ella sólo pudiera recordar el placer, los gemidos suyos y los de él y la sensación sobrecogedora y explosiva que la hizo vibrar y gritar en el gran final del gran acto que ambos protagonizaron, no en un teatro, sino en una cama. Ginny sentía, mientras se extraviaba en las eróticas memorias precedentes, que era exactamente eso lo que le faltaba a su vida: le faltaba desenfreno, le faltaba sensualidad y pasión, cosa que no podía hallar en aquel compromiso forzado del que todavía era presa. Pero, ese no era el momento de pensar en lo que le esperaba, sino en lo que estaba viviendo en ese preciso instante, y en todas las fantasías que esperaban por ser cumplidas.

Frente a Ginny, Harry sentía algo parecido. Pese a que había tenido sexo con tantas chicas, muchas de ellas compañeras de colegio y una de ellas su mejor amiga, la experiencia de hace veinte minutos atrás era algo diferente, algo aparte de todo lo vivido por él. En sus anteriores conquistas, se preocupaba de entregar más que recibir, se empeñaba en lograr que lo que sucediera fuera para la chica más que para él. Sin embargo, no contaba con que Ginny estuviera tan loca por él como para que ella quisiera entregarse a sus brazos y darle placer también. Ginny, a diferencia de las demás chicas con las que Harry había estado, estaba comprometida desde el principio a desatar fuegos artificiales en la mente de él y en llevarlo casi al borde de un paro cardíaco, como sólo ella sabía hacerlo. Ginny, a diferencia de las demás mujeres que pasaron por la cama de Harry, lo amaba y desde mucho antes que ninguna mujer que él hubiera conocido. Aquellas cosas hacían de lo que ambos hicieron hace pocos minutos atrás algo especial, diferente, bastante alejado de lo normal. Era más que simple atracción, más que amor. Era algo sencillamente indescriptible, a tal punto que dudaba si lo que él y Ginny habían hecho tenía un nombre. Decir que habían alcanzado el Nirvana de la pasión era decir poco. O al menos eso creía Harry.

El vapor de agua brotaba de las pieles de ambos a medida que se abrazaban y se acariciaban. Aunque se trataba de un fenómeno natural en las duchas calientes, la visión hacía pensar que ellos hacían hervir el agua al solo contacto con sus cuerpos. Era como si todavía estuvieran quemándose en pasión desde que ambos hicieron el amor, como una hoguera tan feroz que ni con agua pudiera apagarse. La verdad era que Harry y Ginny no deseaban separarse, no querían dejar de sentir sus pieles rozarse, sus labios besarse, sus aromas mezclarse, pero debían hacerlo, porque había una sola limitante para su amor y se trataba de una persona con mucho dinero y con mucha influencia, la suficiente para destruir la vida de Ginny en cuestión de minutos. Con ese desagradable pensamiento en sus mentes, terminaron de ducharse, se secaron y se vistieron como si ambos fueran amigos en lugar de otra cosa. Sin embargo, antes de despedirse, se envolvieron en un abrazo dulce y se besaron tiernamente antes que la pelirroja abriera la puerta del dormitorio de Harry, dedicándole una mirada coqueta y una media sonrisa invitadora antes de desaparecer en dirección a su propia habitación, adyacente a la de él. Harry se quedó con la mirada perdida antes de cerrar la puerta y tirarse sobre la cama, una amplia sonrisa iluminando su cara. Anoche había sido la mejor noche de su vida; después de seis años de frío silencio, el fuego había sido encendido nuevamente, ardiendo más fuerte que nunca. Esperaba que aquellas llamas nunca se apagaran.

Por otro lado, Ginny no encontró a nadie en su cuarto. No se oía la ducha ni ninguna otra cosa que indicara que alguien ocupara el dormitorio. Seguramente Draco estaba en otro lado, tentando a más gente de alta alcurnia a ir al opulento matrimonio al cual estaba condenada. El hecho que no hubiera nadie allí sólo hizo más amplia la sonrisa de Ginny. Se quitó los zapatos y el vestido, quedando sólo en ropa interior y se recostó en la cama, cerrando los ojos y tocándose sola un rato, recordando lo apasionada que fue la noche que comenzaba a terminar. Pocos minutos después, se quedó dormida, sin sueños de amor ni pesadillas de casamientos forzados.

Pero Harry y Ginny no fueron los únicos que pasaron la noche despiertos.

* * *

Las estrellas estaban desapareciendo del cielo. Eran las siete y media de la mañana y un hombre acababa de materializarse en medio del sector de popa del enorme transatlántico. Lucía muy cansado, ostentaba profundas ojeras y su cabello rubio estaba revuelto por alguna razón. No era usual que Draco Malfoy estuviera en ese estado, pero las circunstancias lo ameritaban. Un viaje rápido hacia una agencia de viajes, la recepción de una bolsa grande de monedas de oro y muchas conversaciones, era lo que había hecho Draco en la noche, aparte de la prostituta cara con la que tuvo sexo mientras tanto. El rubio ya tenía arraigada en su cabeza la idea de que con dinero se podía comprar todo, inclusive amor, aunque éste fuera fingido. Draco caminó de forma cansina hacia el interior del barco, tomó un ascensor, el cual lo condujo hasta el último piso y se dirigió a su dormitorio, sus párpados cerrándose solos como si tuviera bloques de plomo atados a ellos. Finalmente, después de minutos interminables, abrió la puerta de su habitación y vio a su prometida durmiendo plácidamente en la cama. El rubio esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al darse cuenta que Ginny había cumplido con su trato. Si hubiera estado con Potter, no habría podido dormir aunque hubiera querido fingir estarlo. Más tranquilo que antes, se deshizo de sus ropas e iba a acostarse al lado de su novia, cuando Ginny abrió los ojos y vio a su prometido recostarse en la cama.

-¿Dónde estabas? –quiso saber la pelirroja, tapándose la boca con una mano para ahogar un tremendo bostezo-. Cuando llegué de mis prácticas de teatro, no te vi por ningún lado.

Draco no detectó ninguna acusación en el tono de voz de Ginny, por lo que respondió.

-Anoche me llegó una carta de un asociado que tengo y me dijo que debía hacer unos cuantos trámites de inmediato, aunque fuera de noche. Tuve que hacer no sé cuántas conversaciones para que pudieran atenderme. Aproveché el viaje para ir a una agencia de viajes y planificar nuestro viaje de bodas. Eso fue lo que me tomó más tiempo.

Ginny frunció el ceño después de escuchar a Draco. Nunca, en todo el tiempo que lo conocía, le había dado explicaciones a nadie, ni siquiera a ella. Gozaba de una independencia absoluta y única para hacer lo que se le antojase, y ninguna persona, incluso la persona con la que iba a pasar el resto de su vida, podía interponerse en su camino. Algo estaba ocultando. Además, Ginny podía percibir un aroma que parecía provenir del cuerpo del rubio.

-¿Siempre vas perfumado a tus trámites? –dijo la pelirroja de forma casual, para que Draco no se diera cuenta que sospechaba de él.

-La presencia lo es todo –dijo el rubio lacónicamente-. Este perfume me lo compré en una de las tiendas del barco. Podrías probar a comprar uno también.

Ginny alzó una ceja.

-Dime, Draco. ¿Desde cuándo que compras perfumes femeninos?

-¿Pero qué rayos estás diciendo? Desde luego que no compro artículos para mujer.

-Entonces, ¿por qué hueles a jazmín?

El rubio sintió un ligero temblor recorrer su piel. Tragó saliva. Aquello terminó de confirmar lo que Ginny había intuido. Lo que no entendía, era por qué un tipo que, supuestamente, no rendía cuentas ante nadie, podía ponerse tan nervioso ante una simple infidelidad. Ya no importaba que Draco le respondiera o no. Él le había sido infiel, y eso era una razón contundente para patearlo lejos.

En condiciones normales.

Pero la situación de la pelirroja distaba mucho de ser común. Sin embargo, el nerviosismo de su novio y la forma en que trató de ocultar que había estado con otra mujer eran hechos significativos que podría usar a su favor. ¿Y sí había algo más que mera aprensión? ¿Y si necesitaba algo de ella, algo que podría beneficiarle? Pronto se dio cuenta que acababa de hallar un arma para controlar a Draco y sobrellevar mejor la relación que tenían ambos y, lo que era mejor, podría planear mejor sus escapadas con Harry de forma en que el rubio ni siquiera se diera cuenta que la pelirroja le estaban siendo infiel a propósito.

-¿Estuviste con una ramera? –quiso saber Ginny, de forma relajada-. Porque no creo que hayas tenido tiempo para seducir a una, con todos los trámites que tuviste que hacer.

Draco volvió a tragar saliva. Ginny sentía un indigno placer al ver a su prometido reaccionar como lo estaba haciendo, como si de repente y sin esperarlo, el rubio se comportara como un perrito que tratara de ganarse la aprobación de su amo. Draco asintió con la cabeza, como si temiera comprometerse demasiado con su respuesta si usaba las palabras.

-Ah, ya veo –dijo Ginny, sonriendo-. Debí habérmelo imaginado, tratándose de alguien con tanto dinero en los bolsillos.

Draco no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirar aprensivamente a Ginny. ¿Cómo pudo haber permitido que esto ocurriera? ¿Cómo pasó ella a tener el control? ¿Cómo lo perdió él? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta que él necesitaba algo de ella, que necesitaba concretar su matrimonio con ella? ¿Cómo demonios pudo haberlo averiguado? Era algo que guardaba en el más absoluto de los secretos y no se lo contaba a nadie, ni siquiera a su círculo más interno de allegados. ¿Lo habrá sabido gracias a eso que llaman "intuición femenina"? Sabía que no importaba; Ginny ahora podía manejarlo, controlarlo y odiaba sentirse como una marioneta. Debía hallar una forma de recuperar el control sobre la relación y sobre los intereses que dependían de ésta… pero no hallaba forma alguna, al menos no por el momento. Detestaba tener que dejarse conducir por una mujer, un ser inferior que servía a sus propósitos, no él a los de ella. Decidió mantener un perfil bajo, esperando a que Ginny cometiera un error para lanzarse sobre ella como un tiburón que hubiera olido sangre.

Y, mientras tanto, Ginny volvió a recostarse sobre su cama, pensando en enviar otra carta anónima a Harry en la tarde para cumplir con la siguiente fantasía que tenía ella en mente, en realidad, con dos al mismo tiempo. Se quedó dormida casi al instante, mientras que Draco se quedó sentado largo rato en la cama, pensando en el error que había cometido para acabar en esa situación.

* * *

Ya era bien de mañana, como las diez y media para ser exactos y Harry, sin molestarse en ducharse, salió a la cubierta, paseando con las mismas ropas con las cuales había salido en la noche con Ginny. Divisó a la distancia a Hermione, quien estaba ataviada con un vestido similar al que usó la pelirroja anoche, logrando el mismo efecto. Hermione y Ginny tenían un físico muy parecido, como Harry sabía muy bien. La castaña se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba a ella y pronunció una amplia sonrisa cuando supo de quién se trataba. Era crucial que la viera contenta para que no pensara que todavía tenía su mente en Ginny.

-Hola Harry –saludo la castaña jovialmente.

-Hola Hermione. ¿Qué haces aquí?

La castaña se encogió de hombros.

-Te estaba esperando. Necesito algo de ayuda para una carta que quiero escribirle a alguien.

Harry alzó una ceja.

-No es para Ginny. Es para Cho. Quiero darle una sorpresa esta noche, y deseo que sea una muy grande.

-¿Y no era que no te caía muy bien?

-No me caía bien hace dos años, cuando apenas nos conocíamos –explicó Hermione, sin dejar de mostrar los dientes cuando sonreía-. Pero después de pasar una noche en su compañía, no tuve más remedio que cambiar de idea respecto a ella. En ese entonces sólo experimentaba, pero cuando me la encontré abordo, me contó que era lesbiana y que le gustaba serlo. Y, estuve pensando un poco en la mañana y, creo que yo también lo soy, aunque todavía no estoy muy segura. ¿Me podrías ayudar con la carta? Estoy segura que tienes muchas ideas como para hacer de una misiva algo sugerente y que le llame la atención.

-Montones –dijo Harry, sonriendo también-. Está bien, te ayudaré con tu mensaje. Pero deberás darme algo a cambio.

Hermione puso los brazos en jarras.

-Harry, si estás pensando en que voy a hacer una parada en tu cama una vez más…

-Ya he tenido el suficiente sexo contigo para una vida entera, gracias –interrumpió Harry, también poniendo los brazos en jarras-. No, te iba a pedir que me regalaras un pendiente para Ginny. Sólo no le digas que tú lo compraste.

Hermione le guiñó un ojo.

Por fuera, Hermione lucía como una amiga alegre y espontánea. Pero en el fondo, mientras veía a Harry divertirse con ella, sentía un doloroso retortijón de tripas al saber que, con las acciones que iba a emprender en los siguientes días, le iba a romper el corazón en mil pedazos. Pero la perspectiva de experimentar cosas nuevas con una chica que había sido su amiga y compañera desde siempre, borraba todo aquello que tenía que ver con su sentido común y con el bienestar de su mejor amigo. El instinto, poderoso e invencible, la empujaba en esa dirección, sin importarle un rábano los lineamientos morales por los cuales casi siempre se guiaba.

Sin embargo, Hermione no tenía forma de saber el alcance de las consecuencias de sus acciones hasta muy tarde.

* * *

**Nota del Autor: **Estuve ausente de la página por la lamentable muerte de una de mis mejores amigas :( y estuve de luto por un mes antes de seguir escribiendo. Espero que la mala suerte no atrase más mis actualizaciones.

Un saludo.

Gilrasir.


	16. Dulzura a la luz de las velas

**Capítulo XVI: Dulzura a la luz de las velas**

Ginny despertó a eso de las cuatro de la tarde con una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Había tenido un sueño glorioso: era más o menos lo mismo que había hecho con Harry la noche anterior, pero en el sueño, ellos hacían el amor en las nubes bajo la luna llena y las estrellas. Para vergüenza suya, descubrió que tenía lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, pero nada parecido a la tristeza podía sentir en ese preciso segundo. Miró a su izquierda y se dio cuenta que Draco se había quedado dormido, roncando a destajo. Ginny sonrió. Hallaba irónico que un personaje tan distinguido hiciera algo tan mundano como un ronquido. La pelirroja se puso de pie, deshaciéndose de su ropa interior, tirándola al suelo y entró al baño, donde se dispuso a tomarse una ducha. El agua tibia siempre conseguía ponerla de buen humor, al menos cuando no tenía que pensar en lo que le esperaba en Chile ni se sentía amenazada por ese sujeto de cabello rubio.

Y pensar que la noche anterior a su encuentro de ensueño con su amado había tenido otro sueño magnífico. Soñó que ella y Harry se besaban locamente en un corredor desierto del barco y él le estaba subiendo la falda lentamente en lo que prometía ser otro encuentro lleno de erotismo, cuando Draco apareció, con un rostro venenoso y los puños crispados. Harry entornó los ojos y, abandonando a Ginny, se acercó con pasos resolutos hacia el rubio y le propinó un violento puñetazo en la cara, lo que hizo tambalear a Draco. Él se recuperó e iba a golpearlo de vuelta pero Harry reaccionó rápido y se escabulló por debajo del brazo extendido de Draco y él recibió un virulento golpe en el bajo vientre, haciendo que el rubio se doblara y se llevara las manos al abdomen, cayendo de rodillas. Harry aprovechó para finiquitarlo con un rodillazo en el mentón, y Draco cayó inconsciente al suelo. Ginny sonrió al ver a su amante darle una paliza a ese infeliz, tomó la mano de Harry y juntos se fueron a otro lado para continuar jugando al amor. Ella recordó haberse dado cuenta que había ensuciado su ropa interior al despertarse del sueño, lo que la hizo ponerse ligeramente colorada.

Mientras las gotas tibias de agua impactaban en el cuerpo de Ginny, ella cerró los ojos y, dentro de su mente, comparó a Harry con Draco. De acuerdo, el rubio tenía mucho más dinero y más medios para lograr más cosas y a Ginny le interesaba un hombre con la billetera grande para arreglar sus problemas financieros. Esa era la única razón por la cual no lo abandonaba. Pero Harry era otra clase de persona, un hombre que a ella no le interesaba; ella lo deseaba, a veces más que a su propia respiración, hacía estimular sus más locas fantasías y hacer el amor con él era algo parecido a ir en un cohete espacial rumbo a las estrellas. Aunque Harry, ahora como Ministro de la Magia, tenía medios suficientes como para mantenerla y, en consecuencia, satisfacía todos sus deseos por completo, sus deudas la ataban a Draco, convirtiéndolo en un mal necesario. Pero eso no significaba que sus fantasías quedaran sin cumplir, porque Harry estaba allí para ello.

En palabras simples, Draco era una necesidad impuesta por la fuerza. Harry era una necesidad porque ella lo había deseado así. Con uno se sentía como una ramera y con el otro se sentía una auténtica mujer. A Ginny le gustaba sentirse más mujer que ramera, eso estaba claro pero, como pasa muchas veces, la necesidad imperaba a tomar acciones drásticas. Ya no quería pensar que era culpa suya que había estado desprovista de pasión y deseo desde que alejó a Harry de su vida por un simple y estúpido capricho. Ahora que lo había admitido de nuevo en el rincón más secreto y especial de su corazón, una llama secreta parecía brillar en los ojos de Ginny, dándole más vida y energía. Le parecían lejanos los días en los cuales se lamentaba que Harry no la besara, no la acariciara ni penetrara en lo más hondo de su alma, lo cual el moreno podía lograr con una simple mirada. Pero anoche, él pudo penetrar mucho más adentro de lo que ella pudo concebir, como jamás nadie lo podía haber hecho, en todo sentido.

Un taladro hecho de pasión, deseo e intenso amor.

Ginny terminó de ducharse, secándose su cabello apasionado primero y luego el resto de su perturbadora anatomía, para luego envolver su cuerpo con la toalla. Ya no deseaba que Draco la viera desnuda; ese honor sólo lo podía tener Harry. Vio que el rubio todavía roncaba con poco decoro, saliva derramándose desde su boca entreabierta y mojando las sábanas de su cama. Asqueada, Ginny aprovechó que su prometido todavía dormía para vestirse con ropa atractiva, aunque un poco cliché: una blusa blanca escotada lo suficientemente transparente como para insinuar el sostén y una falda negra bien ajustada a su figura que hacían explícitas sus anchas caderas. Decidió que no le iba a hacer nada a su cabello, el cual lo seguía teniendo sensualmente ondulado y suelto.

_Creo que Harry le gusta así nomás._

Y razón no le iba a faltar.

* * *

Unos cuantos pisos más abajo, otra chica de cautivadoras curvas estaba recostada boca abajo en su cama, su atención fija en un trozo de pergamino sobre el cual estaba escribiendo una carta. Era cierto que le dijo a Harry que la misiva iba dirigida a otra persona, pero Hermione no era la persona que acostumbraba ser normalmente. En condiciones típicas, ella se obsesionaba con libros y con materias y con runas difíciles de traducir, pero ahora, lo que ocupaba toda su cabeza era una persona, una mujer para ser específicos. Ya tenía casi lista la carta e iba a poner el nombre del remitente cuando se escucharon golpeteos en la puerta. Hermione no alcanzaba a imaginar quién podría ser. Harry estaba ocupado ordenando sus apuntes para su reunión con su homólogo chileno y Cho dijo que tenía que enviar varias lechuzas a diversas personas con las cuales estaba en tratos para sus nuevos trabajos en las pasarelas. Con un creciente sentimiento de perplejidad, la castaña se dirigió a la puerta, giró el pomo como con recelo y la abrió, sólo para encontrarse con la mujer en la que había pensado todo el rato.

-¡Ginny! –exclamó Hermione, nerviosa pero logrando no ponerse roja.

La pelirroja sonrió al ver a la castaña reaccionar de forma tan efusiva al verla de repente en su propio dormitorio.

-Hola Hermione –dijo ella, traspasando el umbral sin pedir permiso, como era usual entre ellas-. Te cuento que anoche me pasó la cosa más fantástica, hermosa y emocionante que jamás me ha ocurrido en toda mi vida. ¿Puedes creerlo?

Hermione se sentó en la cama e invitó a Ginny a que hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Por casualidad tiene que ver con el revuelo que tú y Harry causaron en el salón de eventos y en el teatro? –quiso saber la castaña, su tono de voz entre sospecha y diversión mal disimulada.

-Cerca, pero no es eso –dijo Ginny, frotándose las manos, como si estuviera muy emocionada de narrar lo que sucedió la noche anterior-. Fue después de eso. Recuerdo que, mientras Harry y yo nos besábamos en el sector de proa, lo hechicé para que no pudiera moverse, tomé las llaves de la habitación de Harry y lo esperé allá.

-¿Y qué hiciste por mientras?

Ginny le dirigió una sonrisilla pícara.

-Me quité la ropa, me tomé una pequeña ducha y me recosté sobre la cama, tocándome. Sé que eso lo excita, y no me equivoqué.

Hermione no dijo nada. Parecía ser que aquello no la había impresionado en absoluto, pero la pelirroja no podía saber de ninguna forma lo que discurría en la mente de la castaña. La imaginación de Hermione se había lanzado a trabajar, imaginándose a Ginny tocándose sobre una cama, pero no esperando por ningún hombre, sino por ella, la única que sabía realmente lo que deseaba la pelirroja, porque ningún hombre, por muy atento que sea, era incapaz de ver perfectamente todos los sueños y deseos de una chica.

Ginny le dio como tres pellizcos a Hermione, después de los cuales pudo reaccionar apropiadamente. La pelirroja miró a su amiga con un rostro inquisitivo y la castaña se apresuró a contestar.

-Es que estaba pensando en otra cosa, ya sabes, en las runas que todavía me quedan por traducir. Es que no me las he podido sacar de la cabeza porque son muy difíciles de traducir.

-Ya veo. Jamás vas a cambiar Hermione –repuso Ginny, soltando una risa suave que reactivó la imaginación de la castaña. No recordaba haber sentido tales cosas por otra mujer en lo que iba de su vida, pero no le importó. Antes podía haber tenido dudas acerca de eso, pero no ahora, no después de lo que vivió hace dos años con Cho.

-Lo sé –dijo Hermione, recuperándose de su breve momento de olvido-. Pero sígueme contando acerca de lo de anoche. ¡Vamos!

Ginny se puso ligeramente colorada, pero sonrió.

-Cuando Harry me vio sobre la cama y tocándome sola, no pudo resistirse. Honestamente, yo tampoco me hubiera resistido si Harry estuviera recostado en una cama, con el torso desnudo y pétalos de rosas repartidas por su piel. Pero bueno, el punto es que él no se abalanzó sobre mí como si estuviera desesperado por saborear mi piel, sabes. Lo hizo todo muy sutil, como si ya hubiera estado conmigo antes, pero me besó, me tocó y lo sentí como si fuera la primera vez, y lo era. –Ginny rió brevemente-. Recuerdo que le hice algo que nunca va a olvidar, te lo aseguro.

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-Digamos que le di una pequeña ayuda para que me hiciera el amor como nunca –dijo Ginny, sonrojándose-. Jamás lo he hecho en mi vida, pero a él le encantó. Si quieres, pregúntale.

-Lo haré.

Ginny siguió con su relato.

-Harry después me devolvió el favor y… me encantó mucho. Fue un delirio total, me dio piel de gallina cuando lo hizo, como si agua caliente se derramara en mi interior. Luego, fue todo un idilio apasionado de lo más excitante. –Ginny suspiró hondo, sonriendo de forma ausente, como recordando esos ardientes momentos en la cama de Harry-. Fue casi un orgasmo letal, por poco me mata, o al menos eso creí. Fue como si jamás hubieran pasado seis años. Ahora no hay nadie que me quite la idea de que… -Ginny volvió a suspirar-, lo amo, como jamás concebí poder hacerlo. Jamás amaré a otra persona como a él. Jamás.

Lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y una sonrisa luminosa se apoderó de su cara. Hermione la observó con un sentimiento de repugnancia por sí misma. No supo cómo pudo pensar en seducir a la mujer que tenía frente a ella, en contra de su voluntad seguramente, viendo la expresión que ostentaba Ginny al recordar la noche en que, al fin, pudo unirse en cuerpo y alma con Harry. ¿Cómo pudo haber estado tan ciega todo ese rato? Y pensar que estaba dispuesta a romper una relación tan hermosa sólo por un capricho de ella, Hermione. Igual creía que Ginny podría experimentar el amor de otra mujer, pero en ese momento, supo que estaba en manos de ella decidir si aceptar o no. Tomó una decisión.

-Estoy muy contenta por ti Ginny –dijo Hermione, su voz rezumando sinceridad-. Me alegra vez que estés feliz después de tanto tiempo bajo las tenazas de ese rubio imbécil y chantajista. Ah, pero no te he contado algo, y me culpo a mí misma por no habértelo dicho antes.

-¿Qué es?

-Bueno, es que hace dos años, estaba cenando en el centro de Londres y, adivina quién apareció y se sentó sin permiso en mi mesa. Cho Chang.

Ginny abrió los ojos. Esa chica jamás le había caído bien, porque era una ex novia de Harry y ahora trataba de conquistarlo nuevamente. No tenía ni la menor idea que esa conversación con Hermione cambiaría para siempre su percepción de la oriental.

-Me hizo una propuesta muy sugerente e interesante. Sabes que en todas las relaciones de pareja que he tenido, me he sentido como un objeto más que como una persona, y ella me dijo que ella podía hacerme sentir como una mujer verdadera. No me negué, y no hallé ninguna razón para rechazar esa propuesta, era tan tentadora… El punto es que pasé la noche con ella en su casa y me gustó compartir cuerpos con otra mujer… mucho. Era la primera vez que me sentí como una persona, como una mujer y, desde luego, busqué otras mujeres con las cuales experimentar, pero parece ser que ninguna quiere tomar ese camino, ni siquiera por probar.

Ginny no esperaba que Hermione tomara ese camino, pero no albergaba ninguna clase de prejuicios en contra de ella sólo por experimentar con otras mujeres. Después de todo, ella, Ginny, tenía varias amigas lesbianas con las cuales tenía una estrecha amistad.

-Guau Hermione. Esto es inesperado pero, de todas maneras, me alegro por ti. Después de todo, no eres la primera amiga lesbiana que tengo. Jamás he probado con ninguna de mis otras amigas que lo son porque no he visto la necesidad de hacerlo.

La castaña sintió un ligero retortijón de tripas ante la declaración de Ginny. Supuso que esperaba ese resultado, pero aquello no le impidió sentirse ligeramente decepcionada.

-Pero creo que siempre hay una primera vez para todo –continuó la pelirroja, sabiendo que había sorprendido a Hermione-. No tengo prejuicios en contra de mujeres como tú, y te lo voy a demostrar. Vamos a estar juntas una de estas noches y te haré sentirte una auténtica mujer, más de lo que has sentido jamás, ya lo verás. Pero primero, creo que deberé preguntarle a Harry si consiente en esto. A él le debo mi amor y es mejor que se lo diga.

Hermione asintió en silencio, sin atreverse a creer que su mejor amiga, Ginny, estaba atreviéndose a hacer con otra mujer lo que hizo anoche con su amante de ensueño. Cruzó los dedos para que Harry no se negara a lo que pretendía hacer la pelirroja.

-No tienes que hacerlo –dijo la castaña, como si realmente no quisiera que su amiga arriesgara su relación con Harry y con Draco sólo por algo que ella podría hacer con cualquier otra chica-. Podría hacerlo con otra mujer.

-No seas tonta Hermione –replicó Ginny, tomándole ambas manos a su amiga-. Se nota a leguas que deseas estar conmigo y no con cualquiera. Por eso, si Harry me deja, iré a tu habitación y te demostraré lo que significa de verdad sentirse mujer.

Hermione no pudo resistirse. Abrazó a Ginny con fuerza, agradeciendo una y otra vez el haberle dado una oportunidad para experimentar con su mejor amiga. La pelirroja decía, una y otra vez, que no era nada, que era lo menos que podía hacer por una amiga tan íntima como la castaña y que se tranquilizara para que pudieran contarse más anécdotas. Finalmente, Hermione se sentó sobre la cama, respirando profundamente para calmarse, mirando a Ginny para denotar que le estaba prestando atención.

-Y, dime Hermione. Hay algo que siempre he querido preguntarte. ¿Lo de Harry y tú es verdad? ¿Estuvieron acostándose juntos antes?

Hermione se puso roja nuevamente.

-Bueno… sí, hemos tenido sexo, si eso es lo que quieres saber. ¿Te molesta? –preguntó la castaña tentativamente, como si temiera que Ginny fuera a explotar como un volcán furioso. Para sorpresa y alivio de Hermione, la pelirroja no hizo nada. Sólo sonrió.

-¿Es bueno, verdad?

-Como pocos –respondió la castaña, más tranquila al saber que Ginny se estaba tomando bien el hecho que su mejor amiga y su enardecido amante hubieran compartido lecho en el pasado-. Pude seguir con él, pero sentí que alguien se lo merecía más que yo.

Ginny volvió a sonreír.

-Eres una buena amiga Hermione –dijo, al tiempo en que Hermione se ponía de pie para irse-. No me importa que te gusten las mujeres, siempre serás mi mejor amiga. Estaremos juntas en todas, en las buenas y en las malas-. Y, mientras la castaña se despedía de la pelirroja con un beso en su mejilla, añadió-. Espero que también seas una buena amante.

* * *

En esos mismos instantes Draco abrió los ojos. Lo único bueno que le había ocurrido desde que Ginny comenzó a tener el poder era que no tuvo sueños ni pesadillas. Sobre el velador reposaba la carta que le había llegado la noche anterior, la razón de su llegada a las siete y media de la mañana, la razón de su insomnio y de todos los trámites que debió hacer en Londres, hablando con tanta gente durante la madrugada. Todavía no podía creer que en esa propiedad hubiera semejantes riquezas, las cuales habían sido halladas por una prospección de rutina para comprobar si las características del suelo eran aptas para construir un condominio allí. Ahora todo estaba distanciándose del plan original.

Se suponía que, al menos en principio, había elegido ese lugar para construir su condominio y, para obtener el título de propiedad, normalmente debía pedir autorización a los dueños para poder comprarla, pero como éstos estaban reacios a realizar ningún tipo de transacción con la propiedad, Draco tuvo que asegurarse, de alguna forma, que no pudieran seguir pagando los impuestos. Así, pagó a un criminal local que incendiara la casa y que inculpara al dueño de ésta, quien sabía que tenía un cargo de relevancia en una importante organización gubernamental. De ese modo, el principal sustento de la extensa familia, cuyos hijos mayores tenían otras familias que mantener, se interrumpió, la casa quedó completamente destruida y él tuvo la oportunidad que deseaba para comprar la propiedad, pues las deudas de esa familia a causa de los impuestos que debían pagar por el territorio estaban saliéndose de control. Y, para parecer el bueno de la película, Draco ofreció un acuerdo económico de lo más conveniente para que ellos pudieran reconstruir su casa y conservar una porción del terreno. El precio que debía pagar esa familia fue una nimiedad en comparación con los problemas que hubieran surgido si no hubiera ningún arreglo financiero con el magnate.

Pero ahora, hace menos de veinticuatro horas, le llegó una carta diciendo que había un filón enorme de oro bajo el terreno y en unos diez kilómetros a la redonda, cuyos terrenos pertenecían al fisco. La idea de un condominio era buena, pues el lugar era apacible y sin índices de delincuencia ni homicidio. Pero ahora, la idea de una mina de oro, que podría significar ingresos monumentales por un periodo de veinte años, hacía brillar los ojos de Draco de la misma forma que a Ginny después de hacer el amor con Harry. Y necesitaba un montón de papeles para presentarse a la licitación del terreno, siendo uno de ellos un certificado marital. Las leyes de propiedad en el mundo mágico establecían que si el dueño de una propiedad era casado, el nuevo propietario también debía serlo. Esto se hacía de esa forma para no recurrir a engorrosos trámites de subdivisión y evitar peleas familiares. Las únicas propiedades susceptibles de subdividirse eran terrenos cuyos dueños estaban solteros o viudos, lo cual facilitaba la distribución de la herencia en el caso que el propietario tuviera hijos.

Por eso Draco necesitaba concretar su unión con Ginny lo antes posible, para obtener ese dichoso certificado y así poder ser elegible para la licitación del terreno. Lo demás era pan comido, pues se trataba de quién pagaba más por el territorio.

Pero aquello generaba un nuevo dilema, aún más complicado que el anterior.

* * *

Harry leía una carta anónima que había recibido hace veinte minutos atrás. Lo de anónimo era solamente a medias, pues el olor que provenía del pergamino era inconfundible y la caligrafía también lo era. Sería anónima para una persona que no conociera bien a Ginny Weasley, pero él era quien conocía sus más íntimos deseos, sus más secretas fantasías, cosas que, por definición, ningún miembro de su familia podía saber. Dejó la carta sobre el velador, recostándose sobre la cama, llevándose las manos a la nuca y cruzándose de piernas. No tenía sentido hacer nada más, ni siquiera jugar consigo mismo, pues sabía que aquello sería tan notorio como una mancha de chocolate en el casco del Queen Mary II.

Diez minutos después, mientras Harry escuchaba un poco de música ambiental, tres toques a la puerta sonaron en la amplia estancia. El moreno juzgó que eso de los tres toques a la puerta era un cliché muy de moda y se dirigió a la entrada, esperando encontrarse con personal del servicio de habitación, como en efecto ocurrió. Un tipo delgado y esmirriado que usaba lentes gruesos llevaba dos copas pequeñas, una botella de champaña y, por alguna extraña razón, un envase lleno de lo que parecía miel a juzgar por el tinte ambarino de su contenido. Extrañado, Harry se acercó al empleado con una evidente expresión de incredulidad en su cara.

-Perdone, pero yo no he ordenado nada de esto –dijo Harry con educación, pese al estupor que lo invadió cuando vio al hombre uniformado de rojo con un carrito esperándolo en la entrada.

-Disculpe, pero me ordenaron llevar este pedido a esta habitación en concreto –respondió el empleado, también con educación-. Yo sólo obedecí, pues está entre mis deberes. Ahora, si me disculpa.

E, inclinando ligeramente la espalda, el hombre se dirigió a la salida y cerró con cuidado la puerta detrás de él. Harry, completamente desconcertado, se quedó de pie, mirando la botella de champaña, las dos copas y la jarra con miel con ojos vidriosos, como absorto en esos detalles. Pero otros tres toques a la puerta interrumpieron sus inextricables pensamientos, luego de un toque aislado, y luego otros dos, más suaves que los anteriores. Harry se preguntó quién sería esta vez y abrió la puerta.

Harry sintió su respiración ser arrebatada de forma intempestiva.

Apoyada con su brazo derecho en el umbral de la puerta y su cuerpo inclinado hacia ésta, ostentando una sensual sonrisa de lado y ojos brillantes, estaba Ginny. Harry no sabía cómo hacía esa mujer para lucir seductora con cualquier indumentaria, la cual semejaba a la de una ejecutiva de alguna importante empresa. No pudo evitar mirar su blusa, más específicamente, la parte donde se insinuaban sus pechos, e incluso podía ver ligeramente el color y la forma del sostén que usaba debajo. La mirada del moreno se fue deslizando lentamente hacia abajo, hacia la falda negra y ajustada que usaba la pelirroja, la cual parecía describirle en susurros la forma de sus caderas.

-¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó Ginny, en un tono de voz inusualmente bajo, suave y ronco, impropio de ella-. ¿O te vas a quedar mirándome toda la noche?

Harry apenas atinó a hacerse un lado y gesticular con las manos para darle la pasada a la pelirroja, quien sonrió, divertida, ante la expresión pasmada de la cara de su amante secreto. Ginny caminó lenta y desenfadadamente, contoneándose de una forma tan sutil y llamativa que Harry imaginó seda deslizándose sobre seda. La forma en que las caderas de la pelirroja se movían de un lado a otro, como si de un sensual péndulo se tratase, hacía que el corazón de Harry temiera por una taquicardia.

-Ah, veo que mi pedido llegó como lo esperé.

Ginny seguía usando esa voz ronca y sedosa que él jamás le había escuchado alguna vez, ni siquiera la noche anterior. Harry la vio manipular algo con sus manos y luego se dio cuenta que tenía el control remoto de la televisión, cambiando canales. Después de dos minutos, la dejó en un canal latino donde estaban tocando salsa, tiró el control sobre un sillón y encaró a Harry, tomando una de las copas en el carrito e invitándolo a que tomara la otra copa.

-¡Vamos! ¿Qué no vas a servirle un trago a tu querida amante?

Harry reaccionó casi al instante. Estaba acostumbrándose al hecho que Ginny lo tenía loco de remate, casi de la misma forma en que él la tenía loca a ella. Se acercó a la pelirroja, abriendo la botella de champaña con un solo movimiento y vertió parte del líquido en la copa de Ginny y luego hizo lo propio con su propia copa.

-Hagamos un brindis por nuestro amor –dijo Ginny, con esa misma voz fuera de lugar pero que a Harry le provocaban cosquilleos en zonas ocultas al público. Ambos hicieron chocar sus copas y bebieron comedidamente. Ginny ahora estaba apoyada en la pared contraria a la puerta, ligeramente reclinada sobre ésta y cruzando las piernas.

-¿Y Draco sabe que estás aquí? –preguntó Harry, no por aprensión, sino para confirmar sus suposiciones.

-Bueno, el cree que voy a esas actividades nocturnas. Sabes que las clases de baile duran toda la noche, porque siempre se arman fiestas con los alumnos.

-¿Y qué tal una demostración en esta habitación, conmigo? Pero espérame un poco. Tengo una pequeña sorpresa para ti. No te muevas de donde estás.

Harry se dirigió a la puerta, como si se dispusiera a salir de la habitación. Sin embargo, no iba a abandonar a Ginny, no con el atuendo sexy que se había puesto para seducirlo. Su objetivo era un panel con varios interruptores y una perilla. Giró la perilla en sentido contrarreloj a todo lo que daba y las luces se apagaron casi completamente, dando un ligero tinte ambarino a las paredes. Luego, con un movimiento de varita, varias velas cobraron vida, arrojando sus tenues luces en todas direcciones. Ginny observó que había más velas alrededor de la cama y sonrió levemente.

-Ven –dijo Harry con cierta autoridad. Ginny se acercó a él, contoneándose como siempre y tomó su mano, sonriendo más pronunciadamente y entrecerrando los ojos-. Aprovechemos que la música nos acompaña.

Y ambos se acercaron hasta estar casi rozándose y se tomaron mutuamente de la cintura, sin dejar de mirarse. Sus pies comenzaron a moverse, casi de la forma en que dos personas se preparan para combatir pero ambos no iban a protagonizar una batalla, al menos no de forma literal. Y Harry y Ginny todavía se miraban, excepto cuando daban vueltas, moviéndose ágil y rápidamente, a veces abrazándose y él tomándole a ella la pierna izquierda suavemente.

-¿Tienes ganas? –dijo Ginny, bajando la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro-. ¿Te mueres por seguir adelante con nuestro pequeño juego? ¿Me deseas? ¿Te desvives por querer tener mi cuerpo en tus manos?

Harry no cambió la expresión de su rostro. Sólo se limitó a sonreír de lado.

-No creo que tenga solamente tu cuerpo en mis manos –dijo, haciéndola girar sobre sí misma-. Tu corazón es mío también, pero no haré lo que desee con él. Le daré justo lo que desea, ni más ni menos.

-Apenas puedo esperar –susurró Ginny en un provocativo ronroneo, tirando con su brazo el de Harry de modo que estuvieran bien juntos, tomándose de la cintura, las caderas de la pelirroja oscilando de forma hipnótica.

-Ya estoy desnudándote –dijo Harry, mirándola con más fijeza de lo usual.

-¿Y te gusta lo que ves? –repuso Ginny con esa voz ronca y suave que causaba estragos en la mente de Harry-. ¿Te gustaría quitarme realmente la ropa y ser tuya toda la noche?

-Es una pregunta estúpida –dijo Harry, también bajando la voz y haciéndola profunda y ronca-. Eso lo sabes mejor que nadie.

Ambos dieron la vuelta al mismo tiempo, pasando por debajo de sus propios brazos y agarrándose firmemente con ellos, él tomando la cintura de la pelirroja.

-Estoy perdiendo fuerza en mi brazo izquierdo –dijo Harry pícaramente, realmente bajando el brazo, dispuesto a ir más allá.

-Te gusta ahí, ¿verdad? –respondió Ginny, tomando el pecho de él y acariciándolo.

-Es sólo que mi brazo está cansado de tanto darte vueltas.

Ginny lo miró con un brillo seductor en sus ojos.

-No. Es sólo una excusa para tocarme mi trasero.

Harry sonrió.

-Digamos que es por ambas cosas –dijo, acercándose a ella, acariciando el rostro de Ginny con la mano que tenía desocupada-. Dios mío, que eres hermosa.

Era verdad. Ginny ya no estaba sonriendo. Su rostro expresaba decisión, pero sus ojos los tenía entrecerrados, luciendo casi oblicuos, su cabello ligeramente ondulado y suelto brillaba mágicamente a la luz de las velas y su piel era más suave que seda.

-¿Lo dices porque me estás tocando una parte que te gusta, o porque me estás mirando?

-De nuevo, por ambas cosas.

Ambos labios estaban a centímetros de colisionar.

-Te deseo.

-Yo también –dijo Ginny, pasándose su lengua por los labios, saboreando un poco de lápiz labial, acercándose un poco más a la boca de Harry, de forma que sus narices se rozaban. Ambas bocas se abrieron ligeramente, respirando de forma más superficial.

-Te amo –dijo Harry, su tono de voz tan bajo que casi se confundió con su respiración-. Te amo como jamás amé a otra mujer en mi vida.

-Soy la única a la que has amado –corrigió Ginny, enlazando sus brazos en el cuello de él-. Y seré la única que te amará como lo hago ahora.

Harry no dijo nada. Ahora pasaba una de sus manos por el cabello de seda de la pelirroja.

-¿Querías desnudarme? –continuó Ginny, aferrándose más a él-. No te preocupes, yo lo haré para ti.

Y, al fin, sus labios se encontraron. Se besaron suave y dulcemente al principio, rozando sus labios a veces, sin atreverse a respirar, apretándose uno contra la otra, dando vueltas una vez más como si estuvieran borrachos. Y en verdad lo estaban, pero no a causa del alcohol. Daban vueltas, acercándose cada vez más a la cama, sin preocuparse de si tropezaban con algo y, después de vertiginosos momentos, durante los cuales Harry aspiró el aroma de jazmín que provenía del cabello de Ginny como si fuera una droga de la que dependiera desesperadamente, ambos se derrumbaron sobre la cama. Harry no se dio cuenta que la pelirroja había tomado algo del carrito mientras rotaban sin control.

Harry había caído encima de Ginny y no hacían más que mirarse. La pelirroja ya comenzaba a desabotonarse la blusa lentamente, haciendo que él desear más y más. Y, después de tiempos inmemoriales, o al menos eso le pareció a Harry, la seda de la prenda se apartó del cuerpo de ella, dejando sólo el sostén cubriendo su piel. Más tarde, sonriendo levemente y maniobrando por detrás de su espalda, la falda se unió a la blusa, yaciendo olvidada en el piso de la habitación. Y, aunque Harry ya la había visto en ese estado antes, la ropa interior que usaba Ginny la hacía ver más atractiva y provocativa que antes.

La pelirroja, de pronto, bajo la mirada atenta de Harry, quien estaba arrodillado encima de ella, quitándose la camisa parsimoniosamente, tomó un frasco con dispensador de encima del velador y lo puso boca abajo, de forma que un líquido espeso de color ámbar se derramara sobre su vientre. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa la cual Harry tradujo de inmediato: ésta no era más que una de las tantas fantasías de Ginny.

-Aquí no vendría mal una caja de frutillas –dijo, inclinándose sobre el cuerpo de la pelirroja y lamiendo suavemente donde había miel.

Ginny sintió su piel estremecerse al solo contacto de la lengua cálida y húmeda de Harry. No había ninguna prisa por terminar este juego, por eso, él lamía como en cámara lenta, recorriendo aquella llanura tersa y ahora impregnada con miel. Era casi como si la piel de la pelirroja tuviera una dulzura natural que era capaz de llamarlo a leguas de distancia y aun así llegar a ella sólo para saborearla. Ginny gemía suavemente y tan dulcemente como Harry la estaba lamiendo. Era tanta la dulzura en el ambiente que un observador externo podría temer por una diabetes.

Ella, sin que Harry se diese cuenta, se había deshecho del sostén y ahora derramaba miel sobre sus pechos, tentándolo a subir montañas para sentir el placer. Él fue besando y lamiendo su camino hasta llegar a su zona favorita del cuerpo de Ginny, sólo que ahora tenía un sabor distinto, más seductor, haciendo que se olvidara de todo lo que le rodeaba. Estaba en el limbo, la cama, él y Ginny flotaban en medio de la nada, lamiendo y saboreando los pechos de la pelirroja, una alegre vacuidad mental apoderándose de él.

Los minutos pasaban, y Harry no se aburría de saborear piel ajena con un sabor distinto. Pero Ginny, sin previo aviso, empujó sutilmente a Harry para que se irguiera sobre sus rodillas y, tomando el envase nuevamente, vertió miel sobre su intimidad, sintiendo la humedad del líquido en su piel. Ahora Harry se dio cuenta que la pelirroja estaba siendo más atrevida de lo que le conocía en el pasado. Sonriendo al saber que estaba al lado de una amante incombustible, se sumergió una vez más en terreno conocido, sólo que ésta vez, la esencia femenina de Ginny estaba mezclada con el dulzor de la miel, lo que lo excitó más aún. Pero su excitación no era nada comparada con la que sentía la pelirroja, con la conocida sensación de tener agua hirviendo dentro de sus entrañas, tocándose los pechos y saboreando sus labios, sus ojos cerrados, pidiendo más y más, porque la pasión estaba hecha de esa forma: siempre pedía más, nunca menos, hasta que ambos llegaban a un límite, una pared indestructible en el que una pareja podía experimentar la verdadera naturaleza del amor pasional y desenfrenado.

-Hazme el amor Harry –susurró Ginny, mirándolo con ojos sensuales, imposible de resistir-. Quiero ser tuya toda la noche. Haz de mi todo lo que tú quieras.

Era imposible negar una petición semejante. Sólo había una cosa que hacer.

Complacerla.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Todavía no entiendo cómo puedo describir escenas románticas y eróticas escuchando heavy metal a todo volumen, con letras que hablan de caballeros y dragones, hechicería, castillos y hazañas de valor…

Un saludo desde la punta del K-2

Gilrasir.


	17. Tres no son multitud

**Capítulo XVII: Tres no son multitud**

Ambos se derrumbaron sobre la cama, cansados, agotados por tanta actividad, tanto movimiento… tanto deseo. Harry y Ginny sudaban como la primera vez que compartieron cama y, como aquella ocasión, las sábanas estaban húmedas. Había sido otra velada apasionada y llena de estímulos excitantes. Ambos se abrazaron y se besaron dulcemente, contrastando con lo que acababan de hacer. Pero la pelirroja tenía algo más que hacer antes de abandonar el lecho de Harry, recordando la promesa que le había hecho a Hermione, en otra vida le dio la impresión.

-Harry, quiero pedirte algo –dijo la pelirroja cuando hubo recuperado el aire. Acariciaba con sus manos sudorosas el cabello revuelto de su amante y lo miraba fijamente a sus ojos verdes.

-Dímelo.

Ginny sonrió menos pronunciadamente que antes. No sabía cómo iba a tomar lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Seguramente sabes que a Hermione le gustan las chicas ahora y tiene ganas de probar con otras. Supongo que te lo contó.

Harry, de golpe y porrazo, se sentó sobre la cama. Tenía una leve idea de lo que Ginny estaba a punto de pedirle, pero juzgó sensato escuchar el resto de las palabras de la pelirroja. Asintió levemente.

-Bueno, es que ayer fui a ver a Hermione para saber cómo estaba y me dijo que estaba muy interesada en probar con otras chicas después de lo que hizo con Cho hace dos años. En ese momento supe que quería experimentar conmigo más que con cualquier otra chica. No me lo dijo, pero lo supe en cuanto la miré a los ojos. Y le dije que lo haría, siempre y cuando tú estuvieses de acuerdo.

Harry se limitó a mirarla de forma inquisitiva, como si esperase que mostrara alguna señal de coerción o chantaje, pero la mirada de Ginny era límpida y firme. Lo que sea que le hubiera dicho a Hermione, fue producto de su propia voluntad y no por culpa de algún agente externo o terceras personas.

-¿Y tú realmente quieres probar con otra mujer? –preguntó Harry, todavía con esa mirada escrutadora-. Nunca has estado interesada en el tema. ¿Por qué ahora?

Ginny suspiró y sonrió.

-Cuando éramos novios yo no estaba interesada –repuso la pelirroja, sentándose también sobre la cama y frente a Harry-. Pero durante esos seis años, muchas cosas cambiaron. Entre ellas, mis amistades. Un año después que rompimos, conocí a una mujer que resultó ser lesbiana. Me cayó muy bien, era muy alegre y simpática y me presentó a sus amigas, todas lesbianas también. Me invitaban a fiestas y pude ver de cerca lo que significaba amar a otra mujer. Yo solamente observaba, porque no tenía el coraje como para atreverme siquiera a besar a otra chica, pero eso no me impidió concluir que el amor entre mujeres es tan posible como el de un hombre y una mujer. Naturalmente, tuve que distanciarme de mis amigas lesbianas a causa de mi compromiso con Draco, pues él no tolera la homosexualidad. Pero eso no impidió que mis amigas me enviaran cartas, hasta que mi querido prometido se dio cuenta y me prohibió escribirles de vuelta. Así que no he sabido de ellas en un buen tiempo.

Harry todavía tenía esa mirada inquisitiva frente a Ginny, pero se dio cuenta que aquellos seis años de separación, sin noticias de la pelirroja, sin saber si ella estaba pensando en él o no, le jugaron una mala pasada. Segundos después, su mirada se relajó. Él tampoco no tenía nada en contra de los homosexuales.

-Y bien, ¿qué dices? –quiso saber Ginny-. Lo que sea que me digas, lo aceptaré sin cuestionamientos.

Harry no dijo nada por varios minutos. No parecía pensar, más bien imaginaba lo que ocurriría si Hermione y Ginny tuvieran un encuentro sexual. De acuerdo, era desconcertante pero al mismo tiempo, sentía una sincera curiosidad por saber y, si era posible, sentir lo que sentía una mujer en compañía de otra.

-Tengo una idea –dijo Harry, sobresaltando a Ginny, quien cayó de espaldas a la cama y rebotó levemente en ella-. Estoy de acuerdo en que ustedes dos experimenten, pero me gustaría poner una condición.

-Dímela.

Harry pensó bien las siguientes palabras. No quería que la pelirroja malinterpretara lo que iba a decir a continuación, pues ya eran muchos los hombres que deseaban ver a dos mujeres en la cama sólo para satisfacer su libido.

-Yo también tengo curiosidad por el amor entre mujeres –manifestó Harry, mirando seriamente a Ginny-. Me gustaría comprobar por mi cuenta que el amor entre dos mujeres no solo es posible, sino que puede ser una realidad. Por eso, me gustaría estar presente cuando ustedes experimenten.

La pelirroja tuvo que pensarlo poco. Harry había demostrado ser, como en muchos otros aspectos, alguien diferente del resto, un hombre en quien se podía confiar cualquier secreto, por muy perturbador o impactante que pudiera ser.

-Por supuesto que puedes estar ahí –dijo Ginny, su sonrisa luminosa como el sol que todavía no aparecía por el horizonte-. Es más, estás cordialmente invitado a nuestro pequeño experimento. Sólo será esta vez Harry. Después, seré completamente tuya.

Harry se excitó con las últimas palabras de Ginny, a tal punto que estuvo fuertemente tentado en abrazarla, tumbarla sobre la cama para volver a hacerle el amor, pero sabía que la pelirroja debía regresar a su pieza junto con Draco para que ese condenado rubio no sospechara que ella le estaba siendo infiel. Ginny pareció leerle la mente, porque se puso de pie y se vistió con el mismo atuendo sexy con el que había llegado a la habitación de Harry en primer lugar. Ya tendría tiempo para tomarse una ducha; además, si Draco la estaba esperando, supuestamente de las actividades nocturnas que estaba realizando, el hecho que estuviera sudando le agregaría cierta verosimilitud a que estaba tomando clases de baile. Se aseguró de echarse perfume para que su prometido no tuviera forma de afirmar que estuvo en la cama con otra persona, en especial, con Harry Potter, en opinión de Ginny, el mejor amante del mundo.

Harry se acercó, desnudo, hacia ella, la abrazó fuertemente y, acariciando su sedoso cabello apasionado, la besó ferozmente, empujándola y aprisionándola contra una pared, deslizando los labios de su boca a su cuello, su lengua haciendo repentinos actos de presencia. Ginny jadeaba sensualmente, sus manos resbalando por la espalda húmeda de Harry, hasta que ambos se separaron, mirándose intensamente, el verde confundiéndose con el marrón.

-Apúrate o llegarás tarde –la apremió Harry suavemente, besándola en la frente antes que Ginny desapareciera por la puerta para perderse en otra puerta contigua. Harry recordó que la habitación de Ginny estaba exactamente al lado de la suya y agradeció que la pelirroja fuera discreta con sus gemidos. Eran suaves y, al mismo tiempo, sensuales. Nunca le convencieron los gemidos fuertes y los gritos agudos, pues eran exageraciones y, como él sabía muy bien, cualquier cosa fuera de medida, era una mentira o no convencía. Contento por la noche que acababa de pasar en compañía de Ginny, fue al baño a tomarse una ducha para recuperarse del cansancio que supuso estar en la cama con la pelirroja. Ginny había probado ser una amante apasionada, fogosa, volcánica y ardiente, más que cualquier otra chica con la que hubiera estado antes. Ginny era puro fuego en la cama, era la única que había hecho mojar las sábanas de tanto sudor. Y pensar que su personalidad era totalmente opuesta fuera de la cama; ella era una mujer cariñosa, asertiva, alegre y simpática, como lo sería una excelente amiga.

Harry cerró la llave de la ducha, se secó el cuerpo y, tirando la toalla a cualquier sitio, se derrumbó sobre la cama. Los primeros indicios de una noche apasionada estaban comenzando a aparecer en su cuerpo; le dolía el abdomen, las piernas y los brazos, aunque aquello era un pequeño precio que debía pagar por el delirante placer que sintió junto a Ginny. Deseaba jamás separarse de ella, no otra vez, no por una tontería. No quería cometer el mismo error nuevamente.

Lentamente, Harry se fue dejando envolver por el dulce manto del sueño.

* * *

El día a bordo del Queen Mary II se antojaba indeciso. A veces aparecían nubes que amenazaban lluvia y, minutos después, el cielo azul las espantaba lejos. Aquella letanía fue repitiéndose a lo largo de la jornada, pero los funcionarios del transatlántico no paraban de trabajar frenéticamente en lo que parecía ser otra fiesta multitudinaria, aunque no había ninguna fecha especial en esa época del año, sólo a pocos días de celebrarse el Año Nuevo. Pero Harry, Hermione y Ginny supieron el motivo de la fiesta. Al parecer, el capitán del barco estaba de cumpleaños y, al mismo tiempo, celebraba sus treinta años de carrera al mando de barcos de pasajeros. La población del barco estaba esperando una gran tertulia para distenderse un poco, pues muchos de los pasajeros del transatlántico eran empresarios y debían trabajar a bordo para cumplir con los requerimientos de las empresas para las que trabajaban. Sin embargo, había una sola persona en todo el barco que no estaba interesado en una fiesta de gran envergadura.

Draco Malfoy no tenía tiempo para celebraciones. Desde que le llegó la carta con la noticia que había una mina de oro bajo el terreno sobre el cual quería construir un condominio, tenía que hacer un montón de trámites para obtener un montón de documentos. Y esa noche tenía que emprender otro viaje a Londres para obtener varios papeles que necesitaba para poder presentarse a la licitación del terreno. Sabía que el último iba a ser el más difícil de obtener, pues necesitaba concretar su matrimonio con Ginny. Pero un problema muy grave acababa de manifestarse delante de él.

Para poder declarar el territorio como una mina, tenía que limpiar el terreno de toda propiedad que no tenga que ver con el rubro de la minería, lo que incluía demoler cualquier construcción, casa o edificio que existiera dentro de los límites del terreno. Y daba la casualidad de la casa de aquellos apestosos Weasleys era una de las propiedades que debía destruir para poder usar el terreno como una mina. Aquello entraba en directo conflicto con su intención de concretar su matrimonio con Ginny. Si se casaba con ella y obtenía el certificado marital y después demolía su vivienda, lo más probable era que ella tratara de anular el matrimonio, lo que le costaría el terreno. Tenía que hallar una solución al problema y pronto, pues ya había hecho los arreglos necesarios para acortar el viaje de forma de tener tiempo para el casamiento y presentarse con todos los documentos a la licitación.

Se había echado a sí mismo una soga al cuello.

* * *

Ningún incidente había ocurrido desde que el día comenzó. Ya estaba atardeciendo y el cielo al fin se había decidido a despejarse. Hermione había ido a la habitación de Harry para intercambiar impresiones acerca de lo que iban a ponerse para la fiesta. Tenían varias opciones, las cuales estaban tiradas sobre la cama de Harry y ambos estaban teniendo serias dificultades para elegir algo que no fuera demasiado elegante o demasiado informal.

-Me gusta ese, aunque creo que es más para fiestas de etiqueta –opinó Hermione, señalando a un vestido negro con brillantes y un amplio escote parabólico-. Aunque no puedo estar segura si no me lo pruebo.

-¿Y qué esperas? –la animó Harry, mientras él buscaba algo que le pudiera acomodar, fijándose en una pieza de ropa en la que no había reparado antes. Se acercó al conjunto con un poco de tiento, como si las prendas tuvieran colmillos y estuvieran dispuestos a atacar a Harry en cualquier minuto. Mientras tanto, Hermione se deshacía de su ropa y se enfundaba aquel vestido, acomodándoselo y mirándose en el espejo del guardarropa de Harry, una expresión conforme en su rostro.

-¿Cómo me veo? –preguntó la castaña, mirando a Harry, quien estaba quitándose la ropa para probarse un traje que no había visto antes. Hermione esperó a que él estuviera completamente vestido para que pudiera emitir su opinión. Harry se dio la vuelta para ver a Hermione y sintió que su boca se aflojaba sin su permiso.

El vestido negro combinaba perfectamente con su cabello castaño, decorado con ondas amplias, derramándose sobre sus hombros. El escote parabólico del vestido le sentaba de maravilla, acentuando de manera perfecta sus pechos y el contorno de su cintura era perfectamente visible, aunque el vestido se extendiera hacia afuera, insinuando sus caderas más que mostrándolas y éste llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de los tobillos. El detalle más sensual del atuendo era que éste tenía como un tajo en un lado que llegaba hasta unos quince centímetros más abajo de las caderas, mostrando su pierna derecha en casi toda su extensión.

-Deslumbrante –se atrevió a decir Harry-. Cualquiera querrá sacarte a bailar si vas vestida así. No es ni demasiado elegante ni demasiado informal. Te queda de maravillas.

-Y tú no te quedas atrás –dijo Hermione, mirando de arriba abajo la indumentaria de Harry. A diferencia del otro día, en que él iba vestido completamente de negro, ahora él vestía completamente de blanco, aunque el cinturón de sus pantalones de seda era negro. La chaqueta era de color crema, distinguiéndose sutilmente del resto del atuendo y en el ojal llevaba un jazmín, la flor favorita de Ginny-. Vas vestido como si fueras a ir a un club de salsa.

Harry sonrió.

-No puedo esperar a ver lo que se va a poner Ginny –dijo, mirándose al espejo para juzgar su apariencia-. Supongo que esta noche lo harán, ¿o me equivoco?

-No hay mejor momento –accedió Hermione, también imaginándose lo que Ginny vestiría en la fiesta-. La fiesta será un perfecto catalizador para potenciar nuestros deseos. No puedo decirte lo emocionada que estoy con esto del experimento.

-Me basta con eso –dijo Harry, desviando su vista del espejo y abriendo uno de los cajones para extraer un perfume y echárselo en la ropa y en el cuello-. Recuerdo que tú me regalaste este perfume para mi cumpleaños. Me encanta.

-A mí igual –coincidió Hermione, sonriente y nerviosa-. ¿Vamos?

Harry asintió por toda respuesta.

Ambos salieron de la habitación del Ministro y esperaron delante de la de Ginny. Cinco minutos después, la pelirroja se asomó por la puerta, dejando ver un cabello decorado de forma similar a la de Hermione. Sonriendo al saber quiénes esperaban por ella, Ginny salió de su habitación, bajo la mirada atónita de Hermione y la mirada embelesada de Harry. La pelirroja usaba un vestido muy sencillo, de color verde olivo, sin brillantes, con un escote triangular muy agudo, el cual dejaba ver la curvatura de sus senos y llegaba, como en el caso de Hermione, hasta un poco más arriba de los tobillos, sólo que no mostraba ninguna de las dos piernas. El vestido delineaba a gusto la silueta de Ginny, como la otra vez, mostrando abiertamente la cintura e insinuando las caderas. Harry esperaba que no hubiera nadie con el corazón delicado en la fiesta, puesto que Hermione y Ginny parecían ir vestidas como para matar de un paro cardíaco a muchas personas.

-¿Vamos? –sugirió Ginny, y ella y Hermione tomaron del brazo a Harry, quien se puso ligeramente colorado al darse cuenta que iba con dos mujeres en lugar de sólo una. Nunca en su vida había ido a una fiesta acompañado de dos chicas pero, siempre había una primera vez para algo.

A medida que Harry, Hermione y Ginny se dirigían hacia el salón de eventos, varios hombres que iban hacia el mismo lugar se detenían a mirar a las dos atractivas mujeres que acompañaban a ese hombre de cabello negro alborotado y lentes. Eran tan atractivas y vestían de forma tan sensual que muchos creyeron que ambas chicas tenían que ser prostitutas caras. Algunos incluso murmuraban en tonos bastante audibles acerca de la cantidad de dinero que debía poseer ese tipo vestido de blanco para pagarle a aquellas dos mujeres para que lo acompañaran. Pero Hermione y Ginny sólo sonreían, divertidas con las conclusiones a las que llegaban los demás, pues eso sólo les hacía sentirse más atractivas y deseadas.

-¿No les importa que los demás las vean como rameras caras? –preguntó Harry en susurros mientras descendían a la planta baja.

-No te preocupes Harry –dijo Ginny distraídamente-. Sólo son una manga de envidiosos.

-Además, lo dicen para no tener que admitir lo atractivas que somos –añadió Hermione, llevándose una mano a la boca para suprimir unan risitas al ver a otro par de hombres verlas con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta a causa de la conmoción.

-Y luego dicen que las mujeres son complicadas –comentó Harry, lo que causó la risa de ambas chicas.

Cuando los tres llegaron a las amplias puertas dobles que daban la entrada al salón de eventos, se dieron cuenta que mucha gente se apiñaba en el lugar. Al parecer, el barco por entero deseaba celebrar el cumpleaños del capitán. Pero Harry parecía perdido en pensamientos, mirando inquisitivamente a Ginny, como si estuviera sorprendido de verla allí, aferrando suavemente su brazo derecho.

-¿Y Draco? –inquirió Harry, frunciendo el ceño, mirando a Ginny. Ella, para su sorpresa, sonrió efusivamente.

-¿Ese infeliz? Alegó que debía hacer más trámites, según él, con motivo de mi casamiento. Dijo que le iba a tomar toda la noche y me dio permiso para ir a esta fiesta. Me dijo que, bajo ninguna circunstancia, tratara de invitarte a salir. –Ginny soltó una risilla burlona al sólo pensamiento de Draco haciendo sus dichosos "trámites"-. Pero sé que, aparte de sus cosas, va a pagarle a una mujer para hacer lo que yo hago, sin costo, a ti.

-¿Sin costo? –dijo Harry, alzando una ceja.

-Es una forma de decirlo nomás –aclaró Ginny, aferrándose más al brazo derecho de su verdadero novio-. Sabes que hacer el amor contigo no tiene precio, ni puedo hablar de gratis. Es tu pasión lo que deseo, no tu dinero ni cualquiera de tus posesiones. Sólo deseo fundirme contigo y sentir tu corazón latir junto al mío.

Todo eso lo dijo en un susurro muy seductor.

Harry sonrió burlonamente.

-Pero ahora no. Recuerda tu experimento.

Ginny lo miró con esos ojos brillando de forma irresistible.

-Bueno, uno nunca sabe –dijo, en un ronroneo que puso colorado a Harry.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par y los asistentes entraron como espartanos que esperaran impacientes por una batalla. No había asientos en el recinto, al menos ninguno visible, hasta que una mirada más aguda de parte de Harry le bastó para entender que las mesas estaban agrupadas cerca de las paredes, como en una discoteca, y en éstas brillaban pequeñas lámparas, iluminando mortecinamente las mesas de caoba. Música para ambientar sonaba a volumen moderado para invitar a las parejas a sentarse y relajarse antes del verdadero espectáculo.

Harry, Ginny y Hermione tomaron la mesa más cercana al escenario. Había pequeños libros encuadernados en la superficie de la mesa y los tres tomaron uno. Era un menú que consistía exclusivamente en tragos, algunos puros, otros eran mezclas. Hermione conocía la mayoría de éstos por lo que les sugirió algunos a Harry y a Ginny, quienes no tenían tanta cultura etílica como para escoger por sí mismos.

Media hora después, con sus tragos a medio consumir, Harry y sus dos parejas dialogaban acerca de las aventuras que habían tenido hace seis años atrás, obviando la parte en que Harry y Ginny se separaron de forma tan amarga y, por supuesto, las ocasiones en que él tuvo que seducir mujeres para obtener información. Rememoraron alegremente cuando se enfrentaron a Draco Malfoy. Jamás había sido tan bueno en duelos como Harry, quien había tenido mucha práctica, y lo redujo a lo que parecía un cruce entre una babosa y gelatina.

-¿Recuerdas la cara que puso Lucius cuando vio a su querido hijo irreconocible tirado en el suelo? –decía Hermione, golpeando la mesa con la palma de su mano izquierda, riéndose casi de forma incontrolable-. No lo podía creer. Y cometió la imprudencia de batirse a duelo con Harry. Pobrecito. Harry casi lo asesina.

-Bueno, no puedo decir que no se lo merecía –acotó Ginny, mirando a Harry con admiración-. Esa familia jamás ha tenido ningún respeto por nadie, pero siguen siendo tan millonarios como siempre. Malditos. Ese idiota de Draco no se merece estar a mi lado, por mucho poder que tenga sobre mí. Sé que el amor va a triunfar al final.

Una hora después, Harry Hermione y Ginny tenían las mejillas coloradas a causa de los tragos, pero seguían tan lúcidos como siempre. En ese preciso momento, la música ambiental dejó de atronar en la sala, para ser reemplazada por ritmos más movidos y alegres. La mitad de los asistentes se levantaron de sus asientos, entre ellos Harry y sus dos parejas y, de inmediato, comenzaron a bailar. Él tomaba ambas manos de Ginny, mientras que Hermione se movía de una forma que captaba las miradas de quiénes estaban sentados, moviendo los pies al son de la música, y luego, Harry dio una media vuelta para encontrarse con las manos de la castaña, quien dio un giro inmediatamente después. Ahora las miradas confluían en Ginny, quien ostentaba movimientos igual de incendiarios que la otra compañera de ese tipo de lentes. Y así fueron discurriendo las cosas durante más de una hora; Harry cambiando de pareja de forma armoniosa y sincrónica, hasta que ambas se acercaron a él y bailaban pegadas a él. Harry se sentía como la carne de un emparedado al sentir los cuerpos de ambas mujeres rozarlo y calentarlo y excitarlo. Y pensar que había tenido sexo con las dos.

Pronto, todos los asistentes estaban de pie, coreando un estruendoso "Feliz Cumpleaños" a un desconcertado pero alegre capitán, quien estaba de pie delante de una torta fenomenal con la forma del Queen Mary II, la única vela ardiendo donde estaría la única caldera del transatlántico. Harry, Hermione y Ginny aplaudían con entusiasmo junto con el resto de los pasajeros asistentes a la fiesta. No obstante, minutos después, Hermione y Ginny salían de la sala, ambas tomadas de la mano, seguidas por Harry a una distancia prudente para que nadie pensara que iban juntos. Quería que la gente pensara en que esas dos chicas habían sido flechadas.

Hermione y Ginny entraron a la habitación de Harry y no perdieron tiempo en comenzar. Ambas estaban extasiadas con la adrenalina de la fiesta, sus cuerpos sudorosos pedían a gritos un desahogo, no importando el género al que pertenecieran. Pero no lo hicieron con prisa, no era necesaria. Todo era más divertido cuando se hacía con calma; preferían disfrutar de cada segundo antes que terminar luego. Se abrazaron por la cintura, mirándose fijamente, acercándose lentamente, sus labios rozándose, hasta que ninguna de los dos pudo aguantar más. Se besaron, por primera vez en sus vidas.

Ginny creía que iría a ser una experiencia más desconcertante besar a otra mujer, pero le sorprendió la naturalidad con la cual discurrió todo. No era tan diferente a besar a un hombre, pero los labios de Hermione eran más suaves y besaban de una forma un poco diferente, como si los labios de la castaña pudieran predecir los movimientos de los suyos propios. Bueno, eran mujeres después de todo, se podían entender a la perfección, podían adivinar sus deseos tan fácilmente como si éstos estuvieran escritos en las pieles de ambas.

Igual de sencillo fue desvestir a la otra; bastó con deslizar suavemente los tirantes de sus respectivos vestidos para que la gravedad hiciera su trabajo, sólo para comprobar que ninguna de ellas usaba ropa interior debajo de sus ropas. Hermione y Ginny estaban muy cerca, sus manos acariciando sus respectivos pechos, como si jamás hubieran sentido algo así. Tenían sus bocas entreabiertas, sus pieles brillaban a la luz de las lámparas y se miraban con curiosidad y con deseo.

-No tenía idea de lo hermosa que eres Ginny –dijo Hermione, tomándola por el cuello y juntando su frente con la de la pelirroja-. Siempre te he visto como una amiga y no como una amante.

-Tú igual eres hermosa Hermione –dijo Ginny, admirándola con ojos relucientes-. Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que podías esconder un cuerpo tan atractivo. ¿Sabes? No estoy para nada arrepentida de esto. ¡Sigamos adelante!

Y Ginny se recostó sobre la misma cama en la que había hecho el amor ya dos veces con Harry, esperando a que Hermione hiciera lo mismo. Y la castaña, pasándose la lengua por los labios, se inclinó sobre su amiga y la besó dulcemente en el vientre, haciendo estremecer a la pelirroja. En ese preciso momento, la puerta se abrió y Harry hizo acto de presencia, cerrando la puerta con llave, mirando alegremente a Hermione y Ginny recostadas en su cama, preparadas para vivir un idilio tan prohibido como placentero. Tomó una silla y se sentó en ella, observando cómo su mejor amiga y su amante se tocaban, se acariciaban y se besaban como si estuvieran enamoradas desde siempre. Harry sonrió. Ya lo presentía, pero ver a las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida amarse de esa forma lo emocionó profundamente. Poco importaba si una de ellas estaba loca por él; sabía que la clase de mujer a la que pertenecía Ginny le gustaba probar cosas nuevas, atreverse a hacer cosas que el común de las mujeres no. Era hermoso el amor entre dos mujeres y él, Harry, estaba siendo testigo de excepción de aquello. Ahora podía dar testimonio de que la homosexualidad femenina no era lo que la mayoría de la gente pensaba. Volvió a sonreír cuando el rojo con el castaño se confundieron, ambas gimiendo suavemente.

Ambas vieron a Harry sentado frente a la cama, con una sonrisa sincera en su cara. Hermione y Ginny se miraron por unos breves instantes y ambas asintieron enérgicamente.

-Harry, ¿te parece si nos acompañas? –dijo Ginny, llamándolo con un dedo-. Te has ganado el derecho, por decirlo de algún modo.

Pero él negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que no. Este momento les pertenece a ustedes. Me basta con mirar.

Esta vez fue Hermione quien lo invitó.

-Pero Harry, ¿para qué mirar si puedes tocar? Y no digas que es nuestro este momento, porque es tan tuyo como nuestro. Recuerda que tú nos permitiste estar juntas.

-Además, ya has estado con nosotras, aunque por separado –añadió Ginny, sonriendo sinceramente a Harry-. La única diferencia es que ahora estarás con nosotras al mismo tiempo. ¿No te parece una idea genial? Vamos Harry, date una oportunidad para hacer cosas que jamás has hecho. Lo vamos a pasar muy bien, ya lo verás.

-Atrévete Harry –dijo Hermione, también mostrando una sonrisa honesta-. ¿No querías sentir de cerca el amor de una mujer a otra mujer? Entonces ven con nosotras y sabrás lo que es el verdadero amor entre mujeres.

Aunque Harry prefería seguir observando, una parte de él, la misma que lo incitó a jugar consigo mismo hace unos días atrás, le urgía a que se uniera a Hermione y a Ginny. Y, como esa vez, aquella zona de su mente venció a la más racional y, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros, se puso de pie, se quitó la ropa lentamente para que las dos chicas no pensaran que tenía prisa y se recostó entre Hermione y Ginny, quienes comenzaron a acariciarlo mientras se besaban entre ellas.

Los tres no tenían idea que un par de ojos curiosos y maliciosos estaban observando la escena a través de las ventanas que daban a la piscina, cuyas cortinas estaban abiertas. Había visto algo que le podría interesar mucho a cierto personaje de cabello rubio.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Creo que éste es el último capítulo que se trata casi totalmente de deseo y pasión para ir introduciendo más componentes dramáticos. Creo que resultaría demasiado inverosímil si toda la historia se tratara de puro romance, aparte que creo haber mencionado en mi perfil que me gusta introducir ingredientes de otros géneros a mis historias románticas. Veremos qué resulta de todo esto.

Un saludo desde los Apalaches.

Gilrasir.


	18. In fraganti

**Capítulo XVIII: In fraganti**

Harry despertó a eso de las dos de la tarde del día siguiente. No podía recordar por qué le dolían tanto las piernas y los brazos como si anoche hubiera hecho mucho ejercicio. Luego, sintió un ligero aroma a jazmín emanar de su piel y supo qué había ocurrido.

Un encuentro explosivo.

En lo que tenía memoria, jamás había estado en la cama con dos chicas al mismo tiempo, ni menos, con dos mujeres que conocía. Harry tenía amigos que habían pasado por aquella experiencia y le decían que no era muy distinto a cuando alguien estaba con una sola mujer. Pero Harry dudaba que en las experiencias de sus amigos imaginaran estar con dos chicas que, al mismo tiempo, quisieran experimentar y amarse entre ellas. Aquello había sido lo que más lo excitó en toda la noche. Hermione tenía razón; anoche había sido como si fuera un espectador de una obra de teatro en la cual lo invitaran a participar de la actuación. Harry cerró los ojos, rememorando las escenas más excitantes y apasionadas de esa noche. Sonriendo, se acordó de lo que le había hecho Ginny la primera vez que hizo el amor con ella para excitarlo. Anoche había ocurrido algo similar, sólo que Hermione se unió a la diversión. Aquello casi hizo que la velada terminara antes de tiempo.

Harry abrió los ojos y trató de ponerse de pie, lográndolo con mucha dificultad. Le temblaban las piernas y los brazos y le dolía también el abdomen; era increíble cómo el sexo podía ser más agotador que una sesión de ejercicio, aunque había oído datos curiosos respecto a ese tema. Según revistas científicas, media hora de actividad sexual era equivalente a media hora de trote. Si aquello era cierto, entonces no era sorprendente que se sintiera tan cansado y adolorido, sobre todo cuando tenía que complacer a dos mujeres en lugar de a una sola. Requirió de todo su autocontrol para no decepcionar ni a Hermione ni a Ginny, pues ellas deseaban que él estuviera con ambas por una buena cantidad de tiempo. Al principio se sintió intimidado por la perspectiva de pasar la noche en compañía de dos chicas, pero su lado más primitivo, como la mayoría de las veces, terminó imponiéndose a sus miedos y dudas y se lanzó a los lobos… aunque no hubiera ningún riesgo inmediato para su vida al acostarse con dos mujeres a la vez, salvo quizá un paro cardíaco.

Caminó lentamente hacia el baño, con el objeto de tomarse una larga ducha; el agua caliente siempre lo relajaba después de noches frenéticas y salvajes. Pescó una toalla que colgaba en uno de los sillones y entró al baño, sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta tras él. Tenía los músculos demasiado agarrotados como para esforzarse en realizar más tareas de las mínimamente necesarias. Abrió el grifo y, segundos después, vapor de agua escapaba de la ducha hacia la habitación. Harry se metió debajo del chorro de agua, sintiendo sus extremidades relajarse con el agua tibia, podía sentir sus músculos acomodarse en una posición más ortodoxa lentamente.

Mientras se lavaba el pelo y espesa espuma caía desde éste hacia el piso de la ducha, Harry volvió a repasar en su mente lo que había ocurrido anoche, sabiendo que pocos hombres podían decir haber estado con dos mujeres a la vez fuera del contexto de una película pornográfica. Se dio cuenta que había que estar en un excelente estado físico para lograr la hazaña, de otro modo no habría tenido que tomarse una ducha caliente para ayudarlo a sentirse mejor. Además, a pocas mujeres les gustaba la idea de compartir a su pareja con otra chica, pues sabían que aquello podría ser destructivo para una relación. Una vez más, Ginny había demostrado ser diferente. No sólo se atrevió a probar con su mejor amiga, sino que lo había arrastrado a él al juego, sin remordimientos, sin cargos de conciencia. Mientras se enjabonaba los brazos, Harry tuvo que admitir que Ginny había cambiado de forma drástica desde que tenía diez años hasta ese momento. Podía evocar, como si una nube plateada se interpusiera delante de sus ojos, cuando ella, teniendo diez años, corría detrás del Expreso de Hogwarts, batiendo sus pequeños brazos de una forma tan inocente que Harry casi pudo ver su rostro enternecerse, como si esa niña fuera su propia hija. También podía recordar que Ginny siempre tendía a tener pequeños accidentes mientras él estaba con ella en alguna parte, poniéndose furiosamente colorada cada vez que ocurría algo como eso. Pero, desde que Harry cursó quinto año, ella comenzó a cambiar a un ritmo desconcertante. Y pensar que lo había hecho gracias a los consejos de Hermione. Para su último año en el colegio, Ginny ya había dejado completamente de ser una niña inocente y tímida para convertirse en la chica más atrevida que él hubiera conocido alguna vez. Alegre, graciosa y perturbadoramente atractiva, literalmente le robó el corazón y el aliento.

Pero ahora, Ginny había acentuado todas esas cualidades que lo volvían demente, abriéndose a nuevos horizontes con serenidad, aceptando cosas que otras chicas hubieran negado con vehemencia. Aquello no hizo otra cosa que incrementar su atracción por la pelirroja y amarla más por ello. Y sabía que esa actitud obraba efectos similares en ella. Harry no era capaz de decidir si él estaba más loco por ella o si ella estaba más loca por él. Pero aquel no era el tema importante; lo que realmente tenía relevancia era que él y Ginny se amaban de una forma tal que era difícil imaginar que aquello fuera amor, parecía ser más que eso.

Cuando Harry sintió que estaba totalmente relajado, tanto por la ducha como por sus pensamientos hacia Ginny, cerró el grifo y se secó la piel mientras caminaba hacia su cama, sintiéndose alegre, contento, no tanto por la experiencia de anoche como por la idea de sentir más que amor por Ginny. No tenía sueño en lo absoluto, por lo que aprovechó de salir de su habitación para comer un desayuno abundante. Antes de eso, llamó a servicio de habitación para que alguien ordenara su dormitorio. Quería aprovechar su falta de sueño para ensayar sus discursos para el encuentro con el Ministro Chileno de la Magia. De algún modo, se sentía mucho más confiado para realizar el trabajo que antes.

¿Cómo pudo pensar que el viaje a bordo del Queen Mary II iba a ser aburrido? Hasta el momento, el crucero había sido la experiencia más entretenida y excitante de su vida, dejando de lado su trabajo como Ministro. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Tampoco quería pensar mucho en Draco Malfoy; en su opinión, él era el más grande imbécil de la Tierra. Como muchos millonarios de sangre pura, creía que era capaz de comprar cualquier cosa, inclusive amor y otras cosas que no tuvieran precio. Le daba mucha rabia pensar en que ese estúpido había comprado la compañía de Ginny de una forma tan ruin. Todavía pensaba que había algo ilegal en la maniobra del rubio para poder comprometerse con Ginny.

Pero no quería pensar en eso.

Bajando las escaleras mecánicas, Harry sólo quería creer que Ginny no iba a amar a Draco de la forma en que lo amaba a él. Era una imposibilidad lógica. Tenía pensado otro encuentro lleno de romanticismo y con un condimento poco usual. Las situaciones de peligro ejercían un poder erótico muy intenso, e iba a hacérselo sentir a Ginny de una forma tan rotunda y definitiva que ella ya no iba a poder separarse de él bajo ningún motivo. Sonriendo con lo que le tenía en reserva a la pelirroja, Harry se dirigió a un café para desayunar.

* * *

Unos cuantos pisos más arriba, dos mujeres dialogaban alegremente acerca de los eventos de anoche, ambas recostadas sobre la cama de dos plazas y mirándose como dos excelentes amigas. Habían sido amantes sólo por la noche anterior para saber lo que se sentía. Ninguna de las dos estaba arrepentida de aquello.

-Pobre Harry –decía Hermione mientras tomaba un libro titulado _El Silabario del Hechicero_ para traducir un texto que le había llegado desde Medio Oriente-. No lo había visto tan cansado desde que terminó la Segunda Guerra, y eso que no lo creí concebible.

Ginny soltó una carcajada.

-Pero si él termina agotado sólo conmigo –dijo la pelirroja, ahogando unas risitas con la mano-. Debiste haberlo visto después que lo hicimos hace dos noches atrás. Lucía como si acabara de correr una maratón olímpica. Dios lo bendiga.

-En todo caso, Harry es un amante de ensueño –admitió Hermione, recordando la forma en que él las tocaba a ambas-. Como que sabía cuándo nosotras nos queríamos amar y nos dejaba solas. Y sabía cuándo volver al ataque. Tiene un sexto sentido para todo lo relacionado con nosotras, las mujeres.

-Bueno, si no lo tuviera, no estaría tan loca por él –acotó Ginny, sonrojándose furiosamente. Aun cuando hubiera hecho el amor con otra mujer, su pasión por Harry no había disminuido en lo absoluto. Lo otro fue una simple experiencia, aunque le gustó mucho también estar con Hermione en la cama, pues ella también había demostrado ser una amante estupenda.

-Fue una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida –admitió Hermione, mirando a Ginny con admiración y alegría-. No estoy para nada arrepentida de lo que hicimos.

-Con gusto lo volvería a hacer –dijo Ginny-, pero estoy tan demente por Harry que mejor creo que no. Una sola vez me basta y me sobra para darme cuenta que el amor entre dos mujeres es más que posible. Ojalá que eso te haga darte cuenta que no estás haciendo nada malo con ser lesbiana. Te animo a que lo sigas siendo y halles a alguien con quien te sientas cómoda y puedas amar con toda confianza.

Hermione no dijo nada. Sólo se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó fraternalmente, rebotando un poco sobre la mullida cama. Sentía que podía hacer todo con la mujer que tenía frente a ella, inclusive hacer el amor juntas, pero la castaña entendió que el amor de Ginny por Harry era algo que no estaba dispuesta a arruinar por nada ni por nadie. Juró proteger la relación de su mejor amiga a cualquier costo.

-¿En serio harías eso por mí? –preguntó Ginny, un tanto desconcertada por la repentina decisión de Hermione-. Me siento abrumada. No tienes que hacerlo.

-No lo haré si tú no quieres –accedió Hermione, sonriendo y mirando seriamente a Ginny-. Pero si deseas que yo lo haga, no tengo ningún inconveniente. Sin embargo, te prometo que cualquier cosa que te haga poner triste, acudiré contigo y lloraremos juntas. Luego te tenderé una mano para que te levantes.

La pelirroja se emocionó a tal punto que unas lágrimas la traicionaron, rodando por sus mejillas. Fue el turno de ella de abrazar a Hermione con una intensidad tal que la castaña no reaccionó por instantes, sus brazos lánguidos, su boca entreabierta a causa del desconcierto. Fracciones de segundo sin embargo, ella respondió al intempestivo y efusivo abrazo de Ginny, ambas derrumbándose sobre la cama. Largos segundos después, ambas se separaron, abandonando la cama y poniéndose de pie.

-¿Sabes? –comenzó Ginny mientras caminaba hacia la puerta-, siento que tengo al mejor amante y a la mejor amiga que una persona puede desear. Podría tener todo el dinero del mundo si me caso con Draco pero, los perdería a ustedes, y ya sabes lo que Harry y tú significan para mí.

Hermione no reaccionó. Escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Ginny la conmovió profundamente, pero ver el rostro de su amiga la convenció definitiva e irrevocablemente, que la pelirroja estaba diciendo la verdad. ¿Qué eran cosas como el dinero si alguien contaba con las dos cosas más importantes en la vida de un ser humano? ¿Qué era una persona sin amigos y sin amor?

Ginny fue esa persona por largos seis años.

Pero ahora no.

Ahora, tenía a Hermione y a Harry, las dos personas más especiales de su vida; una porque siempre había estado con ella en las buenas y en las malas y el otro porque llenaba su mundo de fantasía, de amor y pasión. Sin embargo, había algo en común entre ellos dos, y era que ambas personas ya eran parte indisociable de su vida y no los iba cambiar por nada, ni por dinero ni por joyas ni por nada. La amistad de Hermione y el amor de Harry no eran negociables.

Ginny abrazó nuevamente a la castaña antes de irse a su propia habitación para ver si podía deshacerse del cansancio que la estaba comenzando a envolver. Hermione se quedó en el umbral de la puerta, observando a la pelirroja alejarse con una sonrisa en su cara. Ya era momento que Ginny empezara a ser realmente feliz porque ya demasiado dolor había tenido que soportar esos años, sola y triste, sin contar con el agobio de estar comprometida con un aristócrata con demasiada testosterona en su sangre. Cuando la cabellera rojiza de su mejor amiga se desvaneció en el pasillo, Hermione cerró la puerta para ocuparse con sus tareas, sin saber que una conspiración estaba tomando forma en las entrañas del Queen Mary II.

* * *

En el momento en que Ginny se disponía a subir hacia el último piso del barco, otra historia se contaba en cubierta, en el sector de proa para ser más específicos. Un personaje distinguido de cabello rubio hablaba en un sector más bien recluido con una mujer de cabello negro que no podía destacarse por ser demasiado atractiva, sino más por lo temeraria que era y por lo preparada para tomar riesgos. Había visto varias cosas interesantes que podrían ser de interés para el acaudalado personaje con el que estaba hablando.

Esta mujer no había sido contratada por él para que hiciera tal trabajo. Ella había visto algo perturbador en el último piso de la embarcación… bueno, algo perturbador para la gente común y poco acostumbrada a la diversidad y, como ella sabía que una de las personas involucradas era la prometida de quien estaba de pie frente a ella, decidió por la verdad, aunque esperaba una buena retribución monetaria a cambio de la información que iba a compartir con él. Estaban discutiendo precisamente eso.

-No aceptaré menos de mil Galeones por la información que estoy a punto de entregarle. Le garantizo que vale esa cantidad.

-¿Y estás segura que me va a beneficiar mucho? –quiso saber Draco, no muy convencido de la fiabilidad de la persona que estaba negociando con él-. Porque si la información no representa ninguna ventaja para mí, entonces no hay trato.

-¿Entonces qué desea?

-Quiero comprobar por mi cuenta si me sirve lo que ofreces. Habla, y yo decidiré si puedo pagar lo que me pides por tus palabras.

La mujer pensó unos pocos instantes y luego habló con un poco de resentimiento. Deseaba tener el dinero en sus manos antes de desclasificar su información, pero parecía ser que Draco Malfoy no era un hombre fácil de extorsionar. No había llegado a ser el hombre de negocios que era ahora cediendo a esa clase de presiones.

-Bien. Dejaré a usted decidir si lo que tengo que contarle vale lo que estoy pidiendo. –La mujer hizo una pausa para ordenar sus ideas e idear la mejor forma de expresar sus siguientes palabras-. Anoche, mientras pensaba en tomarme un pequeño baño en la piscina atemperada del último piso, escuché unos sonidos que provenían de la amplia habitación frente a la piscina. El cuarto estaba a media luz y las cortinas estaban abiertas. Pude ver lo que ocurría en el dormitorio y, encima de la cama, vi a dos mujeres, una de cabello castaño y otra pelirroja, besándose, en cueros, mientras un tipo de cabello negro y lentes parecía estar mirándolas. Creo que pasó una media hora antes que el tipo de pelo negro se uniera a las dos chicas. –La mujer hizo una pausa para dejar que las palabras penetraran bien hondo en el cerebro del rubio para continuar con su relato-. Fue bastante interesante y revelador lo que ocurrió en esa habitación, porque creo estar segura que la del pelo castaño es Hermione Granger, la pelirroja es, sin duda alguna, su prometida y el tipo de lentes… bueno, ¿quién no lo conoce? Todo el mundo mágico ha oído de alguna forma de su existencia.

Draco tardó dos minutos en procesar todo lo que le dijo la mujer y, cuando lo hizo, sintió que sus manos se comprimían en puños sin que su voluntad consciente tomara ninguna carta en el asunto. Trató de serenarse, pero la rigidez con la que estaba parado delante de la informante le dijo de inmediato que no iba a poder estar tranquilo, no después de saber que Ginny le estaba siendo infiel, no solo con ese tonto de Potter, sino que también con esa asquerosa sangre sucia de Granger.

_Y al mismo tiempo, lo que es peor_.

Si aquello era cierto, ¿quién sabe cuántas veces más se metió con Potter, o con Granger? Curiosamente, lo que le daba más rabia era que Ginny hubiera tenido una relación sexual con otra mujer… y eso que creía que no podía haber nada peor que su prometida acostándose con ese odioso cabeza rajada. Se había equivocado rotundamente. Era paradójico que él, un mago de sangre pura, estuviera comprometido con una traidora a la sangre, la cual lo estaba engañando con una sangre impura. De improviso, el que Ginny le estuviera siendo infiel con Potter pasó a segundo plano: todo lo que le importaba ahora era que su prometida podría ni siquiera ser heterosexual. ¿Ginny, lesbiana? Era lo último que esperaba, y si había algo que detestara más que una bruja de sangre impura, era una bruja lesbiana. Draco era extremadamente homofóbico pero era demasiado orgulloso como para admitirlo públicamente, aunque muchas organizaciones a favor de las minorías sexuales sospechaban que él era una de esas típicas personas chapadas a la antigua, con conceptos bastante arcaicos de sexualidad. Pero al rubio le importaba poco o nada lo que las personas dijeran de él. Su imagen de aristócrata todavía prevalecía por sobre la suciedad que ocultaba debajo del tapete y hacía falta una buena investigación para sacar todos sus secretos a la luz, y su nombre bastaba para mantener a las autoridades lejos de su mansión. Nadie quería meterse con un Malfoy, porque eso podría ser un error irreparable.

-Bien. Creo que tu información vale lo que pides. –La mujer sonrió, y Draco fue lo suficientemente valiente para esbozar un modesto rictus-. Ahora sé que mi prometida me está engañando, no solo con Potter, sino que con Granger también, y no puedo soportar que mi futura esposa se meta con otra mujer.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes, luego de los cuales quien había transmitido la información rompió el silencio.

-Bueno, creo que por un poco extra, yo podría urdir un plan para pillarlos _in fraganti_ sin que ellos sepan que usted estuvo implicado en el complot. Lo que pasará después, dependerá exclusivamente de usted.

Draco la pensó poco. Lo que ella estaba pidiendo era una pequeñez comparado con los beneficios que lograría si esta aparecida era capaz de cumplir con lo que estaba diciendo.

-Ah, y quiero algo más a cambio de mis servicios. Algo aparte de dinero quiero decir –dijo la chica, agitando levemente su cabello y mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos del color de los icebergs-. Me gustaría tener un poco de acción. Mi actual novio… bueno, jamás se acuesta conmigo. Dice que no lo hace porque tiene miedo que yo crea que para él soy sólo un objeto, pero no sabe que yo quiero.

Draco no necesitó mayor análisis para darse cuenta que esta chica estaba necesitada de un poco de sexo para alegrarle la vida. Al rubio le gustaba tener sexo con mujeres y, como no podía obtener lo que deseaba con la pelirroja, se acostaba con otras chicas. Y la que tenía frente a él podría no ser una modelo, pero tenía un cuerpo decente como para excitarlo en la cama. _Esta mujer me pide poco por tanto._ Era lo que estaba esperando desde que se embarcó en el Queen Mary II.

-Háblame de tu plan.

* * *

Ya era de noche. Las estrellas se podían atisbar por las ventanas de la habitación, reflejándose en las aguas calmas del Océano Pacífico, pero aquella vista no interesaba en absoluto a la única ocupante del dormitorio, pues la mente de esa persona estaba claramente en otro lugar, en un mundo donde la fantasía colisionaba con la realidad, porque esperaba que una de sus más locas fantasías se materializara en unos cuantos minutos más.

Ginny Weasley yacía sobre su cama, sólo vestida con su ropa interior. Estuvo media hora tratando de decidir cuál de todas sus prendas íntimas excitaría más a su visitante, hasta que apostó por acentuar su naturaleza con ropa interior que fuera del mismo color que su cabello. No era particularmente fanática de esa tonalidad, pero aquello no lo había hecho por ella sino por quien salía de la habitación contigua, seguramente al encuentro de sus brazos. Ginny se sentía inusualmente excitada con la perspectiva de tener un encuentro apasionado en el lugar donde estaba.

La puerta se abrió.

Harry entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Ginny, aunque no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia el resto de la anatomía de quien estuviese recostada de lado sobre la cama. Era como si las zonas del cuerpo de la pelirroja que más le gustaban a él estuvieran ardiendo, sensación realzada por el encaje de la ropa interior de Ginny. Tenía una media sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos entrecerrados, como si en cualquier momento fuera a quedarse dormida. Pero aquello combinado con su sonrisa evocaba algo muy alejado del sueño, sino que algo más cercano a la sensualidad. Frente a ella yacía la nota que Harry le había escrito hace unas cuantas horas atrás, media hora después que Ginny llegara a su habitación desde la de Hermione. Harry estaba sonriendo de una forma traviesa. Lo que estaban a punto de hacer podría acarrear graves consecuencias para los dos, incluso podrían no verse jamás después de lo que iba a hacer, pero el riesgo de ser descubiertos hacía que todos sus miedos se evaporaran de un plumazo. El peligro era uno de los afrodisiacos más poderosos que existen.

Y era así porque ambos estaban a punto de hacer el amor en la habitación de Draco.

-¿Estás arrepentida de esto? –quiso saber Harry, aunque sabía que era una mera pregunta de cortesía, porque Ginny, a diferencia de muchas otras chicas, era muy osada y le encantaba hacer cosas fuera de lo ordinario o que fueran potencialmente riesgosas.

-Para nada.

Ginny se incorporó sobre la cama y jaló a Harry por la camisa y lo tumbó sobre la cama, quitándole la prenda, botones saltando por doquier, pero ninguno de los dos le dio mucha importancia al asunto. Lo único que deseaba Ginny era desnudar a Harry lo más rápido posible, y sabía que él pensaba en lo mismo. Ambos se sentían como si hubieran retrocedido veinte mil años en el pasado y estuvieran desnudos en la sabana africana, haciendo el amor bajo la sombra de un árbol, esperando ser atacados en cualquier momento por algún depredador. Harry se tomó su tiempo para quitar la ropa interior de la pelirroja, porque le encantaba verla así, aunque sabía que a Ginny no le gustaba mucho el color rojo en sus prendas íntimas, pero apreció profundamente que se hubiera tomado la molestia de hacerlo por él. Después de besarla en toda la hermosa extensión de su cuerpo, la desnudó lentamente, como a él le gustaba hacerlo y no perdió tiempo en beber de la miel de Ginny, aunque esto lo hizo sin prisas. El apuro siempre había sido enemigo de la pasión, y él lo sabía a la perfección.

Ginny estaba gimiendo más fuerte que de costumbre, tal vez era la mezcla de las sensaciones proporcionadas por Harry y la que le suministraba el ambiente. Ambos sabían que Draco podría aparecer en cualquier momento y arruinar la velada, pero a ellos no podía importarles menos lo que ocurriera si ese malnacido se atrevía a trasponer el umbral de su propia habitación. Aunque Ginny le había dicho a Harry que su prometido iba a hacer otro viaje nocturno para arreglar unos cuantas cosas relativas a la luna de miel. Ginny y Harry rieron a mandíbula batiente cuando ella le contó que Draco pensaba que la dichosa luna de miel era el dichoso viaje de bodas, porque la mayoría de la gente tenía un concepto equivocado de lo que era la luna de miel. Harry y Ginny sabían que se llamaba luna de miel a la intimidad profunda que existe entre dos personas que se aman, esa complicidad de dos amantes que están a punto de hacer el amor por primera vez. Y ambos tuvieron su luna de miel hace seis años atrás, cuando estaban encerrados en la pieza de Ginny, sus padres lejos de la casa, completamente solos y dispuestos a compartirlo todo. Y ahora, de vuelta en la habitación de Draco, Harry y Ginny volvían a rememorar aquellos tiempos.

Harry estaba demasiado embelesado saboreando la miel de la pelirroja y ella demasiado excitada con lo que le estaba haciendo él, que ninguno de los dos se percató que la puerta de la habitación se abrió sin hacer ningún chirrido y una persona estaba de pie, mirando con horror mal disimulado el espectáculo que se estaba gestando encima de su propia cama.

Draco Malfoy lo había visto todo.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** No había actualizado antes porque tengo mucho trabajo ahora que soy jefe de departamento y la empresa que estoy inspeccionando no tiene ninguna voluntad por comenzar la faena. Así que he estado un poco estresado, pero nada de lo que preocuparse. Trato que el estrés no afecte mucho a mi vida, y lo haga saliendo a varias fiestas, bailando harto y haciendo cosas que no puedo manifestar por escrito.

Un saludo desde la Ciudad Prohibida.

Gilrasir.


	19. La novia rebelde

**Capítulo XIX: La novia rebelde**

Harry y Ginny no tenían forma de reaccionar ante la situación que se había manifestado sola delante de ellos. Draco estaba de pie, en el umbral de la puerta, mirando con horror mal disimulado la escena que se gestaba frente a él. Ese cabeza rajada había tenido los redaños de poseer a su prometida en su propia habitación, había cometido el atrevimiento de desear a su futura esposa para él. Pero aquello que lo tenía con un temperamento volcánico era el hecho que Ginny estaba disfrutando estar con él, más de lo que había disfrutado estar con el rubio, ni con nadie. Draco se puso colorado de tanta rabia que sentía.

Pero Harry no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados. Hay que recordar que, antes de ser Ministro, era un Auror experimentado y, en ese preciso momento, sus habilidades como cazador de magos tenebrosos le iban a ser muy útiles.

-¿Qué miras, malnacido? –inquirió Harry con aspereza, olvidando por completo que estaba complaciendo a Ginny-. ¿Acaso vienes a deleitar tus oscuros deseos observándonos?

Draco se sintió como si un boxeador le hubiera propinado un golpe en el abdomen. ¿Quién se creía ese idiota para tratar a un miembro de la alta sociedad de esa forma? Luego recordó que ese idiota era el Ministro de la Magia y lamentó su pensamiento anterior. Harry Potter podía ser un oponente muy duro si alguien lo pillaba de mal humor.

-¿Qué haces allí, en mi cama, con mi prometida? –retó Draco, avanzando un paso hacia el Auror-. ¿Quién te crees que eres para acostarte con ella? No tienes ningún derecho sobre Weasley. ¡Ella es mía y de nadie más!

Harry se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse tranquilamente, como si no hubiera nadie gritando en la habitación.

-Creo que la única persona que puede decidir a quién pertenecer es Ginny –dijo el Ministro-. No puedes tratar a las mujeres como si fueran posesiones o trofeos.

Draco soltó una risa sardónica.

-Claro que puedo. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque las mujeres _son_ trofeos, son objetos de placer, nada más que eso. Puedo poseer a quien quiera y de la forma que yo quiera… y deshacerme de ellas en la manera que yo estime conveniente. Son sirvientes, igual que los elfos domésticos, claro que tienen ciertas ventajas respecto a éstos.

Ahora fue el turno de Harry para hervir de rabia. Él era un seductor consumado y gran parte de su éxito con las chicas partía de un respeto, fascinación y amor sinceros por las mujeres. En opinión de Harry, la mujer era el ser más fascinante y maravilloso del Universo, y escuchar a Draco hablar de esa forma de las mujeres era un insulto de lo más detestable.

-Bueno, si piensas de esa forma de las mujeres, es obvio que te encuentres con esta clase de resultados. –Harry temblaba de furia con cada palabra que decía. Una de las cosas que no podía tolerar de ninguna forma y bajo ninguna circunstancia era que alguien hablara mal de las mujeres-. Es obvio que Ginny te engañe con otro, viendo cómo te comportas con ella. Es una ley natural; si no le das a una chica lo que desea, ella buscará aquello en otra persona. Pero parece que necesitas unas cuantas lecciones sobre las mujeres.

Draco casi se larga a reír por lo ingenuo que estaba siendo ese estúpido de Potter. El rubio sabía que darle a una chica lo que deseaba era uno de los peores errores que podía cometer un hombre. Cuando ocurría eso, la mujer se volvía cada vez más aprovechadora y comenzaba a abusar de un hombre hasta que, cuando obtenía todo lo que quería, lo desechaba, tal cual lo hacia él con las mujeres. Eran sanguijuelas financieras, materialistas, aprovechadoras y manipuladoras. Por aquellas razones, Draco debía mantener el _status quo_ de una relación con una chica, para no caer víctima de la avaricia de una chica, la cual podía ser peligrosa para el hombre.

-Potter, ¿no crees que estás siendo, en este preciso momento, manipulado por mi prometida? Las mujeres son aprovechadoras y, en menos tiempo de lo que te imaginas, tus bolsillos estarán vacíos. Te seducen porque son codiciosas, siempre quieren más y más y son capaces de dejarte en la calle si les das una pequeña oportunidad.

Harry iba a contraatacar, pero Ginny se puso de pie, sin importarle que estuviera desnuda, sus manos comprimidas en puños.

-¡Créelo o no, maldito infeliz, sí, siempre quiero más y más, pero de su amor, de su sexo y de su pasión! ¡Me importa un rábano el tamaño de la billetera de Harry! ¡Todo lo que quiero es sentir su cálida piel junto a la mía, sentir sus labios besando los míos, sentir sus manos acariciando hasta el rincón más íntimo de mi cuerpo y, por supuesto, hacer el amor con él hasta quemar las sábanas de tanto deseo! Ah, pero desde luego, es algo que nunca tendrás por cómo tratas a las mujeres.

Draco se tambaleó como si una bolsa de boxeo le hubiera rebotado en su cara. Aquellas palabras de Ginny lo hirieron mucho más que las palabras de Harry. Escuchar a su prometida hablar de sexo, amor y pasión con respecto a una persona que no era él le hicieron sentir muy mal, aunque la sensación duró poco, porque la ira rápidamente ascendió por sus venas como lava hirviendo.

-¡Para tu información, Weasley, yo puedo poseerte cuando me apetezca y tú tendrás que responder a todo lo que haga o diga! –rugió Draco, mirando con ojos vesánicos a su prometida, quien había tomado la mano de Harry a modo de desafío-. ¡Eso está entre tus deberes como mi prometida y futura esposa! Tú me vas a complacer en la cama y fuera de ella, te guste o no te guste. Recuerda que tengo tu vida en la palma de mi mano, y puedo hacerla añicos con sólo mover un dedo.

Pero, por primera vez en lo que iba de su relación con Draco, Ginny se sintió libre de las cadenas que el rubio le había echado encima. Y el responsable de aquel cambio era, precisamente, la persona que estaba a su lado tomando su mano con suavidad y firmeza a la vez.

-Bueno –dijo la pelirroja, cambiando su expresión por completo a una de profunda seriedad y aplomo-, dudo que eso sea más doloroso que perder a mi _amado _Harry Potter-, añadió, enfatizando la palabra "amado" de una forma tan provocativa que causó que Draco se consumiera en celos. Y el rubio comprendió que, pese a sus firmes creencias acerca de las mujeres como objetos, jamás iba a tener lo que Potter estaba evidentemente disfrutando.

-¡Entonces lo perderás para siempre! –estalló Draco, al tiempo que desenfundaba su varita con la intención de herir lo más que se pudiera a ese cabeza rajada, pero Harry fue más rápido. Con los reflejos de un buscador experimentado, dio dos pasos rápidos en dirección a Draco y, con la agilidad de un luchador de artes marciales, tomó el brazo que sostenía la varita y lo giró hacia arriba. Fracciones de segundo después, Harry tiró su pierna derecha hacia atrás e, instantes después, la rodilla del Ministro colisionaba con fuerza contra el abdomen de Draco, haciendo que éste cayera de rodillas y se doblara en dos, llevándose sus manos a la zona golpeada. Y, para zanjar el tema por completo, Harry le propinó otro rodillazo en la frente, dejando a Draco tirado en el suelo, inconsciente.

-Esto te mereces por hablar de esa forma de las mujeres –dijo Harry en un susurro cargado de fría furia. Acto seguido, arrastró el cuerpo inerte de Draco hacia su cama y lo depositó allí. Podía estar borracho y nadie se daría cuenta que fue golpeado hábilmente por un Auror experto.

Los ojos de Ginny brillaban de admiración por Harry. Era uno de sus mayores sueños hecho realidad, ver a Draco ser humillado por su amante de una forma tan ignominiosa que ya nadie le tendría el más mínimo respeto. Harry después procedió a cubrir el cuerpo del rubio con unas cuantas sábanas antes de dirigirse a la otra cama de la habitación, donde Ginny ya estaba esperando, recostada y mirando a Harry con una sensualidad que podría derretir un bloque de hielo en medio del Ártico.

-¿De verdad crees que iba a desistir de mis deseos por esa estupidez? –dijo la pelirroja, llamando con un dedo a Harry y esbozando una media sonrisa. Ella sabía que él no podría oponer resistencia a una provocación como aquella, porque sabía que ella no podría resistirse si aquel gesto lo hubiera hecho Harry. Uno era debilidad de la otra, mayor reciprocidad no podía existir entre dos personas.

Harry caminó lentamente hacia la cama donde estaba recostada Ginny y se sentó junto a ella, pasando un dedo suavemente por el contorno de su figura.

-Me gustas tanto Harry –susurró Ginny, todavía con esa mirada penetrante y sensual que tanto le encantaba al moreno.

-Me encantas Ginny, me encantas mucho –dijo Harry en voz baja, apoyando ambos brazos sobre la cama y recostándose de lado sobre Ginny, mirándola como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Para la pelirroja, pese a todas sus experiencias pasadas con el hombre que estaba encima de ella, todavía era como un sueño todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Apenas podía creer que quisiera mantener las distancias con Harry cuando lo vio por primera vez a bordo de Queen Mary II. Ahora, no quería separarse ni un centímetro de él. Harry era el hombre que había cumplido con todas sus fantasías, todos sus deseos y todos sus más anhelados sueños. Y ahora, con Draco fuera de combate en la cama contigua, ambos estaban libres para dar rienda suelta a sus pasiones más escondidas.

-Enciéndeme otra vez –dijo Ginny en un ronroneo seductor-, hazlo como sólo tú sabes.

-¿Quieres que te encienda? –susurró Harry, recorriendo la silueta de Ginny con la punta de su dedo índice-. ¿No quieres algo más que eso? ¿Deseas arder desde el comienzo?

La pelirroja se emocionó.

-¿Quieres hacerlo? ¿Pese a las consecuencias?

-Quiero sufrir esas consecuencias –dijo Harry, mirando a Ginny de una forma tal que ella sintió electricidad en su corazón-. Lo deseo tanto como tu cuerpo.

-¿Deseas mi cuerpo? Eso es novedad –dijo Ginny, soltando una risa suave.

-Deseo fundirme con él –corrigió Harry, deshaciéndose de la camisa, esta vez con más calma-. Ahora mismo. Quiero sentir la calidez de tu piel en la mía. Quiero penetrar en ti como nadie lo ha hecho jamás, hacer temblar tu corazón, sacudir tu mente y llevarte a las estrellas. ¿Quieres hacer ese viaje? ¿Te atreves a pasar por una experiencia religiosa?

-Me atrevería a todo contigo –dijo Ginny, tomando a Harry por el cuello-. Ahora que sé que eres el hombre que deseo, me atrevería a fugarme contigo, dejar todo atrás y estar juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas.

-¿Y tu familia?

-Haré todo lo posible para que Draco pague por meterse con los Weasley.

-¡Esa es mi chica! –exclamó Harry, depositando un gentil beso en los labios de la pelirroja. Aquel beso estuvo tan cargado de emociones y sentimientos que Ginny ya no pudo resistir más tiempo las ganas de hacer el amor nuevamente con Harry. Ya iban varios días consecutivos de sexo apasionado, pero eso a ambos les importaba poco. Aquello no era más que un intenso desahogo por los seis años que estuvieron sin verse, sin hablarse, sin siquiera enviarse cartas. La vida de Harry se puso patas arriba cuando supo que Ginny viajaba también a bordo del Queen Mary II pero, hasta el momento, había sido un cambio positivo, para él y para Ginny.

Y él se aseguraría que siguiera así.

* * *

Era de noche. Faltaban sólo cinco días para llegar a destino. En uno de los tantos camarotes en donde dormían los funcionarios del enorme transatlántico, Ron Weasley estaba sentado en su litera, pensando en algo que le había estado royendo la conciencia desde que comenzó a salir con Helen, quien dormía en el camarote contiguo. Había pasado un poco más de un año y jamás se había acostado con su novia por miedo a hacerle daño. No quería cometer los mismos errores que cometió con Hermione y no tratarla como objeto. Le aterraba poner sus manos en el cuerpo de Helen sin que lo asaltara una sensación de estar haciendo algo mal al tocarla siquiera en sus pechos. ¿Qué pensaría ella de esto? ¿Creería que él no la deseaba sexualmente? ¿Estaría esperando tener sexo con él todo este tiempo? ¿Estaría abierta siquiera a la posibilidad? Pero el miedo original todavía permanecía como enraizado en la mente de Ron; no deseaba que ella percibiera que él la veía como un objeto sexual.

Y pensar que había tenido que lidiar con ese problema desde que comenzó a salir con Helen.

Ron había omitido ese detalle cuando se encontró con Harry cuando el barco todavía estaba anclado en el puerto de Liverpool. Decidió sonar despreocupado y alegre por la perspectiva de tener una novia que no se molestara cada vez que él hablaba de otras mujeres. Pero, en su interior, deseaba ser Harry, porque él sabía, de forma casi intuitiva, cuándo una mujer sentía el deseo de hacer el amor y no sufría de las mismas diatribas que tenían a Ron tan preocupado. A menudo tenía que soportar escuchar los cuentos que Ginny le contaba a Hermione acerca de sus aventuras sexuales con Harry, algunos de ellos tan fantásticos que podrían pertenecer a la escena de una novela erótica. De ser Harry el envidioso, pasó a ser él quien tuviera pensamientos destructivos. Y tenía la vaga impresión que Helen sabía lo que estaba pasando por la mente de él. Harry sabía leer tan bien a las mujeres que ningún deseo, sueño o fantasía, por muy oculta que estuviera, podía escapar a su dominio o conocimiento, pero también tenía la actitud correcta para atraer, conquistar y seducir a una chica. Sus premisas le ayudaban bastante con su tarea; Harry tenía un concepto ultra positivo de la mujer y por ello ellas caían sin remisión en sus brazos.

¡Cómo deseaba tener esas cualidades para saber qué deseaba Helen en realidad!

Ron consultó su reloj. Eran las once de la noche. Decidió que era tiempo de tomar un merecido descanso. Se quitó el uniforme, dejándolo impecablemente plegado en el mueble que tenía a su lado y se enfundó en las sábanas. Sólo tuvieron que pasar quince minutos para que Ron se quedara dormido.

En ese momento, otra persona despertó como si estuviera programada para ello. Tenía una misión, una misión que podría beneficiarla de una forma que jamás pudo imaginar. Se vistió sin prisas; sabía que las prisas sólo podían contribuir a que los planes mejor concebidos se fueran por el desagüe. Cuando estuvo vestida, salió de su pieza y se dirigió a la monumental cocina del barco, donde pondría inicio a la primera fase del plan. Los materiales para su plan ya estaban allí, cuidadosamente escondidos para que nadie pudiera darse cuenta que había algo raro en los alimentos. Salir de noche no estaba en absoluto prohibido, no como en el colegio, donde nadie podía andar por los pasillos después de las nueve de la noche. Aquí, a bordo del Queen Mary II, se hacían muchas actividades nocturnas, varias de ellas dedicadas al entretenimiento, pero también había cursos nocturnos de baile, de actuación y de música. Sin embargo, había zonas del barco que estaban prohibidas al público, como la cocina, y daba la casualidad que una persona como ella tenía acceso a la cocina a estas horas.

Diez minutos después, la mujer entró a la cocina, sacó todos los materiales que iba a necesitar y, como esperaba, el horno había permanecido encendido desde la última vuelta al mundo. Lo que había en su interior había sido destinado a un propósito totalmente diferente al que tenía en mente en un principio, un fin más mundano pero no menos importante. Y, diez minutos antes, el horno se apagó automáticamente, lo que significaba que, lo que sea que estuviera cocinando allí, estaba terminado. La mujer sonrió ante la precisión de su propio plan y sacó la olla del horno.

_Falta el toque final._

Ahora debía probar que todo salió bien. Tomó una cuchara de gran tamaño y llenó ésta con el contenido de la olla. Tenía buen color y textura.

_Y ahora, el ingrediente secreto._

La mujer sacó una especie de probeta que contenía el ingrediente faltante y lo tiró a la cuchara. Todo estaba saliendo perfectamente hasta el momento. Sonriendo, se llevó la cuchara a la boca y bebió el contenido de ésta.

Sin embargo, pasaron sólo un par de segundos y sintió un dolor insoportable dentro de ella. Cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo y luego se derrumbó de lado, temblando en agonía. En ese momento supo que algo había salido horriblemente mal y ahora iba a pagar las consecuencias.

El dolor iba en aumento, pero algo al margen de su sufrimiento estaba ocurriendo. No. Aquello tenía que ser una alucinación producto de lo que estaba sintiendo. Poco a poco, su visión se iba apagando, todo lo veía en borrones y el dolor se iba apaciguando. ¿Estaba muriendo? Lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta era que sus ojos se negaban a ver y estaba dejando de sentir. ¿Tan fuerte era el dolor que sus sentidos estaban confundidos? Y, luego de dos minutos de intensa agonía, todo su cuerpo quedó inmóvil y ella no vio, ni sintió nada más.

* * *

Eran las doce de la noche. Ginny caminaba por los pasillos del Queen Mary II, en dirección a la habitación de Hermione, porque deseaba contarle lo que acababa de pasar en el cuarto de Draco. Sabía que la castaña estaba despierta, pues siempre trabajaba hasta tarde traduciendo runas y otros lenguajes antiguos. Hermione jamás se acostaba antes de las dos de la mañana y podía estar toda la noche enfrascada en sus traducciones para luego dormir el día siguiente por entero. Ginny tocó a la puerta tres veces de forma espaciada para que Hermione supiera que era ella.

La puerta se abrió y, como la pelirroja esperaba, la castaña apareció con una expresión de ligera sorpresa en su cara, pero luego compuso una sonrisa e hizo un gesto para que Ginny entrara. La chica puso un pie en el dormitorio de Hermione y se dio cuenta que sus pensamientos habían dado en el blanco. Sobre la cama se podían ver varios trozos de pergamino con extraños símbolos en éstos y otros pedazos de pergamino con caracteres más entendibles para la gente común.

Hermione cerró la puerta tras ella y ordenó los pergaminos, separándolos en dos folios, uno con las runas y otro con las traducciones. Luego, tomó los dos folios y los depositó gentilmente sobre el escritorio frente a la ventana. Por último, se sentó sobre la cama e invitó a Ginny a que hiciera lo mismo. Cuando ambas estuvieron encima del suave colchón cubierto por sábanas satinadas, la charla comenzó.

-¿Qué ocurre Ginny? Parece que tienes algo importante que contarme, de otro modo no vendrías en medio de la noche a verme.

La pelirroja sonrió ampliamente.

-Vengo recién de una larga ducha después que el sueño más hermoso de mi vida se hiciera realidad.

Hermione también sonrió. Siempre le había gustado ver a Ginny contenta a causa de un excelente momento con Harry. No había estado equivocada al afirmar que él se merecía todo el amor de la pelirroja, ambos habían resultado ser una pareja de ensueño, la envidia de muchos, incluso de Draco. La castaña dio una pequeña risotada al imaginar a ese rubio estúpido viendo con los ojos bizcos y la boca abierta a su prometida haciendo el amor con Harry.

-¿Qué pasó?

Ginny se tomó su tiempo para contestar. Repasó por su mente todo lo que había ocurrido desde que Draco la pilló en su habitación con Harry hasta el glorioso final.

-Es que a Harry se le ocurrió tener un encuentro conmigo en la habitación de Draco mientras que él estaba lejos del barco, haciendo trámites con miras a nuestro matrimonio. –Ginny lanzó una sonora risotada al darse cuenta que jamás iba a casarse con Draco, sino que iba a pasar su vida entera con una persona completamente diferente-. Yo lo esperé, recostada en mi cama, con mi mejor lencería, y él apareció, y me miró, y no pudo resistirse, como siempre. Yo siempre he sido su debilidad y él siempre será la mía.

Hermione no dijo nada. Se limitó a escuchar y a mirar a Ginny con orgullo. Nunca esperó que Harry y ella volvieran a verse, y menos que se amaran de la forma en que lo habían hecho durante todo el viaje.

-Nos quitamos la ropa y él no perdió tiempo en amarme de esa forma tan genial, tan apasionada y tan tierna y sensual que olvidé dónde estaba. Y así nos encontró Draco, con una expresión de alguien que hubiera perdido a un familiar. Discutimos con él y Draco iba a hechizar a Harry pero, lamentablemente, él fue muy rápido para mi querido prometido. –Ginny rió al recrear de nuevo la golpiza que Harry le propinó a ese rubio infeliz-. Con dos golpes lo dejó tirado en el suelo. Él lo arrastró a la cama y lo cubrió con las sábanas antes de volver a mí. –La pelirroja cerró los ojos y compuso una sonrisa soñadora, casi como el mismo Harry estuviera besándole el cuello-. Esta vez fue mejor que todas las otras veces. Él me recorrió completa, tanto con sus manos como con sus labios, lo hizo tan lento que pude sentir cosas que jamás había sentido antes. Disfruté cada caricia, cada beso, su respiración impactar en mi cuello, los latidos de su corazón, el brillo de sus ojos. No fue tanto el placer intrínseco al hecho de hacer el amor, sino que todos esos detalles hizo de esta experiencia una sensación mágica, como penetrar en un mundo donde todos mis sueños pueden hacerse realidad.

Ginny hizo una pausa para respirar, porque el simple hecho de hablar de lo que ocurrió en la habitación de Draco hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido que de costumbre. Hermione la observaba con admiración y con una clase de alegría que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que supo que Ginny estaba saliendo con Harry por primera vez.

-Ya no tengo miedo Hermione –dijo Ginny, apenas pudiendo contener la emoción en sus palabras-, ya no tengo miedo de lo que Draco pueda hacerme a mí y a mi familia. Me voy a ir con Harry en cuanto este barco atraque y me aseguraré que ese imbécil pague por meterse con mi familia.

Hermione consultó su reloj de pulsera. Eran las doce y media de la noche. La castaña se acercó a Ginny y la tomó por los hombros.

-Ginny. Estoy muy contenta por lo que les está pasando a ustedes y me alegra más que le hayas perdido el miedo a Draco y hayas decidido irte con Harry para que seas feliz de una vez por todas.

La pelirroja sonrió.

-¿Sabes? Estaba pensando en lo que ocurrió la noche anterior con nosotras y Harry y, me gustó tanto la experiencia que me gustaría repetirla, hasta cierto punto, contigo, a solas. –Hermione puso mucho cuidado en las siguientes palabras. Una palabra fuera de lugar y su amistad con Ginny podía romperse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-. Sé que dijiste que una vez era suficiente, pero sólo quiero probar tus labios una vez más. Un beso inocente, es todo lo que deseo. Eres mi mejor amiga y una mujer muy especial y, si te vas con Harry, creo que no nos veremos por mucho tiempo. Y no quiero olvidar lo que ocurrió entre nosotras, una excepción a las leyes del hombre.

Ginny observó inquisitivamente a Hermione, como si tratara de ver algo más allá de los ojos del color de la miel de la castaña. Después de tensos momentos para Hermione, la pelirroja sonrió.

-¿Sabes? Si otra mujer me hubiera dicho las palabras que tú me dijiste, la hubiera echada a patadas de esta habitación. Pero eres tú, Hermione, mi mejor amiga. Eres la única con la cual yo sería capaz de hacer todo. Por eso es que voy a darte este regalo, para que no me olvides mientras estemos lejos y recuerdes que seremos amigas, tanto en la distancia como en la cercanía, tanto en las buenas como en las malas.

Ambas se pusieron de pie y se abrazaron por la cintura, mirándose intensamente, sus labios a centímetros de distancia. Ambas mujeres no se sentían como si estuvieran a punto de cometer un error irreparable, más bien como si lo que estaban a punto de hacer fuera una costumbre entre ellas. Como si ambas fueran algo a medio camino entre amigas y amantes. Hermione y Ginny se acercaron más, apretando el abrazo y, después de unos instantes que parecieron horas para ambas, se besaron, dulce e intensamente, cerrando los ojos, abandonándose. No era un error, tampoco un arrebato del momento. Ginny juzgaba que Hermione besaba muy bien y la castaña pensaba lo mismo de la pelirroja. Las dos deseaban hacer de este momento algo inolvidable, una experiencia que dejara una marca positiva en sus vidas.

Sorpresivamente, la puerta de la habitación de Hermione se abrió sin que hiciera sonido alguno. Una silueta se perfilaba en el umbral. Unos ojos miraban, incrédulos y llenos de impotencia, cómo ambas mujeres se besaban. Después que había compartido una velada inolvidable con una de ellas, ¿se atrevía a querer más, pero con otra chica, una amiga de él más encima? Habían acordado que sólo iba a ser esa vez, cuando estuvo con ambas a la vez. Sintiéndose traicionado, Harry desvió los ojos de las amigas que se besaban y volvió a su habitación sintiéndose gravemente deprimido y con el corazón roto.

Y, desde una esquina, observando la figura desanimada de Harry alejarse por el pasillo, unos ojos grises reflejaban un sentimiento, poderoso y gratificante.

Venganza.

* * *

**Nota del Autor: **Ojalá que hayan notado que, en esta historia, Harry y Draco tienen pensamientos totalmente opuestos respecto a las mujeres. Mientras que Draco ve a las mujeres como objetos o posesiones, Harry las respeta, las ama y siente una fascinación sincera por ellas. Honestamente, creo que estoy de acuerdo con Harry… aunque, lamentablemente, todavía hay hombres que piensan como Draco.

Dicho esto, me despido. Un saludo desde el Polo Norte.

Gilrasir.


	20. El desembarco

**Capítulo XX: El desembarco**

Faltaba un día para llegar a Chile y Ginny estaba muy preocupada. Hace cinco días que no sabía nada de Harry, ni una sombra de él había visto ni en la cubierta ni en cualquiera de los extensos pasillos del Queen Mary II. La pelirroja supuso que debía estar encerrado en su habitación, ocupado con los últimos preparativos para el encuentro con el Ministro Chileno de la Magia. No sabía que el motivo por el cual Harry no iba a verla era ese inocente beso que protagonizó con Hermione.

No obstante, hubo algo que la hizo sentirse más deprimida que antes, y no eran las constantes tentativas por parte de Draco para acostarse con ella, sino una carta que le llegó hace media hora atrás, escrita con una letra que ella supo reconocer a la perfección, aunque eso no era precisamente un alivio. La misiva era de Harry y, aunque no expresara ninguna clase de odio y resentimiento, fue precisamente la falta de aquellas emociones lo que la devastó tanto. Había decepción y tristeza en las palabras de su amado, ningún signo de agresividad.

_Ginny_

_Te vi en la habitación de Hermione, besándote con ella. Creí que sólo iba a ser esa vez, en la fiesta del cumpleaños del capitán del barco. Confié en que no ibas a permitir que se repitiera la experiencia. Me equivoqué. No tienes idea de lo que significó para mí verte en esa habitación, haciendo algo que me juraste que no volverías a repetir. No estoy enojado contigo, tampoco no guardo ningún resentimiento en contra tuya, pero esperaba que, después de todo lo que vivimos estos últimos días, te dieras cuenta de lo maravilloso que era nuestro amor. Ahora no sé qué pensar. Debo pasar un tiempo en soledad para reflexionar y te pido, por favor, que no trates de encontrarme. Yo lo haré, cuando haya decidido qué hacer con nuestra relación._

_ Espero que tengas un buen día._

_Harry._

Ginny quedó absorta en las palabras de la carta, como si tratara de buscar otro significado que no fuera el que Harry plasmó en la misiva. Pero ella sabía que él no quería verla, al menos hasta que hubiera un consenso en si la relación continuaba o se terminaba. La pelirroja no deseaba alejarse de Harry, no de esa forma. No podía creer que un simple beso con su mejor amiga hubiera abierto semejante grieta entre ellos, creyendo que el amor que sentía por el moreno era inquebrantable, a prueba de todo y de todos. Pero, el amor era un invento humano y, por lo tanto, sujeto a imperfecciones. El amor no era algo que durara para siempre, como hacían creer el cine y muchas novelas románticas. Se requería de una voluntad sobrehumana para que dos personas se amaran hasta la muerte.

Pero Ginny no quería creer que el idilio que vivió con Harry durante buena parte del viaje a bordo del Queen Mary II se había terminado. Muchas experiencias desconocidas y fascinantes esperaban a la vuelta de la esquina y la pelirroja quería vivirlas todas junto con Harry, no con otro. Otro hombre no era capaz de hacerla sentir como él, el hombre que siempre la volvió loca, antes, ahora, y siempre. Tenía la urgencia de verlo otra vez, ir corriendo a todo lo que daban sus pies, desnuda en lo posible, para que él pudiera poseerla de inmediato y demostrarle que lo que hizo con Hermione no era más que un inusual gesto de amistad. Era comprensible que Harry malinterpretara lo que vio, pues no era común que dos amigas se besaran en la boca, pero ella y Hermione eran demasiado unidas como para ser amigas comunes y corrientes. Pero, Ginny razonó, respirando profundamente para calmarse, no podía hacerle caso a sus pasiones en un momento con aquel. Debía haber una forma de reparar ese error, de hacerle ver a Harry que Hermione era sólo su amiga, aunque una amiga muy especial.

La pelirroja iba a tomarse una ducha, esperando que ésta la ayudara a sentirse menos deprimida. No obstante, cuando iba a quitarse la ropa, se dio cuenta que el cajón del velador no estaba totalmente cerrado y, además, unos papeles escapaban de éste. Curiosa, Ginny abrió el cajón y extrajo los documentos dentro. Había cartas, papeles de carácter oficial, fotografías, planos y lo que parecían estudios de prospecciones mineras. Ginny era lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta que aquella montaña de documentos servían para ser presentados en alguna clase de concurso legal para la obtención de un terreno. Examinó también los planos y fotografías aéreas y se dio cuenta que había varios círculos encerrando casas y galpones con la leyenda "a remover". Luego, con un grito ahogado de horror, vio que una de las construcciones a demoler era la suya propia, donde gran parte de su familia todavía residía. Pero, aquello no era lo peor.

Uno de los documentos hablaba de la licitación de ese terreno y de los documentos necesarios para ser elegible y participar del concurso. Al parecer, el área delimitada en el plano, de acuerdo con las prospecciones geológicas del lugar, contenía en su interior una veta enorme de oro, la cual podría abastecer del preciado metal por más de veinte años. Pero lo que causó el horror y la indignación de la pelirroja fue uno de los papeles necesarios para la presentación de la propuesta.

Un certificado marital.

Así que era eso, pensó Ginny, rugiendo de rabia en su interior. Draco quería casarse con ella sólo para poder participar de la licitación de un terreno rico en oro, en el cual estaba su casa también. Leyendo más a fondo los documentos, se dio cuenta de por qué debían demolerse las casas dentro del perímetro del territorio. Ginny estuvo en lo cierto todo ese tiempo. Draco necesitaba algo de ella, pero no para realmente casarse con ella, ni menos para salvar a la familia de la pelirroja de la ruina, sino que para quedarse con un territorio, construir una mina de oro y obtener los beneficios. Ganaría mucho más dinero que el que gastaría en la compra del terreno y la construcción de las instalaciones mineras. Draco Malfoy sería el hombre más rico de Inglaterra, y gracias a un matrimonio por conveniencia.

Ginny cuidó de dejar los documentos como estaban para que su prometido no supiera que ella había visto los papeles. Estaba tan furiosa que olvidó por completo la ducha. Había hallado una razón más para quedarse con Harry, y una razón muy de peso. El rubio manipuló a la familia Weasley y a Ginny de una forma brutal e inmisericorde y sólo por tener más dinero y más poder. Y lo que era peor, ese certificado que forzosamente tuvo que firmar para salir de su agobiante situación financiera la ataba a Draco, porque si anulaba la validez de ese certificado, significaría la ruina de su familia. Debía hallar algo que echara al agua todo el plan de su prometido para quedarse con la tierra, algo que estuviera al margen de la ley para desmoronar su castillo de naipes sobre el cual estaba erigido su deseo de construir una mina en la casa de la pelirroja.

Estaba atardeciendo y Ginny recordó que debía tomarse una ducha. Tratando de tranquilizarse ante el siniestro plan de Draco por apoderarse de un terreno minero por medio de un matrimonio amañado, se quitó la ropa lentamente, imaginándose que estaba frente a Harry, lista para entregarse, y entró al baño para ver si una ducha fresca podía limpiarle la conciencia y darle alguna solución al problema que enfrentaba.

* * *

Pocas cosas eran más absorbentes que el trabajo obligado, pero para Harry aquello caía como lluvia de Mayo. Ensayaba, una y otra vez, el discurso que daría en un par de días más frente a muchas figuras políticas y las conversaciones que tendría con el Ministro Chileno de la Magia. Si todo salía bien, Inglaterra tendría cooperación chilena para ayudar a la reconstrucción y, pensó amargamente, todos querrían que Harry se mantuviera en el cargo. Sin embargo, aunque estuviera increíblemente ocupado con sus deberes, su mente a veces escapaba sin permiso de él hacia un lugar en donde la fantasía y la realidad eran una y la misma.

Ginny.

Hace cinco días que no la veía y ya la extrañaba como si hubieran pasado cinco años sin su compañía. Pero, desde que la vio besando a Hermione, luchaba por alejar el recuerdo de Ginny de su mente, consiguiéndolo a veces con una buena dosis de trabajo. Aún no sabía por qué le afectó tanto la escena de hace cinco días atrás, no tenía idea qué había de malo en ese beso tan inocente. Sabía que Hermione y Ginny eran más que amigas pero menos que amantes, lo demostraron en la noche que él pasó con ambas en la misma habitación que ahora él usaba para ensayar, no obstante, había pasado tantos días en compañía de la pelirroja que no estaba acostumbrado a que compartiera con otra persona, ni menos que se besara con otra mujer cuando le prometió expresamente que sólo experimentaría una vez con Hermione. Aquello representaba una promesa incumplida.

Y, si Ginny no fue capaz de sostener su palabra en esa ocasión, ¿quién le garantizaba que jamás lo volvería a hacer? Se suponía que una relación de pareja estaba basada, entre otras cosas, en el respeto mutuo, cosa que Ginny hizo añicos besándose con su amiga. Por último, le hubiera dicho que deseaba darle un último beso a Hermione para no olvidar la sensación.

No podía concentrarse en su trabajo. Harry decidió que un largo paseo por la cubierta le haría bien en distenderse y alejar a Ginny de sus cavilaciones, aunque sea por un momento, porque ya había hecho el amor demasiadas veces con ella como para intentar olvidarla o al menos pretender que no existía. Salió de su habitación y descendió a cubierta, sintiendo el aire marino refrescar su cara y agitar su cabello, desordenándolo más de lo que ya estaba. Se dirigió al sector de proa, dando pasos tranquilos, pretendiendo que todo estaba bien, aunque la figura delante de él no contribuyó a que se sintiera mejor.

Hermione estaba apoyada contra el barandal de proa, mirando hacia el horizonte con una cara de incomprensión, como si hubiera algo en el ambiente que no tuviera sentido. Curioso, Harry se acercó a ella, olvidado de sus sentimientos hacia ella y hacia Ginny, dejándose ver para no asustar a la castaña y arrojarla al océano por culpa del susto.

-Hola Hermione –saludó Harry, esforzándose para que su voz no sonara acartonada-. ¿Cómo has estado?

Hermione dejó de mirar hacia el horizonte y clavó sus ojos en el recién llegado. No entendía por qué le estaba dirigiendo la palabra, pues imaginaba que debía estar muy enojado con ella por haberse besado con Ginny, sin embargo, le devolvió el saludo como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

-Hola Harry. Yo he estado muy bien. ¿Sabes? Me parece extraño que pueda ver gaviotas en el cielo, porque nos quedan todavía diez días de viaje. He estado mirando en este lugar por horas y no puedo comprender la presencia de gaviotas. Se supone que aparecen cuando estamos por llegar a la costa.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo –admitió Harry-, a menos que estemos por llegar a territorio chileno. ¿No te diste cuenta que no hicimos ninguna escala en todo el viaje por el Océano Pacífico?

Hermione lo miró con descortés incredulidad.

-Tienes razón. El barco no ha anclado en ningún sitio. Pero, ¿quién pudo haber ordenado el cambio del itinerario? Se supone que esta clase de viaje se planifica con meses de anticipación y no se puede modificar después de fijado el itinerario. Algo me huele mal en todo esto.

Harry estaba de acuerdo. No sabía por qué, pero tenía el extraño presentimiento que este cambio en el plan de navegación tenía que ver con el eventual casamiento entre Draco y Ginny. Perdido en pensamientos, Harry también se inclinó sobre la baranda, mirando sin ver las olas que se formaban cuando la proa partía el agua en dos. Hermione lo observó y se dio cuenta que una gran tristeza pesaba sobre él. Era raro. Pensaba que Ginny lo estaba haciendo muy feliz, aunque sabía que ambos no se veían desde hace varios días y supuso que tenía que ver con el trabajo de Harry como Ministro. Había tenido mucho sexo con la pelirroja antes de recapacitar y ensayar sus palabras ante el Ministerio Chileno de la Magia. Pero no podía explicar por qué Harry lucía tan apesadumbrado y melancólico, si en ese momento se le podía considerar el hombre más feliz y afortunado del mundo.

-Harry. ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Qué te trae tan pensativo?

El aludido no respondió al instante. La pregunta parecía burlarse de él, pues la persona que tenía a su lado tenía participación en su angustia. No obstante, pudo percibir una honesta preocupación que parecía desentonar con lo que sabía. Decidió responder.

-Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras –dijo Harry, tratando de sonar lo más casual posible.

-¿A qué te refieres? –quiso saber Hermione con sincero desconcierto.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Hermione? –inquirió Harry, a medias resentido, a medias suplicante.

-¿Hacer qué?

¿Cómo Hermione podía hacerse la tonta con ese tema? Harry comenzó a sentir una pizca de impaciencia y rabia.

-¿Por qué besaste a Ginny? Dijiste que iba a ser una sola vez, la vez que estuvimos los tres en mi cama. –Ahora la voz de Harry ya no sonaba enojada ni impaciente, sino que inundada con dolor y tristeza. Hermione dilató los ojos, a tal punto que parecía estar demente.

-Harry. Yo no besé a Ginny en ningún momento después que los tres hicimos el amor –respondió la castaña, sonriendo-. Yo jamás estuve en mi habitación esa noche que supuestamente me viste. Sabes que los jueves no trabajo. Yo estaba en el último piso, bañándome en la piscina y, si hubieras estado en tu habitación, lo sabrías.

Harry no estaba seguro de qué lo hizo salir de su habitación, aunque recordaba que cuando iba a tomarse una ducha después de haber hecho el amor con Ginny, alguien golpeó la puerta. Era uno de los tantos trabajadores del Queen Mary II, quien le dijo que Hermione lo necesitaba por algo de suma urgencia. La ducha quedó completamente olvidada.

Hermione pareció comprender lo que pasaba por la mente de su amigo.

-¿Piensas que fuiste engañado?

Harry comprimió sus manos en puños de tanta rabia que sentía. Ahora que su mejor amiga le abrió los ojos, el complot le pareció prístino, claro como su reflejo en agua de laguna.

-Ahora recuerdo que vi a la misma mujer que me dijo que fuera a tu habitación hablando con Draco en este mismo lugar. Hablaban en voz baja, como si no quisieran ser escuchados. Pensé que era alguna clase de soborno menor y no le di importancia.

Harry golpeó la baranda con sus puños de pura impotencia que sentía. Fue engañado por un truco sucio por parte de ese rubio estúpido y esa funcionaria tonta. Segundos después, Harry se llevó una mano a la cabeza, como tratando de recordar un detalle escurridizo… el nombre de la empleada, ¿cómo pudo haber sido tan descuidado?

-Sé con quién se coludió Draco para tenderme esta trampa –dijo Harry de improviso, haciendo saltar a Hermione-. ¿Recuerdas que Ron dijo que estaba saliendo con alguien desde hace un año?

Hermione asintió.

-Bueno, creo que la novia de Ron tiene tratos ocultos con Draco –afirmó Harry, aferrando la baranda con fuerza, lastimándose la mano-. Hay que avisarle a Ron que su querida pareja trató de conspirar para alejarme de Ginny y quién sabe qué más.

Hermione miró a Harry con una expresión de alarma en su rostro.

-¡Sé dónde están los camarotes de los funcionarios! –exclamó la castaña, tomando a Harry de una mano y corriendo a todo lo que daba hacia el cuerpo principal del barco. Harry no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Ron cuando supiera que su novia tenía tratos con Draco, pero una cosa era cierta: los dramas a bordo del Queen Mary II estaban a punto de comenzar.

* * *

-¡Eso es! ¡Así! ¡Esto era lo que deseaba!

Helen gritaba como si estuviera celebrando el Año Nuevo, sudor corría por su cuello, montada sobre Draco Malfoy y moviéndose como si estuviera encima de un caballo a todo galope. Gemía y gemía, apoyando sus brazos sobre el cuerpo del rubio, quien tenía la boca abierta a causa de lo violentamente apasionada que era su compañera de cama. Lo que no tenía de belleza lo compensaba con creces con su actuar en el sexo. Se notaba a leguas que hace tiempo que esta chica no disfrutaba de una buena revolcada y Draco se preguntó qué rayos había hecho ese idiota de Weasley todo ese tiempo saliendo con la mujer que brincaba sobre él. Supuso que no se atrevió a tocarla por temor a que lo rechazara. Aquello no estaba muy lejos de la verdad.

-¿Te gustaría cambiar de posición? –sugirió Helen. Draco negó con la cabeza. Deseaba que ella siguiera haciéndole el sexo de esa forma tan salvaje. Le encantaba que una mujer se entregara así sin más, no como esa odiosa de Weasley, quien siempre ponía peros para todo, sobre todo para el sexo. Creía que algo tan placentero no debía demorarse por estupideces y pretextos pasados de moda. Helen siguió encima del rubio, moviéndose más violentamente que antes. Draco estaba poniéndose rojo de tanto placer y apretaba los pechos de Helen como si fueran bolas de estrés.

Ninguno de los dos escuchó los pasos que se acercaban al camarote.

Draco iba a cambiar de postura, justo en el momento en que la puerta de la pequeño habitación se abrió de golpe. Dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, miraban estupefactos la desconcertante escena. Había una expresión de pleno entendimiento por parte del hombre, a quien reconoció a la perfección, pero aquello no mejoró en absoluto la situación.

-Así que –comenzó a decir Harry, cruzando los brazos y dirigiendo una mirada envenenada a Draco-, éste es el premio por hacerme creer que Ginny me estaba engañando con Hermione. Nunca has cambiado Malfoy, y creo que nunca lo harás.

-Helen –dijo la castaña esta vez-, ¿por qué le haces esto a Ron? Él no tiene la culpa que tenga miedo que pienses que para él eres un objeto. Sus miedos no son infundados. Yo fui su novia antes que tú y te puedo decir, después de lo que viví con él, que no desea cometer el mismo error que conmigo.

Ambos miraron a Harry y a Hermione como si ellos fueran apariciones o fantasmas que penaran en el barco. Helen se puso de pie lentamente, abandonando la cama y vistiéndose como si no hubiera nadie mirando, sus ojos llenos de un remordimiento indescriptible, sin atreverse a dirigir siquiera una mirada a Draco. Se sentía avergonzada de haberse comportado como una prostituta, vendiendo su cuerpo a un hombre sólo para servir a los propósitos de él y satisfacer los deseos de ella. Draco, por otro lado no se movió. Tenía sus ojos de hielo fijos en los de Harry, imaginando que lo consumía en llamas solamente con su odio.

-Vete de aquí –dijo Helen, apuntando con un dedo hacia la salida, sin mirarlo a los ojos. El rubio no le hizo caso, demasiado ocupado odiando a ese cabeza rajada. Harry, quien no deseaba perder más tiempo, se acercó en dos pasos a Draco y le dio un violento codazo en la cara, tumbándolo en el suelo y dejándolo inconsciente nuevamente. Helen no reaccionó en absoluto. Se limitó a observar cómo Harry levantaba el cuerpo de Draco y lo arrastraba fuera del camarote en dirección al último piso del barco. Muchos pasajeros los miraban con aprensión y susto y un oficial los detuvo, pidiendo una explicación. Harry entendía que no debía de ofrecer una buena imagen, cargando un cuerpo desnudo e inconsciente.

-Lo que ocurrió es que este hombre sufrió un síncope mientras tenía sexo con una chica, por eso es que está desnudo. Se golpeó la cara con el canto del velador cuando se desmayó. La chica misma nos pidió que lo lleváramos a su habitación.

El oficial pareció conforme con la explicación. Se hizo a un lado y Harry y Hermione subieron por el ascensor para evitar demoras en las escaleras mecánicas. La castaña estaba sorprendida por la mentira que inventó Harry y su dominio de las enfermedades muggles.

-¿Qué rayos es un síncope? –quiso saber Hermione, irritada porque jamás había oído el término. Harry sonrió. El hecho que su amiga no supiera algo le sorprendía siempre.

-Yo tampoco lo tengo muy claro, pero lo que sé es que es un síntoma de una afección cardíaca. Te desmayas de repente, sin sentirte mareado ni nada. Todo se te va a negro aun cuando te sientas normal.

Llegaron al último piso, entraron a la habitación de Draco y lo dejaron allí. Ambos iban a salir de allí cuando una sirena hizo que sus oídos estallaran de tan fuerte que fue el sonido. Aquello significaba una sola cosa: el barco estaba a minutos de anclar. Harry y Hermione entraron a la habitación del moreno y se asomaron por la amplia ventana. La vista que podían ver no dejaba lugar a dudas; habían llegado a Chile. La ciudad delante de ellos estaba construida sobre un cerro, el cual estaba poblado de casas y, a ambos lados del barco, se podían ver embarcaciones pequeñas, lanchas pesqueras sobre las cuales revoloteaban las gaviotas, barcos pesqueros más grandes que rondaban a una distancia considerable de la costa. La proa del Queen Mary II estaba a sólo trescientos metros de su destino, un enorme muelle que lucía como la punta de un pez sierra. Ya había gente deambulando de aquí para allá, haciendo los preparativos para la llegada del enorme barco al puerto.

Harry y Hermione sabían que los bultos eran extraídos del transatlántico en forma separada de los pasajeros y eran entregados después que todos los pasajeros hubieran desembarcado. Con eso en mente, ambos bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron a cubierta, donde mucha gente se aglomeraba para saludar a las personas que esperaban en el muelle. El Queen Mary II se acercaba lentamente al puerto y las personas a bordo estaban emocionadas por la llegada del gran barco a destino, aunque muchas de ellas no se sentían para nada contentas. El misterioso cambio de itinerario afectó a varias personas, pues éstas desembarcaban en otros puertos que formaban parte del curso original del Queen Mary II.

Finalmente, el barco se detuvo y la rampa de acceso fue desplegada. De forma ordenada, los pasajeros fueron desembarcando. Harry y Hermione formaron parte de los primeros en pisar territorio chileno y esperaron en las instalaciones del muelle por su equipaje, lo que le dio tiempo a Harry para garrapatear una carta mientras Hermione esperaba de pie junto a su amigo, observando atentamente a la multitud.

Diez minutos después, la castaña señaló con un dedo a la rampa de acceso y Harry dirigió su mirada hacia ese mismo lugar. Sin lugar a dudas, era Ginny la que descendía del barco. Harry le tendió la carta a su amiga y ella partió hacia el gentío que se aglomeraba en el muelle, haciéndose espacio para llegar a su amiga y darle la carta que Harry escribió. El Ministro observaba de lejos cómo la castaña entregaba el trozo de pergamino a Ginny y volvía a las instalaciones del muelle rápidamente para que Draco, quien caminaba con dificultad, no se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Ya está hecho –dijo Hermione agitadamente. Harry le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento.

Sus equipajes llegaron diez minutos más tarde y Harry y Hermione se fueron juntos hacia un terminal de buses, lugar donde ambos debían separarse. Ella iba hacia el norte, en busca de playas con aguas cálidas en las cuales bañarse y él tenía por destino la capital del país, donde se encontraba el Ministerio Chileno de la Magia. Pero primero debía encontrar alojamiento, aunque no sabía que ese problema ya estaba resuelto desde que Harry puso un pie a bordo del Queen Mary II.

Ambos llegaron al terminal y Harry y Hermione compraron sus boletos en diferentes oficinas. El bus de Harry salía antes que el de la castaña y, demasiado pronto, llegó el momento de despedirse. Ambos se abrazaron por un largo rato antes de separarse.

-Te echaré de menos Harry –dijo Hermione, sonriendo y con lágrimas en sus ojos-. Jamás olvidaré los momentos que pasamos juntos en el viaje-. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes con el Ministro Chileno de la Magia.

-Yo igual te voy a extrañar –afirmó Harry, limpiando las lágrimas de los ojos de su amiga-. Espero que tengas unas excelentes vacaciones.

Ambos amigos se miraron por un largo rato. Hermione parecía resistirse a hacer algo, pero cuando Harry iba a dar media vuelta y abordar su bus, la castaña lo tomó de una mano y le dio un beso breve en su boca. Acto seguido, Hermione giró sobre sus talones y se marchó a un banquillo cercano para esperar su bus.

A pocos metros de donde Harry y Hermione se despidieron, Draco, Ginny y la familia Weasley, compraba sus pasajes hacia el sur, donde se celebraría el matrimonio que sellaría la suerte de la pelirroja.


	21. Arena, flores y engaños

**Capítulo XXI: Arena, flores y engaños**

Cinco horas y media después de la llegada del Queen Mary II, Hermione se bajaba del bus, sintiendo el aire fresco del mar cercano, esperando por su equipaje para ser retirado. Cinco minutos más tarde, la castaña se encaminaba hacia una fila de taxis que esperaba en las afueras del terminal de buses, abordando el primero de la fila. Hermione miraba alrededor, los edificios residenciales, las plazas, el cielo completamente despejado, las calles llenas de vehículos yendo en la misma dirección que el taxi, hacia la costa. Hermione había leído en una guía turística que la ciudad a la que llegó disponía de playas con aguas cálidas, en contraposición con el sur del país, donde las aguas eran heladas debido a la corriente marina fría de Humboldt. Mientras se aproximaba a su destino, la castaña pensaba en la travesía a bordo del Queen Mary II, en todo lo que pasó en todo ese tiempo en altamar, cuando se atrevió a acostarse con Harry después de una fiesta muy acalorada, en el trío que hizo con él y con Ginny y en todos los buenos momentos que pasó con Harry y con la mejor amiga que podía desear.

Una amiga que iba rumbo a un destino que no deseaba.

El taxi la dejó a las puertas de un hotel de aspecto moderno, con ventanas amplias y de siete pisos de altura. El taxista ayudó a la castaña con sus maletas y las transportó hasta la mesa de recepción, donde las depositó y se despidió de Hermione con un cordial saludo. Ella tenía una noción acerca de la simpatía de la gente del norte de Chile, pero nunca esperó que fuera realmente así. La recién llegada presentó su pasaporte y el recepcionista lo tomó, inspeccionándolo detenidamente, no hallando nada irregular.

-Bienvenida señorita Granger –dijo el recepcionista con una sonrisa ensayada ad nauseum-. La persona frente a usted llevará su equipaje hasta su habitación, la cual es la 501. Aquí tiene su llave –el hombre le tendió lo que parecía una tarjeta de crédito pero sin banda magnética que llevaba inscrito el monograma del hotel-, y en la galería a su derecha se encuentran los ascensores. Esperamos que disfrute de su estancia.

El recepcionista dijo todo eso en un inglés británico impecable.

Hermione sonrió ante la atención. De todas formas se trataba de un hotel cuatro estrellas y era predecible toda esa formalidad. Despreocupándose de sus maletas, tomó el ascensor hasta el quinto piso y divisó una puerta de madera pintada de un blanco mármol que tenía el número 501 grabado en caracteres metálicos. La castaña introdujo la tarjeta en una ranura que ocupaba el lugar donde normalmente encontraría una chapa y la puerta se desbloqueó automáticamente. Hermione, acostumbrada a esa clase de sistema, abrió la pesada puerta e introdujo la tarjeta en otra ranura. Inmediatamente, todos los sistemas eléctricos cobraron vida. Sus maletas ya estaban apiladas en un rincón de forma de no obstruir el deambular del huésped por la habitación. Ésta tenía una amplia ventana con vista al mar, una cama de dos plazas con varias almohadas, un armario enorme y un televisor de pantalla plana colgando en la pared. Una puerta corrediza de vidrio con armazón de aluminio daba acceso al baño, el cual tenía las dimensiones de un dormitorio en una vivienda social. El piso estaba tapizado con una alfombra oriental y las paredes tenían pinturas colgadas en éstas, siendo muchas de ellas retratos de las mejores caras de la ciudad. En el techo colgaba una araña con varias luces y varias ranuras indicaban que la habitación disponía de aire acondicionado, el cual se podía regular con un control que descansaba al lado del control remoto del televisor en la mesita de noche.

Hermione no perdió tiempo y se quitó la ropa para tomarse una ducha antes de ir a la playa a tomar sol y bañarse en las aguas del norte del país. Era cierto que pudo haber tomado un avión y llegar antes, pero no estaba para nada arrepentida de haber invertido diez mil dólares en viajar por mar a Chile: fueron los mejores veinte días de su vida, veinte días que no iba a olvidar jamás.

Media hora después, Hermione caminaba con sandalias en los pies y un vestido ligero que transparentaba ligeramente su traje de baño, su rumbo fijo hacia la playa, donde se podían ver varios quitasoles erigidos sobre la arena y mucha gente tumbada sobre toallas, tomando sol, otras zambulléndose en el mar, nadando y haciendo diversas piruetas. El sol arrojaba destellos sobre el agua, luciendo como si sobre la superficie flotaran pepitas de oro. La castaña no se quedó mirando el espectáculo, sino que se internó en la arena, caminando sin dificultad sobre ésta y recostándose en un espacio decentemente vacío, no sin antes estirar una toalla con motivos florales en el suelo arenoso. Se deshizo del vestido y lo dejo perfectamente doblado dentro de su bolso y esparció por su piel crema bronceadora. Iba a tomar un poco de sol antes de comprobar si era cierto que las playas del norte del país eran como decían en los folletos turísticos.

A medida que pasaban los minutos, Hermione fue pensando en el destino de Harry. Hace rato que debió haber llegado a la capital para presentarse ante el Ministro Chileno de la Magia y discutir la posibilidad que Chile ayudara a la reconstrucción de Inglaterra después del holocausto que devastó el país. Su estadía en la capital no estaba destinada a ser entretenida, ni siquiera amena. Hermione sabía que Harry era un hombre acostumbrado a la acción, a las decisiones rápidas y a enfrentamientos emocionantes y difíciles con magos tenebrosos, no a labor de papeleo ni a discusiones relacionadas con política. Harry detestaba la política, pues creía que era el lenguaje de la mentira, el heraldo del engaño y la decepción. La política era la venda con la cual los poderosos tapaban los ojos a la plebe, y eso siempre fue así, desde la época de los griegos.

Pan y circo.

Hermione consultó su reloj. Eran las cinco de la tarde. Hora perfecta para tirarse al agua. Se puso de pie y, sin problemas, caminó sobre la arena caliente, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas de muchos chicos, quienes tenían los ojos bizcos al devorar con la mirada a la hermosa, atractiva y sensual mujer de cabello castaño que se dirigía al mar a mojar su piel en las cálidas aguas del norte. Incluso algunas mujeres giraban sus cabezas para ver mejor a Hermione. La castaña no tenía ojos para otra cosa que no fueran las olas romper contra el litoral costero. Abandonando cualquier pensamiento deprimente, corrió hacia el agua y desapareció en una ola.

* * *

Una hora después que Hermione se arrojara a los brazos del océano, Draco y la mayor parte de la familia Weasley ya se encontraban asentados en una lujosa casa de dos pisos y doscientos metros cuadrados con un enorme jardín trasero, el cual ya estaba siendo decorado por varios obreros, colocando flores, guirnaldas hechas de hadas vivientes y luces que cambiaban de color. Otras personas decidían dónde iba a ir el altar, el cual se antojaba opulento, como todo lo organizado y planeado por un miembro de la aristocracia. Draco estaba en el jardín, supervisando las labores previas al matrimonio y, aunque legalmente ya estaba casado con Ginny, deseaba celebrar su unión de la manera que a él le gustaba; por todo lo alto.

Mientras tanto, en el segundo piso de la casa, donde estaban las habitaciones de la familia Weasley, en el cuarto que daba al frente de la casa, Ginny miraba por la ventana hacia los cerros cubiertos de coníferas y los grupos de nubes que surcaban el cielo, pensando en una sola persona desde que desembarcó del Queen Mary II, y no precisamente en quien orquestaba los preparativos para la celebración del día que más temía: su casamiento por conveniencia. Y no fue ella quien decidió aceptar, al menos por el momento, la situación.

Todavía recordaba la carta que Hermione le dio, por pedido de Harry, en la cual salían consignadas las instrucciones que su verdadero amor le entregó por medio de letras. Cuando leyó por primera vez el mensaje, se dio cuenta que hacía falta más que un complot para separarla de Harry, porque él la había perdonado a causa de una plática que tuvo con su mejor amiga. Fue también cuando entendió que la mujer a la que besó a medianoche no era Hermione para nada. Fue la novia de Ron bajo la apariencia de la castaña, quien tenía razones para aliarse con Draco para forzar a un quiebre en la relación entre Harry y ella, Ginny. La carta decía además que aceptara por el momento el curso natural de los acontecimientos mientras él trataba de desenterrar evidencia que pusiera a Draco en una situación incómoda, lo suficiente como para que se incriminara a sí mismo.

Y Ginny aceptó el plan de su verdadero novio.

Y así pasaron tres días. Ginny al menos tenía permiso para recorrer los campos de más allá de los terrenos en los cuales se iba a celebrar la boda, los cuales estaban colmados de flores de diversas especies y un árbol lleno de flores de cinco pétalos, seguramente un manzano. Aquello le recordó una plática que tuvo con Harry después de hacer el amor con él en la habitación de Draco.

-¿Quieres saber un secreto? –le dijo Harry en esa ocasión. Ginny no podía esperar a escucharlo, pero él hizo una pausa para incrementar el suspenso.

-¡Por favor! ¡Dímelo! –exigió Ginny. Harry sonrió. Tomó un bolígrafo, un trozo de papel y dibujó lo que parecía una estrella de cinco puntas encerrada en un círculo. Luego, le tendió el dibujo a su amante.

-¿Te es familiar esa figura?

Ginny frunció el ceño. Era cierto. Ella había visto ese dibujo en otras ocasiones, muchas veces en diversas películas muggle de terror y sabía que ese símbolo tenía algo que ver con el diablo y que también aparecía en los noticieros cuando hablaban de sectas y cultos satánicos.

-Es un pentagrama –dijo la pelirroja con voz queda-. Es el signo del diablo. ¿Por qué me muestras eso? No me digas que perteneces a una secta satánica.

Harry, para sorpresa de Ginny, soltó una carcajada suave.

-¿Es ésta tu idea de una broma? Claro que no pertenezco a ninguna secta satánica. –Harry lo dijo como si fuera una idea de lo más rocambolesca-. Y este símbolo no tiene nada que ver con el diablo. Esta forma tiene más de tres mil años de antigüedad y se empleaba para simbolizar algo totalmente diferente-. Harry conjuró una cinta de medir y una calculadora, para total sorpresa de Ginny-. Mira, voy a medir los segmentos de cada lado de la estrella-. Harry tomó la cinta de medir y midió los segmentos de cada lado. Acto seguido, tomó la calculadora y dividió el segmento más largo por el más corto. Harry repitió el mismo proceso con los cinco lados de la estrella y miró a Ginny, quien tenía los ojos como platos. Nunca esperó ese resultado.

-Bueno, ¿qué dices?

La pelirroja quedó muda. Después de los cálculos, supo que en todos los lados, la división de los segmentos daba el mismo resultado.

1.618

-Demasiado perfecto para ser coincidencia, ¿no crees? –dijo Harry bajo la mirada atónita de la pelirroja-. Ese número que obtuve se llama Número Áureo o la Divina Proporción como lo llamaban los antiguos artistas del Renacimiento. Es considerado el número más perfecto del Universo básicamente porque es la regla con la cual Dios creó todo, plantas, animales, seres humanos…

Ginny no tenía ojos más que para Harry.

-¿Y eso me va a convencer que ese símbolo no es satánico?

-No –admitió Harry-, pero sí lo hará lo que voy a contarte ahora.

La pelirroja se sentó sobre la cama para denotar atención.

-Como el pentagrama, o pentáculo como lo llamaban los antiguos, tiene esa particularidad que te mostré, es considerado como el tributo supremo a la Divina Proporción y, por ende, se convirtió en un símbolo de perfección y, si agregamos que el planeta Venus traza un pentagrama perfecto sobre la eclíptica cada cuatro años, podemos concluir que ese símbolo representa la perfección asociada a todo lo femenino. Nada que ver con el diablo, ¿verdad?

Ginny se quedó sin palabras.

Pero Harry no había terminado. Después de guardar el dibujo del pentagrama, hizo aparecer por arte de magia una flor de pétalos rojos. Ginny la reconoció de inmediato: era su segunda flor favorita después del jazmín, una rosa de cinco pétalos. Luego, recordó la forma de aquella estrella de cinco puntas y tuvo que sofocar un grito.

-Se parecen. La estrella y la rosa.

-Por supuesto –dijo Harry, sonriendo-. Por eso, esta rosa de cinco pétalos, por su similitud con la estrella de cinco puntas, se dice que es simbológicamente sinónimo de mujer. Pero hay algo más que debes ver. Pon atención.

Harry, blandiendo su varita teatralmente, la apuntó hacia la rosa, haciendo movimientos circulares, y Ginny contempló cómo la flor se iba cerrando lentamente hasta que sus pétalos estuviesen completamente plegados. Al principio, la pelirroja no supo qué quería comunicar Harry con eso pero, una mirada más detenida y, con un salto de revelación, finalmente se dio cuenta.

-¡Pero parece una…!

-Exactamente.

Ginny no podía creerlo. Porque entendió que una rosa de cinco pétalos cerrada semejaba a una de las más hermosas zonas del cuerpo de una mujer, la puerta de entrada al mundo para los seres humanos.

-Creo que ahora entiendes que esa estrella de cinco puntas no tiene nada que ver con el diablo –dijo Harry, sonriendo ante la estupefacción de Ginny-. Esa es la razón por la cual respeto y amo tanto a la mujer. Ese símbolo y todo lo que implica me hizo ver que la mujer es un ser admirable, más que digno de respeto y una fuente de inspiración para una vida plena.

Ginny tenía los ojos vidriosos. Tenía ganas de llorar de tanta alegría. Así que era ese el secreto del éxito de su amado Harry con las mujeres. Apenas podía dar crédito que un símbolo supuestamente satánico podría tener un significado tan halagador para la mujer y, en consecuencia, para ella. La pelirroja abrazó fuertemente a Harry, besándolo repetidamente antes de tumbarlo sobre la cama para hacerle el amor nuevamente.

_No puedo creer que ese hombre sea mío_ pensaba Ginny alegremente, paseando por el campo de flores, divisando el manzano y sentándose bajo éste su espalda apoyada en el tronco del árbol, cerrando los ojos e imaginándose que Harry llegaba a ese mismo árbol y se inclinaba sobre ella para besarla, quitándole su vestido lentamente, cariñosamente. Ginny jadeaba, tanto en su imaginación como en la realidad, tan perdida en sus fantasías que no se dio cuenta que estaba jalando su vestido hacia arriba por su cuenta.

Mientras tanto, dentro de su mente, Harry recostaba a Ginny sobre las flores, aspirando un poco de sus aromas antes de saborear a la pelirroja por completo y hacerle el amor hasta que ella pudiera tocar las estrellas. La pelirroja clamaba para que él la hiciese suya y le diera la oportunidad de tocar las nubes nuevamente. Perdida en un sueño que fácilmente podría ser realidad, Ginny no se daba cuenta que, en medio de las flores, estaba tocándose sola, clamando por que su fantasía se materializara en ese preciso momento.

* * *

Harry nunca esperó que Logística Mágica fuera tan eficiente. Justo después de haberse bajado del bus en uno de los cuatro terminales de la capital del país, una lechuza lo encontró, con una carta dirigida a él, manifestando que ya tenía una reservación en un hotel céntrico de la ciudad y lo único que hacía falta era registrarse con su pasaporte en la mesa de recepción. El Ministro, desconcertado con lo expedito que estaba resultando todo, hizo lo que la carta le instruyó y ahora, ya siendo de noche y recostado en su cama de dos plazas, su mente viajaba hacia atrás en el tiempo, precisamente en el momento en que supo que iba a viajar por mar hacia Chile. Sus pensamientos eran deprimentes, creyendo que no iba a aprovechar las entretenciones de barco, que estaría un mes trabajando en su habitación con miras a su encuentro con su contraparte chilena. Y ahora que estaba a las puertas de aquella reunión, se dio cuenta que, aunque pasó varios días ensayando y preparando discursos y entrevistas privadas, la perspectiva de tener que discutir de política con personas acostumbradas a mentir a la gente con palabras le era muy amedrentadora.

No obstante, tenía que admitir que no la pasó nada mal a bordo del Queen Mary II. No esperaba que Ginny, quien al principio no quería verlo bajo ninguna circunstancia, se acercara a él y juntos soltaran fuegos artificiales de tanto amor que sentían. Y Hermione, a quien presumía en el norte, disfrutando del clima cálido, también se unió a la diversión, lo que, entre otras cosas, mostró lo sólida que era la amistad entre Hermione y Ginny. Pero no todo tenía que ser positivo, porque Draco Malfoy también viajaba a bordo del barco y, lo que era peor, había conseguido que Ginny se convirtiera en su prometida. Harry estaba seguro que existía juego sucio en el asunto, pero debía hallar pruebas que avalaran sus sospechas. No obstante, no tenía tiempo para hacer averiguaciones sobre el tema, porque el día de mañana tenía su discurso y entrevista con el Ministro Chileno de la Magia y no deseaba que pensamientos al margen de sus deberes se inmiscuyeran en su mente. Pensando en que mañana terminaría todo ese asunto, se recostó de lado y, minutos después, Harry roncaba, durmiendo sin sueños que lo acosaran.

Eran las ocho de la mañana del día siguiente. El día en que se decidiría si Chile apoyaba a Inglaterra en la reconstrucción. Harry se despertó con un descomunal bostezo, se levantó de la cama y caminó con pasos somnolientos a la ducha, la cual acabó de despertarlo. Una vez limpio y despierto, se puso su ropa más formal, lustró sus zapatos y, sin siquiera salir de su habitación, desapareció y apareció frente a una extensa plaza al final de la cual se erigía un edificio de corte antiguo. Harry recordó las palabras de sus asesores, informándole acerca de la entrada al Ministerio Chileno de la Magia. El Ministro rodeó el palacio de gobierno chileno y se acercó a la parte posterior, en específico, a un trozo de pared que tenía grabado las palabas M.D.M. A Harry no le parecía extraño que la gente no se diera cuenta de la existencia de aquel extraño acrónimo, tal como nadie prestaba atención a la entrada al hospital San Mungo. Encogiéndose de hombros, Harry atravesó la pared con el acrónimo e, inmediatamente, contempló el vestíbulo del Ministerio Chileno de la Magia.

El lugar no tenía ningún parecido con el Ministerio Inglés de la Magia. El vestíbulo era más ancho que largo y tenía una forma circular. En las paredes estaban empotradas las chimeneas que servían de canales de entrada y salida para los empleados. Harry acababa de ingresar por la entrada para visitantes y, aunque autenticación de identidad era requerida por obligación, los encargados de Logística Mágica era gente inquietantemente eficiente y le pusieron algo similar al Detector, pero que servía para identificarlo en cualquier recinto mágico. Siguiendo con la descripción del lugar al que llegó Harry, en el centro del vestíbulo se erigía una fuente, distinta a la que ostentaba el Ministerio Inglés, que podía alcanzar los veinte metros de altura. A Harry le recordó una escultura que había visto en algún lugar de Roma, cuando estuvo allá hace cuatro años atrás, sólo que en lugar de figuras paganas, la fuente parecía ser soportada por criaturas nativas del país. El techo estaba hecho de madera pero las paredes tenían una construcción diferente, como ladrillos hechos de hormigón y pintados de un rojo anaranjado. El suelo ostentada adoquines cerámicos que reflejaba la fuente y daba una sensación de tridimensionalidad. El vestíbulo tenía candelabros empotrados en las paredes por iluminación, tiñendo las paredes y parte del suelo de dorado. Mucha gente iba y venía por el vestíbulo y Harry se dio cuenta que los empleados se dirigían a un pasillo que se antojaba muy largo, con puertas a ambos lados del amplio corredor. También observó que los empleados y visitantes iban más rápido de lo que normalmente irían a pie. Después, Harry se dio cuenta que los empleados se subían a lo que parecían patinetas que se movían por cuenta propia y la gente andaba más rápido sin tener que caminar.

Harry, sin mucha convicción, se subió a una patineta desocupada, pero no se movió en absoluto. Mirando alrededor, notó que un mago de aspecto estrafalario, seguramente un Auror, le decía su destino a la patineta y ésta se movió de inmediato. Harry, dubitativo, se inclinó hacia la patineta como si estuviera hablándole a un perro que esperara por comida y le dijo "Oficina del Ministro"

El extraño medio de transporte se movió con apreciable velocidad, casi haciendo que Harry se cayera de espaldas al suelo. Podía ver muchas puertas con placas metálicas pasar en rápida sucesión, tanto que no podía ver los nombres grabados en éstas. Al parecer, este Ministerio consistía en una sola planta, una planta extremadamente larga, no como el Ministerio Inglés, que se alzaba nueve pisos. Dos minutos estuvo encima de la extraña patineta antes de bajarse, sintiéndose como si acabara de desembarcar de un barco pesquero después de una tormenta, de tantas veces que se balanceó tratando de mantener el equilibrio. La puerta frente a él tenía una placa dorada que decía "Oficina del Ministro y personal asistente" Harry, sonriendo débilmente, tocó tres veces a la puerta y, cinco segundos más tarde, un hombre de avanzada edad, unos sesenta más o menos, casi sin cabello y barba espesa y corta apareció en el umbral de la oficina. Su expresión era difícil de descifrar, como si no entendiera qué hacía ese joven frente a su puerta.

-Buenos días –saludó el Ministro Chileno-. ¿Qué se le ofrece?

Harry halló extraño el saludo del hombre que estaba parado en la puerta de su propia oficina. Se suponía que tenía una reunión con él para discutir la posibilidad que Chile ayudara con la reconstrucción de Inglaterra, pero la reacción del Ministro no parecía encajar. Decidió ir al grano.

-Buenos días, señor Ministro. Soy Harry Potter, el Ministro de la Magia por Inglaterra. –El hombre, al escuchar el nombre del recién llegado, de forma involuntaria dirigió sus ojos hacia la cicatriz en forma de rayo que lo hacía tan diferente de los demás magos-. Vengo a discutir con usted la posibilidad que su país ayude al nuestro con insumos y recursos para reconstruirlo. Recuerde que Inglaterra sufrió las consecuencias de la Segunda Guerra y necesitamos ayuda.

El Ministro Chileno pareció ponderar las palabras de Harry, pero su expresión de perplejidad fue más evidente que nunca. Harry tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Bueno, señor Potter, no entiendo por qué usted está aquí. Ni ustedes ni yo hemos solicitado una audiencia con respecto a nada. No he recibido ningún memorando relacionado con ese tema. Es más, yo creía que el tópico de la reconstrucción estaba zanjado desde hace tiempo y, si más no recuerdo, la última carta que recibí de su Ministerio, explicaba claramente que ellos tenían todos los recursos necesarios para acometer la tarea.

Ahora fue el turno de Harry para exhibir perplejidad.

-¿Cómo dice? ¿Me está usted diciendo que no existe ninguna reunión planificada entre nosotros para discutir su participación en la reconstrucción y que mi Ministerio lo tiene todo resuelto?

El hombre asintió cortésmente.

_Eso significa que me engañaron_ pensó Harry, sus manos comprimiéndose en puños sin que se diera cuenta. _Los muy descarados me enviaron para acá a propósito y sin ningún motivo._ El Ministro Chileno pareció entender cómo se sentía su contraparte inglesa y sonrió a modo de apoyo.

-No se preocupe, señor Potter. No es la primera vez que alguien es engañado de esa forma. Aquí en Chile pasa muy a menudo, pues aquí no son muy buenos para cumplir promesas. Es evidente que en su lado hubo juego sucio. –El hombre tomó el hombro de Harry y lo condujo a su oficina, cerrando la puerta tras él y lo invitó a que se sentara, mientras el Ministro Chileno se ponía cómodo también-. Puedo ayudarlo a descubrir quién jugo chueco con usted y estoy más que dispuesto a hacerlo, dada la forma en que lo engañaron para que viniera aquí, presumiblemente con dinero de su propio bolsillo.

-No –respondió Harry-. Mi Ministerio pagó mi viaje y mi estadía.

-Eso es aún más extraño –confesó quien estaba sentado detrás del escritorio-. Normalmente, en esta clase de engaños, los viajes los debe costear uno, pero este caso es diferente. Me preguntó qué ganarán los que lo enviaron aquí.

Harry sentía que ese era el quid de la cuestión. ¿Qué ganaban los arquitectos de aquel montaje con enviarlo a Chile por ninguna razón en particular?

La respuesta a esa pregunta estaba seiscientos kilómetros más al sur.


	22. Con el tiempo justo

**Capítulo XXII: Con el tiempo justo**

El Ministro Chileno de la Magia tuvo la amabilidad de escoltar a su homónimo inglés hacia la salida del Ministerio, no sin antes decirle con quién debía hablar para que Harry tuviera alguna ayuda con lo que se proponía a hacer. No era fácil la tarea que tenía el Ministro inglés por delante: debía viajar más de trescientos kilómetros hacia el sur para encontrarse con el contacto misterioso que podría arrojar alguna luz sobre todo el asunto Malfoy, volver a viajar otros trescientos kilómetros más para llegar al lugar donde se realizaría la ceremonia que podría acabar con todas sus posibilidades de recuperar el amor de Ginny. Rogaba al cielo que contara con tiempo suficiente para matar dos pájaros con un solo tiro.

-Tome esta carta –dijo el Ministro Chileno de la Magia, entregando un sobre con el monograma del Ministerio-. Contiene un mandato especial que, estoy seguro, va a contribuir a que mi contacto le ayude sin un ápice de duda. Espero que esto ayude a desenterrar los verdaderos motivos de su viaje tan largo.

Harry compuso una sonrisa sombría.

-Hay mucho más en juego que eso, señor Ministro –dijo, pensando en Ginny, esperando poder llegar a tiempo y que a Draco no se le haya ocurrido celebrar su matrimonio con la pelirroja en cuanto pusiera un pie en el recinto en el cual se efectuaría la fiesta de casamiento. Harry estrechó la mano del Ministro Chileno y, dos segundos después, no estaba en ningún sitio.

Diez minutos después, Harry caminaba por la plaza extensa y bien conservada de una ciudad tranquila y pequeña. En el lado oriental de la plaza, al otro lado de la calle, se erigía el edificio donde trabajaba el misterioso contacto del Ministro Chileno. Mirando a ambos extremos de la plaza, Harry cruzó la calle y entró al edificio, juzgando que tenía una entrada moderna para tratarse de una construcción de corte antiguo, quizá de la época colonial. Después, el Ministro inglés se dio cuenta que lo colonial se limitaba sólo al exterior, pues el interior semejaba a cualquier sala de recepción de cualquier empresa respetable.

-¿Se le ofrece algo señor? –dijo una voz suave y refinada. Harry dio media vuelta y supo que la voz le pertenecía a una secretaria que le recordó de una manera dolorosamente intensa a Ginny. Su cabello liso era de un color rojo intenso y ojos color marrón, aunque era visiblemente más alta que el amor de su vida pero no menos atractiva. Harry sabía que en las mesas de recepción en cualquier parte ponían mujeres atractivas para mostrar una mejor cara, pero no tenía idea de que fueran _tan _atractivas.

Harry no dijo nada. Sacó el sobre de uno de sus bolsillos y se lo tendió a la mujer detrás del voluminoso escritorio. Ella lo abrió, leyó el contenido y, segundos después, emitió una expresión de sorpresa mal disimulada. Momentos después, sonrió.

-El señor Martínez se encuentra en su despacho en el segundo piso –dijo la secretaria con una eficiencia que no opacaba en lo absoluto la elegancia de su voz-. Aquí tiene su carta. Las escaleras se encuentran al fondo del pasillo principal. Guíese por las flechas luminosas.

-Gracias señorita –dijo Harry con una sonrisa un tanto traviesa, la que acostumbraba a mostrar cada vez que conocía a una mujer desconocida. Segundos después, sin darse cuenta que la secretaria se puso un tanto colorada, Harry subió al segundo piso y halló la puerta que decía en una placa de metal "Víctor Martínez, Abogado". Tocó dos veces y, en menos tiempo del que esperaba, un hombre apareció en el umbral de la oficina. Se trataba de alguien que no debía tener más de treinta años, a juzgar por la falta de arrugas en su rostro y canas en su cabello.

Harry mostró la carta al hombre y, después de unos instantes, su rostro marmóreo esbozó una sonrisa e hizo que Harry pasara a su despacho, cerrando la puerta tras él. El señor Martínez tomó asiento detrás de su escritorio, hecho de nogal y con varias torres de papeles encima de éste. Había cuadros con pinturas de corte neoclásico colgados en las paredes y la oficina no estaba iluminada con electricidad, sino con candelabros colgados del techo. Harry tenía una sospecha acerca de la verdadera identidad del hombre pero, cuando vio un trozo delgado y alargado de madera en medio de las montañas de documentos, sus suposiciones se vieron confirmadas al instante.

Una varita.

-Veintiséis centímetros, alerce y pelo de cola de unicornio –dijo el señor Martínez, percatándose de lo que miraba el visitante-. También soy un mago, pero trabajo entre muggles para ayudar a combatir con más eficacia las agresiones a la gente no mágica. El Ministro de la Magia cree que yo puedo ayudarlo con un asunto de suma importancia para su Ministerio. Y, creo que puedo hacerlo.

El señor Martínez abrió uno de los gabinetes de su escritorio y extrajo un periódico, el cual lo extendió ante los ojos de Harry. Era un periódico muggle, porque las imágenes no se movían y estaba abierto en la sección de quejas por parte de los ciudadanos. El abogado puso el dedo índice de su mano derecha sobre una de las quejas y Harry pudo ver que se trataba de un hombre que reclamaba a causa de un servicio impago. El Ministro tuvo que sofocar una exclamación cuando vio el nombre de la persona demandada.

Draco Malfoy.

-¿Ese nombre significa algo para usted?

Harry no sabía qué pensar. ¿Qué hacía el nombre de Draco en una demanda ciudadana? ¿Cuál era ese servicio impago del que hablaba ese desdichado sujeto? El Ministro miraba como obsesionado el artículo, como si ese recuadro impreso en el periódico fuera un salvavidas. Cualquier cosa que estuviese relacionada con ese infeliz de Draco podría serle de utilidad si quería descubrir el verdadero motivo detrás de su matrimonio con Ginny.

-Claro que significa algo para mí –dijo Harry con más prepotencia de lo que hubiese deseado-. Somos enemigos desde que entramos en el colegio, pero no es por eso que estoy aquí. Creo que ese tipo chantajeó de alguna forma a una amiga que estimo mucho para poder casarse con ella, y creo que hay una razón para hacerlo, y no creo que sea una buena razón.

Martínez se revolvió en su silla giratoria, llevándose una mano a su mentón, perdido en pensamientos. Unos momentos después, el abogado dejó de moverse y miró a Harry con ojos penetrantes.

-Mire, señor Ministro, usted está haciendo una acusación en contra de una persona que no conozco personalmente y prácticamente sin pruebas que avalen sus sospechas –dijo el señor Martínez sin una traza de impaciencia en su voz. Más bien sonaba como si estuviera considerando aceptar un desafío-. Eso no quiere decir, sin embargo, que no se puedan encontrar dichas pruebas y, dado que mi trabajo es defender a un cliente y no acusarlo, pretendo representar al hombre que puso esta queja en el periódico. Lo malo, es que este hombre, al verse desesperado financieramente, cometió una serie de delitos que lo pusieron en una situación muy complicada.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Ese sujeto fue condenado a la pena de muerte. Queda una semana para su ejecución.

Harry se puso de pie súbitamente y estampando ambas manos sobre el escritorio, haciendo temblar las pilas de papeles. No podía creer su mala suerte.

-No desespere, señor Ministro –lo tranquilizó el abogado, quien no hizo ningún gesto en absoluto ante la impaciencia de Harry-. La causa que nosotros seguimos está separada de su implicación en esos delitos. Si bien no podemos revocar la sentencia, sí seremos capaces de sacar una confesión de ese hombre y aquello nos servirá para hallar unas cuantas evidencias.

-¿Y usted sabe dónde está ese hombre?

-Sé exactamente su ubicación –dijo el señor Martínez, mostrando una amplia sonrisa-. Está en las afueras de esta ciudad, tras unas rejas muy gruesas.

Dos horas después, Harry y el señor Martínez entraban en un complejo bastante austero y lleno de gendarmes con subametralladoras en ristre y alambres de púas por todos lados. El recinto seguía la nueva tendencia en construcción de prisiones, la llamada "fortaleza inversa", la cual tenía la misma mecánica que las enormes fortalezas de antaño, con la diferencia que las barreras se hacían más fuertes a medida que uno se alejaba del complejo principal. Esa prisión era la única en todo el país que no había sufrido ninguna fuga en toda su historia.

El señor Martínez se acercó a uno de los gendarmes, sin siquiera vacilar ante el arma que sostenía el guardia.

-¿Puedo saber en qué celda está encerrado el señor Correa?

El oficial no respondió por varios instantes. Harry creyó que ese hombre estaba allí para impedir la fuga de criminales, no para responder preguntas sin sentido, pero el gendarme sólo estaba tratando de recordar la celda específica en la que ese tal Correa esperaba por su ejecución.

-Está en la celda número 46-D, en la sección de máxima seguridad.

-Muchas gracias –dijo el señor Martínez, haciendo un gesto de agradecimiento hacia el gendarme, quien no dijo nada más. Harry y el abogado entraron en el vasto recinto penitenciario, pasando un control tras otro, los cuales estaban plagados de gendarmes y dispositivos de seguridad de alta tecnología, penetrando cada vez más hondo en las entrañas de la prisión. Pronto, ambos hombres llegaron a un puesto de control fuertemente custodiado y más allá se podían ver puertas metálicas de aspecto pesado con una pequeña ventanilla reforzada en la parte superior, nada de rejas.

El señor Martínez entregó un papel de aspecto oficial al encargado de seguridad. Harry supuso que se trataba de una especie de salvoconducto, pues la zona en la que ambos iban a entrar era la sección de máxima seguridad de la prisión. El guardia estuvo un buen tiempo verificando la documentación hasta que, después de varios tensos segundos, el gendarme dio el visto bueno y la enorme verja se abrió y Harry y el abogado entraron y localizaron la celda 46-D. Normalmente, cuando un prisionero iba a ser entrevistado o interrogado, éste era llevado a una sala especial para interrogatorios, pero en este caso, el interrogatorio se hacía directamente en la celda para evitar que el interno fuera transportado, minimizando el riesgo de fuga.

El tipo apellidado Correa era un hombre de aspecto escuálido, alto y de extremidades inusualmente largas, de cabello negro y desgreñado y ojos mortecinos. El señor Martínez hizo un gesto para que Harry se mantuviera al margen, dando a entender que el abogado estaría a cargo del interrogatorio.

-Señor Correa, ¿sabe quién soy yo? Soy el abogado Víctor Martínez y vengo a hacerle algunas preguntas referentes a su queja en el diario hace dos años atrás.

Los ojos, una vez opacos de quien estuviera sentado en el fondo, brillaron con un extraño interés. Parecía ser que ese tal Correa estaba esperando mucho tiempo para desahogarse con ese incidente.

-¿Qué quiere saber?

-Quiero que me explique lo que en realidad sucedió con ese tal Draco Malfoy –pidió el señor Martínez, sin signos de agresividad o seriedad. No deseaba que el prisionero lo percibiera como una amenaza, sino como un aliado.

-Ese imbécil millonario –dijo Correa en un enojado susurro-. Cree que puede comprar a la gente gratis, cree que todo tiene precio. Pero sé lo que hizo, sé por qué quiso contratar mis servicios. Verá, yo trabajaba como técnico en demoliciones y sé mucho acerca de artefactos incendiarios y explosiones y esa clase de cosas. Yo, cuando vino ese idiota, estaba desempleado y no podía encontrar trabajo. Era la oportunidad perfecta para hacer un dinero para poder viajar y hallar un empleo más facilidad.

-¿Y ese Draco le dijo en qué consistía su trabajo?

-Por supuesto, cómo podría olvidarlo. Ese trabajo significó mi ruina –dijo Correa miserablemente, llevándose una mano a la frente-. Me dijo que necesitaba una casa demolida para poder instalar un condominio allí, ¡pero el maldito no me dijo que esa casa estaba habitada! Me dijo también que usara un determinado tipo de agente incendiario para desviar la atención de los muggles, lo que sea que signifique esa palabra tan rara. Al principio no pasó nada, porque le echaron la culpa a alguien más, pero pasaron los días y las semanas, y ese engreído nunca me pagó por mis servicios. Tuve que delinquir para obtener dinero pero, parece que me pasé de la cuenta y terminé aquí, esperando por mi ejecución.

Y el prisionero se echó a llorar, derrumbándose sobre el frío suelo de concreto de su celda. El señor Martínez también se sintió profundamente conmovido por la forma en que fue utilizado ese hombre: era un simple medio para conseguir un fin, un propósito. Harry, quien había escuchado toda la narración del señor Correa, tenía los puños crispados de tanto odio que sentía por ese estúpido imbécil de Draco Malfoy.

-¿Hay alguna prueba, evidencia de que usted prestó ese servicio al señor Malfoy?

El señor Correa dejó de hipar y volvió a mostrar un semblante agresivo.

-Bastantes. Las tengo en mi casa, donde vive mi esposa y mis dos hijos. Están en un cajón en el velador de mi dormitorio. La policía no se llevó esos papeles porque no tenían nada que ver con mis delitos. Usted sabe que una labor de demolición acarrea mucho papeleo: permisos de uso de terreno, autorizaciones para uso de sustancias incendiarias o explosivas, permisos ambientales, y así hasta la náusea.

El señor Martínez tenía una expresión de triunfo en su cara, la cual se contagió a Harry. El sujeto que estaba encerrado en una celda de máxima seguridad no era ningún vagabundo ni un convicto como los demás. Era un profesional que fue embaucado por un aristócrata que valoraba más la sangre y el apellido que las vidas de los demás. Por culpa de Draco Malfoy, la vida de ese pobre hombre tenía que llegar a su fin. ¿Ginny creería la historia que acababa de contar el señor Correa? Harry supo que su amada pelirroja no necesitaba de pruebas para detestar a quien estaba a poco de convertirse en su marido. Harry sabía que Ginny había visto evidencia que Malfoy tenía planeado casarse con ella sólo para obtener el terreno sobre el cual iba a emplazar una mina de oro, pero la pelirroja no tenía la otra mitad del panorama, la razón por la cual toda su familia se fue a pique.

-Bueno, señor Correa, me ha sido de mucha ayuda. Aunque no pueda hacer nada para levantar su sentencia, estaré agradecido de su voluntad para ayudarme con este caso –dijo el abogado, haciendo un gesto a Harry para que lo siguiera y salieran de la prisión.

-Bueno, señor Ministro, creo que tenemos las armas para cazar a este millonario abusivo –continuó el señor Martínez, haciendo un ademán a los guardias para que lo dejaran pasar-. Usted tiene todo lo que necesita. Yo me encargaré del resto. Tiene mi palabra que haré todo en mi poder para atrapar a Draco Malfoy y que pague por sus crímenes.

Harry y el abogado salieron de la prisión y ambos desaparecieron en un doble estampido que resonó en el silencio alrededor del complejo. Harry apareció en una ciudad cercana, ponderando el siguiente paso. Sabía que ahora debía encontrar a Ginny, más precisamente, el lugar en donde se sellaría su suerte.

_No lo permitiré. Juro por mi vida que no permitiré que ese infeliz tome a Ginny como su esposa_.

Harry atravesó una avenida, casi siendo atropellado por un vehículo en su apuro, dirigiéndose al único lugar en el que podía localizar a Ginny Weasley sin ningún margen de duda.

* * *

En el segundo piso de la casa, en la pieza que miraba a los cerros, Ginny terminaba de colocarse el velo de su vestido de novia con una creciente sensación de desesperación dentro de ella. Los preparativos ya estaban listos y sólo faltaba ella. Los asistentes, muchos de ellos personajes millonarios o influyentes, esperaban sentados en banquillos de corte pomposo, todos mirando al novio, quien ya estaba de pie en el altar. Un hombre vestido con una túnica azul marino era el maestro de ceremonias y el encargado de unir en matrimonio a Draco y a la mujer que terminaba de arreglarse en el segundo piso de la casa. El rubio estaba comenzando a impacientarse.

-¿Por qué rayos toma tanto tiempo en vestirse? –decía en voz alta, haciendo que los asistente murmuraran entre ellos, visiblemente nerviosos. El maestro de ceremonias parecía no hacer caso a las cavilaciones de Draco, más ocupado en repasar su papel en el evento que estaba a poco de concretarse que en prestar atención a los reclamos del novio.

Cinco minutos más tuvieron que transcurrir para que Ginny apareciera por la puerta trasera de la casa, ataviada en un magnífico vestido blanco y adornado con una banda de flores que rodeaba su cintura. El velo le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros, aun así mechones de cabello rojo sobresalían de la tenue seda y caían sobre su pecho. El borde del vestido casi rozaba con el suelo tapizado de verde a medida que la novia caminaba hacia el altar como si estuviera dirigiéndose a la hoguera, tal como otras cinco millones de mujeres que sufrieron un destino similar durante la Inquisición. Ginny temblaba levemente, estaba asustada, ese no era el destino que tenía en mente, casarse con un millonario sólo para poder presentarse a la licitación de un condenado terreno. Un matrimonio utilitario, eso estaba celebrando, un casamiento amañado con ningún otro fin más que beneficiar al novio. A medida que se acercaba al altar, y a su destino, se imaginó su vida como a señora Malfoy: haciendo el aseo de su enorme mansión, cuidando a los niños (Ginny daba por sentado que Draco iba a disfrutar más haciendo los bebés que cuidándolos), haciendo las compras, en fin, sería una fiel réplica de su madre. Ginny no quería convertirse en una dueña de casa como todas las demás, que se encargara de las menudencias que exigía la casa. Deseaba ser una participante activa de un matrimonio, donde ella tuviera voz y opinión y que éstas fuesen valoradas. Suponía que al lado de Harry podría tener esas libertades, porque él siempre valoraba sus puntos de vistas y sus deseos aun cuando ambos no concordaban. Además, si estuviera con la persona que realmente ocupaba su corazón, habría más alegría y pasión entre ellos y no tantas pantomimas.

Ginny volvió a la realidad y encaró a su futuro esposo con un rostro que trataba, con cierto éxito, de disimular su aprensión. Harry dijo que iba a aparecer en el momento en que se celebrara la boda, pero aún no hacía acto de presencia. Supuso que debía estar teniendo dificultades para hallar el lugar correcto, dado que ella no le dijo en dónde se celebraría el matrimonio. Mientras tanto, Draco se sentía como si su cumpleaños se hubiera adelantado, porque con la ceremonia que tendría lugar en instantes más tarde, sellaría su unión con la pelirroja y estaría en condiciones de presentarse a la licitación del terreno en el cual quería emplazar una mina. Esperaba que nadie, en especial ese imbécil cabeza rajada de Potter, se atreviera a arruinarle el momento más decisivo de su vida.

Draco tomó la mano de Ginny e hizo un gesto para denotar que estaba listo para que la ceremonia comenzara. El hombre ataviado con una túnica azul asintió e hizo un encantamiento para que su voz se escuchara en toda la explanada.

Ginny cerró los ojos, como si haciendo eso pudiera escapar del horror que le esperaba dentro de algunos minutos.

_Harry, ¿dónde estás?_

* * *

Harry se acercaba a una casa de dos pisos desde cuyo patio se podían escuchar gritos y risas y cantos, aparte de muchas luces y sonidos como de un corcho escapando violentamente de una botella de champaña. El Ministro sintió un repentino retortijón de tripas. ¿Acaso la ceremonia ya había acabado? ¿Draco y Ginny ya eran oficialmente marido y mujer? Aunque la verdad cayó como el mismo Queen Mary II sobre él, decidió que era mejor comprobar por su cuenta que aquello era realmente cierto, aunque la idea de entrar a una boda sin invitación no era de su entero agrado.

_Si aparezco en medio de la muchedumbre, nadie lo advertirá._

Harry se alejó unos cuantos cientos de metros de la celebración para que el estampido producto de su desaparición no pudiese escucharse en las cercanías. Un minuto más tarde, Harry se confundía con la multitud celebrando, comiendo, bebiendo (algunos sin mucha educación ni mesura) y otros bailando. El Ministro divisó a la pareja recién casada, buscando acercarse. La novia usaba un vestido muy llamativo y tenía un inconfundible cabello rojo encendido. Lucía muy contenta. Aquello activó las alarmas: Ginny no podía estar contenta con esa unión bajo ninguna circunstancia. Pero, lo que hizo que Harry se detuviera como enraizado al piso, era el novio.

No era Draco Malfoy para nada.

Harry aguzó la vista para tratar de ver con más detalle a la novia. Y, para su asombro, se dio cuenta que los ojos de la chica eran verdes. Ginny tenía los ojos de color marrón. Desesperado, Harry consultó la tarjeta que llevaba en el bolsillo de la túnica, el cual tenía escrito con lápiz pasta la dirección donde se celebraba el matrimonio de Draco y Ginny. Dilató sus ojos a tope.

-¡Demonios! –maldijo Harry antes de desaparecer, dejando atrás a una multitud confusa.

* * *

-Señoras y señores –sonó la voz mágicamente amplificada del maestro de ceremonias-, hoy estamos reunidos aquí, en esta hermosa campiña, para celebrar la unión de un hombre respetable y una mujer admirable. Aunque ambos pasaron por muchas dificultades durante su relación, ahora se hallan listos para dar el siguiente paso, lo cual nos lleva, naturalmente, a este lugar. La magia del amor es una cosa que impresiona y conmueve a la vez y, por gracia de esa magia es que estas dos personas decidieron unir sus vidas y sus corazones en matrimonio.

La verdad, las palabras del maestro de ceremonias eran una exageración, porque nada de lo que dijo era, en absoluto, verdadero, pero Draco, con una bolsa bien grande de monedas de oro, convenció al hombre para que dijera todas esas cosas y hacer que los ingenuos asistentes a ese chiste de celebración se tragaran el cuento.

Mientras tanto, el hombre de la túnica azul continuaba su perorata.

-Como siempre, tengo que hacer una petición crucial a los testigos de esta extraordinaria unión-. El maestro de ceremonias hizo una pausa teatral antes de retomar el hilo de la oratoria-. Si hay alguna persona, hombre, mujer o niño, que esté en contra o tenga alguna objeción respecto a la unión de estas dos nobles almas, por favor, que hable ahora… o calle para siempre.

Un segundo después que el anunciador terminara de hablar, un sonoro estampido quebró la quietud de la campiña, haciendo saltar a todos los asistentes, incluso a Draco y a Ginny, quienes estaban perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. Creyendo que podría tratarse de algún cazador que hubiese matado a algún animal, el maestro de ceremonias iba a proceder a unir a las dos personas delante de él. Lo hubiera hecho de no ser por la voz que provino desde la parte de atrás de la casa.

-¡Yo me opongo!

Todos miraron hacia atrás y, para sorpresa de unos, consternación de otros e indignación de todos ellos, vieron a un hombre vestido con una túnica negra, cabello negro revuelto y lentes de pie frente a la parte posterior de la casa. El maestro de ceremonias no dijo nada, Draco sintió su sangre hervir de rabia y Ginny compuso la primera sonrisa sincera (y estúpida) en varios días. Harry había llegado al fin.

-Yo me opongo a ese casamiento –dijo Harry, más calmado pero no con menos fuerza-. Draco, tú no te mereces a la mujer que tienes a tu lado. Eres un chantajista de la peor especie, ¿lo sabías? ¡Vamos! ¡Dile a Ginny lo que en verdad ocurrió con el incendio de la Madriguera!

Draco no dijo nada por un buen tiempo. Estaba demasiado desconcertado y furioso para articular palabra alguna. No obstante, fue capaz de tragarse su odio y hablar, aunque con un tono atropellado.

-¿Por qué viniste a interrumpir mi casamiento, Potter?

Harry no iba a permitir que Draco dictase los términos de la discusión.

-Dile a Ginny lo que realmente ocurrió, ¿o quieres que yo lo haga? Es tu decisión.

-No sé de qué hablas, malnacido.

Harry suspiró en broma.

-Bien, entonces lo haré yo. –El Ministro hizo una dramática pausa antes de hablar-. Básicamente, esa patética imitación de novio que eres Draco contrató a una persona para incendiar la casa y echarle la culpa al señor Weasley. Irónico, Draco, que tú jamás le pagaste al pobre hombre por ese servicio y ahora enfrenta pena capital por tu culpa. Dicen que no hay peor diligencia que la que no se hace, y al no pagarle a ese sujeto, te incriminaste solo. Ese hombre me confesó todo y tiene bastante evidencia para llevarte a juicio. ¡Estás jodido, Malfoy!

-Y mucho más de lo que él cree –dijo una voz de mujer, muy familiar para Harry. Una mirada rápida hacia el altar y se dio cuenta que era Ginny la que había hablado-. En unos minutos verás a lo que me refiero.

Harry no entendía nada. ¿A qué estaba jugando Ginny? Dos minutos después, para colmo de todos los asistentes, incluso del maestro de ceremonias, Harry y Draco, Ginny comenzó a removerse de una forma ominosa, como si estuviera siendo poseída, pero la verdad era que la pelirroja… ya no era pelirroja para nada. Su cabello se fue oscureciendo y alargando, su estatura cambió también y un minuto después, una mujer completamente distinta devolvía la vista al resto de la gente, la cual miraba con descortés incredulidad la escena. Harry apenas podía creer el giro que dio la situación, y Draco no podía estar más atónito y furioso, porque la persona que estaba ataviada con un vestido de novia no era Ginny en absoluto. Esos ojos grises y oblicuos serían muy familiares para cualquier persona que hubiese conocido a Cho Chang.


	23. La admirable mente de Hermione

**Capítulo XXIII: La admirable mente de Hermione**

Los asistentes al matrimonio ostentaban caras de la más intensa estupefacción; incluso había algunos que sostenían vasos cuyo contenido se derramaba sobre sus zapatos sin que ellos lo advirtieran siquiera. Por decirlo de algún modo, la novia no era ni por asomo la novia. Pero, la pregunta que todos se estaban haciendo era: ¿si esa mujer se estaba haciendo pasar por Ginny, dónde estaba la verdadera? Draco se hallaba perdido, como si hubiese aparecido por accidente en un desierto interminable y Harry miraba al rubio y a Cho de forma repetida, como si tardara en asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-No me mires así Harry. Todo esto fue idea de Hermione. –La oriental hablaba como si ella también tuviese parte en ese descabellado plan-. Ella propuso que bebiera esa apestosa sustancia que huele a repollo cocido y que me hiciera pasar por Weasley.

-Entonces, ¿dónde está Ginny?

-No te hagas el leso Harry. Hace poco que la viste, haz un poco de memoria.

El exasperado Ministro puso marcha atrás a sus recuerdos y vislumbró todo lo ocurrido entre su llegada a Chile y ese instante. La única mujer con la que habló desde ese entonces era la secretaria de esa oficina de corte colonial…

Harry se llevó una mano a la frente, haciéndose daño. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan poco perceptivo? Esa mujer, la secretaria, lucía más alta que Ginny porque debía de tener el asiento giratorio muy arriba o podría haber usado zapatos de taco alto. "De modo que esa mujer tan agraciada era Ginny. ¡Y yo no me di cuenta!" Harry se sentía estúpido. Si hubiera sabido que la secretaria era su amada pelirroja, podría haberse ahorrado su plática con el señor Martínez, su viaje a la prisión, escuchar la declaración del señor Correa y averiguar el domicilio de la celebración de la boda. Aunque, si pensaba en frío y analizaba la cadena de acontecimientos que lo llevó a ese lugar en el sur de Chile, era necesario que él no supiera la verdadera identidad de la secretaria para llevarlo a esa desconcertante encrucijada.

-¿Y cuándo planeó todo esto Hermione?

-Semanas atrás, cuando supo que Draco planeaba casarse con Ginny por un tema práctico más que por amor. –Cho pasó por delante de Draco, quien tenía la típica cara de alguien sorprendido durante un evento con cámara oculta, aparte de lucir tan pálido como si hubiera tenido que donar una tercera parte de su sangre-. No es por importunar Draco, pero le has hecho un daño terrible a Weasley y a su familia, y tienes que pagar.

Las venas en las sienes del rubio temblaban como si estuviesen a punto de estallar.

-¡No tenías por qué meterte, maldita geisha!

-Oye, tranquilízate. Sólo estoy pasando el mensaje.

-¿De parte de quién? –Draco sintió que crispaba los puños sin que hubiese querido hacerlo. Su voz temblaba también.

-¿De quién más? De Hermione, por supuesto. Por lo que sé, tiene más razones para odiarte que yo. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo una cita con un sicólogo y no puedo llegar tarde.

Cho Chang, sin deshacerse del vestido de novia, se alejó del altar y desapareció por la puerta trasera de la casa. Ninguno de los asistentes dijo nada por una buena cantidad de minutos y Draco se veía aún más pálido que antes. Harry, por otro lado, había llegado a oponerse a un casamiento y resultaba que la novia ni siquiera estaba presente en la ceremonia, reemplazada por una mujer que estaba totalmente al margen del drama. Ahora, las nuevas interrogantes que bailaban en los límites de la conciencia del joven Ministro eran las siguientes: ¿desde cuándo que Cho se hizo pasar por Ginny? ¿Cuán extenso era el engaño diseñado por Hermione?

Regresando a los tormentosos pensamientos de Draco Malfoy, él se hallaba de pie, mirando a sus alrededores como si no pudiera reconocer su propio entorno. Lo que acababa de ocurrir parecía la escena de una película de ciencia ficción. Había un dicho que resumía perfectamente los últimos quince minutos de tiempo transcurrido: "en la puerta del horno se quema el pan". Maldijo a ese tipo apellidado Murphy por hacer su vida imposible, a Hermione Granger por arruinar su mejor momento, a Cho Chang por asumir la forma de Weasley y a Harry Potter por el simple hecho de existir. Un Malfoy no podía ser engañado de esa forma, no podía soportar ser humillado delante de su propio círculo de gente. Granger se había burlado de él por última vez en su vida. Era tanta la rabia de Draco por aquella colosal frustración que ya no le importó más hacer las cosas sutilmente. Era tiempo de abandonar el disfraz de gato y adoptar la forma y el comportamiento de un perro, o más bien, la de un lobo, porque no iba simplemente a cazar a los responsables de su ignominia; iba a matarlos y matarlos literalmente, no importando si él mismo se iba a prisión por ello. Lo único que deseaba era ver a Granger dentro de una bolsa negra y hacer llorar a sus amigos tanto como fuese posible. Los escrúpulos ya no formaron parte del vocabulario de una ser sediento de venganza como Draco Malfoy. Y, como aperitivo, iba a masacrar a golpes a Harry Potter en ese preciso momento.

Desafortunadamente, aquella intención se quedó en eso, en una intención, porque cuando el rubio trató de golpear a Harry, él se hizo a un lado rápidamente y le propinó un violento rodillazo en el bajo vientre, haciendo que Draco se doblara y cayera de rodillas sobre el suelo polvoriento. El Ministro le dedicó una mirada de lástima que hizo sacar ronchas en Draco Malfoy.

-¿Eres idiota o qué? Olvidas que antes de ser Ministro fui un Auror. Tienes que estar agradecido de no caer en una celda en Azkaban al cometer ese error. Pero ten por seguro que la próxima vez que trates de agredirme no correrás con tanta suerte.

Harry, resistiendo el impulso de patear a Draco en el suelo, dio media vuelta y, segundos más tarde, un estampido velado indicó a los presentes que el Ministro ya no estaba allí. Los asistentes al fallido matrimonio miraban a un Draco Malfoy que se retorcía en el suelo a causa del dolor en su bajo vientre. Dolía como el demonio. El rubio había olvidado que Potter tenía el entrenamiento de un Auror y supo que atacarlo por el frente no era una opción. Acabaría en Azkaban si trataba una vez más de herirlo.

_Pero hay otras opciones._

Afortunadamente, Harry Potter tenía un talón de Aquiles que podría serle de utilidad a Draco. Poniéndose de pie con dificultad, el rubio se sacudió el polvo, se arregló el cabello y el traje y, dirigiendo una mirada altiva hacia la casa, caminó como si perteneciera a la realeza, dejando a los presentes con los ojos muy abiertos y sin ninguna palabra que articular. Claro que Draco no iba a ser tan refinado con el plan que tenía en mente y sabía que iba a depender de toda su influencia y de una pequeña parte de su fortuna para cumplir con su principal ambición.

* * *

Harry no podía creer que sus pasos lo llevaran de vuelta al edificio colonial en el cual trabajaba el abogado que le ayudó a entender la cruel manipulación de la voluntad de Ginny por parte de Draco. Todavía se podían ver luces en el primer piso del inmueble y Harry divisó una silueta que deambulaba de un lado a otro, apilando papeles en unos tacos muy altos. No queriendo matar a Ginny de un paro cardíaco, Harry decidió esperar en uno de los banquillos de la plaza aledaña, conjurando un abrigo para capear el frío que se estaba asentando como un manto invisible sobre el ambiente citadino.

Quince minutos tuvo que esperar el Ministro para que la curvilínea secretaria apagara las luces, cerrara la entrada con llave y cruzara la calle rumbo a su domicilio. La mujer miró a la plaza y divisó al hombre sentado en el banquillo y su corazón comenzó a latir de inmediato con trepidante velocidad. Sabía quién era él, pese a la oscuridad del lugar, y lo supo con el corazón más que con la vista.

-¡Harry!

El hombre se levantó de su banquillo y se acercó lentamente a ella, como si tuviese miedo que ella fuera una visión producto de sus propios traicioneros pensamientos. Harry estaba a diez centímetros de la mujer, pero no quería que sus sentidos lo engañaran. La tomó por los hombros suavemente y acercó su cabeza a su cuello, como buscando consuelo, pero lo que deseaba Harry era sentir ese aroma tan familiar al que ya estaba tan acostumbrado. ¡Cuántas veces hizo el amor con ella oliendo su sempiterna esencia de jazmín! Aquella fragancia era tan característica de Ginny que ella no usaba otra cosa que no fuese jazmín; cualquier otra mujer se habría aburrido del aroma, pero Ginny usaba ese perfume precisamente para atraerlo a él y a nadie más. Recordó que en una ocasión, después de unas de las tantas apasionadas veladas que había compartido con ella, le confesó que Draco trató de convencerla de usar almizcle en lugar de "esa nauseabunda esencia que siempre usaba". Obviamente, Harry tenía una opinión muy distinta de aquella "nauseabunda esencia". Era más que un perfume para él, más que un olor agradable con propiedades afrodisíacas; la esencia de jazmín de Ginny era como una especie de lazo místico que lo unía a ella de una forma que muy pocas personas podían experimentar. Harry siempre asociaba el jazmín con la sensualidad y el deseo sexual y le hacía pensar en la naturaleza sensual de Ginny y en su volcánica forma de amar. Pensar en esas cosas hizo que Harry sintiera agradables cosquilleos en su entrepierna.

-¿Harry? Soy yo –decía Ginny en susurros, como si la persona delante de ella se estuviese muriendo-. ¿No me reconoces?

El ex Auror tardó en responder. Parecía un perro tratando de reconocer a su amo por el olfato.

-Perdóname Ginny –dijo Harry al fin, tomando ambas manos de la pelirroja y esbozando una sonrisa cansada-, pero debía asegurarme que eras tú. Me llevé una pequeña sorpresa en la casa donde se suponía que ibas a casarte con Draco.

-Sabía que ibas a sentirte un poco confundido al principio –dijo Ginny, acompañando a Harry al mismo banquillo en el que estaba sentado él hace unos minutos atrás-. Hermione tiene una mente brillante para estas cosas. Fue ella quien concibió el plan de cabo a rabo. Debiste haberla visto. Parecía un general dirigiéndose a sus tropas antes de una batalla.

-Siempre ha sido mandona, Hermione –dijo Harry con una mirada de reminiscencia-. Recuerdo todos esos planes que hicimos junto con Ron cuando estábamos en el colegio. Siempre hablaba de esa forma, como si ella fuese una profesora muy estricta.

-Y te aseguro que no ha cambiado –comentó Ginny, abrazándose a Harry para no sentir tanto frío-. Unas horas antes que el Queen Mary II atracara, yo, Cho y Hermione nos reunimos en su habitación para discutir el plan que se le había ocurrido a mi amiga. Nadie dijo nada y aceptamos el plan sin ninguna objeción.

-Eso pensé –opinó Harry, poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole una mano a Ginny-. ¿Te acompaño a tu casa?

-Para que sepas, es un departamento que estoy arrendando –aclaró Ginny, tomando la mano de Harry. Estaba muy cálida. La pelirroja sonrió-. ¿Recuerdas que le prometí a Draco ser mejor pareja para él? –Harry asintió con una risa sardónica-. Bueno, parte del trato fue que él me diera algo de dinero y me la depositara a mi cuenta en Gringotts. No puso una cara bonita, pero lo hizo de todas formas. Así estoy pagando este departamento, aunque creo que, con el dinero que me pasó, podría estar viviendo aquí por un par de años.

-Pero no creo que estés dos años aquí. Debemos volver a Inglaterra.

-¿Y por qué? Me gusta Chile.

-Podremos volver cuando quieras. Pero tengo un asunto pendiente en mis tierras. Y me gustaría que me acompañaras, porque puedes ayudarme un montón en lo que debo hacer.

-¿Y qué debes hacer?

Harry puso una cara agria.

-Creo que hay gente en el Ministerio de la Magia que está conspirando con Draco Malfoy para que él se quede con la licitación de ese terreno que quiere comprar para instalar una mina de oro. Pienso que algunos peces gordos del Ministerio podrían beneficiarse con la adjudicación del terreno por parte de Draco.

Ginny lucía escéptica.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver contigo?

-Me hicieron Ministro y me enviaron por barco a Chile para discutir asuntos de extrema urgencia con el Ministro chileno. Si me enviaron por una urgencia, ¿por qué no me enviaron en avión, que es más rápido? No, me compraron un pasaje a bordo del Queen Mary II porque el viaje es más largo y más tiempo les daría a quienes apoyaban la postulación de Draco al terreno para urdir sus planes. No me di cuenta en el momento porque no tuve los antecedentes hasta que Hermione me lo contó todo… bueno, la mayor parte de lo que ocurrió. Sé que hiciste jurar a Hermione que no me diría nada, pero ella creyó que yo era el mejor para ti.

-Y razón no le falta –añadió Ginny, arrimándose más a Harry-. Yo también pienso que eres el mejor, al menos para mí. ¿Quieres quedarte en mi departamento esta noche?

-Tengo boletos de vuelta en el Queen Mary II pasado mañana –dijo Harry, sonando más serio que antes-. Necesito empacar mis cosas para cuando el barco zarpe hacia Inglaterra y no me gusta dejar mis asuntos para última hora.

Ginny se alejó de Harry y puso los brazos en jarras, fingiendo enojo.

-Vas a quedarme en mi departamento esta noche Harry Potter.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que lo haré?

La pelirroja cambió su rostro por uno que recordaba bastante a los capos de la mafia.

-Porque te haré una oferta que no podrás rechazar.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué es eso a lo que no puedo decir no?

Ginny se acercó lentamente a Harry y, tomándolo por los hombros, susurró en su oído con toda la sutileza de un felino.

-Es obvio, ¿no crees?

-¿Tus cosquillas? –Era obvio que ella estaba jugando, y Harry no se iba a quedar atrás-. Sí, eso es algo extremadamente irresistible –añadió con el toque justo de sarcasmo.

Ginny sonrió. Su novio siempre conseguía sorprenderla. Él se merecía todo, y todo le iba a dar, absolutamente todo.

-No, tontito –dijo la pelirroja, modulando su voz para hacerla un poco más provocativa-. Es obvio que hay algo que deseas más que el más fabuloso de los tesoros, más que a los propios latidos de tu corazón. Y, cuando lleguemos a mi departamento, tendrás lo que deseas, de una forma tan rotunda e intensa que no dormirás en varios días. Te lo aseguro.

Harry simuló pensar. Por supuesto, sabía lo que Ginny iba a ofrecerle y estaba muy emocionado, pero quería hacer que ella fuese explícita y, de esa forma, consumirse en deseo más tarde.

-¿Me darás tarta de melaza?

Ginny sonrió.

-Estás cerca.

-A ver… ¿jugaremos Quidditch?

-¡Eres exasperante!

-Sí, a veces puedo serlo –dijo Harry pícaramente. Jaló a Ginny hacia él y la abrazó fuertemente-. Vamos, dime, ¿qué me vas a dar? Me tienes en ascuas.

Ginny rió. Harry siempre conseguía hacerla reír.

-Es algo que siempre te ha pertenecido pero que me gusta ofrecértelo de todas formas porque sabes qué hacer con él. Sabes que soy así sólo contigo.

Harry volvió a abrazarla, esta vez levantándola en el aire y girando como una peonza. Ginny gritaba de alegría. Las nubes negras al fin se habían apartado y la pelirroja volvía a ser feliz, al lado de Harry, la única persona que sabía qué hacer para contentarla. Después de un par de minutos, todo se calmó y ambos siguieron caminando como si nada hubiese ocurrido entre ellos, hablando acerca de los hermosos paisajes del sur de Chile.

Veinte minutos más tarde, la elegante ropa de oficina de Ginny yacía olvidada sobre la alfombra y el sofá crujía bajo el peso de dos personas que se amaban apasionadamente. Harry besaba el cuello de Ginny, desnudo desde la cintura para arriba y la pelirroja yacía sobre el sofá, ataviada sólo con un sexy conjunto de ropa interior de color negro.

-Ay Harry, eres tan rico…

-Pero no tengo buen sabor.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso –dijo Ginny con una risita sensual.

-Lo sé. ¿Y qué te parece esto?

La mano de Harry se deslizó por debajo del sostén, acariciando piel trémula.

-Es como saborear miel.

-Yo creía que tu miel brotaba de más abajo.

-¿Te gustaría probarla? ¿Una vez más?

-Todo a su tiempo. Tengo que ocuparme de éstos –dijo Harry, apartando el sostén del cuerpo de Ginny y tomando sus pechos como si estuviesen hechos de cristal.

-Eres tan dulce y cariñoso Harry. Es algo que echo de menos cuando estoy por llegar al orgasmo.

-No me puedo controlar y lo sabes.

-¿Sabes qué? Yo tampoco.

Ginny tomaba la cabeza de Harry y enredaba los dedos en su cabello negro y revuelto.

-Amo cuando besas mis gemelos –dijo la pelirroja. Harry sabía que Ginny estaba metaforizando-. Eres delicado, sabes cómo tratar a mis pequeños con cariño.

-Ginny, tus niños no son tan pequeños. Apenas caben en mi mano.

-No exageres Harry. Además, a los hombres les gustan los pechos grandes.

-Bueno, no a todos. Me gustan las mujeres, no las estrellas porno.

-Buen punto.

Durante otros diez minutos, Harry y Ginny jugaron al amor y se deshicieron del resto de sus atuendos. Y el sofá seguía crujiendo en protesta.

-Bebe de mi miel Harry.

-¿Por qué la prisa?

-Quiero emborracharte para aprovecharme de ti.

-Pero puedes hacerlo sin ningún pretexto.

-Aprovéchame entonces. Haz lo que quieras conmigo.

-¿Puedo matarte?

-No en el sentido clásico.

-¿No con un arma?

-Pero tú tienes un arma. Y una bastante grande.

-Por favor Ginny… no es tan grande. No te duele cuando lo hacemos, ¿verdad?

-Creo que no.

-Resumiendo, quieres que te mate con mi "arma" para causar placer.

-Conciso y preciso –dijo Ginny, lanzando un quejido en el momento en que la lengua de Harry tocó el bajo vientre de la pelirroja-. Eres muy bueno Harry. Supongo que tuviste un montón de práctica antes de verme otra vez.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Por favor Harry. ¿De verdad crees que estuve aislada de mis amigas y compañeras del colegio? Ellas me cuentan cosas Harry y sé que te has acostado con la mitad de mis amigas.

Algo le decía a Harry que Ginny no lo estaba criticando.

-Oh. Así que lo sabías.

-Harry, no es pecado. No tenía ningún derecho sobre ti cuando decidiste aventurarte con otras chicas. Ni ahora lo tengo, ni nunca lo tendré. Te amo Harry, pero eso no me hace tu dueña. Tampoco eres mi esclavo. No puedo ordenarte a que me ames. Me gusta que lo hagas por tu cuenta y que no dependas de mi voluntad para hacer de mí lo que quieras. Recuerda Harry que soy total y completamente tuya, no importa lo que pase.

-Pero, te estás contradiciendo sola Ginny –dijo Harry, frenándose en su camino hacia su destino preferido-. Dices que debo amarte por mi cuenta, pero también me dices que eres mía con independencia de las circunstancias. Así que tú no me amas porque quieres, sino que dependes de mi voluntad.

Ginny mostró una sonrisa angelical, muy diferente de las que había mostrado desde que se vieron en la plaza.

-Pero yo decidí ser tuya. No creo que otra mujer desee entregarse de la forma en que lo hago yo contigo. Créeme Harry, que yo daría todo, pero todo por ti. Y es mi elección hacerlo. Si tengo que morir por ti, lo haré, sin vacilaciones ni reflexiones. No tengo miedo Harry. Así que, esta noche, ámame como si fuese la última vez que lo hicieras. Ese es mi deseo. Hazlo, y mi corazón te recordará por siempre.

Ahora fue Harry quien sonrió.

-Entonces hagamos que tu corazón tenga algo que recordar.

-Quiero que… que me hagas el amor... como nunca, como siempre –dijo Ginny, tomando a su novio del cuello-. Dame un recuerdo que me haga pensar en ti.

-Estoy para servirle, mi amada doncella.

La pelirroja soltó una risa natural, la primera en varios días. Ginny se dejó desnudar, besar, tocar y muchas cosas más, en una noche que sería memorable para los dos, tanto que ninguna palabra podría hacer justicia al intenso derroche de deseo que tuvo lugar en el departamento de un segundo piso en los suburbios de una ciudad del sur de Chile.

* * *

La tarde del día siguiente, muchas personas tomaban sol en una playa del norte de Chile, pero una de ellas, una chica con un traje de baño floreado, yacía de espaldas sobre una toalla estampada con flores, las manos en su nuca, sonriendo de forma casual, como si la fuente de su felicidad estuviese en el entorno. Pero Hermione Granger estaba contenta por razones muy diferentes del ambiente estival, razones que sucedían mil kilómetros más al sur. Ya imaginaba la cara de espanto que seguramente compuso Draco al darse cuenta que la mujer que iba a convertirse en su esposa encerraba una desagradable sorpresa. Seguramente a Harry también le iba a tocar una buena ración de disgustos, pero Hermione estaba confiada en que Ginny sería capaz de encontrar a Harry y explicarle la situación. Y fue la carta de un amigo abogado en Chile la que le abrió las puertas para concebir su plan.

Víctor Martínez era amigo de Hermione desde hace cinco años atrás, cuando la castaña llevaba un año de salir de Hogwarts. Se conocieron en un evento social al que fue invitado el abogado chileno para que diera un discurso acerca de la ética legal de la pena de muerte. Hermione había asistido a ese evento por pertenecer a la dirección de investigación del Ministerio Inglés de la Magia y, mientras paseaba por las mesas llenas de cocteles y vinos caros, un hombre como cuatro años mayor que ella se acercó y una conversación se inició. Música clásica sonaba de fondo y se mezclaba con las pláticas de medio centenar de invitados. Hermione encontró a su nuevo compañero de plática muy inteligente y agradable, con posturas sólidas acerca de su visión de la pena de muerte. Ella imaginó que debía ser un tipo que disfrazaba a un tiburón muy astuto debajo de sus buenas maneras y educación refinada. No obstante, pese a ser muy amigable y visiblemente sofisticado, no era su tipo, por lo que no lo vio como algo más que un amigo. En todo caso, Víctor tampoco quería más que una amistad con ella. Eran tal para cual. Desde ese momento, Víctor fue amigo por correspondencia de Hermione, aunque una vez cada tres meses se veían o en Chile o en Inglaterra para ponerse al corriente o discutir algún tema en boga con vino de elfo y ensaladas raras.

Hermione detestaba usar a sus amigos para concebir sus propios esquemas, pero su abismal odio por Draco Malfoy la movió a hacerlo. Para su alivio, su amigo en Chile también conocía al rubio por motivo de una demanda ciudadana en su contra por un tipo que estaba preso y esperaba por ser ejecutado por inyección letal y compartió su descontento por el magnate. Decidió ayudarla en lo que fuese necesario. Hermione pidió poner a una amiga de ella como secretaria por unos días y Víctor dijo que no había ningún problema y que, además, ese puesto estaba vacante.

Una vez superado ese escollo, Hermione puso las piezas restantes de su rompecabezas rápidamente. Cuando faltaba poco para el desembarco, la castaña, quien tenía siempre unos cuantos frascos de lo que llamaba "esencia de transformación" por si acaso, usó uno de ellos para la concreción de su plan. Hermione necesitaba la cooperación de alguien, quien fuera, para que se hiciese pasar por Ginny. Cho Chang resultó ser una mujer fácil de convencer, aunque la verdad era que la oriental no necesitaba de motivos para ayudar a Hermione. Era su amiga después de todo y no le iba a fallar en ese momento tan crucial. Ginny también decidió participar del plan, porque ella deseaba dos cosas: estar con Harry y humillar a Draco. Hermione le dijo que podría hacer ambas cosas a la vez con el plan. Ginny aceptó de inmediato.

La reunión que tuvieron las tres fue como la de un general frente a sus tropas en una tienda de campaña en medio de una batalla. "Sargento Granger" la bautizaron Cho y Ginny después de discutir los pormenores del plan. Como no faltaba mucho para el desembarco, la oriental tomó el frasco de un litro que le iba a permitir ser Ginny por varios días. La pelirroja debió cortarse un mechón completo de su cabello para el brebaje.

-Recuerden el plan –dijo Hermione, dirigiéndose a ambas chicas delante de ella como si ellas fuesen soldados de algún campo de entrenamiento-. Ginny, tienes que mantenerte fuera de la vista de Draco. Procura desembarcar primero que nadie. Aquí tienes los datos del señor Martínez para que te de empleo. Trata de usar maquillaje y un corte de pelo que no te venga contigo para que Harry no te reconozca, porque estoy segura que él irá con Víctor. Harry irá con quienquiera que sepa algo acerca de Draco en Chile. Cho, trata de actuar como si estuvieras frente a la certeza de casarte con alguien a quien no amas en absoluto. Trata de no sonreír demasiado y hazlo de forma forzada cuando tengas que hacerlo. Recuerda que debes revelarte si y sólo si Harry está presente, y es más probable que lo haga en la ceremonia.

Cho tenía la boca abierta.

-¿Cómo sabes esas cosas?

Hermione se puso colorada.

-Son clichés más que nada. En casi todas las historias románticas de la televisión es lo mismo.

-¡Pero son películas!

-Bueno, esto no es tan diferente de un film que digamos.

Hermione todavía sonreía, porque tenía en su mano una carta de Harry que recibió temprano en la mañana, la cual hablaba de la noche más romántica de su vida y de lo que se encontró en la ceremonia de casamiento de Draco. Entre otras cosas, decía que ella tenía una mente admirable y que iba a recordar nunca jugarle chueco alguna vez si no quería ser víctima de su falta de escrúpulos.

-¡Ay Harry! ¡Nunca vas a cambiar!

Y Hermione siguió tomando sol en la playa, en el mismo instante en que un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos fríos acababa de completar una transacción bancaria que le dio un pasaje de ida en el Queen Mary II, de vuelta a Inglaterra.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Dos razones por las cuales no he subido capítulos a esta historia. Primero, quería terminar mis otras dos historias porque estaba más inspirado con ellas y dejé ésta a un lado porque me quedé estancado y no se me ocurría nada que añadir. Segundo, mi trabajo no me dejaba tranquilo y tuve que entregar como mil informes antes de terminar mi contrato.

Un saludo.

Gilrasir.


	24. Aguas turbias

**Capítulo XXIV: Aguas turbias**

El día después de la llegada de la carta de Harry, Hermione llegaba al muelle del puerto de Valparaíso con nada más que una maleta y un bolso de mano. El resto de su equipaje lo dejó en la bodega del Queen Mary II para que nadie pudiera acceder a sus reservas de brebaje multijugos, especialmente Draco Malfoy, a quien vio ascender una hora antes por la rampa de acceso sin ningún equipaje en sus manos. Dos personas muy feas llevaba las maletas y los bultos del rubio magnate y Hermione supuso que eran elfos domésticos disfrazados de personas a juzgar por las caras que componían los desgraciados empleados. Sintiendo que su odio se incrementaba con cada paso que daban los subordinados de Draco, trató de contenerse y ocuparse de sus propios enseres para olvidar al rubio y a su excesivo delirio de grandeza.

Cuando Hermione estuvo acomodada en su habitación, salió a cubierta para tomar aire antes de la partida del Queen Mary II. La actividad en el muelle era febril: muchos empleados ataviados de rojo sostenían bultos de variopintos tamaños y colores, los acarreaban de un lado para otro y ordenándolos por destino; los pasajeros desfilaban por la rampa de acceso como si esperaran por ser coronados reyes de algún país medieval; camiones llevaban los bultos más grandes y eran acarreados por grúas para después ser apilados en el sector de carga del colosal barco. Muchas señales y conos de seguridad habían sido dispuestos a lo largo y ancho del muelle, señalando los caminos seguros para los pasajeros. El olor a mar siempre relajaba a Hermione y cerró los ojos para sentir con más intensidad la fragancia del puerto. Su cabello ondeaba con la brisa marina, olvidada de la actividad abajo en el muelle.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces allí?

La castaña abrió los ojos de súbito y un par de personas estaban de pie frente a ella. Un hombre y una mujer. Los dos eran amigos de Hermione.

-¡Harry! ¡Ginny! Pensé que ya estaban a bordo.

-Fue ella la responsable de nuestro atraso –dijo el Ministro, señalando a una sonrojada Ginny, aunque a Harry no se le veía molesto, sino más bien, divertido-. Por cometer el pecado de ser tan irresistible nos atrasamos con nuestras maletas y demás cosas y apenas llegamos a presentar nuestras tarjetas de embarque.

Ginny se reía sola.

-Harry tiene razón –dijo la pelirroja, tomando del brazo a Harry y dándole un pequeño beso en su mejilla-. Quise darle algo inolvidable y parece que se me pasó la mano.

-Bueno, siempre dije que ustedes se querían demasiado –opinó Hermione, dando la espalda a la vista del muelle y dirigiéndose hacia la popa del barco. Harry y Ginny la acompañaron-. ¿Acaso el amor entre ustedes no conoce límites?

Harry y Ginny se miraron un rato antes de echarse a reír. Hermione miraba al par de tórtolos con los brazos en jarras y sintiéndose un poco molesta a causa de la actitud de la pareja. En realidad, la castaña estaba celosa de los dos, pero eran celos sanos, de esos que no lastiman a nadie.

-Dime, por favor Hermione, ¿qué es eso? No conozco la palabra límite, excepto en Matemáticas –dijo Ginny, apoyándose en Harry para no caerse de tanta risa.

Harry esperó a que su novia dejara de reírse y se acercó a Hermione para susurrarle algo.

-Está bromeando. No te preocupes.

-Obviamente está bromeando –repuso Hermione, también voz baja-. ¿Está loca de remate o qué?

Harry compuso un rostro de ligera preocupación.

-Quería echarme un Encantamiento Estimulante, pero el hechizo rebotó. Según ella, yo estaba demasiado preocupado por cosas poco importantes.

-Sin duda alguna, esa noche fue mágica –comentó Hermione, mirando a Ginny perdida en el horizonte con una sonrisa estúpida-. Tus palabras en esa carta se quedaron cortas Harry. ¿Por qué no te llevas a Ginny a su habitación para que se calme un poco? Estamos a una hora de partir y no me gustaría que ella cometiera una locura y se baje del barco justo antes de zarpar.

-Buena idea –accedió Harry y se llevó a su novia a la habitación para, según él, mostrarle algo muy interesante que había allá. Hermione volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, sintiendo el aire marino rozar sus mejillas y el olor a algas que siempre la reconfortaba. Era extraño cómo el tiempo podía pasar tan rápido cuando uno ocupaba su tiempo haciendo cosas agradables o pasando el tiempo con personas agradables, pero cuando Hermione abrió los ojos, un sonido penetrante y primigenio sacudió la cubierta del Queen Mary II. El gran transatlántico estaba a minutos de partir a Inglaterra.

Hermione no se separó de la barandilla en el lado de babor del barco. La gente se aglomeraba al lado de la castaña, moviendo sus manos, despidiéndose de familiares, amigos, novias, etc. Hermione imaginaba que algo similar ocurría en el lado de proa, pero no se molestó en cruzar toda la longitud del Queen Mary II para ver si era verdad. Como no tenía nadie a quien saludar, la castaña se retiró hacia la habitación de Harry y Ginny para ver si su amiga ya estaba un poco más tranquila.

Como era usual, la castaña no necesitaba tocar a la puerta para entrar a la habitación de Ginny pero, en esa ocasión, Hermione prefirió haber tocado primero, porque cuando entró, Ginny yacía recostaba sobre la cama y Harry estaba encima de ella, besándola dulcemente. La recién llegada dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta tras ella, rezando a todos los dioses que conocía para que ninguno de los dos se hubiera dado cuenta de la intrusión. No obstante, la puerta se abrió y Ginny asomó la cabeza, mirando con curiosidad a Hermione.

-Amiga, sé que te incomoda un poco, pero tú también tienes parte en mi intimidad con Harry. Recuerda lo que hicimos en el viaje anterior.

Hermione se sonrojó.

-Lo sé, pero aún creo que no debería interrumpirlos.

Ginny supo que su amiga tenía razón y la invitó a que pasara. Harry estaba leyendo un libro encima de la cama, como si minutos atrás no hubiese estado besando a su novia.

-Estábamos discutiendo la posibilidad de formalizar nuestra relación –anunció Ginny, recostándose al lado de Harry y descansando su cabeza en el hombro de él-. A Harry le parece bien porque, según él ya estaba siendo hora que tuviera un matrimonio real.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca y haciendo un sonido como si acabara de atorársele la garganta. Estaba sorprendida, tanto como lo estaría una persona ordinara cuando alguien le dice que fue aceptado en un colegio de magia. No esperaba que Harry tomara la iniciativa tan pronto y la castaña se preguntaba qué había motivado a su mejor amigo a proponerle matrimonio a Ginny. Quizá esta vez la pelirroja logró hechizar a su novio con un encantamiento estimulante, pero Hermione observó que su amiga se llevaba repetidamente una mano a su vientre, acariciándolo con ternura. La revelación cayó encima de la castaña con tanta fuerza que casi la envía al suelo.

-¡No… no puede ser!

-¿Qué no puede ser? –Harry observaba a su mejor amiga con ligera diversión-. Hermione, luces como si hubieses visto un fantasma.

Hermione lucía impactada, estupefacta, atónita. Tal parecía ser que había hallado la verdadera razón de porqué esa noche fue tan especial para los dos. Harry y Ginny habían decidido ser tres y no dos.

-Hoy en la mañana lo supe –dijo la pelirroja, abrazándose a Harry, quien abandonó el libro y abrazó a su novia, más contentos de lo que siempre mostraban al público-. Estoy muy contenta Hermione, y más aún porque es de Harry y no de ese imbécil de Draco.

Hermione sentía que algo no encajaba. En realidad, dos cosas andaban mal ese día.

-¿Cómo lo supiste tan rápido?

Harry rió.

-Hermione. Ginny tiene ya dos semanas de embarazo. Obviamente no ocurrió la noche de la que te hablé en esa carta. Debió ser la primera vez que lo hicimos, ¿verdad Ginny?

-Lo más probable.

-Y lo mejor, es que no estoy para nada arrepentido. Creo que ya estoy en la edad para ser padre y Ginny también se siente preparada para ser madre. Si la vieras hablar de ese tema… está muy emocionada.

Hermione se quedó de pie en medio de la habitación. Por un momento sintió que su lengua tenía un nudo y no podía hablar a causa del estupor. No obstante, el impacto de la noticia fue debilitándose y le permitió excusarse para salir del lugar. Deseaba que Harry y Ginny tuvieran su rato a solas antes que pudiesen contar los detalles de la repentina noticia.

-Siento dejarlos, pero debo ordenar mi pieza –dijo Hermione, alejándose rápidamente de la cama, saliendo del dormitorio y cerrando la puerta tras ella. La castaña no sabía si lo que estaba sintiendo era envidia o celos, porque mientras miraba a sus dos mejores amigos en el mundo sentía una sensación muy peculiar en su estómago, como cuando una persona encuentra a su pareja con otro u otra. Era rara la sensación, porque le hacía pensar a Hermione que Harry era suyo y no de Ginny. ¿Por qué estaba pasándole eso? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con el tiempo que pasó con él en calidad de amiga con ventaja? Después la castaña razonó que no hubo nada serio con él mientras estuvieron juntos. Sí, se besaban, sí, salían juntos, sí, se acostaban juntos, pero eso no significaba que existiera amor entre ellos. Pero entonces, si aquella relación no pasó de ser una aventura prolongada, ¿cómo explicaba lo que estaba sintiendo? Hermione siempre había tenido una explicación sensata para los sentimientos de sus amigos y amigas, pero a veces no conseguía entenderse a sí misma cuando se trataba de procesas sus propias emociones, las cuales casi siempre conseguían traicionarla. ¿Qué hacer entonces? Decidió poner en pausa sus cavilaciones y enfocarse en ordenar su habitación.

Hermione supo que el viaje de vuelta iba a tener el mismo itinerario que el de ida, porque hubo muchas quejas por parte de muchos pasajeros a causa del cambio de itinerario que sufrió el viaje de ida. Cho Chang había sido una de las que se quejó, puesto que su destino verdadero era la ciudad de Tokio porque allí vivían sus padres, a los cuales la oriental iba a visitar. Por eso, los encargados de planificar el viaje de los transatlánticos decidieron que el itinerario del viaje de vuelta sería el mismo que el de ida, para que los pasajeros que desembarcaban en Japón o en las Islas Hawaianas pudieran llegar a sus destinos. A los pasajeros que desembarcaban en Puerto Montt se les pagó o devolvió los pasajes en avión o en bus, dependiendo del caso. A Hermione le daba lo mismo, porque ella desembarcaba en Inglaterra y tenía que hacer todo el viaje, pero eso no era más que una nueva ventaja. Aunque todavía tenía ese sentimiento sin resolver molestando a la castaña. Debía cerciorarse de que no sentía nada más que un inusual apego por Harry, como lo haría una muy buena amiga. Esperaba que fuese eso y no otra cosa.

Mientras tanto, en una habitación de lujo en el último piso, Draco Malfoy afinaba los últimos detalles de su plan. No podía contar con Helen esta vez, porque Harry fue capaz de descubrir que ella estaba involucrada en el intento por parte del rubio de separar a ese estúpido malnacido de su prometida. Pero esta vez, las reglas del juego habían cambiado: ahora era Ginny el objetivo, la única debilidad que podía explotar de ese odioso Potter. Ya sabía que una confrontación directa con él no era una opción, pero había otros caminos, más tortuosos e indirectos, pero que podrían darle el éxito a Draco. Y esa Weasley iba a lamentar renegar de su deber como la señora Malfoy.

El plan era virtualmente imposible de ejecutar para una persona promedio, pero para Draco Malfoy, otras eran las reglas. Siempre se recitaba el mismo lema en su mente cada vez que tenía un escollo frente a él: "Todo es posible. Lo imposible sólo cuesta un poco más". El rubio, con una billetera prácticamente sin fondo, logró que uno de los cocineros del Queen Mary II añadiera un veneno no letal pero que causara mucho dolor y mucha adicción a la vez. Coordinó la maniobra con uno de los meseros, a quien Draco también le ofreció una generosa propina sólo por avisar al cocinero que Ginny Weasley estaría presente en el comedor. Había un evento dentro de dos días en las que se invitaba a todos los pasajeros a disfrutar de una velada con fuegos artificiales incluidos. Draco podría apostar toda su fortuna a que ese par de pelafustanes aparecerían en ese evento. Potter jamás perdía una oportunidad para lucirse.

Draco había calculado todo con gélida precisión. Incluso sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Ginny al veneno, porque el rubio se aseguró de leer el instructivo adjunto con el frasco de líquido color violeta, línea por línea, y supo de esa forma que el veneno, treinta segundos después de ser ingerido, causaba unas ganas abrumadoras de orinar, y Draco sabía que el baño más cercano estaba en la parte más lejana de la entrada al local, hacia el sector de proa. Harry no la iba a acompañar porque su novia iría al baño para mujeres y él era lo suficientemente virtuoso como para no acercarse a éste, pero Draco era de distinto calibre y su escala de valores era muy diferente a los de ese Potter. Cuando todos prestaran atención a los fuegos artificiales, él entraría a los baños de mujeres y arrinconaría a Weasley, amenazándola con darle más veneno si se rehusaba a obedecer sus deseos. Y su deseo era causarle el mayor daño posible a ese estúpido de la cabeza rajada. Ya no la necesitaba como esposa, porque ya había dado por perdida la licitación del terreno y seguramente otra persona ya estaba bebiendo champaña a causa de la adquisición. No sabía qué decirles a las personas que se beneficiarían con la mina que él iba a instalar en esos terrenos, porque ya no había forma de ganar esas tierras de forma sutil y silenciosa. Había que usar la artillería para hacerlo y, como consecuencia, las autoridades se darían cuenta muy rápido y Draco y varios más caerían en una celda de Azkaban por fraude y uso ilícito de instrumento público. Pero Draco no se iba a quedar con las manos vacías: podría haber una forma de rescatar la licitación, pues los papeles ya fueron presentados y las autoridades necesitaban un mes para verificar y validar los datos entregados. Oscuros pensamientos nublaron la mente de Draco y ya no pensaba en la monumental tortura a la que iba a someter a Ginny Weasley, sino en hacer otra inversión para comprar tanto una esposa como a uno de los encargados de la revisión de los documentos para la licitación de ese terreno para que ingresase los nuevos datos acerca del estado marital del rubio y así eliminar cualquier registro del fiasco que sufrió hace dos días atrás, cuando su novia cambió radicalmente de nacionalidad. Pero Draco ya no podía permitirse más fallos.

El rubio anotó en una croquera todas las cosas que debía hacer para asegurarse que la licitación del terreno se lleve a cabo de acuerdo con lo planeado. Luego, decidió ir por un Martini para calmar sus ansiedades.

* * *

Había más personas de las anticipadas frente a las puertas del gran salón, pero nada que los encargados del evento no pudiesen manejar. Un océano multicolor, más que nada a causa de los glamorosos vestidos de las mujeres, esperaba por anegar las mesas dentro de la enorme estancia. Cuando el reloj marcó las ocho de la noche, la gente entró ordenadamente al salón, ocupando las mesas que les fueron asignadas y, en meros cinco minutos, todo estaba listo para el evento. Los garzones aparecieron de la nada, llevando cartas y cubiertos a los comensales. Draco se hallaba sentado en una mesa para uno; no quería visitas, no quería compañía. Los trámites ya estaban hechos: una mujer atractiva pero desesperada por la falta de empleo y sus cuatro hijos aceptó sin objeciones la propuesta del rubio y añadió que "si fuese por ella, ya estaría en el altar en ese momento". El punto era que los trámites legales para un matrimonio civil no eran simples y no eran automáticos, a causa de eso, Draco tuvo que presentar un certificado que acreditaba que esa mujer estaba dispuesta a ser su esposa. Según uno de los revisores de los documentos de licitación, aquello era suficiente para la postulación. Draco, siempre indiferente a las leyes maritales, más que nada porque jamás tuvo la necesidad de casarse hasta que supo lo del terreno, no sabía que existía esa cláusula. Hizo un registro mental de informarse más acerca del mundo legal. Pero en ese instante, todo lo que acaparaba su concentración estaba en el rincón opuesto a él, en una mesa para dos, en una mujer vestida para desatar envidia instantánea en los hombres. Incluso a Draco le entraron ganas de patear cosas cuando vio a Ginny coquetear con Potter de una forma en que jamás lo haría con él.

Para alivio de Draco, la primera fase del plan no tuvo errores. El mesero apenas divisó a Ginny, se retiró a la cocina para avisar al cocinero que la víctima estaba presente en el salón. El rubio ordenó un _carpaccio_ de caballo con ensalada rusa como entrada y un merlot como aperitivo. Sintiéndose relajado, Draco observó al mesero llevar lo que parecía tomate picado mezclado con cebollas cortadas en julianas y un filete de salmón más una copa de vino blanco. Potter todavía miraba la carta y Ginny tomó un sorbo de su copa. Draco miraba de una forma un tanto obsesiva a la pareja, en especial a la pelirroja, pensando en si el cocinero le había puesto la dosis correcta de veneno al vino. Pero sus temores fueron infundados. Dos minutos después, Ginny se excusaba que debía ir al baño y que volvía en un momento. _Será eterno ese momento_, pensó Draco mientras que una lluvia de luz multicolor hizo que las miradas se desviaran hacia los ventanales. El espectáculo pirotécnico había dado inicio.

Era ahora o nunca.

* * *

Una hora antes, en diferentes circunstancias, Hermione, recostada sobre su cama, reflexionaba a fondo acerca de lo que le pasaba con su mejor amigo. Pese a que estaba tentada por asistir al evento, no tenía con quién ir y decidió contemplar los fuegos artificiales desde la cubierta del barco. Poco después que el Queen Mary II zarpara desde el puerto chileno de Valparaíso, la castaña se dio cuenta que el viaje de regreso no sería ni la cuarta parte de emocionante de lo que fue la travesía de ida. Hermione hallaba inexplicable que se hubiera atrevido a compartir, hasta cierto punto, la intimidad de Harry y Ginny, sus dos mejores amigos, y ahora ni siquiera quisiese verlos. No se debe malinterpretar aquel sentimiento, porque Hermione estimaba mucho a los dos y siempre les iba a desear lo mejor. El problema era otro, uno mucho más serio de lo que había imaginado. Y sabía que era un tema crítico porque la razón por la cual no quería ver a Harry y a Ginny pasaba por sus propios sentimientos hacia su mejor amigo. Definitivamente no era un apego poco común por el Ministro. Repasó todo lo que ocurrió desde que se encontró con Harry esa fatídica tarde hace ya tres o cuatro meses atrás hasta que ambos decidieron poner fin a lo que sea que tenían justo antes del viaje a bordo del barco que llevaba a Hermione de vuelta a su tierra natal. Al principio no halló nada más que una amistad con ventaja pero, cada vez que evocaba la forma en que él la tocaba y la besaba y la excitaba, sentía unos incómodos pero agradables cosquilleos en rincones ocultos de su propia anatomía. _Me estoy comportando como una tonta_ se reprochó Hermione, pero la sensación no se apaciguó. De forma obstinada, esos cosquilleos seguían atormentándola, incluso cuando la castaña recordaba cómo se reían de cosas irrisorias, de lo sutil que era él al besar o al dirigirle algún cumplido. Tal vez ella y Harry no eran una pareja típica, pero se comportaban como si lo fuesen. Desagradable podía ser la conclusión de su análisis, pero no podía negar la irrefutable verdad que hizo tambalear sus esquemas.

_Es imposible pasar por la cama de Harry Potter sin amarlo._

Vaya juego de palabras. ¿Por qué no era más directa consigo misma? La verdad era que le daba vergüenza admitir que amaba a Harry porque era como pedirle matrimonio a un hombre casado. Su conciencia se afanaba en pensar que Ginny era la mejor para él, pero su corazón protestaba ferozmente, ciego a las circunstancias. Imaginó a un niño con una banda de seda obstruyéndole la vista tratando de golpear una piñata con un palo de madera. _Ese es mi corazón_ pensó Hermione tristemente, en comparación con un francotirador que era capaz de darle a un conejo en plena carrera a un kilómetro de distancia. _Y esa es mi conciencia_ se dijo otra vez, con un poco más de resolución, pero no con menos pena. Era paradójico pensar que era el corazón el que dictaba las reglas del amor y que fuese la mente consciente la que hacía posible una relación de pareja. _¡Pero ese no es el problema!_ Hermione actuaba como una masoquista emocional, torturándose con pensamientos que ni siquiera ella sabía de dónde provenían. _¡Amo a Harry pero no sé cómo decírselo!_ Objetivamente, no debía confesar sus sentimientos ni decir nada que pudiese indicar que ella sentía pensamientos no muy cercanos de la amistad que digamos, pero algo dentro de ella le urgía a que se abriese y fuese tan directa como su propia conciencia se lo permitiera. _¿Qué debo hacer?_

Esperando que el aire fresco de la noche lograra disipar sus dudas, Hermione se puso de pie, abandonó su habitación y descendió a nivel de cubierta, sector de proa, donde la brisa marina era más intensa.

_Harry, ¿qué deseas que haga?_

* * *

Harry ya llevaba dos minutos esperando por el regreso de su novia del baño, pero Ginny no daba señales de vida. Miró alrededor y se dio cuenta que Draco Malfoy no estaba en ningún sitio. ¿Habrá salido a tomar aire? El Ministro consultó su reloj. Las ocho y media. Tres minutos llevaba la pelirroja en el baño. ¿Por qué no salía?

Un grito terrible hizo que toda la gente en el salón dejara de prestar atención a los fuegos artificiales. Harry miró en todas direcciones, frenético, hasta que pudo ver a Ginny, gimiendo de un dolor inenarrable, siendo arrastrada por Draco Malfoy, quien se dirigía hacia la salida. _Maldito infeliz_, se dijo el Ministro, dejando la carta sobre la mesa con poca elegancia y, evadiendo comensales y garzones, dejó atrás la entrada al gran salón y persiguió a Draco por escaleras y pasillos, tropezando con gente o con funcionarios, daba lo mismo en esos instantes. Harry se dio cuenta que sus pasos lo conducían hacia el sector de proa. ¿Arrojaría a Ginny por la borda? Aquello no lo iba a permitir, aunque requiriese de su vida.

-¡DRACO!

La persona delante de Harry se detuvo lentamente, a diez metros de la barandilla de proa, sosteniendo a Ginny por el cuello y por la cintura para que no escapara. El rubio no parecía estar lastimándola, pero Ginny gritaba como si una plancha caliente pasara por cada centímetro cuadrado de su piel.

-¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE, MALDITO DEGENERADO?!

Draco lanzó una risa maligna, una que Harry jamás le había escuchado.

-¿Quieres sufrir más Weasley?

Para horror de Harry, Ginny, en medio de sus gritos de dolor, dijo "sí" con vehemencia, como si disfrutara pasar por esa tortura.

-Ahora ella está en mi poder Potter –dijo Draco, sacando su varita y apuntándola al pecho de Harry-. Puedo hacer lo que quiera con tu novia. Ahora, si la quieres de vuelta, tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo te ordene, ¿te parece?

-¡SUÉLTALA!

-No lo haré Potter, a menos que me jures que harás todo lo que yo quiera. Si no, le daré lo que quiere tu estúpida novia. Por si no lo sabías, este frasco –Draco sostenía un envase de vidrio con un líquido de color ¿violeta?- contiene un veneno muy particular. Causa dolor, mucho dolor, pero también adicción. Como puedes ver, yo soy quien tiene la ventaja, así que, ¿harás lo que te diga? ¿O quieres ver sufrir a Weasley?

Harry no dijo nada. No por desafío, sino porque no hallaba ninguna salida al desesperante problema que se presentó de forma intempestiva delante de él. Draco interpretó el silencio del Ministro como un no.

-Bueno… es una pena.

Fue la misma Ginny quien tomó el frasco y bebió un sorbo antes de volver a gritar con redoblada fuerza. Era repulsivo y macabro lo que estaba haciendo Draco. Harry sentía deseos de llorar al ver la cara de intenso sufrimiento de su novia, sobre todo, porque sabía que el rubio no tenía intención de matar a Ginny. Su propósito era otro. No podía hacer otra cosa que rendirse a la voluntad de Draco.

-Está bien –dijo Harry, derrotado-. Haré lo que tú digas.

La sonrisa de Draco era exultante.

-Así está mejor –dijo el rubio, sin soltar a Ginny-. Ahora, hay algo que he deseado hacer desde que salimos del colegio pero la ley no me lo ha permitido. Pero tú puedes hacerlo, porque si lo haces, tú caerás preso. Sí, lo harás, Potter.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Ves a la chica que está amarrada justo en la proa? ¿La ves bien? –Draco puso mucha malicia en sus siguientes palabras-. Ella es la responsable de muchos de mis fracasos estas últimas semanas y quiero que pague por sus intervenciones… con su vida.

Harry miró, con horror mal disimulado, una figura que tenía sus manos detrás de su espalda, gritando al tope de sus pulmones sin que ningún sonido escapara de su boca.

-Sí, Harry Potter –dijo Draco, acercándose a Harry y pasándole un cuchillo de cocina muy afilado-. Nada de magia aquí. Quiero ver la sangre de Hermione Granger derramarse sobre esta cubierta.


	25. Caos a bordo

**Capítulo XXV: Caos a bordo**

¿Es que ese infeliz de Draco Malfoy estaba mal de la cabeza? ¿Quería la cabeza de Hermione sólo por tratar de hacer bien las cosas? Era comprensible que el rubio odiara a la castaña por haberse entrometido con sus planes pero, de ahí a usar a Ginny como carnada para atraerlo a él y que más encima Draco le ordenase matar a su mejor amiga con un cuchillo de cocina era irse al extremo.

-¡No haré eso Draco! ¡No voy a matar a mi mejor amiga por un capricho tuyo!

El rubio compuso un rostro que expresaba decepción burlesca.

-Y yo creí que tenía a Potter en la palma de mi mano. Bueno, no me queda más remedio que acceder a los deseos de tu querida novia –dijo Draco con un dejo muy despectivo cuando pronunció la palabra "querida"-. ¿Te gustaría probar más de esto, Weasley?

Ginny, con manos ávidas, tomó el frasco que le causaría más dolor aún y bebió otro sorbo. Draco le arrebató el envase para que la pelirroja no pudiese beberlo todo de un solo trago. Esa no era la idea.

Los gritos de Ginny horadaron los oídos de Harry como cuchillos incandescentes. Escuchar uñas largas rasgar un pizarrón era más placentero que sentir los desesperados chillidos de dolor de su novia. Verla sufrir de esa manera aletargó su voluntad una vez más y Draco sólo le extendió el cuchillo. Harry, temblando de pies a cabeza, tomó el mango del arma y, con pasos dubitativos, se acercó a Hermione. Terror puro asolaba el rostro de la castaña cuando vio a su mejor amigo con un cuchillo en su mano y acercándose cada vez más a ella. _¡Tiene que ser una pesadilla! ¡Tiene que serlo!_ Hermione no podía zafarse de sus ataduras, aunque eso no le impedía moverse como una culebra nerviosa. Sus instintos eran, como mandaba la lógica, más fuertes que la conciencia. El cuchillo que blandía Harry reflejó las luces del transatlántico. Frío y letal. ¿Por qué Draco Malfoy tenía que ser tan perverso? Preguntas fútiles, sin respuesta. El corazón de Hermione apresuró sus latidos. Las ganas de gritar eran abrumadoras. Pero la castaña sabía que hacerlo era inútil, pero eso no impidió que vaciara sus pulmones exclamando, chillando, tal vez con la vana esperanza que Harry pudiese escuchar sus últimos lamentos.

Esperanzas que no existían.

Amenazado y disminuido por el tormento de Ginny, Harry seguía su camino hacia una desesperada Hermione. _¡Quiero despertar!_ Draco lucía visiblemente divertido con el drama desarrollándose en la proa del Queen Mary II. Un frasco de veneno era todo lo que se necesitaba para romper en mil pedazos una amistad de trece años. ¿Qué podía ser mejor que eso? Había logrado humillar a Harry Potter al fin, y de una forma que jamás se lo iba a perdonar. Por supuesto que Ginny también iba a morir, pero ese honor lo tendría el océano bajo la quilla del barco. Era un asunto conveniente para él, pero nefasto para las autoridades. La Guardia Costera tardaría semanas en encontrar el cuerpo y, si es que lo hicieran alguna vez, ya no habría huellas que indicaran un asesinato. Los estúpidos Aurors creerían que Ginny Weasley se habría suicidado a causa de las intensas presiones para mantener su alicaída familia y aquella ramera de Granger tendría huellas de Potter por todas partes. Los Aurors sabrían que el cuchillo que terminó con la vida de la castaña tendría huellas de Potter. Y Draco sólo tendría que hacerse el leso y atestiguar que no estaba en la proa del Queen Mary II cuando los sucesos tuvieron lugar. No había nadie en el sector de proa porque todos estaban disfrutando de la cena. Draco se aseguró de llevar a Ginny de una forma no invasiva para que todos creyeran que el rubio estaba ayudando a la pelirroja en lugar de secuestrándola.

El plan era una belleza. Él era un genio.

A metros de Draco, Harry ya estaba encima de Hermione, ciego a su propia voluntad. Odiaba ver a Ginny sufrir y le causaba mucha angustia también. Haría todo lo que fuese necesario para apartar la carga del tormento a su novia, incluso matar a su mejor amiga. Ginny era lo más importante para él y no podía permitir que Draco la violentara de esa forma. Era peor que si el rubio estuviese violando a la pelirroja. Alzó el cuchillo, la punta hacia el pecho de Hermione, dispuesto a sacrificar a su mejor amiga por la vida de su novia. La castaña cerró los ojos, gritando y tratando, en vano, de liberarse.

Un sonido de metal cortando el aire se escuchó. Hermione supo que ese sería uno de los últimos ruidos que escucharía en su vida pero, lo extraño que no sentía nada, no podía sentir acero perforando su corazón, no podía sentir sangre brotando de algún agujero en su piel. ¿Le habrá atravesado la médula? Pero podía respirar, su corazón latía, los pensamientos fluían como el agua en un río salvaje. Entonces, ¿qué demonios había ocurrido?

Se atrevió a abrir los ojos.

Lo primero que vio fue unas ligaduras rotas caer mansas sobre sus antebrazos. Escuchó a Draco juramentar y a empujar a Ginny hacia la barandilla del lado izquierdo de proa. Vio a Harry reaccionar a la velocidad de una bala, sacar su varita de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón tan rápido como un pistolero del Lejano Oeste y lanzó un chorro de luz roja sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Vio a Draco recibir el hechizo en plena cara, quedar un momento paralizado y, un segundo más tarde, pudo ver al rubio caer de espaldas al suelo, el frasco con veneno roto sobre la cubierta, su contenido esparcido al lado del cuerpo inerte de Draco Malfoy.

Hermione no hallaba palabras para describir lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Debo decir que Malfoy no sería un buen jugador de póquer –dijo Harry al fin, acercándose a Ginny y abrazándola cariñosamente. La pelirroja temblaba como si en ese instante estuviese en el Polo Sur y lloraba desconsoladamente, aunque no se podía saber si era por la ausencia de ese veneno adictivo o por las penurias que tuvo que soportar en manos de ese rubio sádico.

-¿Harry?

-Dime Hermione.

-¿Tenías… todo planeado?

Esta vez Harry lanzó una sonrisa traviesa.

-No todo. No sabía que Draco iba a secuestrar a Ginny pero, cuando vi a ese estúpido aristócrata llevarse a mi prometida, decidí que debía ser un Auror en lugar de un Ministro. Pobre Malfoy. Sigue creyendo que soy un político. No te imaginas cuántas veces tuve que recurrir a estas pantomimas para cazar magos tenebrosos.

Hermione golpeó débilmente el pecho de Harry.

-¡Estaba aterrorizada Harry! ¡De verdad creí que me ibas a matar!

Harry tomó los brazos de Hermione y los bajó. Acto seguido la abrazó fraternalmente.

-¿Y de verdad iba yo a sacrificarte por Ginny? –Harry la soltó y se acercó a Ginny para entregarle más consuelo-. Es verdad que ella es mi prometida y que la amo mucho, pero tú eres mi mejor amiga y tu vida no tiene precio para mí. Cuando estábamos en Chile, Ginny me confesó que entregaría su vida por mí, sin dudas ni reflexiones. Todo lo que hice fue hacerle pensar a Draco que ella no estaba dispuesta a hacer tal sacrificio, porque la gente como Malfoy sólo se preocupa de salvar su propio pellejo. La gente como él no sabe de sacrificio, no sabe de esfuerzo, no conoce el verdadero valor de la amistad –Harry dirigió una mirada llena de orgullo hacia Hermione-, o el del amor-, Harry abrazó con más fuerza a Ginny, besándola suavemente.

Hermione miró a Harry y supo que su mejor amigo se había convertido en un auténtico líder, una persona que era capaz de librar batallas tanto en la comodidad de una oficina como en los oscuros callejones del centro de alguna ciudad británica.

Harry dejó a Ginny por un rato y se acercó a Draco para reanimarlo, no sin antes atarlo de pies a cabeza. Al fin la alimaña frente a sus pies sería llevada a la justicia y arrojada sin elegancia alguna a una celda en Azkaban. No obstante, un grito aterrador hizo que Harry girara su cabeza. Ginny yacía al lado del charco con veneno y sufría violentos espasmos de dolor. Era obvio que la pelirroja había lamido el piso cubierto con sustancia púrpura. El ex Auror olvidó que aquella sustancia era adictiva.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Hermione parecía pensar de forma frenética, gesticulando con las manos y paseándose por la proa del barco de un lado a otro. Y entonces, como sacudida por una descarga eléctrica, la castaña corrió hacia el sector principal del navío, seguida por Harry, quien cargaba en sus hombros el cuerpo trémulo de Ginny.

-Es un veneno mezclado –dijo la castaña, apenas con aliento para hablar debido a que estaba corriendo como nunca-. Tiene dos efectos a la vez: causa dolor y adicción al mismo tiempo. Un antídoto normal no funcionaría con este brebaje.

-¿Y qué sugieres?

-¿Recuerdas la Tercera Ley de Golpalott?

-¿Esa cosa matemática que vimos en una clase de Pociones en sexto año?

Hermione gruñó.

-Sí, esa clase en la que hiciste trampa y mostraste un bezoar al profesor Slughorn.

Al parecer la castaña todavía recordaba ese vergonzoso incidente, y Harry se dio cuenta que Hermione le iba a restregar ese hecho en su cara por el resto de su vida.

-¡No es tiempo para recordar eso Hermione! ¿Qué tienes en mente?

-El punto es que debo separar los componentes del veneno en sus partes constituyentes para poder elaborar un antídoto efectivo. Si no lo hacemos, Ginny seguirá siendo adicta a la sustancia y llegará un momento en que cometerá una locura y terminará en el fondo del mar hasta el Día del Juicio Final.

-¡Está bien, está bien! Ahora, por favor, dime que tienes las herramientas para preparar ese antídoto.

-En este momento… vamos hacia allá –dijo Hermione respirando con un poco más de rapidez. Harry supo que su amiga iba hacia abajo en lugar de hacia arriba, hacia la habitación de la castaña.

-Hermione…

-¿Sí?

-¿Adónde vamos?

La castaña no respondió.

-Tu habitación está en el segundo piso.

-Lo sé.

-¡Pero vamos en la otra maldita dirección!

-¡Lo sé!

Harry dirigió a Hermione una mirada exasperada.

-Mis útiles de pociones no las llevo conmigo. Están en otro lugar.

-¿Dónde?

Hermione iba cada vez más abajo, llegando incluso a lugares restringidos para los pasajeros. Harry, lentamente, fue entendiendo cuál era el destino de la castaña. El Ministro, en pocos minutos, estaría penetrando en las mismas entrañas del Queen Mary II.

* * *

Las estrellas lucían borrosas, aunque se fueron aclarando con el discurrir de los segundos. Draco Malfoy apenas comprendía lo que ocurrió. Todo pasó tan rápido que no tenía recuerdos nítidos de lo sucedido. Se puso de pie lentamente porque si lo hacía muy rápido podría sentirse mareado y caería nuevamente al suelo. Sobándose la cabeza, el rubio miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que Ginny no estaba en ningún lado. Granger y Potter tampoco se veían en los alrededores. Draco comprimió sus manos en puños y una ira corrosiva casi le hizo perder el raciocinio. _¿Dónde demonios se fueron?_ El aristócrata se paseaba por la cubierta de un lado a otro, pensando, pensando y volviendo a pensar en la dirección que tomaron Potter, Granger y Weasley. Draco se obligó a respirar profundo, de forma lenta y deliberada, limpiando su mente de la rabia. Aunque el rubio jamás creyó en esas técnicas, ahora supo que debía cambiar su opinión de éstas, porque la cadena de pensamientos se hizo prístina, tan clara como el cielo de verano.

Ginny tenía un veneno en su sangre, un veneno mezclado. La única persona que podía encontrar un antídoto efectivo era esa apestosa sangre impura, pero no podía llevar sustancias mágicas en su equipaje de mano… aquella era una regla tácita entre los magos y éstos la obedecían de forma instintiva. Entonces, el único lugar al que podía ir Granger para solucionar el problema de Weasley era…

-¡Maldición!

Draco Malfoy reaccionó como un atleta ante el pistoletazo de salida de los cien metros planos y corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas y sus zapatos con poco agarre en la única dirección en la que era posible interceptar a Granger y acabar con ese drama Shakesperiano de una vez por todas.

* * *

Hermione lamentaba a cada segundo lo que debió hacerle a los guardias de seguridad que custodiaban las zonas restringidas del Queen Mary II, pero en situaciones como la que atravesaba, los pensamientos maquiavélicos podían considerarse como justificables. La castaña imaginaba lo que pensaría Nietzsche si él pudiese ver lo que estaba pasando en los confines del enorme navío. Seguramente estaría partiéndose de la risa en ese instante.

Harry, Hermione y Ginny entraba en la vastedad del compartimento de carga del transatlántico. La ominosa vista recordaba mucho a la última vez que el ex Auror entró a la Sala Multipropósito. La titánica sala apenas estaba iluminada y los bultos y equipajes formaban corredores sombríos y laberínticos. Dos voces de ¡lumos! hicieron eco en la cavernosa sala y dos haces de luz recorrieron las pilas de cajas y maletas que descansaban en el fondo del Queen Mary II.

Ginny no paraba de remecerse en los brazos de Harry, tratando de liberarse y encontrar un poco más de esa preciosa sustancia color violeta. El Ministro no podía dejar de sentir lástima por su prometida y un violento odio por Draco Malfoy mientras ayudaba a Hermione a buscar la dichosa maleta que podría salvar a Ginny. Pero parecía ser que ambos amigos estaban dando palos de ciego en esa inmensa bodega de carga.

-¿Y no hay forma de identificar tu maleta?

-¿A qué te refieres?

Harry entornó los ojos, aunque poco sentido tenía hacerlo con la poca luz que había.

-Me imagino que todos los bultos deben estar identificados para que los pasajeros puedan reconocerlos y no se confundan con otros.

-En todos lados es así –admitió Hermione.

-¿Y tienes el código de tu equipaje a mano?

-Siempre lo hago.

Harry y Hermione se dieron cuenta que los bultos de los pasajeros que desembarcaban en Inglaterra se encontraban en el fondo de la bodega yendo hacia la popa. No obstante, cuando ellos llegaron allá, vieron una montaña de equipajes y cajas y bultos.

-¡Rayos! ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar tu maleta?

Esta vez fue Hermione quien entornó los ojos.

-Usa la cabeza Harry. Los bultos más grandes están abajo y los más ligeros están arriba. Es sentido común.

-¿Y cómo llegamos arriba?

-Tú dime, porque no tengo idea.

Harry miró a su amiga con incredulidad mal disimulada. Escuchar a Hermione Granger decir "no tengo idea" era poco menos que un acontecimiento en sí mismo. A veces era muy molesto lidiar con una amiga sabelotodo que no tiene idea de cómo resolver un problema. Aunque… no lo sería en esa ocasión porque a Harry se le ocurrió una idea.

-Haz que yo flote.

-¿Qué?

-¿Tienes cerilla en el oído acaso?

La castaña recordó el encantamiento que servía para levitar personas y también recordó que era no verbal. Hermione agitó su varita en un movimiento vertical y, lo siguiente que vio fue a Harry colgando de un tobillo y agarrándose con ambas manos al borde superior de una enorme caja de tres metros de altura.

-¡Puedes soltarme!

Hermione volvió a hacer un rápido movimiento de varita y Harry colgaba del bulto y, usando sus brazos, se trepó encima de la caja. Jadeando, miró hacia abajo, a su amiga.

-¿Cómo rayos no se te ocurrió?

-No lo sé. A veces me bloqueo.

-Bueno, no importa. Buscaré tu maleta. Tú cuida de Ginny mientras tanto.

Hermione tomó a Ginny por los brazos para que no huyera hasta el sector de cubierta y siguiera drogándose y Harry trepó cuidadosamente hasta el punto más alto de la montaña de bultos y reconoció de inmediato la maleta de su amiga por el nombre inscrito en una placa de metal encima de uno de los lados.

-¡La tengo!

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Dice mi nombre y es de color rojo con olas estampadas?

-¡Sí!

-¡Esa es entonces! ¡Puedes bajarla!

Harry tomó la maleta. Era muy pesada. La sostuvo con sus dos manos y saltó, cuidando de amortiguar la caída para no fracturarse los tobillos pero, no todo salió muy bien. Al caer, Harry perdió el equilibrio y cayó de costado al suelo, fracturándose un par de costillas mientras tanto.

-¡Harry! ¿Estás bien?

Hubo un quejido de dolor.

-Creo que algo se quebró dentro de mí.

-¿Te duele?

Harry se puso lentamente de pie, tambaleándose un poco a causa del dolor en sus costillas. Sin embargo, el ex Auror había estado en peores condiciones cuando trabajaba cazando magos tenebrosos.

-Un poco. Estaré bien. ¿Está Ginny a buen recaudo?

-Sí, pero por dios que tiene fuerza esta mujer.

-Aquí tienes –dijo Harry, entregando la maleta a su dueña-. Yo contendré a Ginny mientras elaboras el antídoto. Trata de darte prisa.

-De acuerdo –repuso Hermione con un suspiro agotado, abriendo la maleta y poniéndose manos a la obra.

Harry se arrodilló y se sentó sobre el frío suelo de metal para soportar mejor el dolor en sus costillas. Ginny tironeaba de sus brazos con frenética fuerza, una expresión hambrienta en su rostro. Una vez más el Ministro sintió una rabia casi irracional por Draco Malfoy al dejar a su prometida en ese estado. Recordó su primer trabajo como Auror. Era de noche. Un callejón oscuro. Recordaba que las luminarias no funcionaban. Harry debía atrapar a un mago tenebroso que intentaba reclutar Mortífagos caídos en desgracia para formar un grupo revolucionario de extrema izquierda. Por orden del Ministro de la Magia, el sujeto debía ser capturado vivo para ser sujeto a un interrogatorio acerca de bandas subversivas que pudiesen seguir los pasos del difunto Lord Voldemort. La investigación arrojó a Harry a ese sucio callejón, oscuras pozas negras y adictos a la heroína. Las expresiones de aquellos mugrientos seres muertos de hambre reflejaban con escalofriante simetría el rostro que contemplaba en el presente, un rostro que Harry aprendió a amar más que a ningún otro. Su elusivo objetivo también era adicto a las drogas, pero a las drogas de naturaleza mágica. Le daba una poco natural claridad de mente. Harry había logrado arrinconarlo pero, como bien recordaba el ex Auror, aquella hazaña era la mitad de la historia.

Harry podía ver, con horror disimulado por su concentración, el rostro retorcido de su oponente cada vez que arrojaba un maleficio. Era una expresión casi demente, como si él se hubiese arrancado el cerebro de su cabeza con sus propias manos. Cuando al fin cayó derrotado, el anarquista pataleaba y gritaba sinsentidos a diestra y siniestra, completamente enloquecido por su adicción. Y ahora, a bordo de un barco, Harry podía ver la misma triste realidad sobre su novia, tratando de escapar de las manos de su propio amante para ir en busca de la droga que puso tras las rejas a su conciencia.

Hermione ya tenía listo el antídoto para el veneno.

-Caray, eso fue rápido.

-Menos mal que eran sólo dos componentes –suspiró Hermione, sosteniendo un vial con una sustancia viscosa de color verde esmeralda-. Tiene que beberlo todo… espera un poco. Se me olvidó algo.

La castaña agregó una especie de polvo al vial y el líquido adquirió de inmediato el mismo color púrpura del veneno.

-Es un colorante. Será más fácil que Ginny lo beba si cree que es el veneno.

-Bien pensado.

Harry tomó el vial y se lo tendió a Ginny. Como Hermione esperaba, la pelirroja lo tomó con manos temblorosas y una expresión de profunda alegría en su rostro. Un segundo después, el vial estaba vacío, su contenido en el interior de Ginny. Harry y Hermione cruzaron los dedos para que todo saliera bien.

-Era de esperarse que una sabelotodo como Granger encontrara una cura para el extraño mal de Weasley, ¿no crees, Potter?

Harry y Hermione giraron sus cabezas, pero era demasiado tarde. Una violenta patada arrojó al ex Auror al suelo, resoplando de dolor. El golpe dio por casualidad en su costado, en sus costillas fracturadas. Draco Malfoy alzó una ceja.

-Parece que al fin el indestructible Harry Potter tiene un talón de Aquiles propio –dijo Draco con voz melosa-. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Diste un mal paso y tropezaste con tu propia gran cabeza?

-Piérdete Malfoy.

-¿Y si no quiero? ¿Y si, en lugar de desaparecer, te mato ahora mismo?

Harry, pese al dolor, no hizo ninguna mueca.

-Inténtalo si quieres.

-Por supuesto que lo haré.

-¡Él no está solo!

Draco miró a Hermione y una risa maligna escapó de su boca sin labios.

-Granger, entiende de una vez por todas. Los magos de sangre impura no cuentan.

Harry trató de arrojar un maleficio a Draco, pero su velocidad de reacción no era la misma con un costado herido. El rubio reaccionó más rápido y le ofreció un poco de tortura antes de bajar la varita.

-Es… placentero tener tu vida en mi mano, Potter –dijo el rubio, mirando despectivamente cómo Harry trataba de ponerse de pie-. Después de toda la vergüenza que arrojaste sobre mí, después de todas las veces que tuve mis manos alrededor de tu cuello y te escapaste… ¿de verdad crees que pienso dejarte con vida? Ya no soy ese niño tímido que una vez trató de asesinar a su director… no señor. Ahora tengo una razón para mandarte al olvido Potter. ¡Por tu culpa Weasley no pudo ser mía! ¡Capturaste su corazón para que yo nunca pudiese poseerla! ¿Cuántas mujeres pasaron por tu alcoba Potter? ¿Alguna de ellas significó algo para ti? ¡Weasley no es diferente a las demás con las que te has revolcado! ¡Es una estúpida aventura de una noche! ¿Por qué tienes esa fijación con ella? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué la valoras por sobre las demás?

-Porque, lo creas o no grandísimo animal, yo lo amo más que a nada en este mundo.

La escena siguiente fue memorable. Draco se dio lentamente la vuelta y, por una fracción de segundo, contempló el rostro volcánico y lúcido de Ginny Weasley antes de sentir un puño colisionar con su mejilla con fuerza terrorífica, tan fuerte que envió al rubio al suelo sin ninguna elegancia. Harry y Hermione miraban, estupefactos, cómo la pelirroja derrumbó de un solo golpe a Draco Malfoy. Harry nunca se sintió más orgulloso de su novia que en ese instante de gloriosa violencia.

Harry se acercó a Ginny y la abrazó, levantándola en el aire, lágrimas volaban por doquier, pero todo era alegría. Hermione observaba la escena, olvidándose que Draco se estaba poniendo de pie. Un segundo más tarde, el clima cambió nuevamente.

-¡Apártate de Weasley, o veremos cuán sucia es la sangre de Granger!

El ex Auror dejó de sostener a Ginny y vi a Draco sujetar firmemente a Hermione, un cuchillo de cocina rozando el cuello de la castaña. Harry se alejó lentamente de su novia, aunque no tenía ninguna intención de rendirse. Estaba calculando su próximo movimiento nada más.

-Ahora, Potter, ya no vacilaré más. Te volaré en mil pedazos para que no vuelvas a arrojar sombra alguna sobre mi camino.

La sonrisa de Harry era burlona.

-Entonces hazlo. Odio esperar.

Draco, espoleado por la provocación de Harry, extendió su varita y pronunció la palabra que significaría la destrucción de una leyenda.

-_¡Confringo!_

Harry estaba listo. Incontables veces tuvo que recurrir a sus reflejos para escapar de una muerte segura, y ésta no era más que la enésima vez que lo hacía. Empujando a Ginny para que ella tampoco saliera lastimada, Harry se arrojó a un lado, rodando en el piso y sacando su varita mientras tanto. El hechizo de Draco erró el blanco y destruyó parte de la pared de la bodega de carga la que, desafortunadamente, también formaba parte del casco del Queen Mary II. El agua entró de forma inmediata, anegando en segundos la bodega de carga. En medio de la confusión, Hermione logró zafarse de Draco y, un parpadeo más tarde, estaba al lado del ex Auror. Harry, comprendiendo pronto el peligro, tomó a Hermione y a Ginny de la mano y salió corriendo hacia la compuerta de acceso, vadeando lo más rápido que podía. Draco salió a la zaga.

Harry salió de la enorme bodega pero no pudo cerrar la compuerta tras él porque sus dos manos estaban ocupadas acarreando a unas estupefactas Hermione y Ginny. Subió las escaleras a toda prisa pero Draco estaba acortando distancias, lanzando maleficios explosivos que reducían las paredes a metal derretido. Minutos más tarde, Harry, Hermione y Ginny, los tres tomados de la mano, salieron al aire fresco de cubierta. Sonidos penetrantes se escuchaban en todos lados. Era obvio que los sistemas a bordo del Queen Mary II detectaron la entrada de agua en la bodega de carga y, como consecuencia, las alarmas se dispararon. Mucha gente corría de un lado a otro, yendo hacia los botes para salvarse y eso hizo que Harry perdiera de vista a Hermione y a Ginny. Una multitud se aglomeraba en el sector de proa, desorientando a Harry y empujándolo hacia la barandilla, donde había menos gente.

-¡Hermione! ¡Ginny! ¿Dónde están?

-Eso no importa ahora –dijo una voz fría que provenía de la masa de gente delante de Harry-. Es mejor así, ¿no crees?

Draco Malfoy apareció casi mágicamente delante de Harry, varita en ristre, listo para borrar al Ministro de la Magia del mapa. La perspectiva de ir a la cárcel por el asesinato de un oficial de alto rango dentro del Ministerio ya no parecía ser de consideración para el rubio. Ese asunto había pasado a ser algo personal.

-Acabemos con esto de una vez –continuó Draco, alzando su varita, listo para atacar y enviar a Harry Potter volando por la borda, ojalá en pedacitos-. Esta vez no hay nadie que se interponga entre la muerte y tú, Potter. Y creo que tu pequeña debilidad hará las cosas más fáciles para mí. ¿O es muy tonto lo que estoy diciendo?

-Pronto lo veremos.

Harry fue el primero en sacar la varita pero el dolor en su costado hizo que el encantamiento se desviara un poco de su curso y se perdiera en el aire. Draco vociferó con saña el maleficio que incapacitó a Harry y lo dejó tirado en el piso. La varita del ex Auror salió volando y cayó a metros de la mano de su dueño.

-En realidad es una lástima, Potter –dijo Draco-. Pero ahora no eres una amenaza para mí. Vamos, ponte de pie, para que mueras de la forma que les gusta a los de tu casa.

Harry se irguió lentamente, mirando de reojo su varita y supo que estaba peligrosamente desarmado. No obstante, no tenía miedo. Ya había pasado por esa situación.

No obstante, cuando Draco iba a asestar el golpe de gracia, un grito en medio de la gente hizo que el rubio se diera la vuelta y viese a Hermione vociferar un maleficio, para horror de la gente que se aglomeraba cerca de los botes salvavidas. Draco sólo atinó a reírse y bloqueó el hechizo fácilmente, rebotando y golpeando a la castaña en su lugar, quien quedó inconsciente, con muchos ojos mirando con estupor a la recién caída.

-Y ahora… ¿qué rayos…?

Harry ya no estaba solo. Ginny había aparecido de la nada y ahora se interponía entre la varita de Draco y su prometido. ¡Qué testaruda era esa mujer! ¿Creía que iba a bajar la varita o al menos dudar de asesinar a Potter? Aquel acto no era ninguna amenaza para él.

-Weasley. Tratas de defender lo indefendible. Hazte a un lado y déjame matar a tu prometido, ¿por favor?

Lo último Draco lo dijo con profundo sarcasmo.

-Draco –dijo Ginny con lástima-, nunca vas a entender lo que hay entre Harry y yo. Tú trataste de comprar mi amor con dinero, pero hay cosas en este mundo que no tienen precio, y eso Harry lo comprende mejor que tú. Él me entregó todo a cambio de nada, algo que jamás harás porque tú sólo tomas en cuenta aquello que te beneficia.

-No me gusta que una mocosa traidora a la sangre me esté aleccionando acerca de si necesito el amor o no. ¡Basta de juegos de palabras! ¡Apártate! ¿Crees que no te mataré? Esto no es una película Weasley, te lo advierto.

-Es bueno saber que esto no es una película –dijo Ginny, sonriendo. Harry, mientras tanto, trataba de apartar a su novia de en medio, pero la postura de la pelirroja estaba más allá de la voluntad de cualquier persona-. Eso no me dice otra cosa que el amor que existe entre nosotros es real y algo mucho más allá de tu comprensión Draco.

El rubio sintió que sus manos temblaban.

-Como quieras Weasley. Sólo espero que no te arrepientas más tarde. ¡MUERE!

Y Draco, en lugar de arrojar un maleficio asesino, lanzó el cuchillo de cocina que todavía tenía en su mano izquierda. Harry trató, una vez más de apartar a Ginny del camino del arma: prefería morir él que permitir que Ginny diera su vida por él.

Pero el destino de la pelirroja ya estaba escrito.

Justo cuando Harry estaba logrando empujar a Ginny hacia un lado, el cuchillo se clavó en el pecho de la pelirroja, justo a la izquierda, perforando de lleno su corazón. El shock subsiguiente hizo que Ginny no sintiera mucho más que algo extraño penetrando su pecho y cayendo al suelo… pero Harry estaba ahí para evitar que su cuerpo impactara en la cubierta. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Draco tambalearse y caer al suelo también, envuelto en pesadas cadenas y vio a Hermione detrás de él, con la varita en alto, poniéndose de pie lentamente. Pero pronto, todo lo ajeno a su mundo perdió foco y forma, porque Ginny yacía en sus brazos, apenas respirando, sangre manchando su vestido y derramándose al suelo, todo bajo la mirada de horror de muchos pasajeros. Algunos se desmayaron a causa del impacto, otros gritaban cosas sin sentido.

-¡Ginny! ¡Ginny! ¡Resiste! ¡Te conseguiré un médico!

Harry iba a ponerse de pie, pero la pelirroja le tomó la mano con fuerza inusual para una persona que agonizaba.

-Harry –dijo Ginny en un susurro apenas audible debido a los gritos de la multitud-. Ya es tarde para pedir ayuda. Pero… pero no estoy arrepentida de… de lo que hice-. Ginny hizo un sonido como de ahogada y botó sangre por la boca. Harry estaba llorando ahora.

-¡No! ¡No es demasiado tarde!

Ginny se esforzó para mostrar una sonrisa. Era tan difícil como sostener el mundo en sus brazos.

-Harry. Hay algo que… que debo decirte antes de partir.

El ex Auror no dijo nada. Estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas.

-No… estoy arrepentida de lo… de lo que hice porque… porque me siento completa. Lo estoy, de verdad, porque tenía el cielo en… mis… manos… cada vez que… me hacías el amor. Siempre estuviste… allí… para mí… todo lo diste… eras mi amigo, mi confidente y mi… amante.

Harry todavía no decía nada. No hallaba palabras para lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Éste es… mi… mi último favor –balbuceó Ginny, sintiendo que su corazón fallaba. Sentía mucho frío y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre-. Recuérdame… es todo lo que… te pido. Recuérdame… y te darás cuenta que… que no te he… abandonado… Nunca lo… haré.

Y el corazón de Ginny dejó de latir. Harry se quedó inmóvil, desorientado, olvidado del resto del mundo, contemplando el reflejo de su propia tragedia en unos ojos marrones que miraban sin ver hacia el cielo cubierto de estrellas.


	26. La ruleta del destino

**Capítulo XXVI: La ruleta del destino**

Las sirenas pregonaban la emergencia a bordo del Queen Mary II, los pasajeros clamaban por ayuda, niños lloraban, el barco se inclinaba lentamente hacia el lado de estribor, pero nada de eso quedaba registrado en la mente de Harry Potter, porque ninguna calamidad podía rivalizar con la que acababa de caer sobre él. Los ojos inertes de Ginny Weasley reflejaban el rostro demacrado de Harry, contemplando el horror de la situación. Harry sentía que algo dentro de él se corrompía y moría, dejando un agujero en su pecho, un vacío que, en esos momentos de confusión e irracionalidad, no creía que podía volver a ser llenado, tal era la importancia que le daba a la pelirroja, tal era lo que significaba ella para él. Harry la tomó y la movió suavemente, como si tratara de despertar a alguien que estuviese profundamente dormido.

-Ginny, Ginny… por favor… despierta.

Ni su mente ni su corazón querían aceptar que la mujer tendida sobre la cubierta de un Queen Mary II que amenazaba con hundirse había abandonado la vida. Aquello sería un impacto demasiado calamitoso como para soportarlo solo pero, por más que llamara a su novia por su nombre y la moviese, ella no reaccionaba.

-¡Ginny! ¡Ginny! ¡GINNY!

No había respuesta alguna.

Harry quería aferrarse a la idea que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo formaba parte de una nefasta pesadilla, pero el aire marino de la noche se sentía muy real y los gritos de los pasajeros no parecían pertenecer a un sueño. La cubierta se estaba ladeando peligrosamente y hombres, mujeres y niños dejaron de prestar atención al cuerpo ensangrentado en el piso y corrieron desahuciadamente hacia los botes salvavidas. Y, mientras tanto, Harry comenzó a darse cuenta que no importaba qué clase de cuento se contaría a sí mismo para explicar el estado de Ginny, que la única conclusión a la que podía llegar era que su novia estaba en verdad muerta. Y cuando lo comprendió, una tristeza abrumadora hizo que Harry exclamara al aire con gritos roncos, golpeando el suelo con sus puños, haciéndose daño, lágrimas caían sobre el pecho inerte de Ginny, llantos sobreponiéndose a los gritos de pánico de los pasajeros.

Otro coro de lágrimas se hizo presente y Harry sintió unos cálidos brazos envolverlo. De forma inconsciente, Harry supo que era Hermione quien lo estaba abrazando y también se dio cuenta que su tormento era apaciguado lentamente, aunque nunca del todo. El impacto de lo sucedido seguía fresco en la mente de Harry y un abrazo, por muy cálido y consolador que fuese, no iba a hacerle olvidar que Ginny había partido del mundo terrenal antes de tiempo.

Las sirenas dejaron de aullar en la noche. Los pasajeros pudieron notarlo y la cubierta del Queen Mary II se llenó de rostros confusos. A continuación, la voz del capitán crepitó en los altavoces a lo largo y ancho del barco, de modo que todos y cada uno de los pasajeros escucharan lo que tenía que decir la máxima autoridad a bordo.

-Señores pasajeros. Les habla el capitán. Todo está bajo control. La inundación en la bodega de carga ha sido contenida. Afortunadamente, el agua no rebasó los mamparos en el sector, pese a que el barco sufrió una ligera inclinación por el lado de estribor, lo que significa que este navío no se hundirá. En estos momentos, nuestro personal trabaja sin descanso para evacuar el agua en la bodega de carga y reparar el boquete en la quilla. Como medida adicional de seguridad, el barco regresará al puerto de Valparaíso para el desembarco de los pasajeros y después se dirigirá hacia el sur, donde existen instalaciones capaces de reparar completamente el daño sufrido por esta embarcación. Los pasajeros podrán solicitar el reembolso del dinero invertido en este viaje y diversos medios de transporte serán puestos a disposición de los pasajeros para que puedan volver a sus naciones de origen, sin costo alguno para los afectados. Una investigación acerca de lo ocurrido ya está en marcha y, si uno o más de los pasajeros tiene información relacionada con este percance, no dude en hacérnoslo saber. Se agradece su cooperación. Buenas noches.

Hubo muchos suspiros de alivio a lo largo y ancho de la vastedad del Queen Mary II, tanto por el hecho que el barco no se iba a hundir después de todo como por el profesionalismo y responsabilidad de los funcionarios a bordo y de los organizadores del viaje.

-Al menos podremos volver gratis a nuestras tierras –decía uno de los pasajeros, quien sostenía una copa de merlot con una mano temblorosa.

Pero semejante alivio no significaba nada ni para Harry ni para Hermione, porque la muerte de Ginny era peor que el potencial naufragio del barco en el que viajaban los tres. Harry, después de diez minutos que le parecieron diez horas, se irguió y tomó el cuerpo sin vida de su novia con sus brazos y, acompañado de Hermione, se dirigió a su habitación para velarla y recordar, como siempre ocurría en esas situaciones, los momentos felices que pasó con ella.

* * *

Los recuerdos parecían burlarse de Harry.

Hermione había limpiado el cuerpo de Ginny y el cuchillo asesino yacía encima del velador, envuelto en una bolsa plástica para preservar las huellas digitales de Draco Malfoy. Harry cerró los ojos de su fallecida novia; ahora parecía tener un sueño eterno, un sueño del que no iba a despertar. Las inevitables preguntas aparecieron en la mente del ex Auror como nubes de tormenta. ¿Por qué se interpuso entre él y el cuchillo? ¿Por qué Draco tenía que ser tan malvado, tan falto de escrúpulos? A veces pensaba que haberse encontrado de nuevo con Ginny selló el destino de la pelirroja, y podía ser verdad; a lo mejor si él se hubiese mantenido al margen, como la mujer a su lado le aconsejó una vez, todo ese drama pudo haberse evitado. Harry no creía en el destino, pues pensaba que éste podía ser alterado por sus decisiones. Pero jamás entendió que el destino podía ser cambiado por decisiones ajenas a la suya y, en esos momentos de angustia y dolor, Harry comprendió que el destino no era otra cosa que un juego de tira y afloja en el cual la voluntad más fuerte era impuesta y las otras debían adaptarse o perecer. No era más que una forma de selección natural surrealista. Supo también que habría tenido pocas opciones para evitar lo que ocurrió hace media hora atrás, porque era la voluntad de Draco asesinar a Ginny y la decisión de ella era proteger a su amado con su vida si era necesario. Aquello hizo que su impotencia fuese mayor y, por primera vez en su vida, entendió a las personas que creían en el destino.

Hermione no decía nada. Ni lágrimas derramaba a causa del deceso de su mejor amiga. Parecía estar tratando de aceptar que ya no iba a poder contar con ella para ninguna cosa ni volvería a verla o a salir con ella. También estaba perdida en el océano de recuerdos memorables en los que Ginny tenía participación, entre ellos, la inolvidable experiencia que vivió con ella y con Harry en la misma cama en la que ahora yacía sin vida la pelirroja. Los años en el colegio, la correspondencia que ambas amigas mantuvieron por más de cinco años, todas las anécdotas vividas a bordo del Queen Mary II…

Harry sintió que sus lágrimas no bastaban para apaciguar el dolor de su pérdida. Su cabeza ardió en llamas. Se puso de pie violentamente y comenzó a arrojar cosas, patear los muebles, desgarrar su propia ropa… Actuaba como un demente, enloquecido por algo que no debió haber ocurrido, cegado por una rabia que no le dejaba pensar ni calmarse. El rostro de Draco Malfoy aparecía constantemente delante de él y Harry, embrutecido por su propia angustia, deseaba hacer pedazos al responsable de su sufrimiento, matarlo y desmembrarlo en jirones, dejarlo irreconocible en alguna calle desierta de Londres. No le importaba ir a Azkaban por eso; era un precio razonable por ver a ese rubio de mierda en trozos ensangrentados para que ni sus padres ni sus amigos ni nadie pudiesen reconocerlo. Hermione observaba con tristeza el arrebato de su mejor amigo y se vio en la necesidad de calmarlo.

-Harry. ¡Harry! Con eso no volverás a la vida a Ginny.

Quien demolía la habitación no pareció escuchar a Hermione.

La castaña se puso de pie y agarró a Harry por la cintura con todas sus fuerzas, pero su amigo era como un toro rampante y, en un desafortunado movimiento, Harry golpeó con el codo a Hermione justo en la nariz y la arrojó al suelo. Un hilo de sangre corrió por el rostro de la castaña, quien se quedó inmóvil. La escena pareció congelarse. Harry dejó de destruir la habitación y miró a su amiga con sangre en su cara, y supo que él la había golpeado. Por un momento, el ex Auror se vio movido hacia la compasión, pero al ver el cuerpo de Ginny sobre la cama, las nubes volvieron a nublar su razón y todo juicio objetivo fue erradicado en un parpadeo.

-Me… me golpeaste Harry.

-¿Y?

Hermione se puso de pie.

-Estaba tratando de ayudarte y… y me golpeaste.

Harry no cambió de postura.

-Por favor, Harry, si hay algo de razón en tu conciencia, comprende que soy tu mejor amiga y que nunca querré hacerte daño.

-¡No me importa! ¡Ginny está muerta! ¡No quiero tener amigos! ¡Ni menos tú!

Hermione derramó las primeras lágrimas en lo que llevaba en la habitación de Harry. Aunque él se estaba comportando como un auténtico imbécil, la castaña también sabía que era la furia quien estaba hablando y actuando por su mejor amigo.

-Sabes Harry… algún día vas a darte cuenta que me necesitas, y cuando lo hagas, espero que no me recibas con un bate en tus manos, porque si así es, entonces ya no sabrás más de mí por el resto de tu vida.

Dichas esas palabras, Hermione salió de la habitación de Harry, para ver si podía hallar una salida a ese horrible dilema. Mientras tanto, el dueño del dormitorio se sentó sobre la cama en la que descansaba el cuerpo de Ginny, tratando de respirar hondo. En ese momento, no estaba arrepentido de haber sido tan hiriente con su mejor amiga pues la rabia todavía no estaba apaciguada del todo y las personas cuando están enojadas pierden toda objetividad y no saben reconocer cuando están equivocadas o actúan mal.

Y, mientras Harry seguía sentado sobre su cama, tratando de calmarse, Hermione lloraba desconsoladamente, boca abajo, sus lágrimas manchando las sábanas de su cama.

* * *

Pasaron dos semanas desde que el Queen Mary II atracó en el puerto de Liverpool y Harry llevaba un maletín de aspecto pesado en su camino hacia la Oficina de Aurors del Ministerio de la Magia en Londres. Ostentaba un rostro serio, el cual todavía mostraba las marcas de la muerte de su novia y muchos magos y brujas lo observaban, juzgando que el Ministro de la Magia había pasado por una guerra para lucir con ese aspecto. Las miradas lo acompañaron hasta el segundo piso pero Harry estaba acostumbrado a que gente lo devorara con los ojos. Salió del elevador con un profundo aire de indiferencia y dirigió sus pasos hacia el lugar en el que trabajó hasta hace dos meses atrás, después de los cuales su vida sufrió demasiados giros como para que volviese a ser el mismo Harry de antes. Desde que Ginny falleció, nada era lo mismo. Y algo relacionado con aquel triste acontecimiento movía al Ministro a su anterior oficina.

-¡Señor Potter! ¡No sabe cuánto me alegro de verlo! Supe lo de la muerte de su prometida y del percance que sufrió en su viaje de regreso…

-Marcus… Tiberius… Abercrombie… -dijo Harry con una voz carente de expresión-. Es gracioso que estés contento de verme. Pensé que tus amigos del piso de arriba no estarían para nada alegres por mi retorno.

-¿A qué… se refiere, señor Ministro?

Harry mostró una sonrisa sarcástica.

-En unos cuantos días lo entenderás.

Harry no dijo nada más e ignoró a Marcus, quien compuso un rostro de cortés desconcierto tras las palabras del Ministro de la Magia. Harry entró al cubículo principal de la Oficina de Aurors, donde fue recibido por un hombre de aspecto taciturno y con evidentes señales de haber pasado la noche en vela.

-Oficial Haargreaves –saludó Harry como si el aludido fuese un adolescente simpático pero un poco ingenuo-. Tengo algo que podría serle de interés al jefe.

El hombre detrás del mostrador no pareció sentirse demasiado divertido con la manera en la que se expresó de él el Ministro, pero afortunadamente no hizo explícitas sus molestias.

-¿Algo como qué?

-Digamos… corrupción en las altas esferas del Ministerio.

El oficial Haargreaves, de ser víctima del trasnoche en una oficina gubernamental pasó a ser un perrito hambriento de información escandalosa. Los demás funcionarios en la Oficina de Aurors bromeaban a menudo con él, aduciendo que podía ser tan adicto a los chismes como la legendaria Pansy Parkinson, una conocida conductora de un programa de farándula.

-¿Qué clase de corrupción?

-Oh, en este maletín está todo lo que su jefe necesita para aumentar un poco más la población carcelaria de Azkaban.

Dicho esto, Harry depositó el maletín sobre el mostrador y, sin mediar palabra alguna, el Ministro se retiró, dejando al oficial Haargreaves completamente aturdido. Harry pasó junto Marcus Abercrombie en completo mutismo y descendió hasta el nivel del Atrio, donde tomó una de las tantas chimeneas para salir del Ministerio de la Magia. Su trabajo estaba hecho ya. Otras serían las personas que tomarían las riendas de la subsecuente investigación que acabaría con la espectacular detención de Draco Malfoy y varios funcionarios de alto nivel del Ministerio.

* * *

Dos años pasaron desde que Harry Potter llegara con un maletín incendiario a la Oficina de Aurors y él estaba sentado en su casa, dos botellas vacías de coñac sobre la mesa y una mano trémula sostenía un vaso trémulo, a medio vaciar. Apenas podía recordar su vida pasada, una vida que parecía pertenecerle a otra persona, no a él, no a Harry. El ex Ministro no estaba tan borracho como para olvidar los hechos que transcurrieron en esos cortos dos años. ¡Cómo pasaba el tiempo! Recordaba la captura de ese rubio estúpido y de unos cuantos asesores de alto nivel, una persecución a lo largo de trece países, esfumándose a plena vista de los Aurors. Pero una audaz operación concebida por el Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica y con colaboración de agencias de espionaje británicas, los fugitivos fueron capturados y juzgados en el Wizengamot, donde gracias a la montaña de documentos dejados por Harry en la Oficina de Aurors, los jueces mostraron poca clemencia en contra de los acusados y fueron sentenciados a veinte años de presidio en Azkaban sin derecho a libertad condicional, además de una indemnización por daño moral y psicológico a los padres y hermanos de Ginny Weasley por causa de su muerte. Dos millones de Galeones fueron depositados a nombre del señor Weasley, quien fue exonerado de todos los cargos que se le impugnaban y ahora era un hombre libre. Pero poco consuelo trajo estas medidas a la familia Weasley, quien debía enterrar a uno más de la familia. Harry estuvo presente en el funeral de Ginny y dejó una corona de jazmines sobre su tumba, prometiéndole que volvería a ser feliz.

Promesa que todavía no se cumplía.

Después que Draco y sus cómplices comenzaron su periodo tras las rejas, Harry renunció a su cargo de Ministro de la Magia manifestando como causa la falsedad y malicia en su nombramiento y propuso a otra persona en su reemplazo, y volvió a ocupar el cargo que tenía antes de ocurriera toda esa debacle. Pero el calvario todavía no terminaba.

Harry intentó todo para borrar el recuerdo de Ginny de su memoria para que no volviera a causarle más daño, pero era como tratar de limpiar una mancha de petróleo con detergente casero. Sentía que ya había pasado por lo mismo, cuando se separó de la hermosa pelirroja y se ocupó de salir con muchas mujeres para no tener que recordar a su, por entonces, ex novia. En ese momento, la magia del sexo cumplía su función de una forma excelente… ahora no era lo mismo, nunca lo sería.

Harry, en esos dos años, pasó por las camas de varias chicas, buenas experiencias pero que no hicieron otra cosa que admitir lo mucho que extrañaba a Ginny. A veces podía verla a ella en lugar de la mujer con la cual se acostaba y, aunque ellas no se daban cuenta, Harry fue entendiendo que la pelirroja fue la mejor amante que jamás tuvo porque era Ginny la que comprendía y satisfacía mejor los deseos de Harry, era ella con quien él podía sentirse más conectado y en sintonía con sus propias emociones y, por sobre todas las cosas, fue ella quien le enseñó a hacer el amor. Cuando Harry estaba a solas en su cama o sentado en la sala de estar de su casa, evocaba la forma en que Ginny se movía encima o debajo de él, su transpiración mezclarse con la de él, sus gemidos, sus dulces y sensuales gemidos, el roce de su cabello de fuego con su piel, la mirada de la pelirroja cada vez que experimentaban el delirio…

A Harry le daban ganas de patear cosas cada vez que veía el rostro sin vida de Ginny sobre la cubierta del Queen Mary II, pero lograba contenerse y, para asegurarse que el instinto no le ganara la batalla, lo apaleaba con una botella o dos de licor. Nunca en su vida había tomado tanto alcohol y, nunca en su vida había experimentado la ebriedad, aunque poco o nada recordaba de sus solitarias borracheras y la única muestra de lo bajo a lo que estaba llegando era la recurrente mancha apestosa sobre la alfombra. Cuántas veces tuvo Harry que limpiar los restos de la cena o del almuerzo…

Regresando al presente, Harry iba a finalizar el vaso de coñac y sacar otra botella para apagar su conciencia una vez más, porque Ginny había vuelto a aparecer en sus sueños y Harry había vuelto a ver su almohada mojada con sus propias lágrimas. No tenía idea que su vida estaba a punto de protagonizar otro giro radical. Unos golpes a la puerta escuchó el dueño de casa como si éstos provinieran del fondo de una piscina. Tambaleándose un poco, Harry acudió a la entrada a su casa, abrió la puerta y…

Hermione esperaba en el umbral, con una expresión preocupada ensombreciendo su semblante y abrazó a Harry con cuidado para que su amigo no cayera al suelo y la arrastrara a ella también. La castaña respiró aliviada que Harry no la estuviese esperando con un bate de béisbol en sus manos, pero encontrar ebrio a su mejor amigo no estaba en sus planes. Aunque, si Hermione lo pensaba bien, aquello podría ser una ventaja para lo que se proponía hacer. Lo que trajo a la castaña a la casa del Auror fue fruto de un doloroso debate personal entre sus conflictivos sentimientos que también le causaron unas cuantas noches de alcohol y sexo sin compromiso. Pero, a diferencia de Harry, Hermione supo aislar la causa de su problema y supo que la única forma de espantar a los demonios en su corazón era confrontando de forma directa a sus sentimientos. Pero debía esperar a que Harry se recuperara de su borrachera para hacer lo que se propuso hacer, algo que debió haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, cuando Harry estaba solo y necesitaba de sus amigos para superar su ruptura con Ginny, eso hace seis años ya.

-¿Quieres descansar?

Harry asintió sin entender qué estaba aceptando. Lucía completamente ido. Hermione, como ninguna otra persona, lo comprendía perfectamente. Ella también tuvo que recurrir al alcohol para divorciarse de aquel debate sentimental que ocurría dentro de su cabeza y, gracias a ello, aceptó cosas que debió haber rechazado y ahora cargaba con un gran fardo de malas experiencias sexuales con tipos que apenas tenían puntería para… eso. En parte, era por aquellas desastrosas noches de placer que deseaba ver a Harry y encontrar siquiera un consuelo. Hermione, pensando que podría deshacerse de sus demonios personales al día siguiente, guió a su amigo hacia su habitación y lo recostó sobre las suaves sábanas de seda y, por último, ella se tendió a su lado, tomándole su mano izquierda y entrelazando dedos.

El Auror no recordaba haber bebido dos botellas de coñac, apenas tenía una vaga visión de la persona que entró a su casa, quien le hizo una proposición incomprensible y ahora estaba en su cama, acompañado de quien sabe quién. Alguien tenía tomada su mano. Harry rodó sobre su cama y un mareo tremebundo hizo que su cabeza diese vueltas. Seguramente la mujer que yacía a su lado debía de ser una ilusión creada por su resaca.

-¿Hermione?

La castaña estaba sonriendo.

-¿Tuvimos… sexo?

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Harry sonaba aliviado.

-Tengo una regla que nunca quiebro: jamás me acuesto con chicas estando borracho –dijo Harry, gruñendo a causa del dolor en su cabeza y sentándose sobre la cama, mirando a su amiga con curiosidad-. No me estás mintiendo, ¿verdad?

La castaña negó con la cabeza y alzó la palma de su mano como si estuviese pronunciando un juramento.

-Oh, está bien. Te creo. ¿A qué viniste?

Hermione no dijo nada. Parecía ser que deseaba decir palabras muy grandes para su garganta y se quedaban atascadas. Era comprensible, porque no era fácil confesar lo que realmente sentía por su mejor amigo, viendo que todavía no podía recuperarse de la tragedia que lo enlutó hace dos años atrás. Ella estuvo bastante tiempo tratando de decidir si era correcto abrir su corazón a Harry, sabiendo que él pasaba por un estado emocional muy vulnerable, pero no hallaba otra solución a su drama. Era difícil de creer que era amor lo que estaba sintiendo, o siquiera una mera atracción, pero los sentimientos que Hermione albergaba en su interior no tenían lógica alguna si negaba que Harry era más que un amigo para ella. _Hasta en el amor más apasionado hay algo de lógica_ se decía la castaña, claro que había una distancia muy larga entre lo que sentía ella hasta la pasión.

-Vine a hacer una confesión –dijo ella, bajando la cabeza. Hermione no podía evitar sentirse avergonzada de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero no tenía elección. Era eso, o volver a la estrategia del cazador, lo cual no daba una buena imagen de ella y, por extensión, de ninguna mujer. La castaña no deseaba que alguien la tratara de ramera o de algún sinónimo poco glamoroso, y para eso, debía tragar saliva y atreverse a abrir su corazón al único hombre que conocía que valoraría lo que deseaba entregar.

-Bueno, te escucho –dijo Harry, tratando de hacer caso omiso de la resaca y de su desmejorado aspecto. Hermione suspiró hondo y se preparó para decir las palabras más difíciles de su vida.

-Harry. Sabes que hemos sido amigos desde el primer año del colegio, que estuviste conmigo en las buenas y en las malas y que pasamos por muchas situaciones, tanto buenas como malas. –Hermione se detuvo, juzgando que estaba dando muchos rodeos. Decidió ir al grano, aunque sonara poco elegante-. El punto es que… pasamos tantas cosas juntos que… que… que no pude evitar ver varias cualidades de tu persona que no vi antes y… -Hermione bajó involuntariamente la voz, con la esperanza que Harry no pudiese escuchar bien las palabras que venían a continuación-… y esas cualidades me gustaron mucho. Te observaba mientras salías con Ginny y supe que hay muchas cosas en ti que me gustan mucho y que, por más que busco, no encuentro en nadie más. –Hermione alzó la voz nuevamente, ganando confianza-. Sé que todavía estás afectado por lo que le ocurrió a Ginny, sé que la amabas mucho y que no hallarás otra igual pero, sólo quiero que me des una oportunidad para demostrarte que puedo hacerte feliz. No soy Ginny, pero soy Hermione, tu mejor amiga, y te darás cuenta que eso cuenta para que te des una chance de comenzar otra vez, porque te conozco mejor que nadie y sé cuáles son tus sueños, tus metas, tus deseos. Yo no quiero reemplazar a Ginny, sé que jamás podré hacerlo, pero sí puedo hacerte feliz, de la forma que quieras. Aquellas noches que pasamos juntos, aquella aventura con Ginny, todas esas cosas me abrieron los ojos para entender que tú me gustas mucho Harry, y créeme cuanto te digo que no te voy a abandonar… no puedo hacerlo, y no quiero hacerlo. –Hermione tomó las manos de Harry y lo miró intensamente a sus ojos verdes-. Por favor Harry. Dame la oportunidad de sacarte de ese pozo negro en el que has caído. Si no estoy a la altura de tus expectativas, puedes dejarme y buscar a otra… te lo prometo.

La mirada en los ojos del color de la miel de Hermione era implorante pero expectante al mismo. Harry estaba atónito: ¿Hermione, confesando sus sentimientos? Era simplemente inaudito. Una mujer tan inteligente y dependiente del raciocinio como Hermione Granger no era capaz de abrir su corazón a nadie. Siempre dejaba que las cosas pasaran como debían pasar y esperaba a que el pretendiente se abriera a ella, no al revés. Había que jugar muy bien el juego de la atracción para que la castaña se abriera por su cuenta, a menos que el alcohol anulara sus defensas, como había ocurrido hace dos meses atrás, cuando Harry vio a su mejor amiga con una botella de ron en su mano, riéndose como una tonta y dejando que el hombre que la acompañaba la tocara a destajo. Harry no hizo nada esa vez porque él debía ir a su trabajo a completar un informe acerca de una red de narcotráfico desbaratada por él y un equipo de siete Aurors. El punto era que Hermione era como una caja fuerte a la que había que adivinarle la clave para abrirla.

-Estoy sorprendido –dijo Harry al fin, mirando a su amiga observarlo con cierta obsesión-. Nunca creí que tú, de entre todas las personas, pudiera decirme esas cosas. Sé que no te abres con facilidad pero, si lo hiciste conmigo, tienes que tener un motivo muy fuerte. Y, creo que sé cuál es esa razón.

-¿Lo sabes?

-A la perfección. Tu desesperación por tenerme es genuina, de eso no hay duda.

Hermione sonrió. La mitad del trabajo estaba hecho. No obstante, no contó con las palabras que Harry le diría a continuación.

-Pero, creo que deberé ponerte a prueba primero.

-¿Qué? ¡Te abrí mi corazón! ¿Qué más quieres?

Harry abandonó la cama, abrió el cajón del velador y extrajo dos objetos del tamaño de una tarjeta de crédito. Hermione no podía ver con claridad de qué se trataba.

-Aún faltan dos semanas para que se acabe el plazo.

-¿El plazo de qué?

* * *

El salón de baile era un lugar espacioso y luminoso, candelabros lujosos relucían por doquier y las mesas repletas de bocadillos ligeros bordeaban la extensa pista, donde medio centenar de parejas danzaban al ligero y pausado compás del vals. Una pequeña orquesta tocaba sus instrumentos junto a la pared opuesta a la entrada y existía un aire jovial en el ambiente. Era un lugar sosegado, no como el salón de eventos en el cual Harry ganó un concurso de baile junto con la mujer que tenía al frente, ataviada en un vestido blanco bordado en oro y con un ligero escote triangular. Hermione tenía el cabello decorado con amplias ondas y dos delgados mechones caían sobre su rostro suave como la seda. Ambos sonreían. Los movimientos que hacían los dos llevaban a uno cada vez más cerca del otro, como si un objeto celeste fuese atraído por la fuerza de gravedad de un planeta más grande. Harry recordó haber escuchado una charla que hablaba de las similitudes que existían entre el amor y la gravitación universal y ahora, junto a Hermione, supo que el expositor no estaba tan lejos de la verdad.

-¿Te parece si salimos?

Hermione tomó a Harry del brazo y abrieron las puertas dobles del salón de baile y el sol del atardecer arreció sobre sus caras como agua bendita. La brisa marina era refrescante y el océano que se extendía ad infinitum refulgía a causa del sol vespertino, haciendo pensar que piedras preciosas danzaban en la superficie con hermosa letanía.

-De algo sirvieron los pases gratis para el Queen Mary II –dijo Hermione, abrazando a Harry por la cintura-. Un poco más y habríamos tenido que decir adiós al crucero.

-¿Quieres decir que te sientes afortunada?

-De algún modo, sí, creo que podría decir eso.

Harry y Hermione se quedaron observando el atardecer por unos cuantos minutos más, hasta que la castaña giró la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de su mejor amigo. Harry hizo lo mismo y, cuando se conectó con la miel de los ojos de Hermione, supo que el momento había llegado para decir adiós a Ginny, que la felicidad podía estar a la vuelta de la esquina y que, mientras se acercaba lentamente a la mujer que estaba a su lado, sin que su voluntad consciente pudiese evitarlo, entendió que la segunda oportunidad que estaba esperando había llegado al fin.

Y, mientras Harry sentía unos labios ajenos rozar los suyos, supo que no iba a necesitar otra oportunidad para ser feliz.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Bueno, después de muchos contratiempos y periodos de espera, pude terminar esta historia. Reconozco que estuve tentado en cancelarla para comenzar con mis últimas dos historias en esta página, pero mi voluntad pudo más que mis tentaciones y, en fin, qué más puedo decir, aparte de agradecer a los lectores por haberle dedicado tiempo a esta humilde obra de ficción. Y, como dije, voy a subir dos historias más y diré adiós a esta página. Es una lástima que deba abandonar el sitio, pero mi trabajo no me permite tener todo el tiempo que desearía.

Un saludo a todos mis lectores… Gilrasir.


End file.
